100 Byasana Oneshots
by LadiiAJ95
Summary: This is 100 oneshots of Byakuya and Hisana's time together after there marriage.
1. A Visit At Work

**Alright, so I decided to give myself a little challenge with this one. If anyone has any topic suggestions about what one of the oneshots should be about please tell me in a PM or a review. Hope you like it : D**

Hisana layed lazily in the futon. Her hair sprawlled out over the silk pilliows, her arms streched wide open and her eyes wanderd around the room like it was unfirmiliar territory.

The room was of course huge, with lots of things to do such as, read, calligraphy, knit, play dress up with the hundreds of kimonos she now owned, talk to maids, do her hair, play on the huge futon, anything you could ever think of.

Yet Hisana was still bored. She turned to the left of her bed and looked at the spot were her husband was suppose to be.

She sighed. Unfortunatley he was at work right now and it would take him hours to get home.

Somtimes she hated the fact that he was a leiutenant. He always had some type of mission or meeting to go to and always had to leave early and come back late, which left Hisana bored and alone.

She stared at the clock hoping time would move faster so her beloved could return. The seconds seemed like minutes, the minutes seemed like hours and the hours seemed like days.

_mabey I should go visit him _Hisana thought. She got up out of bed and decided that visiting her husband was the appropriate choice to make.

She went to the closet and picked out a beautiful red kimono with gold doves sewn into the fabric. She quickly brushed her hair and made her way to the sixth divisions barracks.

Hisana turned lots of heads when she came walking through the doors. She had never been there before, and it looked overwhelming. Tons of shinigami just stared at her.

Hisana took a deep breath and continued walking now looking at the floor to the leiutenants office.

She slowly slid the door open so that she could peek through.

And sure enough there he was, her husband was silently doing a mountain of paperwork. He looked very tired and worn out.

"Hisana" he said in his usual calm tone without looking up from his papers.

"what are you doing here?" he added now looking up.

She slowly enterd the room and closed the door. "well I thought I would visit you at work Byakuya-sama" she answerd walking over to his desk.

"I appriciate it but I must complete this work" Byakuya answerd sighing.

"cant the work wait just a little bit?" Hisana asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

Byakuya gazed into his wifes beautiful purple eyes, they were warm and calling to him, telling him to leave his paperwork behind and go with her.

He placed a small kiss on his wifes forehead and spoke "you can stay if you like, I dont mind the company but work must get done"

Hisana nodded and pulled up a chair next to him.

Hisana stared at her husband while he was doing his work. She loved the way his eyes scanned each document and how beautifully he wrote, and when he would get frustrated when he had to read some shinigami's bad handwriting.

She wouldnt admit it but she liked it when he got frustrated, he would push his eyebrows together and make a crease in his forehead. Hisana thought it was adorable.

She got up and whent behind her husband and started to massage his shoulders. _mabey he would work faster if he was a little less tense _she thought.

She moved his dark tresses to the side and began her work. Slowly but surely he felt his muscles unwind and he became a bit more relaxed, he finished reports at a faster pace now.

"How was your day so far Byakuya-sama?" she asked still soothing him.

"painfully slow" he replied still writing.

"how was your day so far Hisana?" he re-asked.

"painfully boring....until I came here" was her response.

Even though they didnt talk much while he was working, she still enjoyed his company and she knew he did as well.

Soon Hisana began to grow tired, she stopped massaging and walked over to a couch and layed there. Soon she fell asleep.

Byakuya finally finised his work and it was very late. He walked over to the couch to see his wife sleeping soundly.

He smiled a bit seeing how peacefull she looked in her sleep. He did not want to move her so he decided to join her in her rest.

He layed down next to her and moved a strand of hair out of her face.

Hisana's eyes opend and a smile made its way to her face.

"did I disturb you?" he asked still caressing her face.

"no, just the opposite" she smiled.

Byakuya let out a long sigh. "I am sorry that my job is not entertaining to you, there past few hours must've been dreadfully boring" he said.

"no, no, they were actually pretty fun" Hisana replied.

"fun?" Byakuya asked confused.

"yes , fun. Just being around you is way better than staying in that boring room alone" she whisperd.

Byakuya examined his wifes face for a second then spoke.

"you as well, were wonderful company" he kissed her forehead again.

"could I come back to watch you work again?" she asked.

"It would be my pleasure'" he responded.

Hisana couldnt contain her happiness, there would be no more lonely morinings.

**Alright, the first one is complete. How did you guys like it? if you thought it was boring im really sorry, I liked how it was calm and relaxing. I assure you the next ones will be more exciting, remember if you have a topic suggestion PLEASE send it to me in review or PM. I am always open to new ideas. 99 more to go!**


	2. Birthday gifts

**heres the next chapter!! hope you enjoy. Please review.**

Byakuya paced back and fourth in his room pondering on what he should do. Hisana's birthday was tomorrow and he has yet to buy her a gift.

He wasnt the best at choosing things for people and he had no idea what Hisana wanted. You would think she would have given him some type of hint to what she wanted but she gave him nothing.

She already owned all of the material things that any woman would desire, such as beautiful kimonos, jewlery, pretty perfumes and hair accsessories.

He didint have much time, he needed to find a suitable gift soon.

He decicded that some help was necessary. Normally he would never in a million years ask this person for advice on anything, but it was crutial and he knew she was the only person who could probablly give him a answer nobody would ever think of.

He walked to the tenth division barracks and knocked on the door.

Matsumoto opend the door, a little surpirsed to see him there. "captain Kuchiki, what brings you here?" she said in a jolly tone.

"I need to ask for your.......advice" Byakuya reluctantly asked.

Matsumoto's eyes lit up and a huge grin appeard across her face. She grabbed is arm and pulled him into the room.

"take a seat captain Kuchiki" she said as she lounged on a couch. _captain Kuchiki asking me for advice! whoa this has to be good _Matsumoto thought to herself while playing with a lock of blond hair absentmindedly.

"well, as you know my wife's birthday is approaching....and I need to buy her a gift" Byakuya said calmly.

"oh yeah!! I already bought her my gift" Matsumoto said hoping off of the couch and grabbing a pink bag from a table.

"I got this from the real world,I know the both of you will love it!" she giggled happily.

"both?" Byakuya questioned.

"yup, i'll let you see it" she digged into the pink bag and took out a lingerie dress.

It was completely see through and had a deep v cut, and the hem was cut so that it barely would pass your bottom.

Byakuya was shocked, he didnt know what to say to that. He almost blushed at the sight of that skimpy dress.

"well, do you like it?" she asked holding it up to her body.

"that is not relevant to the situation, the situation is that I do not know what gift to buy her" Byakuya said

"right, right" Matsumoto said dissapointed. She put the dress back in the bag.

"well, since your her husband you must get her somthing that she would never expect, somthing that you cant buy with money" Matsumoto told him.

"somthing I cant buy with money?" he questioned.

"yup, somthing that only you can give her" she responded twirling her hair again.

"I think I know what I will do" Byakuya said about to leave.

"oh and Matsumoto.......thank you" then he was gone.

Matsumoto was speachless, _did captain Kuchiki just say......thank you?_ she thought.

The next day came and there was a huge party at the Kuchiki manor for Hisana's birthday. Lots of guests appeared along with all the captains and lieutenants. Hisana got lots and lots of gifts and she blushed a brilliant shade of red when Matsumoto presented her with her gift.

After the party, Byakuya and Hisana walked back to there room while the maids deliverd the presents to the room.

"Hisana, I would like to show you somthing" Byakuya said walking towards her.

Hisana just finished packing away all of her gifts. "of course Byakuya-sama" she responded lightly.

Byakuya came behind her and took her small hands in his, he placed her hands over her eyes and put his hands on her shoulders. He began leading her away.

"Byakuya-sama, where are we going?" Hisana asked curiously.

"be patient my love" he whisperd to her.

He led her outside into the Kuchiki gardens, past the pond of koi and over the small bridge to a little hill.

The cold wind brushed against her skin as he let go of her shoulders.

"can I open my eyes?" she asked excited.

"not, yet" he responded unsheathing his sword.

"scatter senbonzakura" he whisperd as his sword dissapeared into millions of cherry blossoms.

"you can open your eyes now" he told her.

Hisana opend her eyes and gasped at the sight. Millions of cherry blossoms floating around them, it was like a beautiful dream.

"its beautiful" Hisana said twirling around.

"I love it so much" she said her voice cracking, she was so touched that she wanted to cry. He knew how much she loved cherry blossoms, and to be surrounded by them was like a dream.

Hisana ran into her husbands arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist "Happy Birthday" he whisperd to her and kissed her forehead.

**yay! 98 more to go.**


	3. Hospitalized

**Heres the next chapter!**

Hisana ran as quickly as her small legs could carry her to the fourth squad barracks , she even pushed some shinigami out of the way.

She clenched the paper she held tightly, so tightly it made her hands turn white.

Just a half hour ago she recicved a report from lieutenant Isane that her husband was critically injured and was in the infirmary. The report was held firmly in her hands.

Hisana couldnt belive it. She knew his missions were dangerous but she never thought anything would happen to her husband. They were too close for him to be taken from her now, she couldnt bear the thought that he might not make it.

She ran into the waiting room in the barracks and gasped for air. She ran all the way from the Kuchiki manor to the barracks; plus she wasnt in that great shape either.

She leaned on the wall for support and took deep breaths. Isane walked twards her with an expression that was unreadable.

"please Isane....tell me he is okay" Hisana said terrified.

"no, no its fine lady Kuchiki, he is in stable condition but he needs lots of rest..you can see him if you want" Isanae responded.

Once she said that Hisana was already running once again, she busted through the doors of the operating room to see captain Unohana.

"oh nice to see you lady Kuchiki" Unohana said heading for the door.

"how long will he be here?" Hisana asked worried.

"just a few days... then you can take him home, remember he needs lots of rest alright" Unohana reminded as she left the room.

Hisana sat beside her husband. He was pale and breathing slowly, his bandages were thick but she could already see blood starting to leak through.

Hisana was almost brought to tears, she hated seeing her husband like this......it was unbarable.

Hisana moved some hair from his face, his expression was still and calm.

_Atleast he doesnt look like he is in pain _Hisana thought to herself. She took his hand and held onto it, softly squeezing it.

"please....get better" Hisana said as she leaned over and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

His hand moved a bit, as a reaction to the kiss but then returned to its normal quiet state.

Hisana still had his hand in hers, she held it tightly like it was the only hope of him survivng.

(a few hours later)

Byakuya's eyes parted slightly. His eyes looked around the room a bit, his vision was blurry and he had a very annoying migrane.

Soon he noticed that one of his hands felt oddly warm in contrast to his cold body. He slowly turned his head trying not to move to much since he did have wounds.

To his surprise there was Hisana, her hand was on his and she was sleeping silently. Her head was leaned down and she slumped in her chair, she looked very tired but her hand remained a firm grasp on his.

"Hisana" he whisperd in a soothing tone.

Her eyes opened slowly and her head bobbed up, she let out a small yawn and looked around, then immidietly turned her attention to her husband.

"Byakuya-sama, how are you feeling?" she asked giving his hand a light squeeze.

He studied her face for a bit trying to give the suitable answer, of course there were many things he could say in response to her question such as : horrible, sick, drowsy, etc. but he decided to go with an answer that wouldnt make his wife worry.

"i've been better" was his response, it was a true answer.

"you should get some rest" he said.

Hisana could tell it wasnt a suggestion, he was like that always thinking about what was best for her and not giving her a say in it.

A small smile streched across her lips as she began to speak

"I am fine Byakuya-sama.....I wish to stay by your side until you are well"

He studied her expression again, she was smiling and squeezing his hand, which probablly meant no matter how much he protested she was going to stay.

He let out a weak forced smile. He wasnt a big fan of having his wife stay when she should be getting her rest; but he didnt mind the company either.

Hisana then let out another small yawn and a sigh. She was awfully tired but she wasnt going to leave her husbands side.

Byakuya slowly began to doze off , he gave Hisana's hand a light squeeze before speaking.

"Hisana......thank you" then he dozed off completely.

Hisana smiled a bit "rest...and get better" was he reply before she too dozed off.

**97 more to go!**


	4. Nightmares

**Wow im on a roll, mabey im updating too fast....O.o anywho, remember I am always open to new ideas for chapters kay. Thank you for reading.**

Hisana was running through a dark corridor, every turn she made ended in a dead end. She kept running and running until her feet bled.

She stopped and stared off into the distance, the only thing she saw was darkness, it was an eternal void of darkness spiraling around her, suffocating her until she began to hypervenatlate.

Soon she saw an image in front of her. It was of a little girl who looked almost exactly like her.

She had beautiful dark hair and amazing purple eyes. She was petite but seemed to be growing well. She had a slight smile on her face it was a breath of fresh air for Hisana.

Then the image in front of her falterd, soon she saw the little girl being snatched by a shady looking man, the girl screamed and kicked with all her might but all the man did was hit her across the head.

_no, no, no , let go of her!_ Hisana screamed, but no words left her mouth.

The man kept hitting her and hitting her until her head started to bleed. _"stop it, let go of her!" _ Hisana shouted but still no words left her mouth, only her silent cries.

Hisana began to run twards the image, her bloody feet ran as fast a possible her hand was outstreched twards the image but everytime she went near it, it got further and further away.

She began to run even faster, but the image still moved at a faster pace. She still began to scream to the man in the image that was still senselessly beating th child.

No matter how much the child tried to break free it didnt work, the man just kept beating her.

He hit her and hit her until more blood started dripping from the child, until the child fell unconcious.

"LET HER GO!!" Hisana screamed at the top of her lungs, but no sounds left her mouth.

It was still dark around her, no light, no feeling of hope as the image grew further and further away.

Hisana still tried to chase after it, with every ounce of sterngth she had she used to run after it. Her heart beat faster and her lungs pumped harder, sweat began to form on her brow and her legs began to tire but she did not sway.

She had to stop that man from beating the child.......beating her sister.

"LET GO OF RUKIA!!" she screamed again, her voice was growing horse even though she didnt make any sounds.

"PLEASE, LEAVE HER ALONE!! TAKE ME INSTEAD" she yelled, she was getting dizzy and it became harder and harder for her to breathe.

The darkness around her was still surrounding her, its gravity pushing down on her small body.

"I WONT LET YOU HURT HER!" she yelled again still chasing the picture that was moving further and further out of her grasp.

Soon the image was completely out of sight, nothing was in sight except the dark void that surrounded her.

_"where did she go?"_ Hisana said frantically, her head moved from side to side trying to find that image.

_"no, bring her back! where is she?"_ Hisana said even more frantically this time she began to cry.

It seemed like a waterfall was gushing out of her eyes, it stained her cheeks, her lungs burned from all the running and her vision was still alterd.

Suddenly the image appeared right in front of her, right in reach.

Hisana gasped at the image, it was of her sister lying on the ground all bloody and bruised, people walked by and no onw helped her.

_"is she dead?"_ Hisana thought _"no, no she cant be"_

Her tears still flowed "SOMEONE HELP HER!" she screamed.

"PLEASE HELP HER!!" Hisana dropped to her knees and begged.

"SHE WILL DIE IF YOU DONT" Hisana sobbed, her heart beat faster and faster and it became harder and harder for her to breathe.

"PLEASE DONT LET MY RUKIA DIE" she cried.

"PLEASE RUKIA" she screamed as tears rolled down her face.

"RUKIA" she screamed again as the image began to dissapear.

_"hisana" _A voice said, she looked around in the black void but nothing was there.

_"hisana" _the voice said again. But there was no one in sight.

_"hisana" _The voice said more urgently. Soon she saw a whit light from the distance, she was still sobbing when she started walking twards the light......

Hisana woke up screaming Rukia's name. She was breathing heavily and she was drenched in sweat. She was hyperventalating and she was in dissaray, she looked around frantically, her head moved from side to side as her body shook violently.

It was dark and she was in a bed. Soon hands came to her face to steady her.

She stopped looking around and her gaze settled on a man in front of her who looked almost as frightend as her.

"Hisana" the man said in a caring tone. She recongized the tone from the void she was recently in.

"wheres Rukia?" she said, her voice shaking.

"Hisana you.....had a nightmare" the man said caressing her face. He moved the stray hairs from her face and kissed her forehead.

Soon Hisana began to come to her senses.

She collapsed into her husbands robes and began to cry silently.

Byakuya's arms lovingly wrapped around his wife, she burried her head onto his chest and let out soft cries.

He rubbed her back soothingly as she mutterd the words "Rukia....I....am so sorry" into his robes.

**Alright 96 to go. I actually had alot of fun with this one.**


	5. Picnic

**Alright the next chapter is up, its like im updating everyday, I get lots of ideas a day so I just have to post them before I forget about them. Please review and submit topics : D**

Hisana placed each item carefully into the basket. She put tea cups and of course warm tea, small snacks and some napkins

She carefully closed the basket and put it on her desk. She walked over to her amoir and looked through her tons of beautiful kimonos.

She had to choose the right one. She was stuck between a navy blue one with gray patterns, a dark green one with gold trims or a light pink one with red flowers.

Of course she chose the pink one with flowers, she loved flowers.

She got dressed and brushed her dark hair so that it wouldnt looke messy when he came home.

He had been awfully busy with work the past few weeks, so busy infact that when he came home he went straight to bed.

Hisana decided that today it would be diffrent, they would have a nice picnic in the gardens to spend some quality time together.

Hisana opend the basket to check to make sure she wasnt missing anything, when she was sure that the baskets contents were perfect she closed it and began to wait.

She waited for a very long time, in that amount of time she checked the basket three more times, changed her outfit atleast twice and tried to tidy up the already spotless room.

_when is he coming home? _she thought sighing. It had been hours and she was starting to get restless.

She went into the bathroom and decided to tidy up there just to keep her mind occupied. Unfortunatley the bathroom was already clean, thanks to the maids so there was nothing to do.

Hisana was scrubbing a already clean sink when Byakuya came home. She peeked out of the bathroom and saw him walk slowly across the room and sit on the bed.

_He doesnt look as tired as he usually does _Hisana thought while exiting the bathroom.

She slowly crept up behind him, he seemed deep in thought because of this facial expression which was most of the time terribly hard to read.

She climbed onto the bed and kneeled behind him.

He felt her knees on his back and the smell of flowers, he automatically knew who is was. He would recognize that wonderful smell anyware.

Byakuya sighed and began to speak "how was your day?"

"it was......okay, how was yours?" she asked.

She began to unravel his kensaikan out of his har and drop it gently onto the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp.

She could feel his steady breathing against her knees, she could tell he was becoming more relaxd by the way his breathing became slower.

"painfully slow" was his answer.

"anyhing interesting?" she asked while removing his scarf. She absolutely loved his scarf, it was so soft and it smelled wonderful.

"If you call hours of signing a number of pointless documents interesting than yes" he replied cooly.

Hisana held back a small giggle. She dropped his scarf onto the bed and began to remove his haori.

Byakuya eyed the basket on the desk, he was going to ask about it but decided against it.

"will you join me for a picnic?" Hisana asked climbing off the bed and grabbing the basket. She tilted her head in the direction of the gardens.

Byakuya thought for a moment, he was rather tired and he did have more paper work to complete but he would rather spend time with his wife.

He got up and walked over to join his wife.

--------

They decided to have the picnic under Hisana's favorie cherry blossom tree.

The weather was perfect for a picinc, the sun was shining the birds were cherping there was a cool breeze and the fresh air was like a addicing drug.

They settled under the shade of the tree while Hisana began to unpack th basket.

Byakuya poured the both of them some tea while Hisana placed the snacks on the napkins.

They both sat quietly for a while, sipping tea and enjoying the wonderful weather.

Hisana broke the silence with a question "do you remember when you proposed to me?" she began to nibble at the snacks waiting for a response.

Byakuya examined his wife's face to try to gain any clue as to why she was bringing this up. "yes, I do" he answerd sipping some tea.

"were you nervous?" she asked. She didnt really know why she was asking this question, it was just somthing that crossed her mind.

Byakuya thought for a moment, he gazed into the sky trying to find the appropriate answer, and to try to figure out why she wanted to know.

"somwhat yes" he said sighing.

"I was nervous...... she began but trailed off and began to gaze into her cup of tea.

"nervous about what?" he asked now directing his attention to his wife.

Hisana sighed, "when I first met you.....I thought you were the most handome man I had ever saw, I never in a million years back then.....would've throught you would find me attractive" Hisana confessed.

Byakuya listened to his wife's words intently.

"I had always thought that I wasnt.....beautiful, that I was....unatractive. I knew you must have seen tons of gorgeous noble women I just though that you would never take any intrest in a ugly girl like- Hisana began but was interrrupted.

"That is the most ubsurd thing I have ever heard" Byakuya responded. He had no idea why his wife thought she wasnt attractive, or why she would think he thought she was unappealing.

She turned to him, her eyes were bright with confusion.

"I dont know why you would ever think that you are unattractive, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes upon" he said softly.

"but, what about the noble women" Hisana said gently.

"they are nothing compared to you Hisana" he said while smoothly plucking a cherry blossom from the tree and placing it in her dark hair.

He moved some hair from her face and spoke "Hisana you are very beautiful, do not think otherwise"

Hisana smiled, she had never felt so beautiful in her life. He really knew how to make her feel special, like she was indeed the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on.

Hisana touched the cherry blossom in her hair and gazed into her husbands loving eyes.

"you are my cherry blossom....my senbonzakura" he whisped to her.

Hisana couldnt take it anymore, she was overflowing with happiness at this point, she quickly claimed his lips to hers.

She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around her husband.

The settled into a cuddle and just watched the beautiful scenery. It was indeed a very special picnic, They finished there food and drank there tea in silence.

Hisana gazed into her husbands eyes, she could tell he really meant what he said.

She was so happy she was loved, it truly did make her feel beautiful.

**Alright 95 more to go. I really liked this one, it was very romantic : D**


	6. Valentines Day

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

Byakuya slowly signed the third to last document he had left in the mountain of paper work he was given at the begining of the day.

He didnt have as much work as he normally did on other days because today was a very special holiday.

It was valentines day. The day where lovers come together and experience pure intamacy and passion in the form of love making.

Byakuya sighed he really didnt see the point of this holiday. You spend alot of time as it is with your lover, why dedicate a whole holiday just to that? It was completely unnessasary.

The only problem with his thoughts about the holiday was that Hisana loved valentines day.

If it wasnt for Hisana then he would never even give any thought about the holiday. Since Hisana loved the holiday he had to pay attention to it. This would be the second valentines day they spent together.

The first one didnt go so well, he had to go on a mission that same day and it was impossible to take that one mission off, because of that he had to make sure this valentines day was very special.

The only problem was that he didnt know how he would do such a thing. Time was of the essence, he would be home in exactly on hour and thirty minutes. Not nearly enough time to think about how exactly he would plan out the day.

------------

Hisana walked around the room bored out of her mind. She would have been talking with her personal maid about the holiday but she was off spending it with her boyfriend.

Hisana rememberd the last words her maid told her about the subject.

_"Make sure it is somthing you will both remember okay" she said pointing to a pink bag that was hidden in Hisana's closet_.

Hisana walked catiously over to the closet, so catiously it was like she was afraid of it.

She slowly opend the closet doors and moved away tons of Kimonos to reveal a pink bag stuffed all the way in the back.

Hisana took the bag like it was infected with some type of sickness. She opened the bag and pulled out its contents.

It was the gift Matsumoto bought her on her birthday, it was that skimpy lingerie dress. Hisana stuffed it all the way in the back of her closet because she was sure she wouldnt need to use it.

It was valentines day now, and they have been married for a long time so mabey it was time to move there relationship to the next level.

But Hisana was a little nervous and excited about it thought. She was nervous about how she would look in that dress and how uncomfortable it may be. She was also excited because she wanted to show him how much she loved him in a physical way, all of her raw emotions.

Hisana sighed and put the dress back in the bag. She decided not to wear that, it was going to be there first time so she didint want to give the wronge impression.

She stuffed the garnment back into her closet and took a deep breath. He would be home in a hour and thirty minutes. Not nearly enough time to figure out how to seduce a man. Especially a man like Byakuya Kuchiki.

-------

Byakuya stood outside his room exactly an hour and thirty minutes later. He still didint know what to do for valentines day.

He sighed and decided that he would just have to ask her what she wanted, it would be the most effective choice and it would make Hisana happy.

He opend the door and enterd the room. It looked exactly the same, spotless and roomy.

He saw Hisana laying on the futon. He decided that he would ask her now so he could do whatever she wanted.

He sat near the edge of the bed and looked over at his wife. She looked rather beautiful today, the way her eyes scaned his face and how her hair fell onto her shoulders and it was very shiny today.

The way her small lips were curved into a soft smile and how her smell was intoxicating, driving his senses wild.

"How was your day Byakuya-sama?" Hisana asked softly while sitting up on the bed.

"like every other day" he responded.

Hisana decided this was the moment of truth, she had to get him in the mood.

She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck , she sighed deeply into his ear and kissed his cheek.

Byakuya could feel his heart beat faster. He inhaled deeply taking in her georgeous smell.

Hisana started to remove his haori slowly and drop it gently on the bed. Soon her hands began to massage his shoulders, removing all the stress and tension from the day.

Byakuya closed his eyes while Hisana worked her magic.

Everytime she touched him was like walking on air, it felt so soothing to his body. He was so involved in Hisana's massage that he almost forgot to ask her.

He really didnt want to interrupt the moment but he had to. "Hisana" he said softly.

"yes, lord Kuchiki" she replied still massaging his shoulders.

"how do you wish to spend this holiday?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"my only desire....." she began speaking slowly and softly into his ear.

"is to show you my love" she finished.

In that instant Byakuya knew exactly what she wanted, and Hisana knew as well by the way his heart beat faster after she told him.

Byakuya slowly turned around to face his wife. Byakuya clamied her lips with her own, at first his kiss was soft and slow, then it became more urgent and filled with passion.

Hisana matched his own urgency with hers. She began unraveling his kenseikan without moving her lips from his.

Soon Byakuya began to kiss her cheek and then trail kisses along her jawline until they reached her neck. "Hisana" he murmerd sensously into her neck.

Hisana ran her fingers through his raven hair as he inhaled deeply into the crook of her neck then in her hair.

Hisana knew that this valentines day was going to be really special. This would be the day they would show each other there true love for each other. They would give a part of themselves away and gain a new part in return.

Hisana pulled him down onto the futon and turned out the lights.

**wow, I had lots of fun writing this one for sure. I tried to make it more sensual, hope you liked it.**

**94 more to go.**


	7. Nightime Walks

**Alright heres the next chapter, oh and I would like to give a special thanks to K who always reviews my chapters, thank you sooo much and I hope you continue reading : D.**

Hisana was sleeping peacefully on her futon. It was dark outside and a nice breeze came through the window. The silk pillows felt like she was sleeping on cotton candy, and she was burried in covers that kept her small frame warm.

Hisana moved her head over in her sleep to lean on her husbands chest but she landed right on his side of the bed.

Confused and tired Hisana sleepily sat up and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and gazed over to Byakuya's side of the bed.

"Byakuya-sama" Hisana whisperd in a dreamy tone.

She blinked a few times adjusting her eyes to the darkness of the room and stared at his spot on the bed.

He wasnt there. His side of the bed was neatly folded, like no one had slept there at all and she clearly rememberd them both getting into bed.

"Byakuya-sama" Hisana called a little louder, but no answer.

She removed the covers from her lower body and got out of bed. She walked twards the door that led to the Kuchiki gardens.

_I wonder if he is out there _Hisana thought to herself while opening the door. She steped out into the cold garden, she shivered as the wind blew across her body, she was only wearing her night gown.

She walked quickly through the grassy feilds trying to find her husband. The wind whipped across her body and made her teeth clatter when she called his name.

She walked for a little while longer until she came to the bridge that crossed over the koi pond. Sure enough he was right on the bridge looking intently at the koi.

"b-b-byakuya-s-sama" Hisana stuttered coming next to him.

He was in his normal shinigami wear, but without his scarf and kenseikan. He adverted his gaze from the koi and landed it on his wife.

He didint look the least bit happy or sad, his face was expressionless, no emotion , not anything to give Hisana even a clue as to what he was thinking.

She could tell he had been thinking intently, by the way he had his forehead creased and how his gaze were fixated on the koi.

The wind blew again, his hair flowed gently with the wind, he didint seem the least bit cold; while Hisana on the other end was shivering.

Byakuya removed his haori and placed it around Hisana's shoulders. Hisana felt warmer automatically, plus his haori smelled wonderful, it smelled like him.

Byakuya turned his gaze over to the koi again. Hisana just stood by him for a few slient minutes with nothing but the wind making any noise.

Finally he spoke "you should not be out here Hisana it is cold, you should head back" he was still watching the koi swim back and fourth through the pond.

"I should be the one telling you that Byakuya-sama" she said smiling up at him. Byakuya forced a smile back, just a small one but almost immidetly turned back to his normal stoic face.

Hisana looked over at the koi as well, leaning over the railing watching the beautiful fish swim back and fourth.

Hisana sighed. "The koi have it so easy dont they?" she said scanning them intently.

Byakuya looked over at her, examining her, trying to figure out how she did that. How she always knew what was going through his head, how she always knew what he might be thinking.

"They do, dont they" he responded.

"do you watch them often?" Hisana asked looking up at him.

"very much so" he said his eyes still following them.

"do you come out here often?" she asked moving the haori closer to her as the wind blew again.

He was silent for a moment, he sighed "yes I do.....I enjoy nightime walks....it relaxes me" He said softly.

"does watching the koi relax you? Hisana asked.

He turned his gaze to her again only meeting her cheek. Her eyes were watching the koi just as intently as he was.

"yes they do" he replied.

Hisana turned her head so her eyes met his. "The koi are so peaceful, I wish we were like them. Not having to worry about things, just to swim all day without a care in the world" Hisana said softly.

"I agree......somtimes,I wonder what life would be like living like the koi. Not to have any real path or expectations....just letting the water gide you....just to flow with the current" He responded, it was almost like a whisper.

Hisana just stared at her husband, she had never seen him like this. He was so peaceful and yet so vounerable, like any thing could hurt him.

"All my life I have always had a plan......become the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan and reach captain level" he began, the wind blew slowly and quietly as Hisana listened closely to her husbands words.

"I have always had somone draw my path for me; I have never once.......flown with the current, I always had things planned in advance......being born into nobility traps you......instead of being a koi anf swiming freely with the current. You are like a hamster running in the wheel every day, people watching your everymove..... with nothing to set you free" He said to her.

His eyes bore into hers, she gazed back letting all of his words soak in, letting them marinate in her mind.

"So, on my nightime walks I like to watch the koi, it relaxes me because I can see exactly how it would be to live like that......and the koi seem to be enjoying it" Byakuya sighed.

Hisana could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. She had no idea that he felt this way, that he felt trapped unable to escape the spinning wheel.

It pained her to see her husband watch the koi so intently trying to figure out how it was like to flow with the current. Hisana had flown with the current all her life, and it brought her so much pain.....but also so much happiness.

She now realized that he must have been feeling like this for a long while. Just how many nightime walks has he gone on? has he always gone to watch the koi? has he always felt like this?

If he has, he had a good way of hiding it. She never once suspected he felt like that, he really was excellent at hiding his feelings.

Hisana felt the tears trickle down her face, she gazed at her husband. His eyes dug right into hers, penitrating all of her barriers.

"Byakuya-sama" Hisana began she whiped the tears from her face and began to speak up.

"I Kuchiki Hisana, your wife, say that I will be the one to break you out of your wheel" she said.

His eyes said he was confused but also very surprised.

"I will do anything in my being to help you live like the koi, I wont be guideing you, I will be swimming along with you.....we can let the current guide us both and take us wherever it wants to send us" Hisana said.

She grabbed his hand and moved closer to him, squeezing his hand gently.

"as of now, you are not a hamster in a wheel.....you are a small fish....learining how to swim" she said softly.

His eyes widened, he stared at his wife and squeezed her hand back. He pulled her into an embrace, his arms slid around her waist and her arms locked around his neck.

"Hisana" he whisperd. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I promise....we will ride the current together" Hisana said into his robes.

They sepperated for a bit, there eyes met, they locked each others gaze. Byakuya leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a passion filled kiss.

After they sepperated he took her hand and began to lead her back to the room.

"so....no more nightime walks?" Hisana asked letting out a small smile.

"I will continue my walks.....but instead of watching the koi, I will be thinking about how to swim" he replied as they walked into the room, locking the cold air and the wheel outside.

**I really liked this one, I really wanted to get into why Byakuya takes his walks at night and when I was thinking, I thought about how all the nobility stuff affected him and I came up with this. : D**

**93 more to go!**


	8. Trapped In The Bathroom

**Okay well I got the idea for this one by listening to R kelly's trapped in the closet. Hope you enjoy : D please review and submit topics.**

It was early in the morning and Hisana was rudely awoken by the sound of a hammer and voices speaking very loudly.

"what is going on?" she said getting out of bed, she was still tired and drowsy. She walked lathargically over to her husband who was already in his shinigami attire.

"whats happening?" Hisana questioned. She coverd one ear with her hand trying to block out the sounds of the hammer and men speaking.

"The bathroom doorknob was having problems and I called them to fix it, I am sorry if i woke you" he said putting on his haori.

"no, no its fine" Hisana said placing a small kiss on his cheek. She made her way to the closet to pick out a outfit for the day.

Byakuya walked over to the bathroom and inspected the work the men did.

"lord Kuchiki, the knob is fixed but you cannot close it yet, the sealing glue hasnt dried yet" the worker said packing up his bag.

Byakuya simply nodded and dismissed them. He went into the bathroom, making sure to leave the door open and began to place his kenseikan in his hair.

Hisana picked out her kimono and saw that Byakuya left his scarf on his desk. She picked it up and walked into the bathroom.

"you forgot your scarf Byakuya-sama" Hisana said closing the door. They heard a mushy sound rather than the click of the door.

Byakuya looked up, and then let out a very long and drawn out sigh.

"whats wronge?" Hisana asked putting his scarf on the counter of the sink. Byakuya walked over to the door and pulled it, but it wouldnt budge.

"The door wasnt supposed to be closed, the glue didnt finish sealing" he said in a calm tone.

Hisana coverd her mouth. "and I closed the door......I am so sorry Byakuya-sama I- Hisana began but was cut off.

"It is not your fault Hisana, I negelcted to tell you" he said pacing back and fourth.

"well, cant you cut it open with senbonzakura?" Hisana suggested leaning on the sink.

"yes I could.....but senbonzakura is out there" he said pointing twards the door.

"oh, well cant you use some type of kidou?" Hisana suggested again.

"yes I could.....but the glue is kidou resistant" he said leaning against the bathroom wall.

"why would it be kidou resistant?" Hisana asked confused.

"I do not know Hisana, I will not attempt to understand why anyone would do such a ubsurd thing" Byakuya said closing his eyes and massaging his temples.

Hisana could tell that he was very irratated, for one no one would want to be stuck in a bathroom. Two he was going to miss work and probablly have to sit through a lecture from captain-commander and three it clearly annoyed him that the workers used kidou resistant glue.

"Well somone will have to come by eventaully, like one of the maids" Hisana said hoping that it would happen soon.

"yes, but the next maid will come in three hours to do her daily cleaning and I do not think I can handle three hours stuck in a bathroom" Byakuya said in a annoyed tone still massaging his temples.

"well......atleast were together" Hisana said forcing a smile. Unfortunatley she was pretty annoyed with the whole situation as well.

Byakuya opend his eyes and let out a forced smile to match hers. He sighed and began to pace again, trying to think of a possible solution to the problem.

"so, what will you tell the workers when we get out?" Hisana said letting out a sigh.

"I will not even attempt to associate myself with such incompetent people" Byakuya responded.

Hisana tried to hold back her laughter. Instead she let out a small giggle and began to walk over to him.

"well its not all bad right?" Hisana said wrapping her arms around him.

Byakuya sighed and looked down at his wife. He was clearly not in the mood for anything romantic.

Hisana unraveled her arms from him and began to speak "well, while I am in here I might as well take my bath" she said walking over to the tub and turining on the faucet.

The tub was enormous, it could fit ten people. Hisana watched the water fill the tub as the steam rose into the air.

She closed the faucet when the water was high enough and began to undress.

Byakuya turned away and faced the door so she could undress in private. Byakuya was very annoyed, he decided that he would try not to speak to Hisana until he calmed down, he might accidently say somthing that he would regret.

Hisana let her body soak in all the water as the steam made her realx and open up. Soon she had an idea, since the bath was so relaxing she bet that it would even make Byakuya feel more relaxed.

Hisana turned to him, he was still facing the door even though Hisana's body was well coverd by the water and the steam.

"Byakuya-sama, why dont you join me?" Hisana asked hoping he would agree.

"I think I will pass" Byakuya said still not turning around.

"please, the water is great......and its pretty lonely in here" she said moving the water around with her hands.

Byakuya sighed "Hisana I do not wish to accompany you" he said with more annoyance in his voice.

Byakuya tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice but it wasnt working.

"please Byakuya-sama, it will relax you" Hisana said still trying to persuade him.

"I highly doubt it" Byakuya responded.

"Byakuya-sama, will you please I really think- Hisana began but was interrupted.

"Hisana I said no, so dont make me repeat myself" he said coldly.

Hisana stopped and just stared at him.

Byakuya now realizing what he just said sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Im sorry" Hisana said lowly.

Byakuya turned around to his wife, his eyes were soft as he started to undress himself.

Hisana let out a small blush as she turned around to give him privacy. He had finally given in, it was probablly only because he felt bad for what he said to her.

He stepped inside of the tub and let his body relax. Sure enough Hisana was right, the bath was relaxing.

Hisana turned to face him. His eyes were closed and he was sitting perfectly still.

Hisana blushed at how handsome he looked right there, the way his hair fell into his face and how the steam and the water looked pressed against his body.

They sat in silence for a while, just letting the water relax them and sooth there tense muscles.

"how long as it been since we got stuck in here?" Hisana asked softly.

"about ten minutes" Byakuya replied calmly.

"how long until the maid comes?" Hisana asked.

"about two hours and forty minutes" Byakuya responded.

Hisana was still blushing a light shade of pink, it was really embarassing to her to be actually naked in a bath tub with him , even with all of the steam.

Even though they had already gone to further limits on valentines day , they still acted pretty conserved when it came to dressing and undressing around each other and Hisana liked it that way.

She decided that it was time to start washing so she slowly grabbed the soap.

Byakuya had the same idea and grabbed another bar of soap.

--------

Hisana sat on the toilet seat as Byakuya leaned on the wall.

"how much longer?" Hisana asked for the third time.

"about two hours and ten minutes" Byakuya responded.

Hisana was getting really restless, it has been forty minutes already and she was bored out of her mind.

She decided they should do somthing fun with there time. She took the roll of toilet paper and held it firmly in her hands.

"Hisana, what are you doing?" Byakuya said eyeing the roll of toilet paper.

"well, since it was pretty boring in here I thought we could play a game" Hisana replied smiling.

"a game?.....with toilet paper?" Byakuya asked confused.

"well, yeah.....we just toss it back and fourth" Hisana expalained.

Byakuya reluctantly walked over and stood across from her with his hands open ready to catch.

Hisana tossed the roll of toilet paper to him and he cought it. He then tossed it back to her and she cought it.

This went on for about a good fifteen minutes until Byakuya started to get annoyed again.

They stopped the game when Hisana started to see his irritated expression. Hisana walked over and leaned against the wall next to him.

"could you put it in my hair?" Hiasna asked picking up his hairpeice.

"I have no clue as to why you would want it in your hair" Byakuya said confused.

"well, I just wonderd how it would feel, and look" Hisana said handing it to him.

Byakuya began to weave his hairpeice into her hair which took a good five minutes.

Hisana looked in the mirror to see what she looked like. She didnt think she looked that bad, it was a little uncomfortable on her scalp since Byakuya's hair was thicker than hers but it was pretty cool.

"now all I need is.." Hisana began as she wrapped his scarf around her neck and took his haori off of him and put it on herself.

Byakuya smiled a bit, he was coming back to being calm again.

Hisana then began to feel tired, she slumped down onto the floor and yawned. Byakuya sat next to her and put his arm around her.

Hisana rested her head on his shoulder and began to doze off.

"Byakuya-sama, how much...more time?" she said sleepily.

"about.....one hour and forty minutes" Byakuya replied sleepily as he began to doze off.

They both fell asleep on each other, resting peacefully.

------

(a hour and forty minutes later)

A maid walked inside the room and began her cleaning. After an hour of cleaning she called for lord and lady Kuchiki but got no answer.

"well, I guess they went out somware" she said leaving the room.

"I will just let the next maid look for them......who comes in five hours" she thought aloud while she left the room.

**Wow that was some chapter huh. I had lots of fun writing it. 92 more to go.**


	9. Stronger

**Well heres the next chapter, I decided that I will try to update everyday. I usually update when I get home from school which is around 4 or 5:00 (in the u.s). Oh and I would like to thank RedVeinRoses for reviewing my chapters and Wandering the Arid sea as well. To answer Wandering's question, I am not sure if I will but I will definetly keep that in mind. Thank you for reading! : D**

Hisana slowly sipped her warm tea and let the warm liquid soothe her throat. She sat quietly on a wooden bench in the Kuchiki training grounds.

It wasnt her favorite place in the manor, it was filled with slashed up training dummies and it looked very bland. Training rooms arent suppose to look very good anyways but the whole feeling of the room made her feel sick to her stomach. So anytime she went there she would bring some tea to calm herself.

The only reason she was there today was to watch her husband train. He usually tells her she cant watch him train but today was diffrent, she begged to watch him train and he finally gave in.

She used her persuasive abilites, which was a kiss here and there and her puppy eyes.....works like a charm.

Today when she finally got to watch him train she realized why he didint want her to see him train.

It was like he was a completely diffrent person. The cold and fierceness of his eyes were chilling and how he destroyed the training dummies and defeated his sparring partners with no mercy was.....just not like him.

It wasnt like her husband to be like that, the loving and warm man she knew was a cold and heartless man on the battlefeild, no wonder he had the nickname the ice cold captain of the sixth division.

Even though he acted diffrently she knew he had to, since he was a captain he had to be strict and merciless.

Now all he was doing was cutting up some training dummies. Hisana always wonderd what it would be like to be a shinigami.

She wonderd how it felt to defeat hollows and to be able to command your sword. She wanted to know how it felt to know you could easily kill anyone....to know that you were stong.

Hisana sighed and put the cup on the bench. She walked over to Byakuya who was just about finished training. He was about to sheathe his sword when Hisana stopped him.

She placed her hand on the handle of the sword and examined it. It truly was a magnificent sword, it was very sharp and clean like it didnt kill anything, but it had actually slain hundreds.

"senbonzakura" Hisana whisperd running her fingers across the blade. She loved his sword so much, she liked how it would turn into millions of cherry blossoms with ease and how graceful it was rather than beging rough and agressive.

She knew that if he didint have the sword, she wouldnt mind having such a amazing weapon such as senbonzakura.

"Hisana?" Byakuya questioned as he saw his wife in a daze while examining his blade.

"Byakuya-sama.......can I......try it?" Hisana asked gazing into his eyes.

"You want to use senbonzakura?" Byakuya asked confused.

Hisana nodded hoping he would give in. Byakuya on the other hand was completely against it.

"Hisana I do not wish for you to use such a weapon" Byakuya answerd gently moving her hand off the blade and sheathing the sword.

"but why not?" Hisana asked pouting.

"because this weapon is for killing.....you are not a killer, and I do not wish for your hands to be tainted by trying to use this" Byakuya explained.

"It wond taint my hands" Hisana said holding up her hands as some way to emphasize what she was saying.

Byakuya took her hands and pressed his lips gently to them. "please?" Hisana asked now ready to use her puppy eyes.

She gazed lonignly into his eyes, she opend them wider and blinked a couple of times.

"Hisana, you cannot" Byakuya said more sternly this time.

Hisana decided it was time for more persuausion. "please" she said again this time she tip-toed so her lips were mere cenitmeters from his.

"Hisana- Byakuya started but was silenced by her lips. When she eased out of the kiss (she made it extra long on purpose) she stared at him with the puppy eyes again and asked "please" once more.

Byakuya sighed "Hisana, I will not fall for that again" he said trying to hold back the smile that was threataning to claim his lips.

Hisana pouted and sighed. _Looks like it doesnt work all the time _she thought to herself.

--------------

That night Hisana tossed and turned in bed. It was late at night and she couldn't sleep.

She looked over at senbonzakura that was laying on his desk. She really wanted to try it out....just to see what it may feel like......to be strong.

Hisana decided that if she was ever going to figure out she had to work fast. She slowly got out of bed hopeing not to awake her husband and crept over to the desk.

She grabbed the sword which was pretty heavy and left for thr training grounds.

By the time Hisana arrived at the training grounds her arms were aching, the sword was pretty heavy and her body wasnt that strong to begin with either.

She slowly set the sword down on the bench and whiped some sweat from her forehead. She slowly began to unsheathe the sword, she smiled when she saw the spotless blade shimmering in the moonlight.

She placed both hands firmly on the handle and lifted it up. She swayed back and fourth, the sword was very heavy when trying to hold it up. Hisana could feel her muscles tense and sweat began to form on her brow again.

She tried to steady the sword but it wouldnt work. _come on , I can do it _ She thought as she began to try to raise the sword above her head.

She slowly walked over to the training dummy while struggling to keep the sword raised, she was finally close enough to the training dummy to try to hit it.

Her arms were screaming and aching and her hair began to fall into her face and stick to her forehead but she didnt give up.

She slowly let the sword drop from abover her head onto the training dummie.

The blade didint slash, cut or pierce anything. She didint have enough force in the blow; she decided to try again. This time she raised it even higher abover her head, mabey too hight because her arms began to give out and the sword began to lean backwards bringing her arms and her body back as well.

Hisana struggled to pull it foward but it was no use. If she fell she would fall ontop of the sword and be seriosuly injured....she didint know how to explain that one to her husband.

She felt her body begin to fall back as she closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

But she didnt feel anything, instead she felt a pair of warm hands grab the handle of the sword and ease it out of her hands.

She turned around to see her husband holding the sword with a unreadable expression. Hisana gasped for air and whiped sweat off of her head with the back of her hand.

"I-i apologize Byakuya-sama, I took your sword without your premission and went against your wishes" Hisana said inbetween breaths.

She hoped she didnt anger him. Byakuya walked twards her and looked her in the eye.

"I just wanted to feel........strong" Hisana admitted.

"I know it was very foolish of me" Hisana said pushing back her tears. "Im not strong.....and I will never be" she continued hanging her head down, letting her hair fall into her face.

"Hisana you are not weak......you go into rukongai to look for your sister everyday, you put up with my family's rude comments and you endure going through weeks of being alone when I have a mission" Byakuya said lifing her chin up with his finger.

"you do not need a sword to be strong Hisana, you are alot stronger without one....trust me" he said softly.

Hisana smiled and embraced her husband. He always knew what to say to her to make her feel special.

"but, I will let you land one hit" he said beaking the embrace and lifting up the sword.

Hisana's eyes lit up as she took the handle with both hands. Byakuya came behind her and held onto her hands firmly while she held the sword.

Hisana slowly raised the sword with Byakuya's help. "move your foot" he said calmly, taking his foot and pushing hers gently foward so she was in a stance.

"are you ready?" he asked.

"yes" Hisana responded eyeing the dummy.

Slowly they raised the sword above her head and she let it fall down but this time with more force while Byakuya's hands steadied hers. _I can do it _she said to herself as the sword hit the dummy and make a clean slash on the dummys head.

Hisana let go of the sword and admired her work. It was a deep long cut along the head, it looked pretty good to her.

"Thank you for your help Byakuya-sama" Hisana said turning twards him.

"what help?" he questioned.

"well, you helped me put more force on the sword so I could cut it" Hisana explained.

"I didint help you Hisana, all I did was hold your hands.....you did that all on your own" Byakuya said, he couldnt help but smile.

Hisana gasped. She looked at the deep cut on the dummy, she did that all by herself? Hisana overflowed with joy. Her lips turned into a big smile as she ran and jumped onto her husuband wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"I did it" Hisana said softly. It took her a while to realize she was crying. She kissed him on his lips serveral times before they headed back.

_Mabey I am strong without the sword.....but it sure isnt bad to be strong with it _Hisana thought happily.

**Now I really liked this one, it made me feel warm inside. Alright 91 more to go.**


	10. At Home Sick

**Alright, since today is saturday I might be uploading several chapters (because I have nothing else to do) the max is probablly going to be 3. Alright heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy it ! : D**

Hisana brushed her hair softly. She untangled the wild maine that it usually was when she woke up, she slowly undid all of the knots and tangles and brushed out her short raven hair until it looked decient.

She walked over to the closet to pick out a kimono for the day when she was starteled by a sneeze.

The sneeze was loud and it was coming from the bathroom. Hisana walked over to the bathroom and slowly peeked through the door.

Sure enough there was her husband getting ready for work. Hisana opened the door and stepped into the bathroom.

"Byakuya-sama, are you feeling okay?" Hisana asked examining her husbands face. His eyes were puffy and his nose was red, and when he spoke he sounded congested.

"Hisana I can assure you that I am fine" Byakuya responded trying to hold back a cough that tickled his throat.

"You dont look fine" Hisana said eyeing the waste basket that was full of tissues. She walked over to him and tip-toed to reach his height. She placed her hand on his forehead just to find that he was burning up.

"Byakuya-sama I think you have a cold.....and its turning into a fever" Hisana said removing her hand from his forehead.

"Trust me Hisana I am fi- he began but was cut off by a very loud sneeze followed by several coughs.

Hisana handed him a tissue,and began to think that mabey it wasnt the best idea for him to go to work today.

"Byakuya-sama I think that you should take the day off so you can get better" Hisana suggested.

"Hisana I cannot take the day off, I already missed a day of work when we were stuck in the bathroom" Byakuya reminded her.

"well yeah but you cant go into work with a cold turning into a fever" Hisana said.

"now, you should get back to bed" Hisana said handing him his sleepwear.

"Hisana I must go to work" Byakuya said coughing once more.

Byakuya moved around Hisana and walked slowly twards the door, he moved quickly trying to cover up how weak he felt.

"Byakuya-sama you cant go" Hisana said grabbing his arm and tugging him twards the futon.

"Hisana I must go" Byakuya said moving in the opposite direction.

"Byakuya-sama you have to rest" Hisana said pulling harder on his arm trying to move him to the futon.

"Hisana I have to go to work" Byakuya said sneezing and moving the other way.

Hisana knew he was stonger than her and he would break free eventually so she decided to do somthing a little crazy, even she didnt expect this from herself.

Hisana let go of his arm and jumped onto his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and began to mover her body back which caused him to move backwards as well.

"Hisana what are you doing?" Byakuya asked surprised as he began to move backwards.

"You cant go to work, you are sick!" Hisana said pulling him back more.

Byakuya tried to move forward but whenever he did Hisana leaned more of her weight backwards which caused him to move back.

Soon they were right next to the futon. Hisana pulled as hard as she could until he finally fell backwards ontop of her and the futon.

Hisana moved from under him and let out a long sigh. Byakuya just stared at her, his expression was confusion and surprised.

Hisana just stared at him, they both were slowly panting. Then Hisana let out a small giggle that turned into all out laughter.

No matter how hard Byakuya tried to keep a straight face he wound up laughing a bit as well which surpried Hisana greatly.

"alright Hisana.....you win" Byakuya said after all the laughing went down.

Hisana knew this was going to be a tough task, having Byakuya as a patient was going to be hard.

---------

Byakuya layed in the bed wide awake. He couldnt belive that Hisana actually made him stay. He was now bundled in blankets with a wet rag on his forehead.

He hated being sick, he felt weak and unnessecary. He couldnt do any of the things that he was suppose to do such as go to work or train.

Byakuya knew that Hisana was making some soup and that it would take a while judging on Hisana's cooking skills. He decided that he should get a little training in for the day.

Byakuya slowly removed the covers from his body and walked slowly over to his desk where senbonzakura lay. He wobbled a little and he felt very light headed. His nose was stuffy and his head was burning but he had to do somthing with his time, he hated not doing anything.

He grabbed his sword and slowly made his way to the door hopeing not to make any noise that would give him away.

He was about to leave the room when he heard the words "Just where do you think your going?".

Byakuya turned around to see his wife standing near the bed with a bowl of soup in her hands.

"Just to the bathroom" Byakuya lied trying to hide his sword by placing it near his robes.

"well the bathroom is that way" Hisana said pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

"and I dont think you need senbonzakura to go to the bathroom with you either" Hisana said walking twards him.

Byakuya sighed in defeat as he put the sword back and wobbled over to the futon. "you have to stay in bed" Hisana said pulling the covers over his body.

She took the wet rag and placed it back over his head. She smiled a little and took a spoonful of soup and blew on it gently.

"Hisana I am more than capable of drinking soup myself" Byakuya said stubbornly.

"Open wide Byakuya-sama" Hisana said moving the spoon to his mouth.

"Hisana, I am not a child I ca- he said but she pushed the spoon into his mouth before he could finish.

Hisana giggled. She loved it when he was stubbon and or frustrated.

Hisana pulled the spoon out of his mouth and put more soup in it. She brought the spoon to his mouth and he reluctantly opened his mouth.

Hisana actually liked feeding her husband, she liked taking care of him because he always took care of her.

After the bowl of soup was finished she tucked him into the bed by placing more covers over him. She could tell that he was tired but he didnt want to admit it.

Byakuya could feel his eyes start to feel heavy but he didnt want to go to sleep, there was so much he had to do and if he went to sleep now he wouldnt be able to do any of them.

"Byakuya-sama you should sleep" Hisana said moving some hair from his face.

"I am not tired" Byakuya said holding back a yawn. He coughed a few times and cleared this throat.

"You look tired Byakuya-sama....you are really stubborn" Hisana said smiling.

Byakuya gazed over at the work piled on his desk, he needed to do that work no matter what. Byakuya slowly eased back the covers until Hisana's hands stopped his.

"where are you going?" Hisana said.

"I just have to finish some work thats all" Byakuya said trying to move her arms but he felt so weak he couldnt budge her.

"no, you must rest" Hisana demaned holding his arms down.

"Hisana you are being difficult" Byakuya said still trying to get out of bed.

"Im being difficult? what about you?" Hisana said laughing a little.

Byakuya took this opportinuity to scramble out of bed while Hisana was laughing.

Hisana realized this and jumped out of bed after him.

Byakuya didint get that far from the bed when Hisana lept in front of him and full on tackled him back onto the bed.

Byakuya layed in the futon wide eyed. _did Hisana just tackle me? _Byakuya thought.

This time Hisana was ontop of him and she began to laugh again, this time Byakuya laughed a little more than last time.

"Alright Hisana you win......again" He said, she got off of him and he pulled the covers over himself.

He fell asleep pretty fast. Hisana could tell he was getting better by the way his breathing steadied and he coughed less.

"sleep well Byakuya-sama" Hisana said placing a light kiss on his forehead.

--------

The next morning Byakuya was up and well, he felt loads better as he began to dress himself for the day. Soon he heard a sneeze coming from the bathroom.

Byakuya walked inside to see Hisana, eyes puffy and nose red blowing into a tissue.

"oh Byakuya-sama" Hisana said hiding the tissue.

"Hisana, I think you should rest" Byakuya said his voice full of concern.

"oh no im fine, I have kniting practice with the maids today and I dont want to be late" Hisana said wobbleing past him twards the door.

Byakuya grabbed her hand and spoke "you cant go to knitting practice with a cold turning into a fever" he said as a small smile crept across his face.

"but, I really have to go" Hisana said coughing.

"you have to rest" Byakuya said pulling her twards the futon.

"but- she began but Byakuya put one arm under both of her legs and the other arm around her shoulders and carried her to the bed.

Her feer dangled in the air and she let out a sigh "alright you win".

**YAY, lol this one made me laugh. 90 more to go!**


	11. The Argument

**Sorry I didnt upload more chapters yesterday my computer was acting dumb. Also remember if you have any topic ideas please tell me kay. Heres the next chapter, I hope you like it please review : D**

Hisana lit the last candle she had and placed it next to the table near the futon. The candles were scented and smelled like strawberries.

The lights were off and only the dim glow of the candles lighted up the room. Hisana eyed the room making sure everything was in place for when he came home.

Everything was clean and neat. The candles were placed all around the room and a nice fragrence filled the room making it smell wonderful.

Food was placed on a table that Hisana made herself. It smelled delicious and the warm tea was placed right next to the steaming spicy food. She knew he liked spicy food and she tried her best to cook it the way he liked it.

Hisana picked out a beautiful orenge kimono with yellow and gold cranes sewn into the fabric. She combed her hair and placed it in a intricate bun on her head with a gold comb with lots of diffrent color jewls dotting the sides to hold it in place.

Today was going to be a very special day, she had planned this day for a whole three weeks. They were going to have a nice romantic dinner together and that was it.

Hisana liked to keep things simple so a dinner would be good to celebrate his return.

Byakuya was sent on a mission to the real world and was gone for three weeks. A whole three weeks without her husband drove her crazy. She couldnt wait for his return, so she decided to do somthing special for when he came home.

Hisana now waited patinetly for him to come iniside. She had recived word from a maid earlier that they were returning tonight and Hisana couldnt contain her happiness.

After about ten minutes of waiting she finally heard the door start to open. Her heart lifted as she saw her husband for the first time in three weeks walk through the door.

He looked the same, his shinigami robes with senbonzakura at his side. He had on his haori and his kenseikan and his face was ,as usual expressionless.

Hisana let out a small smile when she saw him give her a faint smile.

"I will wait until your done" Hisana said. She knew that whenever he came home from a long mission he liked to take a nice long bath, thats why she already filled the tub with warm bathing water for him.

He still kept his small smile and headed to the bathroom.

Once he was out of sight Hisana let out a long sigh. She had tried her very best not to run and hug him right there. She wanted him to be comfortable while they ate so a bath was his first priority.

--------

Byakuya sat directly across from Hisana at the dining table. The food looked indeed delicious and the candels smelled wonderful.

Byakuya knew that this happiness wasnt going to last for there was somthing he had to tell her, somthing that he knew she wouldnt be happy about.

Hisana poured both of them some tea in a small fancy looking tea cup. She took a sip and he took a sip as well. It was very quiet for a long time until Byakuya decided to break the silence and perhaps the mood as well.

"Hisana, there is somthing of utmost importance that we need to discuss" Byakuya said in a soft tone.

"what is it?" Hisana asked now a little confused.

"You see......I have to go back to the real world for another mission" Byakuya said.

"okay......wait....when are you going back?" Hisana asked nervously.

"Tomorrow" Byakuya responded.

"Tomorrow! but thats not right....you just got back" Hisana almost shouted.

"Yes I know but.....things are very hectic now and I have alot of work to do" Byakuya said in a caring tone.

"but it isnt fair....cant you take this mission off? I havent seen you in three weeks" Hisana said lowering her voice.

"I cannot, I must command my division members" Byakuya said sighing.

"cant somone else do that?" Hisana said softly.

"Hisana....I am sorry" Byakuya apologized.

"I should talk to captain-commander, he should do somthing" Hisana said.

"if you tell him the situation then I am sure he will figure somthing out" Hisana added.

"Hisana, captain-commander would not relieve me from a mission for unimportant matters" Byakuya said.

Silence filled the room. Hisana almost froze, "unimportant matters? are you saying spending time with your wife isnt as important as going on missions?" Hisana asked with a little edge in her voice.

"That isnt what I meant Hisana, I am just saying that right now the missions are more important.....so captain commander will not relieve me" Byakuya explained.

"so explain to him how important spending time with me is" Hisana said, she was begining to get frustrated.

"Hisana, it isnt that simple. It is as I said before, the mission is very important...I am not saying that you arent important I am just saying that as of now......it is most likely that the mission will have to come first in his eyes" Byakuya said in a serious tone.

"so fight back, tell him spending time with me is of equal importance" Hisana said.

"Hisana, captain-commanders orders are final, I have a commitment to my divison a- Byakuya began but Hisana interrupted.

"you have a commitment to your wife as well.....your wife who didint have you for three weeks.....your wife who made you this whole dinner!" Hisana almost yelled.

"after all that, you cant tell captain-commander you want to stay?" Hisana this time yelled.

"Hisana, right now the mission comes first, you knew I would have missions to attend. You and the missions are of equal importance but right now the mission has to be done" Byakuya said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"if me and the mission are so equal, why does it come first!?" Hisana yelled, she could feel tears begining to form in her eyes.

"The mission always comes first!" Hisana yelled again, this time the tears were almost spilling over.

"Hisana, you are being unreasonable. I am a captain and I will have missions and you know that, I cannot take time off of my missions everytime you want me to stay" Byakuya said now the annoyance was clear in his voice.

"It doesnt matter! you should want to stay here with me anyway" Hisana yelled again this time tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Hisana that is enough, I am going on the mission and that is final do I make myself clear?" Byakuya said in a cold tone.

"crystal clear" Hisana said this time running out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

----------

Hisana cried and cried and cried until there were no more tears left in her body, then she cried some more.

She cried until her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. She was frustrated, angry, and most of all sad.

They had never had a argument like that before. They never really had an argument period. She hated yelling at him, she hated the feeling of beging angry at him, she hated feeling lonely after it was all over.

Most of all she hated that tone he used, that icy and cold tone he usually used with everyone else, but never with her.....until today.

"are you any better lady Kuchiki" the maid said pulling out another box of tissues.

"thank you Miyako for letting me stay in your room for the night" Hisana said blowing her nose into the soft tissue.

"it is no problem lady Kuchiki" Miyako answerd with a smile on her face.

"please call me Hisana" Hisana said forcing a smile back.

They were both sitting on Miyako's futon, it wasnt really meant of two people but they squeezed in together. Hisana was wearing one of Miyako's night gowns, since she didint take any of her own and she wasnt planning on going back there. It was pretty big on her, but Hisana didint mind.

"I just dont get how he can be so....so....mean about it" Hisana said sniffiling.

"I mean, doesnt he know how it feels to be apart from your loved one for a long time, dont you want to see them and spend time with them?" Hisana began

"so why cant he understand how I feel?" Hisana could feel herself about to cry again.

"well..I see your point Hisana-sama" Miyako said. Hisana was a little surprised to hear sama added to her name.

"what should I do Miyako?" Hisana said dropping her body down onto the futon so she could stare at the ceiling.

"well......I belive that you both should put the shoe on the other foot" Miyako suggested.

"what do you mean?" Hisana questioned still staring at the ceiling.

"what I mean is, try to see his point of view on the situation, how he is feeling" Miyako expalined.

"what would you do if you had to chose between your duty as a captain and your duty as a husband?" Miyako said.

Hisana thought about this for a while. Mabey Miyako was right, mabey the shoe should be put on the other foot. She honestly didnt know what she would chose if she was him, they were both equally important as he said. Hisana decided that in the morning she would sort this out.

"Thank you Miyako" Hisana said before turning out the light.

"you are welcome Hisana-sama" Miyako responded.

-------

Byakuya massaged his temples in hopes of easeing his stress.

He had never had a fight with Hisana before, he hated the feeling of beging angry at her....or better yet of her being angry at him.

He didint understand why Hisana couldnt understand where he was coming from. He couldnt figure out why she was so angry, if anything he should be angry for her making him choose between two equally important duties.

Still he hated feeling angry at her, he hated using that tone with her the most. He didint want her to hear him like that, it wasnt right, he didint want to make her feel like he was talking to one of his lowly subbordanites.

He let out a long drawn out sigh. "lord Kuchiki" he heard somone walking twrads him.

He turned around to see one of his maids standing before him. "now isnt the best time, you are dismissed" he said harshly.

"I know of your conflict with lady Kuchiki" Miyako said softly hoping he wouldnt dismiss her again.

"that is none of your concern, now I belive I dismissed you did I not" Byakuya said closing his eyes and massageing his temples once more.

"I just wanted to tell you, you should put the shoe on the other foot, mabey see how lady Kuchiki feels. How would you feel if your loved one was gone for a long time and then they have to leave again? how would you feel if somone made it seem as a mission was more important than you?" Miyako said now leaving the room.

Byakuya thought about this for a while. He knew he would feel very upset and frustrated. Mabey that was how Hisana felt....mabey he really needed to fix this.

------

The next morning Hisana walked over to the room. She was very nervous but she knew she had to do this. She opened the door and saw her husband sitting at his desk quietly.

She walked over to him slowly, her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Before she could say anything he spoke

"Hisana......I must apologize for the way I acted. I failed to see where you were coming from and made you unhappy...so for that I am sorry" Byakuya said turning around to face her.

"no, no Byakuya-sama. I am sorry, I made you choose between two equally important things and I failed to see where you were coming from" Hisana responded.

"Hisana, you have nothing to be sorry about" Byakuya said softly.

"you dont either.....I hate arguing" Hisana said quietly.

"as do I, so I made a comprimise with captain-commander" Byakuya said.

"really?" Hisana's eyes and voice lit up.

"yes, he said I can take a few more days off, then return to my mission" Byakuya explained.

"are you okay with that?" Byakuya asked in a caring tone.

"of course I am!" Hisana said smiling.

Byakuya pulled her into an embrace. "I will never speak to you in that tone again Hisana, I am sorry" he whisperd into her hair.

"I will never yell at you ever Byakuya-sama, I am sorry" she whisperd to him.

"lets never argue again" Hisana said hugging him tighter.

"agreed" he said hugging her back tighter.

**AWW that was sweet wasnt it? I hope you liked it. Only 89 more to go!!**


	12. A Trip To Rukongai

**Alright I know alot of you say that I have lots of mistakes in my story. I am really sorry abou that, I have never been the best editor (that is still no exscuse) so I will try my best to edit these properly. I dont really know how the whole beta thing works, but when I do I will probablly have somone edit it for me. I hope you guys continue reading and reviewing, thank you sooo much to those who review and of course read it, you guys inspire me to write more : D. Again I am really sorry about my editing errors. Also I wonder if I am making Hisana OOC, am I? I just wonder because she is said to be soft spoken and quiet idk if I am making her soft sopken and stuff like that. Does that irk any of you? Also am I making Byakuya OOC? please let me know. Also I am going to try to make her soft spoken and stuff in this chapter, let me know if you like it or if I should keep her the way I made her in my other chapters.**

**---------------**

Byakuya sipped his morning tea calmly as a nice breeze flowed through an open window. He was very relaxed right now, all the stress of the past days seemed to leave his mind and body completely.

It was early in the morning, no one was up yet not even his wife. She was sleeping in today, he didint want to wake her because she looked rather peaceful in her sleep.

He continued to drink his tea silently until he heard soft footsteps coming twards the dining hall. He knew exactly who it was so he poured some tea in a sepperate cup and placed it across from him.

Sure enough it was Hisana who walked into the dining hall. She was still in her sleepwear and she looked rather tired, her hair was a little messy but he didint mind, she still looked beautiful to him.

She sat down quietly at the table and smiled a faint smile when she saw her tea waiting for her. She picked up her tea and took a long sip of tea.

"Good morning Byakuya-sama" she said lightly with a small bow of her head.

"Good morning Hisana" he responded with a softer tone than usual. The good weather was doing him justice today.

"How was your sleep?" Byakuya asked gazing at her.

Hisana blushed a little and adverted her gaze a little from his, she looked down into her tea cup.

"very good Byakuya-sama, and you" Hisana said still staring into her cup.

"it was..fairly decient" he responded taking the last sip of his tea.

Hisana placed her cup down onto the tabel and began to play with her fingers not knowing how exactly to ask him her question. She continued to stare at her hands and think about how to approach this subject.

Byakuya leaned his hand over to take her hand in his. Hisana looked up immidietly and gazed into her husbands eyes, his grey eyes scanned her face as her eyes did the same.

Byakuya brought her hands to his lips and placed a small kiss on them. "Is there somthing on your mind? you seem rather distracted" he said squeezing her hand gently.

"well....you see, I was wondering if you would accompany me to Rukongai" Hisana said gently squeezing his hand back.

Byakuya continued to look into his wifes eyes, his thumb rubbed her hand in a circular motion. "of course I will acompany you Hisana" he responded a few moments later.

Hisana smiled and squeezed his hand and tighter. "Thank you Byakuya-sama" she bowed her head slightly.

-------

Byakuya and Hisana walked hand in hand through the streets of Rukongai. Byakuya didint have is haori, kenseikan or his scarf with him. He wasnt even wearing his shinigami robes, he was wearing some old tatterd clothing so he could blend in with the people around him.

Hisana was wearing a old worn out yukata and her hair was a little messier than usual. Byakuya held senbonzakura tightly at his side. Even though Hisana tried to convince him not to take it with him Byakuya insisted. You never knew who would try to attack you.

Lots of people wandered the streets of Rukongai, all poor and homeless begging for food. Byakuya couldnt help but feel out of place and uncomfortable.

He was so used to his aristocratic ways being in this type of setting was uncomfortable. He didint tell Hisana this of course, because she would probablly feel it was her fault and feel bad, that was the last thing he wanted.

Hisana's eyes traced everyone to see if any of them looked even a little like Rukia. This was how it usually was, they would walk around just looking first just to see if they saw any kids playing or anyone that looked like Rukia.

If that didint work then they would start asking around.

"Exscuse me, have you seen a little girl that looks alot like me around? her name is Rukia" Hisana asked a old man.

"I am sorry I havent seen her" the old man replied. Hisana just smiled politely and walked away.

She asked and asked and asked almost everyone she saw. Everytime they would get an answer that they didint want to hear and Hisana would get more and more dishearted. Her voice would get lower and her eyes would lose hope.

When that happed Byakuya would gently squeeze her hand and give her a light smile. When he did that Hisana would just nod and smile back, it was his way of encouraging her to keep searching.

It was getting late and more and more people began dissapearing and more shady looking people began appearing.

Byakuya made sure he was ready for an attack at any moment and he made sure Hisana was always in his sight.

"It is getting late Hisana, we should head back" Byakuya said as they continued walking.

"Byakuya-sama, may I ask one more person" Hisana said tiredly. He could tell she was worn out, not just physically but mentally as well. She was losing hope everytime somone said they didint see her.

"Very well" was his response as he saw her walk slowly to one man leaning against a old looking shack.

"Exscuse me, have you seen a little girl that looks alot like me around? her name is Rukia" Hisana asked hopefully.

The man looked at her up and down like he was examaning her. "Rukia you say?" the man asked. "yes Rukia, have you seen her?" Hisana asked her voice sounding more and more hopeful.

"yeah, i've seen her. She looks just like you do, she usually sleeps down there behind that building. I bring her food every now and then" the man said.

Just then Hisana's whole face lit up. "really, you have really seen her" Hisana said, still not being able to belive what she was hearing.

"yeah, I seen her...so uh do I get any thing? I mean I do bring her food alot of times" the man said smiling.

"of course , of course" Hisana said happily, she couldnt belive it, he knew were Rukia was, she was actually going to find her sister after all this time.

She quickly ran back to her husband and full on embraced him. Byakuya was shocked by Hisana's actions but he wrapped his arms around her anyways.

"he knows where she is, she is down sleeping behind one of the bulidings east of here" Hisana said into his robes.

"That is ....great news" Byakuya said not totally convinced.

They sepperated and Hisana was glowing, her smile was radiant and her seemed as if she was overflowing with excitment and joy.

"oh and ummm he wants somthing because he says he gives her food" Hisana said looking into her husbands eyes.

Byakuya reluctantly took out some money he carried just in case and handed it to her.

Hisana ran back to the man and handed him the money. Byakuya watched Hisana thank the man as he flipped through the bills.

Byakuya was a little wary of that man, he didint seem very trustworthy. Hisana ran back to Byakuya and took his hand.

She practically ran over to the spot he told her to go, she was holding his hand tightly as well. Hisana started panting and runing even faster.

"Hisana, dont you think you should take a rest?" Byakuya asked as he was practically being pulled by Hisana.

"No, I cant, she can leave at any time, I must get there as fast as possible" Hisana said inbetween breaths.

She ran and ran and ran until she finally reached the building the man pointed out. She quickly ran to the back of the building.

Hisana froze completely. It was completely barren behind the building, there was nothing there, no people, just nothing.

There was no sign of anybody living behind there. There was no tatterd blanket, no boxes placed together in some form of a bed and worst of all no Rukia.

Hisana's smile dissapeared and her eyes lost there hope, it was like she was completely drained of everything she had. Her face slumped and she fell to the floor on her knees, she hung her head down and let her hair fall into her face.

Byakuya feared this would happen, he knew that man looked a little wary. He tricked Hisana just to get money out of her. There was nobody living back there, all that was there was the two of them.

Byakuya tightend his grip on senbonzakura, he wished he could go back to that man and make him feel all the pain he was causing Hisana.

Byakuya bent down to Hisana and wrapped his arm around her. Hisana was crushed, every ounce of hope she had left was now gone.

"I-I am so sorry Byakuya-sama....I was foolish and naive...I should have known he would lie" Hisana said her head was still hung low.

"I am so sorry" Hisana said this time her voice was begining to crack and her hands balled into fists. She hung her head even lower so Byakuya couldnt see her face.

"I was just....so cought up in finding Rukia...I-I... " Thats when the tears started flowing, small tear drops fell on her balled fists.

"I, just....I really thought that.....Im sorry" Hisana cried.

"Thats enough Hisana" Byakuya said his voice was soft and caring. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up. Byakuya pulled her into an embrace and ran his fingers through her hair while she cried into his robes.

"you have done enough" he whispered to her holding her tighter. He hated to see cry, it pained him so much to see his wife so hurt.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Hisana, you did the best you could" He said to her now rubbing her back soothingly.

"I was so foolish to belive him, now he has our money and.... Hisana began but Byakuya shushed her gently.

"you are not foolish Hisana, you care so much about Rukia that you went here even though he was lying. That doesnt sound foolish to me.....that sounds like a very brave woman" Byakuya said easing out of the embrace.

He held Hisana infront of him by the shoulders,she was still crying and sniffiling. He moved his thumbs to whipe away her tears "do not cry Hisana, we did not find her this time....but we will keep looking" he said softly.

"Byakuya-sama, y-you still wish to search with me" Hisana said inbetween cries.

"Of course Hisana, I am here to help you carry this burden....I will never stop searching with you as long as you want me to" Byakuya said.

"B-Byakuya-sama, I-I...Thank you" Hisana said now letting out a small smile.

Byakuya leaned over to her and gently kissed her forehead. He got up and held out a hand to Hisana.

Hisana gazed at her husband and took his hand not moving her eyes from his.

They began to walk silently back to the manor. Byakuya gave her hand a light squeeze and gave her a light smile.

Right then Hisana had hope again. She knew that oneday she would find Rukia, and as long as Byakuya was by her side she wouldnt give up.

**So how did you guys like the new Hisana? did you think I changed her at all? pleaes let me know. Hmmm I just noticed I make Hisana cry alot.**


	13. Love Letters

**Alright, I would like to thank K, RedVeinRoses and Wandering the Arid Sea for reviewing and giving me advice on the whole Hisana situation. Now I finally found someone to beta my stories and I hope they will be no mistakes in them, also I am not sure how long the whole beta thing takes but I will try to stick to what I said before about a chapter everyday. Oh, and of course I would like to thank my Beta person who is Moonlight Querida. Thank you all sooo much for reading and reviewing!! : D **

**--------**

Hisana decided that it was time to clean her husband's desk. Even though he usually left all of his things clean, this week was particularly different.

He did loads of work this week to make up for when he was stuck in the bathroom and when he was sick. So now his desk was cluttered with papers, books and documents.

Hisana thought it would be nice if he came home and he didn't have to worry about organization.

She started by sorting all the papers by date then by what it was for. After that she placed each section into separate folders and labelled them all.

Hisana placed all the documents in one place and stacked the books at the corner of the desk.

The last thing to do was to put away the papers. Hisana opened one of his drawers, when she spotted something that she hadn't seen in a long time.

She pulled out a stack of envelopes that were tied together by a red ribbon. Hisana placed the papers in the drawer and sat at the now clean desk.

Hisana examined the stack of envelopes with a smile '_so he actually kept them?' _she thought to herself while tugging on the ribbon until it came loose.

The envelopes were old and a little worn. On all of the envelopes was 'Lord Kuchiki' in sloppy handwriting.

Hisana blushed. '_My hand writing was that bad?' _she thought. She remembered how she had to write Lord Kuchiki on them to disguise it as an official document. '_How sneaky' _she thought again.

She picked up the first envelope and slowly slid one finger under the fold and lifted it up. She pulled out a piece of paper that was obviously a letter.

Hisana read the words on the paper in a whisper.

_Dear Lord Kuchiki,_

_How have you been? I haven't spoken to you in a very long time. Don't tell me the elders discovered our letters! If they did then I am very sorry, I will try to be more careful. I miss you a lot, I wish I could be next to you right now, I wish I could see your face again........I miss it so much. One day I promise we will meet again, once I find a way to get out of Rukongai, we can be together, forever; that is the one thing I desire most, next to finding my sister._

_Please write back soon._

_Love always, Hisana_

Hisana blushed a deep red; for one her handwriting was terrible and two she couldn't believe that he actually kept there secret love letters!

Hisana took all the letters and moved to her desk that was across the room. She opened the drawer and pulled out stack of envelopes with a blue ribbon holding them all together.

'_He is not the only one who kept them'_ Hisana's thought as she unravelled the ribbon and pulled out the first letter. All it said was Hisana on the front.

She carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. Hisana felt butterflies in her stomach as she read the words in a whisper.

_Dear Hisana,_

_The elders have not discovered the letters and for that I am grateful. How have you been? I fear for your safety in Rukongai. I miss you as well; I wish I could hear your wonderful voice and see your beautiful face. My heart cannot bear the days we have spent apart, If only we could be together now then my heart would be at ease and I would truly be at peace. The one thing I desire the most is to be by your side, One day I promise I will find a way to bring us together._

_Until we write again, Byakuya_

Hisana put the letter on her chest near her heart. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She forgot how romantic he could be and on top of that how amazing his handwriting was.

Hisana remembered those days in Rukongai when she would look everywhere for a piece of paper so she could write to him. She loved it when she would receive his letters, she would feel so happy that she was so loved.

Hisana took another letter from the red ribbon stack and quickly opened it and read it aloud.

_Dear Lord Kuchiki,_

_Thank you for your wonderful comments about me, you really make me feel special. As for my trips in Rukongai, I have been well but, it has been tough though. I haven't had anything to eat in a while and my last piece of bread was stolen. Please do not worry though, I assure you that I will make it......I will keep moving on just to be by you. I had a dream last night, it was a wonderful dream. It was of you, Rukia and I living together, we were like a happy family. I hope one day that dream can become a reality._

_Love always, Hisana._

Hisana quickly opened and read the next one.

_Dear Hisana, _

_I am glad you are doing well but I cannot help but be concerned. I will try my best to see what I can do for you though it won't be an easy task for our social levels aren't the same. When we are finally together I promise you I will give you all the food you desire, everything that you couldn't have, you will have once we are together. As for your dream, it sounds _

_wonderful ....I wish I was there to help you search, to help you carry that burden. The only thing I dream about is your beautiful smile and how I wish to see it again. I too hope that dram can become a reality._

_Until we write again, Byakuya._

Hisana was about to read the next one when she heard the door open. She turned around and saw her husband come in.

Hisana took the letters and hid them behind her back then she went to greet her husband.

"How are you today Hisana?" Byakuya asked leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Very good Byakuya-sama and you?" she asked smiling.

"I have been better" he responded taking a seat on the futon.

Hisana sat right next to him and put the letters between the two of them. Byakuya looked curiously at the letters before taking them in his hands. He pulled his eyebrows together and made a crease in his forehead while flipping through all.

Soon his face softened when he realized what the letters were. "So you kept them as well?" he asked still flipping through them.

"Yes I did, it surprised me that you kept them as well" Hisana responded leaning over to scan the letters as well.

"Of course I kept them" Byakuya said now putting the letters down.

"My handwriting was horrible" Hisana giggled as she grabbed his hand.

Byakuya linked his fingers with hers and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hisana asked softly.

"Nothing" he said lifting her hand in his and kissing it.

"Really, what's bothering you Byakuya-sama?" Hisana asked in a voice laced with concerned.

Byakuya turned to look into his wife's eyes. "Well, it's just that.....the dream actually came true" he said softly.

Hisana smiled. "We promised didn't we?"

Byakuya simply nodded.

"Byakuya-sama, promise me that we will be together forever like we said we would" Hisana whispered.

Byakuya took both of her hands in his "Hisana, I promise that we will be together forever and that nothing will come between us" Byakuya said.

Hisana blushed a little, "Still so romantic aren't we?" Hisana said lifting up one of the letters.

Byakuya turned the opposite direction to hide a slight blush that was crossing his face. Hisana leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Hisana knew that as long as she could help it that they would be together forever and the dream would never fade.

**This one was a lot shorter than the others but I still liked it : D 87 more to go!**


	14. The Elders Comments

**Alright the beta thing was giving problems, so this chapter wasnt beat-ed (plz bear with me) so I did my best in editing kay : D heres the next chapter, hope you like it!**

Hisana walked through the long halls of the Kuchiki manor. It was one of the few times she actually walked through the manor without her husband.

Since he was at work (as usual) and she had nothing to do (as usual) she decided that she should take a stroll around the manor to get rid of that chlostrophobic feeling staying in her room all day gave her.

"Good morning lady Kuchiki" one maid said as she passed by. Hisana just smiled a bit and continued her walk.

The maids and servants were always so nice to her, they always complemented her and wanted to know how things were going. It made Hisana happy that some people in the manor besides Byakuya actually liked her.

Hisana was walking past the Kuchiki conference room when she stopped because she heard her name being spoken.

Hisana inched closer to the door and leaned an ear to the closed door. Sure enough she was right, the people in the room were indeed talking about her.

Hisana listened closely to what they were saying.

_"Now, about that Hisana girl" one old elder said in a whispered tone._

_"yes that piece of trash, how dare she fool lord Kuchiki into marrying her!" one other elder yelled._

_"shhhh, you do not want lord Kuchiki to hear" another elder said in a hushed tone._

_"your right.....lord Kuchiki indeed fell for that witchs trap! , how dare a piece of Rukon filth spoil the Kuchiki name!" the yelling elder shouted._

_"shhh, did you not hear me the last time?" the other elder whispered._

Hisana felt her chest tighten as she leaned in more to the door, pressing her ear against it.

_"But how do we show lord Kuchiki that the wench is just deciving him?" another elder asked._

_"I dont know, but we must do whatever we can!" another elder responded._

_"There are lots more beautiful noble women he can choose from, im sure he will find somone that will catch his eye rather than that ugly piece of garbage he calls a wife"._

_The other elders snickered at his remark._

Hisana felt her eyes begin to water as she continued to listen in.

_"She does not deserve to have Kuchiki as a last name, she soils everything" the elder said._

_"Im sure he will take liking to princess Yui, she is indeed very pretty....and she isnt from Rukongai" another elder spoke._

_"that is true, besides we all know that she is some whore who just wanted lord Kuchiki for his money, theres no telling how many men she has been with in Rukongai" an elder commented._

_The other elders all out laughed at this remark._

_"She doesnt deserve lord Kuchiki, and as long as we know that nasty piece of trash's true intentions we will never accept her as part of this clan" another elder added._

Hisana covered her mouth with her hand as tears streamed down her face. She turned and ran back to her room crying her eyes out.

"lady Kuchiki, whats wronge?" a maid asked, but Hisana just ran right past her tears flowing out of her eyes and her hands covering her mouth tighter.

Hisana closed the door behind her and slumped onto the ground. She put her face in her hands and continued to cry. _They all hate me....they hate me so much, I dont know what to do _Hisana thought to herself.

She picked herself up off the floor and dropped onto the futon, she curled herself into a ball and let all her tears rush out of her eyes.

_I wish they would accept me.... what did I ever do wronge? _Hisana cried into the pillow on the futon.

_I dont want to spoil the Kuchiki name _Hisana cried again. She layed curled into a ball on the futon very still.

------

Byakuya walked through the halls of the manor slowly, trying to go over what paper work he needed to be done by tomorrow.

His train of thought was interrupted by a maid calling his name.

"What is it?" he asked calmly turning to the maid.

"Lord Kuchiki, I just wanted to know if lady Kuchiki was alright" the maid said concerned.

"Did somthing happen to her?" Byakuya asked quickly.

"Im not sure, I just saw her crying this morning" the maid replied.

Byakuya turned and walked quickly to his room hoping that nothing bad happened to his wife.

He opened the door to find his wife laying on the futon curled into a ball.

"Hisana" he said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Hisana unraveled herself and sat up on the futon. She stared at her husband with no expression on her face.

"Hisana, what is bothering you?" he asked whiping the tears off of her face.

Hisana just stared at him, she sighed and spoke lowly "I am sorry Byakuya-sama" Hisana whisperd.

"Sorry, for what?" Byakuya asked confused.

"For spoiling the Kuchiki name" Hisana said softly, her eyes dinmed.

Byakuya didint even need to ask to know who put that nonsense in her head. He got off the bed and left the room quietly.

He walked swiftly through the halls with an ice cold glare glued to his face. He opened the Kuchiki conference room and took a seat at the head of the table.

"ah, nice to see you lord Kuchiki" one of the elders said smiling.

"I wish I could say the same to you, now can any of you tell me why my wife was crying this morning?" Byakuya asked cooly.

"I have no idea" another elder replied.

"Really? then I suppose it has nothing to do with your rude comments then does it" Byakuya responded.

"What rude comments? we said no such thing" another elder replied.

"So you are telling me that what I am saying is false are you not?" Byakuya said coldly.

"Lord Kuchiki, we did not say anything about that little filth" another elder said confidently.

Byakuya rose his eyebrow " Filth? you are in no postition to talk , unless you would like to be living with all the others that you like to call filth" Byakuya responded.

The elder fell silent.

"perhaps I didint make myself clear the first time, I do not want any of you disrespecting my wife in any way, shape of form" Byakuya said harshly.

"But lord Kuchiki, she spoils the Kuchiki name!" another elder shouted.

Byakuya glared at him. "No, you are mistaken, of anyone spoils the Kuchiki name it is you, for I dont see how making part of the family feel insecure is helping the Kuchiki title" Byakuya said.

"Part of the family?" a elder questioned.

"Do not make me repeat myself, since she married into this family she has held higher status then any of you, she has every ability to overthrow all of you, but since Hisana is to kind to do such a thing it may pass by her.....but your not dealing with Hisana now, your dealing with me and any insult that you give to her I take as a direct insult to me as well" Byakuya said.

The elders were all silent.

"Do not think I will hesitate to cut all of you from the Kuchiki name, do I make myself clear?" Byakuya said in a demanding tone.

The elders stayed silent.

"Are you hard of hearing? I said do I make myself clear" Byakuya said losing his patience.

"Yes lord Kuchiki" all of the elders said in perfect sync.

"Now out of my sight, you all disgust me" Byakuya said coldly.

The elders all left the room silently.

Byakuya closed his eyes and massaged his temples. Soon he felt arms wrap around his neck and the smell of flowers.

"I was listening....I heard you stick up for me" Hisana said softly.

"Thank you Byakuya-sama" Hisana said kissing the corner of his lips.

"Do not mind anything they say" Byakuya said , his voice turning calm.

"I wont.....but I still wish they would accept me" Hisana sighed.

"It doesnt matter what they think....as long as **this** Kuchiki accepts you" Byakuya said softly.

Hisana smiled "Yeah your right, I am so happy that **this** Kuchiki accepts me".

**AWWW, Byakuya sticked up 4 his wife!! how sweet!! 86 more to go!!**


	15. Hobbies

**Alright, I would like to thank Wandering the Arid sea (again) for giving me some really good constructive criticism. She made me realize a few things; one is that Hisana is too simple when it comes on to characterization. I realized this is true because it seems like her whole life revolves only around Byakuya and Rukia. Also, the fact that she relies too much on Byakuya and that she is too emotional. With that in mind I came up with the idea of this chapter. I hope that this is to your liking Wandering!! : D Also since tomorrow is Christmas (in the U.S.A) I am not sure if I will be uploading a new chapter.**

**-----**

Hisana carefully eyed the needle in her hand. She took a piece of string and placed the end of it in her mouth then she slowly pushed the wet straight piece of string through the hole and the needle began to weave through a purple fabric.

It was so early in the morning that one could still hear the owls. It was very silent, so silent in fact; the only noise you could hear was the needle moving through the fabric.

Byakuya was still asleep on the futon; he didn't have work today and so was sleeping in.

Hisana got up extra early because she wanted to fix a few kimonos she had that were torn. They were in fact, old kimonos she used to wear in Rukongai.

Hisana pulled the string through the fabric many times, slowly and gently. She made sure each stitch was carefully done so that no mistakes were made.

Lots of worn out kimonos were scattered around her desk. Some hanging off the side of the chair, a few of them were laying folded on her desk.

Hours had gone by and the sun began to rise creating a wonderful view of orange, yellow and red outside the window.

She had finally finished the purple kimono. Instead of being a dull faded worn out purple kimono, it was now a purple kimono with gold trims and small gold birds sewn across the whole fabric.

Hisana lifted it up to admire her work then she folded it neatly and set it down on her desk.

Hisana then took an old yellow kimono from the folded pile and examined it. It wasn't that faded but it had a horrible hole at the bottom of it.

Hisana opened a small gold box with different colour jewels encrusted in it. Inside the box were tons of small needles and lots of different colour spools of thread. She picked out a white spool and pulled a piece of string off.

Hisana carefully placed the piece of thread in the hold in the needle and began her work on the hole.

Byakuya began to awake from his rest. He let out a small yawn and stretched his arms out; he blinked repeatedly to fully awake himself.

Slowly he moved out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

After using the bathroom, he noticed that he hadn't seen Hisana around. Byakuya looked around to find her at her desk buried in stacks of old kimonos.

Byakuya walked over to her and from behind he placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Hisana smiled "Good morning Byakuya-sama" she said not even looking up from her work.

"How was your sleep?" she asked still moving the thread in and out of the old fabric.

"Exceptionally good" he responded looking over her shoulder to see what she was working on.

"Hisana, what are you doing?" he finally asked after not being able to tell from what he saw. All he saw were tons of old kimonos and her sewing something.

"I'm bringing these old kimono's back to life" Hisana said still weaving the needle through the kimono.

Byakuya had a confused expression. Hisana didn't even have to turn around to know that he was confused.

"You see these were old kimonos I had worn in Rukongai" Hisana began, now going into the gold box and taking out another colour thread.

"I now have lots of beautiful looking kimonos in my closet....but this morning when I went to find something to wear and I saw all of the old ones stuffed in the back of the closet" Hisana said still elegantly sewing.

"It was sort of; depressing. So I decided, why not make these ones look just as beautiful as the old ones, I mean it would he horrible just to throw them out after all they have been through besides, they hold lots of memories" Hisana whispered.

"I have a lot to do, and I have only finished one" Hisana said tilting her head towards the purple one.

Byakuya picked up the purple one and examined it. It had beautiful gold trims at the bottom of the sleeves and the hem. Tons of beautiful birds decorated the purple fabric and really made it pop.

"Hisana this is....beautiful" Byakuya said still examining the kimono.

"You really have a talent for sewing......so this is one of your hobbies?" Byakuya asked carefully folding the kimono and placing it back.

"I suppose it is I have been sewing for a very long time" Hisana said returning to the white thread.

"I had to sew a lot of things in Rukongai when they got torn" Hisana continued.

"You plan on doing all of these?" Byakuya asked scanning the tons of kimonos lying on the desk.

"Yes I am" Hisana said softly.

"Would you like some assistance?" Byakuya offered.

Hisana put down the needle and finally turned to face him. A bright smile danced on her lips as she began to speak "So lord Kuchiki knows how to sew?"

Byakuya pulled up another chair to the desk and sighed "Actually I have no idea how to sew" Byakuya admitted.

"Well then I guess I will have to teach you" Hisana said picking up an old green kimono.

She pulled out the yellow thread from the gold box and a fresh needle. "First lesson, place the thread into the small hole in the needle" Hisana directed handing him the materials.

Byakuya held the needle and thread firmly in his hands and tried to put the needle in the hole. He failed of course since the thread wouldn't go inside, and the ends were a little frayed.

Byakuya pulled his eyebrows together and made a crease in his forehead trying to complete the task.

He tried for a while until he began to get frustrated. Hisana was still peacefully sewing the kimono she was working on when she noticed his frustration.

Hisana held back a chuckle. "Relax Byakuya-sama" Hisana said placing her hand over his "Getting frustrated wont make the situation any better".

Byakuya let his forehead relax as he tried to complete the task one more time but failed. "This is utterly impossible" Byakuya said calmly.

"I will tell you a secret" Hisana said taking the thread from his hands. "If you lick the edge of the thread, it becomes stuck together and straight so it is easier to stick in" Hisana said placing the thread into her mouth and handing it back to Byakuya.

He took the damp thread and carefully stuck the thread through the hole. "Very good Byakuya-sama" Hisana said giggling.

Byakuya let out a faint smile as Hisana took his hands in hers and began to guide his movements slowly teaching him how to sew.

Soon she let him try on his own. Byakuya tried to do it on his own but failed horribly; there was no way he could sew as gracefully as Hisana.

He started to get frustrated again. "It's alright Byakuya-sama" Hisana said gently tugging his needle so it fell through the fabric smoothly.

She carefully guided his movements again. Byakuya couldn't help but feel impressed by what a good teacher she was, she didn't get angry or frustrated. She was always calm and did everything so gracefully. The way her warm hands guided his through every stitch made him relax.

How she smiled every time she helped him also made him feel more relaxed. "Byakuya-sama maybe you should take a break" Hisana suggested after seeing how every time she stopped helping him he got frustrated.

Byakuya sighed and got up. "I will be back later" he said with a faint smile as he realized how late it was. They had been sewing for hours.

He decided that he would take a warm bath and then go to help Hisana.

She continued to sew until she was finally done with the second one. The same kimono that had the huge hole was now a beautiful kimono with a beautiful white cherry blossom sewn in over the hole. The rest of the kimono was covered with small white cherry blossoms with tiny hints of pink in them.

When Byakuya got out of the bath about an hour later he decided just to watch Hisana do her sewing. He watched her gracefully sew into each of the fabric one by one.

She seemed so calm and peaceful as she fixed kimono after kimono.

Byakuya went to go finish some paperwork about a while after Hisana finished about two more kimonos.

-----

When Byakuya came back after finishing some paperwork he saw Hisana lying on the desk with only a small lamp that made a sufficient amount of light.

He walked over to see that she was sleeping on top of tons of finished kimonos. She breathed calmly and a small smile was across her lips.

She must have felt accomplished about what she was doing. Byakuya moved a strand of hair from her face and turned out the light.

He decided to let her sleep there on top of all she had accomplished.

**How did you like that one? I hope it made Hisana seem a little less dull. 85 more to go!**


	16. Dinner With The InLaws

**Hey everybody! I hope everyones holidays were good, I know mine was!! I had my whole family over and that is kind of the insperation for this chapter I hope you like it : D oh and I am 100% determined to get a 5/5 from Wandering the Arid sea!! Thank you everyone who was reviewed and read my story. Oh and I changed the title for chapter 14 because It didint fit the chapter very well. Oh and this wasnt beta-ed because my beta person is gone 4 the holidays T-T**

**---------------**

Hisana winced as one of the maids roughly combed her hair back into a elaborate bun. They tugged, twisted and wrapped until Hisana's raven hair was smooth and back into a bun on her head with a golden clip holding it all together.

Then they dragged Hisana to the closet and picked out a brilliant red kimono with a gold obi sash to go along with it.

After Hisana got dressed the maids pulled her over to her vanity and began to apply makeup to her. She now had bold red lips and softly pink colored cheeks with a little gold above her eyes for eyeshadow. Then they really made her huge eyes pop with a lucious swipe of mascara.

After the maids were finished they gathered there things and quietly left the room leaving Hisana to examine there work.

Hisana stared at herself in the mirror. She did not recognize the beautiful woman she saw in the mirror, she had never done her hair like that before (except on that day she and Byakuya had there argument) and she had never worn makeup before.

She never knew she could look that beautiful with just a few shades of makeup and a few hours of hair combing.

Still Hisana was very nervous, today Byakuya's whole family was coming over to have a family dinner and this would be the first time she would meet them. She had to make sure she made a good impression, and it was extra important because the elders already didint like her.

It was a good thing the elders werent going to be there, it was only going to be close family and that was it.

Hisana took a deep breath as she could feel her body start to become tense and her stomach churn. She had to be the perfect noble wife so that the family would like her which meant smile alot, laugh at there jokes and be very mannerful.

Hisana got up from her vanity and held her stomach and took another deep breath. She was very nervous about messing this dinner up.

"Hisana, you look stunning" she heard a voice say from behind her.

Hisana turned around to see her husband, he was in formal nobel attire. He had his kenseikan in and he had his scarf but no haori and no shinigami robes.

"Thank you Byakuya-sama, you look very handsome as well" she replied trying to hide the nervousness in her voice, but Byakuya could see right through it.

"There is no reason to be nervuos Hisana, I am absolutely sure they will adore you" he said taking her hand.

Hisana held his hand tightly and responded "Im not nervous Byakuya-sama"

Byakuya slightly raised an eyebrow as to some way indicate that he knew she was lying but he didint pester it.

"They are alot diffrent than you would think" Byakuya said leading her out of the room and down to the dining hall.

Hisana just stayed silent as the dinning hall approcahed, all she could hear was lots of talking and lots of laughing.

Hisana could begin to feel her hand sweat as she quickly let go of her husbands hand and just gave him a smile.

Byakuya then opened the doors to reaveal lots of well-dressed family members sitting at a huge table.

Byakuya then took his place at the head of the table and Hisana sat on his left as always. She scanned the people at the table, there was one youthful looking man who was talking to an aged woman with too much makeup on.

There was an aged looking man next to the aged woman who had a small beard. There was a mean looking woman who had a snotty look on her face and she was sitting next to a girl mabey around Hisana's age who seemed very shy.

Then there was one lady who looked to be a little over Byakuya's age who had beautiful blonde hair who was conversing with a man who had a small pony tail.

Finally there was a small woman who had a breath taking yellow kimono on sitting quietly with another aged man who had glasses and was sipping his tea.

"So you finally arrive Byakuya, its not nice to keep us waiting" the snotty woman said.

"Actually I wasnt late you just arrived early" Byakuya replied sipping his tea.

"It is very nice to see you again, its been too long" the aged man with the beared said.

"Yes your little Byakuya has grown into such a man!" the aged woman with too much makeup on said.

A little blush crossed Byakuya's face as he cleared his throat and all the side conversations stopped.

"I would like to introduce to you all my wife Hisana" Byakuya announced. Hisana could feel herslelf become tense as all eyes in the room focused on her.

Byakuya gave Hisana's hand a gentle squeeze under the tabel as she began to talk "It is very nice to meet you all" Hisana said meekly.

"Speak up dear" the mean looking lady with the snotty look said. Hisana took a small breath and repeated what she said in a louder voice.

"It is very nice to meet you Hisana" the shy looking woman said.

"She really is a keeper huh, your one hot ticket! Byakuya you scored the jackpot" the youthful looking man said.

Hisana could feel a deep blush come cross her face as Byakuya then said "Please keep your comments to yourself".

Then he indicated for the maids to begin serving dinner.

"That is a beautiful kimono" the woman in the yellow kimono said smiling.

"Actually, I made this one myself" Hisana said smiling.

"Really? wow that is somting" the woman in the yelloe kimono replied.

"You could make lots of money from that" the aged man in glasses said sipping his soup.

Hisana just smiled and nodded and began to sip her soup as well.

"Oh please, there is no way some woman from Rukongai could make such a thing, she is obviously lying just to impress us" the mean woman said eating a piece of bread.

"Dont be jelous because your dingy kimono isnt as wonderful as hers" the blonde woman snapped while giving Hisana a small wink.

The mean woman just ate silently and secretly asking the shy woman if her kimono was dingy.

"So hows married life?" the man with the ponytail asked while sipping some tea.

"It is going very well, and you" Byakuya replied calmly.

"Very well, actually we are expecting" the man said holding the blonde womans hand.

"Congragulations" Hisana said now noticing the small bump in her stomach.

"So when do we get a new heir?" the blonde woman said looking at Hisana.

Hisana couldnt help but blush again "Not anytime soon" she replied.

"Im sure you two would make a lovely baby" the woman in the yellow kimono said.

"yup you guys just need to get through the process if you know what im saying!" the aged woman with too much makeup said laughing.

Hisana blushed a deep red and she could see a small blush crossing Byakuya's face as well.

"Please, this is not the time nor place to be talking of such things" Byakuya said calmly.

Then Hisana noticed the shy woman had a flower sewin into her kimono. "Do you sew?" Hisana asked.

"Oh, yes I do ummm do you sew?" she asked shyly.

"Yes I do as well, mabey some time we can sew together hm" Hisana said smiling.

"Yes of course I would love to" she said blushing a little.

"You have a very nice wife there Byakuya I hope to see you together for a long time" the aged man with the beared said.

"Yes, me as well, it would result very nicely" the aged man with the glasses agreed.

"Thank you" Hisana responded smiling.

"Oh, and I hope to see your baby soon, I have lots of free time to babysit" Hisana said looking over at the blonde woman.

"Of course!" the woman said laughing.

"Alright enough talk, lets eat" the youthful looking man said as he began to eat some meat.

The dinner was going by very smoothly. Hisana began to unwind and begin conversations with the family members who as Byakuya said werent as she expected. Hisana thought they would all be stuck up and stiffs but they werent, they were actually just like normal people just with higher class.

"So then after that I break one of the dishes and just say it was the cat!" the woman in the yellow kimono finished her joke.

"That is nothing compared to when I broke this very expensive vase, I had to blame it on somthing, so I just said it fell" Hisana added as the woman in the yellow kimono laughed.

"Boy oh boy, you sure do break alot of stuff dont you" the youthful man added.

"Well, there is so many things around I mean its like you cant move without bumping into some vase or painting" Hisana replied as a few people laughed at this.

"Well what can you do, we just buy things to fill up spaces kind of like when you talk to somone you dont like, you just need a friend" the blonde woman laughed.

Hisana laughed along with her and the fact that she was so nervous and there was nothing to be nervous about.

Hisana was actually having a good time, and when dessert came around she was the highlight of the whole conversation.

Byakuya commented here and there but he faded back on purpose to let Hisana shine at dinner. He saw how much fun she was having and he didint want to invade. He couldnt help but smile to see how confident she was at the table, she had really grown.

There were a few people who didnt take well to Hisana such as the mean woman who would just glare at her and the an with glasses who over a while seemed to think like the snotty woman. Everyone else completely adored her.

By the time dinner was over everyone was full of laughs and good food.

"Good bye Hisana, we hope to see you again" the blonde woman said.

"Dont forget about what you said as a babysitter, I will hold you to that" the man in the ponytail said as they exchanged hugs.

"Bye Hisana" the woman in the yellow kimono said hugging her as well.

Soon all of the hugs were gone and mostly everybody was leaving. The only people who remained were the mean lady and the man with glasses.

Byakuya was busy directing the maids on clean up so Hisana saw everyone out. "It was very nice too meet you" Hisana said bowing.

"Sorry I cant say the same for you" she replied leaving the room.

"It was very nice to meet you" she said to the man with glasses, he just looked at her and muttered somthing under his breath and walked away.

Byakuya came over to her and took her hand. "You did very well" he said while leading her back to the room.

"It was alot of fun" Hisana said softly.

"But, unfortunatley out of your whole family which is tons of people only some at dinner liked me.....and those are the only ones who will ever like me" Hisana sighed.

Byakuya gave her a reassuring smile. He couldnt tell her it wasnt true because it was, those few people at dinner were probablly the only peoplw in his family who liked her.

"But, alteast I have some people who like me right" Hisana said smiling.

Even though there would be lots who didint, she knew atleast she had some who did like her. Plus dinner was a huge sucsess, all she had to do was be herself.

**That chapter was pretty had to write, I tried to give all the family members screene time lol. Also I like to belive that there were some family members who liked her, even if it was just a small bit. I didint want to turn it into a whole stiff 'lets insult Hisana' dinner with stuck up nobles so I tried to make it fun. Only 84 more to go!**


	17. The Pregnancy

**Heres the next chapter, thank you everyone for reading and reviewing, hope you like it : D**

**------**

Byakuya awoke from his preacefull sleep late one night to a strange sound coming from the bathroom. He sat up in the bed and gazed over to see the bathroom light on and he noticed his wife wasnt in bed.

He couldnt help but be concerned as he got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, he looked inside to see Hisana looming over thr toilet. She was sweating and her hair hung into her face.

"Hisana, are you alright?" Byakuya asked in a sleepy tone.

"Im fine Bya- Hisana began but her words were cut off by the sound of throw up. Byakuya quickly went to herside and pulled her hair out of her face while she threw up into the toilet.

After she was finished she breathed heavily and still kept herself bent over the toilet. "Hisana how long have you been sick?" he asked concerned.

"A while actually" Hisana said weakly as she clenched her stomach and vomited into the toilet once more.

Byakuya rubbed her back soothingly with one hand while the other kept her hair up as she continued to throw up into the toilet.

"Hisana, I am calling the doctor" Byakuya said getting up about to leave.

"B-Byakuya-sama wait" Hisana said as she grabbed hold of his hand. "What is it Hisana?" he asked turning to her.

"I think I may know why im sick" Hisana whispered as a blush crossed her face.

"What is it?" he asked bending down to her and caressing her face. Hisana held his hand on her cheek and let out a light smile.

"Well ummm, I think I may be.... she trailed off looking down at the floor while her blush became deeper.

She didint know how to tell him the news, it was really shocking and really abrupt and she wasnt sure any of them were ready for it but she knew she had to tell him.

"Pregnant" Hisana said still moving her gaze from his. Byakuya took a while to process this information, he let it soak in and blinked a couple of times because one he was still tired and two he throught he must be dreaming.

"Pregnant?" he repeated confused. Hisana took a deep breath "Byakuya-sama, we are going to have a baby, an heir to the household, a little one to call our own" Hisana smiled.

Byakuya had an expression of shock and confusion "When did this happen?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Ummm well you know, ummm" Hisana blushed deeply.

Byakuya then realized what he asked and replied "Dont mind that question, Im just.....speachless" Byakuya said.

"Your not happy?" Hisana said softly, her eyes dinmed and she felt her a weird feeling in her stomach.

"Of course I am happy, its just.......so sudden.....are you sure?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah, I read a pregancy book, all the signs are there.....Byakuya-sama we are going to be parents!" Hisana said excitedly as she embraced him.

Byakuya wrapped his arms around his now pregnant wife and responded "I guess so"

-------

Hisana awoke the next morning still feeling sick. Her stomach was in pain and she had to throw up constantly, she layed in bed caressing her own stomach trying to feel even the slightest hint of a baby bump.

Sighing she turned to the nightstand next to her and pulled out a book called 'The Road To Pregnancy' she skimmed through the pages and stopped at one page that had a book mark.

The page read:

_When you are pregnant you could experience mourning sickness, this consists of lots of vomiting, dislikes to certain food, fatigue , upset stomach and headaches_

Hisana re-read the page over and over, _I have most of the symptoms _Hisana thought. She caressed her stomach even more _I wonder if it will be a boy or girl _she thought to herself again.

Hisana couldnt help but feel nervous, it was so sudden and she didint even know if she was ready to be a mother; but at the same time she was also excited to have a baby , she wanted to have her own mini Hisana that she would feed and hold and raise as well.

Still there would be problems, the child would probablly grow up pretty hard from beging a baby from a noble and a peasant and the elders may try to strip him of his title as the 29th head of the Kuchiki clan.

She knew that Byakuya wouldnt let them do somthing like that but she still wondered if he was even excited, he didint seem very excited when she told him he seemed more concerned than happy.

Still a baby would bring them closer together and thats what mattered. Hisana then began to go over baby names in her head that she liked.

------

Byakuya sat at his desk in the sixth division unable to concentrate on any of his work, Hisana was pregnant and he couldnt belive it.

It was so sudden and abrupt he didint know what to do. He was certainly not ready for a child or to be a father and there was too much going on for him to raise anyone.

The elders wouldnt be so happy either, to have a baby of noble and peasant blood just wasnt what they wanted and they would probablly give him, Hisana, and the child an even harder time.

It wasnt like they couldnt afford to have a child it was just that it wasnt the right time and he knew that Hisana was happy about it so the least he could do was try to play along.

Byakuya sighed and tried to continue his work but he found it harder and harder to continue as thoughts of his child swarmed through his mind.

Byakuya decided that even though he wasnt ready he was going to have to do everything in his power to make sure that baby was going to be born healthy and brought up with grace.

Byakuya decided that a trip to the library was needed.

------

Hisana was still looking through her baby book when Byakuya came home with a basket in his hands. He walked over to Hisana and sat at the edge of the bed.

He placed a hand on her forehead and asked "How are you feeling?".

"Im fine Byakuya-sama" she replied smilling, "I was just trying to think of names" she added.

Byakuya forced a smile and lifted up the basket. "Since you are now pregnant you must eat alot healthier" Byakuya said revealing the baskets contents.

It was filled with fruits and botteled water. Hisana smiled and took the basket and examined the fruits. "Also, you will have to go to routine check-ups to see the baby's progress" he added now taking her hand.

"As well as- he began but was cut off "Byakuya-sama, I know, I know....it seems as though you have been reading up huh" Hisana giggled.

"I have spent most of my day in the library researching" he explained.

"Byakuya-sama are you.......not happy about the pregnancy?" Hisana asked nervously. She wanted her husbannd to be happy about it yet he seemed so serious and hasnt had a genuine smile since she told him.

Byakuya sighed and squeezed Hisana's hand "More concerned than happy......but I am excited" he said softly.

Hisana smiled "It wont be that bad, im sure we will make great parents" Hisana reasurred him.

Byakuya kissed her forehead lightly and responded " I know we will".

-------

Over the next few weeks lots of planing went into the baby. They decided to keep it secret from the elders and from anyone else until they felt the time was right.

Hisana was placed on a strict diet of healthy food by non other than her husband but Hisana knew this was only because he wanted the baby to be healthy.

They were still deciding on names and they began to construct the nursery and buy baby items such as toys and a crib.

Hisana soon started to feel alot better and she began to stop throwing up as often.

Hisana layed in bed one night, she caressed her stomach still concerned that a few weeks have past and she still wasnt gaining a baby bump.

"What is the matter Hisana?" Byakuya asked concerned "Do you feel ill?" he said feeling her forehead.

"No, im just concerned that my stomach hasnt been growing" she said removing the covers and showing him her flat stomach.

"That is odd" he said pondering this. "But atleast I know he or she is in there" Hisana said placing a hand over her stomach.

Hisana took Byakuya's hand and placed it on her stomach "I want the baby to know it has two loving parents" Hisana said moving his hand around on her stomach.

"Im sure he or she knows that it does, and that it will have a wonderful and more than ready mother" he said tilting his head over to the piles of pregnancy books stacked on the nightstand.

"Yeah, and a more than ready father" Hisana said pointing with her free hand to a pile of books on his desk.

Byakuya smiled a soft sime, the first genuine one since she told him the news. "Happy yet?" Hisana asked.

"I've been happy since you told me" he responded caressing her face.

"You have your first doctors apointment tomorrow Hisana, get some sleep" he said pulling the covers over his wife.

-----------

The next morning the doctor arrived to check out Hisana. She was laying on the bed while the doctor placed a stephascope on her stomach and moved it around. "Thats odd, I dont hear a heartbeat" the doctor said moving it around once more.

"Is somthing wronge with the baby?" Hisana asked concerned.

"here, I want you to take a pregnancy test" the doctor said handing one to Hisana.

"Why? I already know im pregnant, I had most of the signs" Hisana said. "Just to be sure" the doctor told her.

Hisana got up and moved to the bathroom silently as Byakuya and the doctor waited.

After a while Hisana still didint come out so Byakuya decided to go check on her "Hisana" he knocked on the door.

There was no answer so he opened the door to find her slumped onto the floor with her knees brought to her chest and her face burried on top of them.

"Hisana, whats wronge?" he asked feeling her head "Are you not feeling well?" he asked concerned.

"B-Byakuya-sama I am so sorry" she said lifing her head to reveal her tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes.

"Sorry?, about what?" he asked moving her hair out of her face.

"Im, not pregnant......I think I was just sick" Hisana said holding up a negitive test.

Byakuya was speeachless, he honestly didint know how to react.

"I am so sorry, I shouldve checked....We did all of that work...and its all my fault" Hisana said turning away from him.

"Its alright Hisana, it was just a misunderstanding" Byakuya said pulling her into an embrace.

"I know you must be dissapointed.....I cant belive im so stupid!" Hisana almost yelled.

"Hisana you are far from being stupid, you just miskaked the signs for somthing else......but atleast when you do become pregnant we will know what to do" he said softly.

"I am so, so sorry" Hisana sniffled as they just stayed there in a embrace for a long time.

--------

Over the next few weeks the nursery was taken down ,the diet was removed and the pregnancy books were returned .

"Byakuya-sama, when do you think I will have a baby?" Hisana asked one night.

"When we are both ready" he responded.

"Thats good, I do think we need to wait" Hisana said smiling.

"Do you want to know the names I thought of for our future kids?" she asked.

"Of course" he responded.

"For the girl, Sakura because it means cherry blossom and for the boy.......Byakuya jr.!" Hisana giggled.

Byakuya smiled at this as he let his mind and body relax. Even though she wasnt pregnant, he knew that one day she would be and they would have there own little Sakura and Byakuya jr.

**What did you guys think? I liked it lol I loved Byakuya jr. and I couldnt help but make Hisana cry in this one , I know I would cry if that happened to me. 83 more to go!!**


	18. Photo Memories

**Heres the next chapter, thank you for reviewing and reading : D**

**---------**

Hisana made sure she placed each picture carefully into the appropriate slot before finding more pictures in the old photo album.

It was pretty early morning, Byakuya was at a clan meeting and Hisana had just finished having a 'Girl morning' with some of the maids that she was close to.

They had lots of fun trying on diffrent kimonos, painting nails, doing makeup and hair and telling things about married life. The maids were eager to know about how lord Kuchiki acted when he was around her.

Then they started looking at a bunch of photos of herself and Byakuya and the maids gave her a great idea.

One maid said that Hisana should make a scrap book filled with all of the most memorable photos that they would look at when they got old. Hisana thought it was a wonderful idea because they had lots and lots of pictures.

She also had alot of time to do so because the clan meetings usually took up alot of time. The only problem with this was that it was going to be hard to find the most memorable photos, they had tons and tons of photos but which ones were the ones she would want to see centuries from now.

Hisana opened the huge photo album she had and began flipping through photos until she found one that she really wanted. The photo was of Byakuya sleeping peacefully. When he came home from a hard day at work he would usually take long naps and this particular day Hisana took a picture of him because she loved the way he looked.

His eyes were closed softly and his hair fell into his face. Hisana loved it when he didint have his kenseikan in, it made him look more natural. His lips were pressed together gently and his head was tilted to the side a little.

Hisana slipped this photo into the scrap book and began flipping through some more, she now found a picture of there wedding day. It was of both of them smiling, her head was on his shoulder and her hair spilled over it. Hisana's lips were a delicate pink color curved into a big smile while her eyes sparkled and her beautiful white kimono hung nicely to her body. He had a soft smile, his raven hair falling through his kenseikan and his gray eyes surprisingly were calm and had a certain shine to them.

Hisana smiled at thie picture and inserted it in the scrap book. Then she found another picture of both of them sleeping under a cherry blossom tree. One of Hisana's maids (and her good freind) took this picture.

It was sunset and they cherry blossom tree loomed over both of them, Hisana's eyes were closed and her head was on his shoulder as his head leaned against the top of hers. Hisana was wearing her favorite pink yukata and Byakuya was wearing his standard shinigami robes. There hands were linked together as they rested peacefully under the tree.

Hisana knew she had to put that one in the book so she did. Soon she found another picture she loved, it was of her wearing his clothes and he was actually laughing. She remembered telling the maid to take this one, it was the day they got stuck in the bathroom, when the maid finally came to get them out eight hours later Hisana realized she was still dressed like him and had to take the picture.

The scarf was wrapped atleast five times around her neck and the haori hung off her body loosely while the kenseikan was sliding out of her hair. Hisana's eyes were closed and a smlie graced her lips while Byakuya seemed to be chuckling while trying ot fix the kenseikan in her hair.

Hisana fipped through a couple more pages passing the ones she didint want until she came across a picture from her birthday, the only reason she wanted this picture was because it was one of the rare times that Byakuya was actually blushing and Hisana found it adorable. It was when Matsumoto presented Hisana with her gift, Hisana's face was a brilliant shade of red while Byakuya's face was kissed with a light shade of pink.

Hisana couldnt help but laugh at the picture before placing it in the book. Hisana then found a photo with her and his family members (that actually liked her) it was a cute picture. Hisana was standing in the middle next to her husband and the woman with the blonde hair (whos name is Masaki), the man with the pony tail (whos name is Takahashi) were next to her and the woman with the yellow kimono (whos name is Yuki) and the shy woman (whos name is Kyoko) were on that side as well all with huge smiles.

On Byakuya's side was the youthful looking man (whos name is Ken) and the old woman with to much make up on (whos name is Aoi) as well as the old man with the beard (whos name is Jii). It was a georgous picture that she had to use.

Soon it became harder and harder to find pictures she liked, there were so many pictures that were nice but just werent memorable enough to use.

Hours had passed by and she only found one more picture after the family picture that was of Byakuya and herself cuddleing by a fireplace.

"Hisana, how was your morning?" she heard somone say as she quickly turned around to see her husband. She was so focused in her work she didint even notice him come in.

"Oh, it was very fun actually, and you Byakuya-sama" Hisana re-asked.

"Dreadfully boring" he replied scanning the photos she had laying on the tabel.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Im making a scrapbook so that we have pictures to look at when we get old" Hisana explained.

"I see" he responded removing his haori.

"But they can only be memorable pictures" Hisana added as she continued looking through the album.

"May I submit a photo?" he asked removing his kenseikan.

"Yes you may" Hisana said holding out the scrapbook.

Byakuya handed her a photo of heself, she was smiling and had a cherry blossom in her hair. Her eyes were bright and her eyes were uplifting as the cherry blossom decorated her hair.

"Thank you Byakuya-sama" Hisana said smiling at the picture and placing it into the album.

"It seems as though you are stuck" Byakuya said observing Hisana flipping through the book dissapointedly.

"Yeah well we just dont have many memorable photos" Hisana said closing the album.

Byakuya walked over to his desk and looked through some folders he had laying there. _what is he doing? _Hisana thought as she saw him walk over to her.

"Will these help?" he asked handing her a small fancy looking photo album. Hisana opened it to see tons of pictures that she forgot all about taking, it was a bunch or random photos she used to take of them and she loved them.

"Byakuya-sama how did you get these?" Hisana asked surprised.

"I happened to come across them inside of the family room near the fire place...it seems as through the elders were trying to burn them" Byakuya explained.

Hisana sighed and took the pictures out to place them in the scrapbook. They were all so beautiful, there was one of Hisana on Byakuya's back as he was carrying her over the koi pond. There was another of Hisana in the flower feild smelling a flower, another of Byakuya sitting under the shade of a tree reading a book and another one of the two of them both sitting up in a tree just having a good time.

Hisana thought these photos were really special because it was all natural, they were naturally smiling and in natural settings. Also it showed them like there was no pressure, no pressure to be percet or to be what any one else wanted them to be, they were just two people that were deeply in love.

Hisana traced her fingers across another picture that she throught was the most beautiful one she had ever seen. It was a picture that was probablly taken by somone they knew. The picture showed the two of them dancing together.

In the picture Hisana's arms were wrapped around his neck tightly while his arms were hooked around her waist, it was the day of there wedding and they were about to kiss, Hisana remembered that moment perfectly. They didint kiss yet in the picture but they were dangerously close to.

Hisana could feel the love pouring out of the photo, the way his arms wrapped around her waist in a tight protective manor like she was all his and no one elses, and how his eyes gazed deeply into hers was like he saw no one else in the room except for her. Hisana's arms were wrapped just as tightly around his neck to let him know that she was all his, and her eyes bore into his telling him that all she wanted was him and nothing else mattered.

Hisana continued to trace the picture and could feel swarms of emotions come over her, all happy ones. She carrefully placed the photo inside the book and closed it.

"Your finished?" Byakuya asked curiously.

"I want us to take more pictures, so that we can fill the scrapbook with lots of moments" Hisana said "So we need to save room for them" she added on.

Byakuya nodded as she began to pack the things away and get ready for bed.

-------------

Byakuya left the bathroom and came into the dark room, it was late outside and only the lamp on the bedside tabel was on.

He walked tiredly over to the bed when he stopped and examined his wife.

She layed peacefully on the bed, her eyes shut softly and her hair sprawlled out over the silk pillow. Her breathing was slow and her body looked so fragile but also graceful as her small arms rested against her body moving up and down with her everytime she breathed. The light by the bed illuminated her face and made her glow in contrast to the dark room. It highlighted all of her wonderful features and the small smile that was on her lips made the whole scene look even better.

Byakuya couldnt help but smile as he went to his desk and grabbed a camera that he kept. He carefully snapped the picture and pulled it out of the device.

He placed the picture inside of the scrapbook and closed it then he walked back to bed and turned out the light.

He had to take that picture, he thought it was a special moment where Hisana's natural beauty showed and he knew that was somthing he would like to see centuries from now.

He knew that there were going to be lots more pictures to take and lots more memories that they would share in the years that lay ahead for the both of them.

**Well that one was kind of short but it was sweet as well : D 82 more to go!!**


	19. The Parenting Mission

**Heres the next chapter hope you like it : D thank you for all of the great reviews!! **

**-----------**

Byakuya walked into the sixth divison's barracks very irratated, he began to massage his temples in hopes to cure his annoyance.

He sat at his desk and began to go over the captains meeting that he just attended. Captain-commander assaigned him, out of all people the worst mission he could possibly have. It was to take care of a small child found in rukongai with lots of reiatsu until captain Unohana returned from her mission.

To think the only reason he was assaigned this mission was because he was the only one out of the other captains who was actually married and captain-commander throught that because of this they would be great for the mission.

Little did he know that Hisana had a pregnancy scare a month ago and it wouldnt be right to present her with a child that they would have to take care of.

But still even if he refused he would still have to wind up taking on the mission anyways, it was captain-commanders orders.

Byakuya lifted up a piece of paper and examined the little girl named Fuu that he would have to be supervising. She was one years old and she had hazel eyes and dark hair.

"Byakuya-sama, I brought you lunch" Hisana said walking into the office with a tray of warm tea and snacks. She sat next to him and placed the tray on the tabel.

"Who is that?" Hisana asked leaning over to examine the picture.

"This is my new mission.....it is my duty to look after her until captain Unohana comes back from her mission" Byakuya explained.

"T-Thats great" Hisana said forceing a smile. It had been a whole month after the pregnancy situation occured and Hisana wanted nothing to do with children, now her husband was bringing a child home for a mission and she would have to assist him.

"My apologies Hisana.....I know this puts you in a difficult position" Byakuya said softening his tone.

Hisana sighed then smiled "I would love to help you Byakuya-sama"

Byakuya let out a light smile then began to serve the lunch.

-----------------

"This is Fuu" a officer from the fourth division said smiling.

Fuu hid behind the officers robes and peeked out from the side. Her big eyes scanned the two people that stood in front of her which was going to be her parents for about a week.

"Dont be shy honey" Hisana smiled a bright smile while going behind the officers robes and picking up the small girl.

"Arent you a pretty one" Hisana said giggleing as she shifted Fuu in her arms so that Fuu's head was on her shoulder.

Byakuya sighed as Fuu stared at him intently. Not knowing what or how to impress a child or atleast talk to one since she probablly couldnt comprehend anything he said all he did was turn and lead the way back to the manor.

Once at the manor Hisana worked like Fuu was her own child. Hisana changed her daiper, fed her and played with her. She seemed like she was having lots of fun with it as well.

"Byakuya-sama, do you want to hold her?" Hisana said lifting Fuu up into the air and she giggled at this.

Byakuya wasnt so sure how to hold a child but he decided that trying wouldnt hurt so he took Fuu from Hisana and held her akwardly in his arms. Byakuya stiffened his posture and stared into the childs eyes not knowing that his cold facial features scared her.

Fuu began to cry as Byakuya began to try to rock her from side to side but he was only making the situation worse. Fuu began to cry louder as Byakuya got more and more irratated.

Hisana came over and took Fuu from Byakuya's arms and began to cradle her in her arms. Hisana hummed a soft tune while Fuu's crying stopped and she began to fall asleep.

Once Fuu was in her crib and everything was silent Hisana made her way to her more than annoyed husband who was finishing some paperwork at his desk.

"Byakuya-sama, you have to be more gentle" Hisana said moving behind him and running her fingers through his hair to remove his hair piece.

"I do not understand that child" Byakuya said calmly as he continued doing his paperwork.

"You have to make your face soft when dealing with children" Hisana explained.

"Yes I know Hisana" Byakuya responded.

Hisana smiled and moved herself over to the futon to try to get some sleep.

A few hours had passed and Byakuya was finally finished with his paperwork when he heard a faint cry coming from the crib.

He tiredly went over to see Fuu crying in the crib. He picked her up out of the crib and began to rock her back and fourth like before.

SInce he was so tired his expression was softer and when he rocked her it was smoother. Soon Fuu stopped crying and when Byakuya placed her back in the crib she began to cry again.

Byakuya then picked her up and brought her over to his bed where Hisana layed asleep. Byakuya got into bed and remembered somthing he read in one of the pregnancy books he studied.

He got under the covers and then placed Fuu laying on her stomach ontop of his chest and layed her there. Then he started rubbing her back to make sure that she had no gas and didint need to burp.

_'so the books came in handy after all' _Byakuya thought as he began to doze off while Fuu was already fast asleep on his chest.

------------------

The next morning Hisana was up and filling up the bathtub with warm water and bubbles.

Byakuya had learned a few things such as you always had to have a soft expression with a child and when you held them it had to be soft as well.

"Are you ready for your bath Fuu?" Byakuya asked while holding her in his arms. Fuu just smiled as he walked her to the bathroom where Hisana just finished the bath.

After Fuu was undressed and placed into the bath Hisana decided that it would be alot more fun if her husband helped her.

"Byakuya-sama, dont you want to help?" Hisana called as Fuu played with the bubbles.

Byakuya entered the bathroom "Hisana, must I help you?" he asked.

"Oh come on, it will be fun....please for me?" Hisana said now fluttering her eyelashes and making her puppy face.

"Alright Hisana, you win" he said as he reluctantly kneeled down to the tub to see Fuu splashing around.

Hisana took a cloth and began to wash Fuu softly and slowly. Fuu grabbed Byakuya's hand and began to play with his fingers while Hisana washed her body.

Byakuya then began to play with her fingers and she giggled when he moved her fingers around.

"Alright Byakuya-sama now you rinse her off" Hisana directed handing him a cup of water.

Byakuya slowly poured the water over Fuu's head and washed away all of the soap.

Fuu laughed and then began to splash water on Byakuya and Hisana. Hisana laughed and began to playfully splash water on Fuu when Fuu splashed even more water on Byakuya.

Byakuya just stared at her while he was all dripping wet. He saw how Fuu smiled and laughed at him becasue he was soaking so he couldnt help but smile and join Hisana in splashing Fuu.

"Im gonna get you Fuu" Hisana said now splashing more water as Fuu laughed some more. Byakuya then took Fuu's hands and made her splash Hisana.

Hisana laughed when she took ahold of Fuu's hands and made her splash Byakuya. Soon everyone was splashing each other.

Hisana took a big handful of water and threw it at Byakuya while Byakuya scooped up some water in his hands and threw it at Hisana.

Fuu just happily splashed around laughing as they all continued to splash and play around. Hisana couldnt stop laughing and Byakuya was even having himself a good laugh.

He was actually having fun bathing Fuu, it was the most fun he had in a very long time.

----------

A few days had passed and Byakuya , Hisana and Fuu were always together. They went around the manor together and went into the garden with Fuu and watched her play in the sun as they watched happily.

They treated her like she was there own. Hisana would read bedtime stories to Fuu and hum her sweet lullubys while Byakuya would feed her and let her sleep on top of his chest everynight.

It made them feel like she was actually theres and they were brought closer together as well. They would have alot of fun with Fuu and with each other as well.

Byakuya made sure he finished his work early so he could spend the rest of his time with Hisana and Fuu.

One night while Hisana was brushing Fuu's hair Fuu tried to speak, it only came out as small sounds and that was it. Byakuya then began to tickle Fuu on her stomach and she giggled.

"Oh, no Fuu its the tickle monster!" Hisana said as Byakuya continued to tickle Fuu. Then Hisana started to tickle Byakuya on his sides.

This cought Byakuya by surprise as he the began to tickle Hisana on her sides.

"Oh, no Fuu the tickle monster cought me!" Hisana laughed as she continued to be tickled.

Fuu then began to poke at Byakuya's sides as a way to tickle him and he chuckled at this.

Soon the laughter died down and they all layed on the futon peacefully.

"I am glad I took on this mission" Byakuya admitted as he turned to face his wife.

"Im glad you did as well, its like were a family" Hisana smiled.

Byakuya kissed her forehead and then turned to Fuu who was smiling like crazy.

"M-Mama, Dada" Fuu said her first words that cought both Byakuya and Hisana off gaurd.

Hisana gasped as she then said "Yes Fuu, we love you too" then kissed Fuu's cheek.

Byakuya's face softened as he then kissed Fuu's other cheek. He sighed knowing that he wasnt her father and Hisana wasnt her mother and there fun would have to come to an end.

-----------------

At the end of the week Byakuya and Hisana brought Fuu over to the fourth divisions barracks where they were to part with her.

A shinigami from the squad greeted them "Thank you for looking after her, I will bring her to captain Unohana now" he said taking Fuu from them. Soon Fuu began to cry and stretched her arms out and cried "Mama, Papa!" her screams for them pratcially broke there hearts.

"Be a good girl Fuu" Hisana said tearing up and placing a kiss on her forehead. Byakuya felt swarms of emotions engulf him as he saw Fuu cry for them, he couldnt help but feel sad himself to have his little Fuu be taken away.

Byakuya then walked over to Fuu and whispered "We love you Fuu" and kissed her forehead as well.

Fuu stopped crying and then smiled at both of them while the shinigami took her away.

Hisana blinked away a couple tears and looked up at her husband.

"We should think about visiting her" Hisana said.

Byakuya nodded as they both began to walk home.

They both knew that they wanted a child just like Fuu to bring them together in many ways than one. They both also realized that when the time came that they did have a child they would be more than ready and full of experience to raise the child and become a family.

**T-T Fuu left, man that was really hard to write, I didint know how to make Byakuya act as a substatute father so sorry if he seemed OOC to you guys. I liked how they had fun and splashed each other : D I guess this will be the last child related chapter for a long, long time kay. 81 more to go!**


	20. A Walk Home

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I wish all of you a happy newyear : D**

**---------------**

Byakuya carried Hisana on his back after another fruitless search for Rukia. Hisana had walked all over Rukongai and her feet were aching so Byakuya insisted that he carry her back home.

It would be easier just to shunpo back home but he was also very tired and Hisana was sleeping so he didint want to wake her.

Hisana's head rested peacefully on his back while her small arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist while his arms lifted her legs up to support her body.

Byakuya could feel her steady breathing on his back while he walked silently down the long road that was ahead of them. Even though the walk was quite long he didint mind it because he liked the scenery and some frsh air was good for his stress. Most of all it was some quality time with Hisana which he enjoyed alot.

He shifted her on his back to stop her from sliding off and tightened his grip on her legs as well. He listened to the slow inhales and exhales of her breathing and felt her chest move in and out slowly as well.

Hisana was very light and wasnt a strain on his back at all, actually he could almost see her reaction to him carrying her when she woke up. She would probablly say that she could walk and that she was sorry for making him carry her.

Byakuya stiffled a chuckle that was coming to him from this thought to make sure Hisana didint wake up. He kept at his slow and steady pace as he made his way past all of the trees and grassy feilds and down the long road.

Hisana slowly opened her eyes and yawned a little. She then sighed, it was another day without Rukia and another day that Rukia may have to live alone.

Soon Hisana noticed that she wasnt walking, she realized that her husband was carrying her. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his neck and her legs dangled from his waist.

"Byakuya-sama, I am fine to walk you can put me down" Hisana whispered.

"It is quite alright Hisana, you must be tired from walking around all day" Byakuya responded keeping his eyes on the road.

"My apologies for making you carry me Byakuya-sama" Hisana said slowly.

"There is nothing to apologize for.....is it so wronge for a husband to carry his wife?" Byakuya asked turning his head so he could see her.

Hisana blushed a little then responded "No, its just that.....you must be tired as well"

"I assure you I am fine Hisana" Byakuya replied now turning back his gaze back to the road.

Hisana rested her head against his back and listened to his breathing, she felt his steady breathes and his heartbeat as well. Hisana inhaled softly to take in his wonderful smell, it made her mind go crazy. His smell was the one thing that could hypontize Hisana.

Hisana began to trace small circles with her finger on his back and wrap her free arm tighter around his neck.

"Byakuya-sama, why didint you just shunpo back home?" Hisana questioned still tracing small circles.

"You were sleeping and I did not wish to wake you" Byakuya replied his tone was nonchalant.

Hisana giggled as she then moved her head so it rested on his shoulder, her arm slowly snaked around his neck as Hisana inched herself closer to him.

"Your lying" she whispered softly into his ear while a smile danced on her lips.

Byakuya slightly turned his head to meet her gaze and quirked an eyebrow. "How so?" he asked.

"I think its a diffrent reason" Hisana whispered into his ear this time alot slower.

"What reason do you propose it is?" Byakuya whispered to his wife as his pace slowed down.

Hisana giggled then spoke "I think we both know what it is".

Byakuya turned his head back to the road trying to hide a blush that was creeping its way onto his face.

"Why did you pretend to be asleep for a while?" Byakuya now asked her.

Hisana could feel herself blush. Nothing could pass her husband, Hisana knew that she was pretending to sleep for a while just so she could lay on her husband for a while.

Byakuya turned to look back at his wife and gave her a light smile. Hisana burried her face into his robes and pressed her forehead against his back.

She stayed like that for a while until she lifted her head and leaned her head on his shoulder again. She then placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered "We both want to spend time with each other".

Byakuya nodded slightly as a way to indicate that she was right and then he spoke "We should both make a effort to".

Hisana then nodded and rested her head on his shoulder she unwrapped a hand from his neck and began to play with his hair which was loose and not resticted by his hair piece.

"I like you better without your kenseikan" she admitted while still holding a dark lock of hair inbetween her fingers.

"I like it better without as well, it somtimes causes me headaches" he explained.

Hisana then lifted her head from his shoulder and unwrapped her other arm from his neck and began to massage his scalp with her small fingers.

"Hisana, why do you like cherry blossoms so much?" he asked. It was a question that he intended to ask but never had the chance to.

"Beacuse Byakuya-sama likes me when I wear them" she reponded with a smile while still massageing his scalp.

Byakuya considerd this for a while then began to speak "I like you either way Hisana".

Hisana stopped massaging his head and moved her arms around his neck again. She let her arms rest on his chest and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist when she felt one of his arms release a leg and ink his fingers with hers.

"Thank you Byakuya-sama" Hisana breathed as she linked her fingers with his.

"No reason to thank me" he replied bringing her hand to his lips as he placed small kisses on her finger tips.

Hisana giggled at this then asked him a question "Why do you like me when I wear them?"

Byakuya stayed silent for a while just walking as he relased her hand and held her leg again. He felt her arm move around his neck again when he responded "They bring out your eyes".

"You have......very beautiful eyes" He continued.

"Byakuya-sama, you compliment me to much" Hisana replied while leaning over and kissing the corner of his lips.

He quirked another brow then questioned "Is it wronge to compliment my wife"

"No, I enjoy it actually" she said softly into his neck while burrying her face there.

Byakuya couldnt help but smile as he then said "I enjoy complimenting you Hisana.....because you smile then"

"I always smile when Im around you Byakuya-sama, I cant help myself" she murmered into his neck.

Byakuya smiled softly at this and continued his walk, now he was walking alot slower than usual.

Hisana removed her head from his neck and let it rest on his back again while her arms rested around his neck again.

They walked silently for a while, neither of them speaking just listening to the steady heartbeat of one anothers until Hisana broke the silence.

"Your walking slower" she stated "Are you tired?".

Byakuya slowly shook his head and said "I enjoy the walk".

"The walk?" Hisana challenged as she now began to trace circles slowly on his neck with her fingers.

Byakuya turned his head to meet her gaze then sighed "I enjoy the walk......with you"

Hisana smiled "I enjoy the walk with you as well Byakuya-sama".

Hisana used her arms to brush some hair from his face and place it behind his ear then placed a small kiss on the tip of his ear.

"You are very......._physical_ today" Byakuya noticed as he shifted her weight on his body.

"Is it wronge for a wife to kiss her husband?" Hisana chuckled now returning her head to his back.

Byakuya laughed a little at this then replied "No, I enjoy it actually".

Hisana smiled and burried her face into his robes once again and murmered "I enjoy it as well".

They continued walking in silence, there presence was enough for each of them to feel at ease as they made there way along the long road.

"Your walking faster" Hisana stated as she noticed his speed increased.

"Its getting dark" Byakuya responded. He was right the sky was turning from dark and clouds were starting to appear shrouding the moon.

"Can you.....slow down?" Hisana asked into his robes.

Byakuya qirked a brow at this then asked "Why do you ask that?"

Hisana could feel her face turn red as she responded "I want.......I want the walk to last longer".

Byakuya stopped his walking for a moment letting what she said sink in.

"Sorry, I didint mean to be a bother" Hisana replied quickly.

Byakuya shook his head then replied "I wish it to last longer as well"

Then he began walking again and this time at the same slow pace he used before.

"Byakuya-sama, when we go looking again.....will you....." Hisana began but found it hard to finish.

Byakuya turned to look at his wife as a smile crept itself onto his lips he responded with "Carry you again"

Hisana nodded into his back hoping that he wouldnt get angry at her selfish request.

"It would be my honor" he said softly.

Hisana then lifted herself up and leaned her head on his shoulder and spoke "Thank you, I really enjoy these walks".

"Me as well Hisana" he responded before beging silenced by her lips. He stopped walking out of surprise from her sudden action.

She felt the heat of his mouth against hers and the urgency in her kiss was very surprising to him. He then matched her own urgency and deepened the kiss more as her mouth explored his and she leaned into the kiss even more.

"Hisana" Byakuya breathed as he broke the kiss for a few seconds to catch is breath before being claimed again by her lips.

Hisana wanted so much to show him how much he meaned to her, she hadnt kissed him like this in a long time. There was just so much going on that she never had the chance or willingness to do it. Now that they were alone and were spending some quality time together Hisana had lots of feelings return to her and she just had to express them in a way she had wanted to for so long.

Hisana broke the kiss as she saw the manor in sight. She was sort of dissapointed that the walk was over but she knew that they would have more like them.

"Byakuya-sama.......will you......" Hisana began but blushed as he walked up the path to the manor.

Byakuya looked at his wife confused about what she wanted.

"Make love to me tonight?" she blushed at how blunt she was being but she needed to express the feelings she had now, just pure love for her husband that she found again during the walk. Not anything full of lust but just of passion and wanting to show him how much she ment to him.

"Im sorry I was just- Hisana began but was silenced by his lips against hers as he gave her his answer.

They entered the manor and were finally inside but the walk they had would surely make them want to take walks more often just to be together.

**Well that was really fun for me to write. I wanted to show them just have a normal conversation and be natural with each other without distractions. I hope you liked it : D 80 more to go.**


	21. Anniversary

**Here is the next chapter : D, Yay, its 2010!!! Any who, thank you for the reviews and I hope you'll continue reading this fic, okay. **

**--------------**

Today was a rather special day in both Hisana and Byakuya's eyes. It was a day that only came once a year and hence, the anxiety they felt when it finally arrived was treasured. Therefore, they dedicated the whole day just for the two of them; from morning to the night would solely be devoted to them.

Once it hit twelve it would be there anniversary of there marriage. The marriage that stunned the entire Kuchiki household, the marriage that took everyone by surprise and the marriage that brought two people together and bound them by love.

It was early morning and the whole house was quiet. Hisana was huddled under the covers with her husband sleeping soundly.

Her head was rested on his chest and her arms lay there as well. His arms were fixed around her small waist and the covers covered them from their toes to their necks.

Hisana's eyes opened slowly and she yawned a bit. She smiled when she listened to the breathing and heartbeat of her husband. She tilted her head up just to get a glimpse of him sleeping which was pretty rare because he usually awoke before her.

She studied his masculine features with her eyes. They traced every curve in his face and every handsome part of him. She moved her hand slowly up to his face to trace each feature with her finger. She went along his jaw line and his cheekbones then she slowly traced along his forehead, around his eyes and last, she traced his lips. She moved her finger slowly around his mouth, careful, well, _trying_ not to wake him...

She then noticed two gray orbs scanning her face; they looked tired but also lively along with the small smile that graced his lips.

Well so much for trying.

"Did I wake you Byakuya-sama?" Hisana murmured peacefully, although she knew answer to that.

He shook his head slowly then he sat up making Hisana sit up as well. He turned and looked at her, his eyes bore into hers for a very long time. Hisana just stayed still and let his eyes wander on her body.

He then took her soft hand in his and brushed his lips by it once and said "Happy anniversary Hisana".

Hisana smiled at this and then said "Happy anniversary Byakuya-sama".

She then closed the space between them with a longing embrace. Byakuya inhaled her wonderful smell of flowers and ran his fingers through her soft raven hair.

She broke the embrace as his hand went to her face and caressed it softly. His thumbs began to move in a circular motion on her cheek as Hisana placed her hand over his that still lay on her face.

"How shall we spend this day?" Hisana asked removing his hand from her face and tangling her fingers with his.

"However you wish" he responded softly as he moved some hair from her face with his free hand.

Hisana smiled and began to crawl out of bed. She extended her hand towards him and he took it as they both walked towards the bathroom to begin their day.

After they had their breakfast, they sat at the table and silently began to drink there tea. Hisana was wearing an elegant red kimono with white blossoms sewn into the farbric.

She dreamily gazed at her husband; she was still so shocked that a simple girl from Rukongai would ever marry a noble. To Hisana he was way more than a noble, he was her rock and she knew she could depend on him whenever she needed to, she knew that he would always protect her and never let what those elders said get to her. He always made her feel special and beautiful and she simply could not see herself with anyone else.

Byakuya meet Hisana's gaze-_ he_ was still in shock that he would ever marry. He was the type of man that many thought would stay single no matter how many women wanted his hand. He even thought that he would never find a woman that could look past his status and his money.......but then he met Hisana. She was everything a man could ask for and more. She was kind and gentle and not to mention beautiful, she could look past his cold exterior and find the man that was lying underneath; he could never see himself with anyone else but her.

"Hisana, I must leave you for a while" Byakuya said softly as he took her hand in his.

"Where are you going Byakuya-sama?" Hisana questioned as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"I must retrieve something of utmost importance, I will be back shortly" he whispered as he pressed his lips to her hand and began to make his way to the door.

Hisana followed him with her eyes until he was out of sight. She then got up and moved to the kitchen, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and rolled up the long sleeves of her kimono.

She was going to make a great anniversary dinner, hopefully he would be gone long enough for her to finish.

------------

It had been a few hours and Hisana was almost finished with the dinner. She placed the food which included green tea on the table and she dimmed the lights.

Hisana placed candles around the room that filled it with a wonderful smell. She then changed into a gorgeous white kimono, it was simple and clean. To contrast her white she had beautiful red painted lips and her hair now flowed onto her shoulders and her bang fell gracefully into her face.

Hisana waited patiently for him to return. She fiddled with her fingers and played with her hair for about another half hour until she heard the door open and her husband walk into the room.

He respectfully took his place in front of her and gazed at her beauty and the beauty of how she decorated the room.

"I must apologize for leaving for such a large amount of time, I thought my task would be accomplished faster than that" Byakuya said softly.

He breathed in the wonderful smell of the candles around him and his eyes still lingered on his wife who looked absolutely stunning in her white kimono and her lips dazzled in red.

"Byakuya-sama, it is fine trust me.....it gave me enough time to cook" Hisana replied just as softly.

"Will you?" Hisana asked holding out a small pink cherry blossom in her hand.

Byakuya smiled softly and walked over to her; he took the blossom gently in his hand and placed it in her gorgeous raven hair.

"You look absolutely stunning Hisana" Byakuya whispered softly into her hair.

"Thank you Byakuya-sama, you look rather sharp today as well" she murmured to him while placing a single soft hand on his cheek.

He held her hand on his cheek for a while and then said "Shall we eat?"

Hisana nodded as they untangled their hands and he moved back to his place at the table and began to eat his food.

Hisana was a bit nervous that he wouldn't like her cooking. She was never the best cook but she had tried her best, she also had received some cooking lessons from some of her maid friends to make the dinner absolutely perfect.

"The dinner is excellent" Byakuya commented while sipping some of his tea.

He wasn't just saying that either; it was actually very well prepared. He had no idea Hisana could cook that well, it really surprised him.

"Thank you, It actually took me a couple tries but I got it eventually" she giggled as she sipped some of her tea as well.

After the dinner was finished Byakuya took all of the plates into the kitchen and walked back into the room to see Hisana standing and waiting for him.

"Lets dance together Byakuya-sama, just like at our wedding" Hisana smiled brightly.

Byakuya nodded and walked closer to her. His arms snaked around her small waist and her hands reached up and wrapped themselves around his neck.

They both gazed into each others eyes as they began to slowly move from side to side and back and fourth together. They were careful not to step on each others toes so they moved slowly. It was like they were gliding on air, they moved perfectly in synch: hands wrapped tightly around the other.

"Thank you for taking me as your wife" Hisana whispered to him as they continued to slowly sway from side to side. The candles illuminated everything in a beautiful dim golden light and the scent was amazing.

It was all quiet except for the soft talking of each of them. Everything in the room seemed serene and peaceful, just like this moment.

"Thank you for being my wife Hisana, you make everyday the most special when I am with you" he whispered back to her.

Hisana rested her head on his chest as they continued to dance slowly; his hands caressed her hair softly as they danced in perfect peace.

"Close your eyes" he murmerd softly as he placed a kiss on her hair.

Hisana then closed her eyes and felt his body leave hers. She was very excited not knowing what to expect as she felt his presence behind her.

Soon she felt his warm hands wrap something around her neck, she softly brushed her hair aside as he clipped something. He then let her hair fall back down and whispered "Happy anniversary" on her ear and placed a kiss on her now pink cheek.

Hisana opened her eyes as he walked back in front of her. She looked down to see the most beautiful necklace placed around her neck.

It was a beautifully cut pink diamond in the shape of a cherry blossom. Hisana gasped at how breath taking the necklace was. It was fairly simple in the terms of the silver holding it around her neck (which she liked) but the diamond itself was completely stunning.

The diamond reflected perfectly and shined like nothing else she had seen before. Its pink colour gave it more radiance and made it look softer. Then its shape was amazing, it turned and curved to make a cherry blossom and that too was wonderful to her sight.

Hisana could feel her eyes start to water as she continued to examine the piece of jewellery. It made her feel even more special and beautiful. She didn't know what to say, she was completely out of words, it was a mixture of surprise, happiness and love all in one that rendered her speechless.

Not knowing what to say to thank him, she thought that actions were better than words. She then placed her arms around his neck and placed her lips against his. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he mouth worked its magic.

He ran his hand down her arm and then to her back pushing her closer to him. His arms were securely around her waist as she then pushed her body more onto him which out of surprise, cause him to stumble back a bit.

He regained his balance as Hisana then said between kisses "It is beautiful, thank you Byakuya-sama".

He eased out of the kiss as they both gasped softly for air "Your worth it Hisana" he murmured sweetly to her.

His warm breath tickled her lips and made her mind go into a complete daze as she then claimed his lips again. She wanted so much to thank him for not only giving her the great gift but for also giving her this wonderful life.

His hand soothingly caressed her back as she deepened the kiss which made his heart beat faster and his temperature rise.

He wanted to give her something that represented what she meant to him, something that would show her how grateful he was that she had come into his life and make him come out of his cold shell.

After she broke the kiss she laid her head on his chest as they continued to breathe slowly catching their breath. They once again began to dance, moving peacefully back and fourth.

It was like time was non-existent and the only thing that would ever slow them down was each other.

---------------

**Wow, that was a lot of work lol. I actually started this yesterday but had no idea of what to make happen, and then I just came up with this. I hope you guys liked reading it : D 79 more to go.**


	22. Attacked

**Alright guys school has started again so I may not be updating as frequently but that does not mean I will go weeks without updating because that is unacceptable. Yeah and the updates may be coming a little later than usual because I may have to stay after school for a while because I am failing Spanish, math and science. (Pray for me: D) so I will need some extra help. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please keep reading.**

Night was approaching the horizon and Hisana knew she had to get home quickly. Only the shady looking people were roaming the streets and Hisana felt very uncomfortable with all of those men staring at her.

She knew that Byakuya didn't want her to go to Rukongai to look for Rukia alone because he was scared of what might happen to her, but this particular day Hisana had a feeling that she would find Rukia. She didn't know what feeling it was but, it just told her that she would see Rukia, so Hisana decided that she could not ignore the feeling since it could be a once in a life time chance. So she just decided to leave and look for her alone.

Of course Hisana had to leave him a note telling him where she was and why she left. She really didn't want to make him worry or go against his wishes but, Hisana just couldn't ignore this; Rukia was just as important to her as her husband and she had to at least look to know that she did follow her instincts.

Unfortunately her feeling was wrong. Hisana searched high and low and she could not find Rukia anywhere. She even stayed out past the time she should have left just to make sure that Rukia was nowhere to be found.

Now she was feeling very bad, she had gone against her husband's wishes and her feeling wasn't even true. There was no Rukia, just a bunch of weird looking men starting at her.

Hisana walked faster so she could hurry and get home. There was never a time where she wanted to be in her husband's loving arms than now. The men induced the feeling of fear within her and hence, the reason she was moving so fast along the street.

Hisana stared at the ground trying her best not to make contact with these men.

She kept her sight on the old dirt road and hoped that none of the men would take any interest in her. She could only imagine what Byakuya would say when she got home especially since it was dark outside.

"Hey pretty lady" a deep voice called from behind Hisana.

Hisana inwardly cursed herself for staying this late and continued to walk ignoring the man's words. She tilted her head a little so she could see who was calling towards her.

It was a man who was probably a little older than Byakuya and she knew with grief in her heart that she was following her.

"Hey I'm talkin' to yer" the man slurred as he began to walk faster. Hisana quickened her pace and still began to curse herself. Why did she have to stay out so late, now look where it has gotten her.

Soon the man got so close to Hisana that she began to run. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, the wind whipped across her face and the dirt was kicked up by her feet as she ran faster and faster, hoping to out run the man.

Hisana didn't dare to look back as the man began to call out those 'certain activities' that he wanted to do to her which were very disturbing and made her even more afraid.

She thought that if she went a little off road then she could lose him, so she ran even harder avoiding trees and branches and jumping over small rocks to make sure he wouldn't follow her.

Hisana began to get very tired and her leg muscles began to weaken as she began to gasp for air and run a little slower.

She didn't hear his voice so she thought she out ran him. Still running and keeping her fast pace Hisana decided to look back just to make sure he wasn't following her.

She turned her head back and sure enough he was running faster catching up to her. While Hisana was looking back she was still running, and to her dismay, she duding see the root sticking up from the ground. She tripped on it and fell onto the floor busting her lip on the root.

Hisana then tried to hurry up and get up but she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. Hisana looked down at it and knew that she had either sprained or broke her ankle. _'Oh no, I can't get up' _Hisana thought to herself as she saw the man getting closer. _'Come on Hisana, get up'_ she said to herself as she tried to stand up but the pain came back even stronger and she fell to the ground again now wincing in pain.

The man was now dangerously close and began shouting his repulsive fantasies to Hisana. She then turned around and decided to crawl away.

Hisana used her small hands to pull her body up and her knees to crawl as well. Her fingers dig into the dirt and her kimono tore as she crawled as fast as she could to get away.

Hisana was too late. She felt a calloused hand grab her sprained ankle hard and pulled her down towards him and turned her around violently so she could look him in the eyes.

Hisana held back a scream of pain that rushed through her body from him handling her ankle in a hard way. Hisana was laying face up on the ground and the man was hovering over her. She could smell the stink coming from him as it invaded her nostrils and made her cough.

"Well you put up a good run little lady" the man snickered as Hisana tried to move from under him but he held her hands down with his hands to stop her.

"Get off of me" Hisana hissed as she tried to release his grip from her hands but it didn't work, he was a pretty strong man.

"I like em' fisty, there's a whole lot of stuff I wanna do ta you" the man laughed as he moved his head closer to her.

"No, get off!" Hisana yelled this time as his face came closer, so close she could feel his breath on her lips.

The man's lips came closer to Hisana, threatening to befoul her pure mouth with his rancid one. Hisana couldn't let him touch her, she couldn't let her body be tainted by this wicked man, she had to do something, anything.

Hisana then gathered all of the spit in her mouth and spit it right into his eye.

"AHHHHH, what the hell!" the man yelled as he let go of her arms so he could wipe his eye off. Hisana knew this was her chance to get away so she then smacked him hard across his face with her now free arms and quickly got to her feet.

She ignored the pain in her ankle and ran away, she ran as fast as she could even though her ankle was forcing her to stop.

Unfortunately, Hisana couldn't get really far on a bad ankle so as soon as she thought she had finally gotten away; she felt something hard hit her on the back of her head.

She soon felt dizzy as she fell to the ground and saw the man with a huge stick in her hand. She felt the back of her head and her hands were wet with blood.

"So ya think ya can get away from me?" he laughed menacingly as he then smacked Hisana across the face leaving a bruise on her cheek.

The man then violently began to tug on Hisana's yukata trying to take the material off of her. Hisana then with all of her might lifted her foot and kicked him as hard as she could, but even that didn't work. The man was still persistent in wanting to play with Hisana.

She felt as if she had no energy left, her whole body was aching and she couldn't think straight. That wound to her head was pounding violently and the man kept trying to undress her.

Hisana thought that this was the end. She was going to be touched then probably be killed all for her stupid feeling, she wanted so much to apologize to Byakuya, she knew she was wrong in defy him and she was about to pay for it.

Hisana soon felt the material coming loose on her body and the man's warm breath against her neck. His nasty mouth was on her neck and there was nothing she could do except hope she would be saved.

"Scatter Senbonzakura" was all Hisana heard and right there she felt the most relived she had in a very long time. The man hoped off of her and was killed by just a few pink cherry blossoms that she loved.

She knew it was her husband and she was more than happy that he came to look for her. She felt her body being lifted from the ground bridal style and something warm being wrapped around her head and something else being draped over her body.

Then she fell unconscious.

-------------------

Hisana woke in the medical room with a bandage around her head and on her bruised cheek and her swollen ankle was now wrapped and secure.

Her eyes moved to see her husband staring intently at her. He wasn't wearing his scarf or his haori, Hisana noticed the blood stained scarf that he probably used to wrap her bleeding head and his haori that he used to keep her warm.

She studied his face trying to figure out if he was angry with her, which he probably was.

"I am sorry Byakuya-sama......I went against your wishes and did something foolish" Hisana whispered.

"Don't speak, save your strength" he replied in a calm tone.

Hisana then took his hand and squeezed it lightly then asked "Byakuya-sama are you.......angry with me?"

He was silent for a while, his gray eyes studying hers until he said "More disappointed than angry".

Hisana then dimmed her eyes and said "I am sorry, I should have waited for you....I made you worry Byakuya-sama".

"Hisana, it is all over with there is nothing to worry about" he said, his thumb rubbing her hand.

"I was so scared.....I thought he was going to......" Hisana trailed off trying not to remember the past events.

"I must apologise Hisana, if I hadn't gotten there sooner then-" Byakuya started but Hisana interrupted.

"No Byakuya-sama, this isn't your fault you have nothing to be sorry about....please don't apologize for my foolish acts" Hisana insisted.

He stayed silent for a while looking deeply into her eyes until he said "Hisana you should never be scared........You must know that I will always, no matter where you are, protect you" he said softly.

Hisana smiled a bit then said "Thank you for saving me Byakuya-sama".

"Hisana promise me something" Byakuya whispered as he squeezed her hand gently.

"Anything" Hisana replied.

"Promise me that you will never go to Rukongai alone again" his words were serious and he looked intently into Hisana's eyes.

"I promise, I will never do that again" Hisana responded lightly. She really did mean it; she would never want to go through that again.

Byakuya sighed then said "I am relived I arrived when I did......but you seemed to have held your own for a while".

"Yeah, I had to fight back just a little" Hisana giggled but then stopped immediately seeing that it hurt her head to laugh.

"Get some sleep" Byakuya ordered softly as he kissed her bandaged forehead and turned out the lights.

"Byakuya-sama, will you.......stay with me?" Hisana called hoping that he would. She had been along all night she didn't want him to leave her.

Byakuya sat back down and held her hand in his as he watched her fall asleep, he was happy she was safe and that the man didn't touch her.

Hisana was happy that his warm protective hand was holding hers and she knew that he would always protect her no matter what.

-------------

**Alright that one was pretty intense to write, wow I am really pumped XD I hoped you liked it, 78 more to go.**


	23. Renewed Vows

**Hey guys, OMG I am sooooo sorry for not updating in such a long time T-T. School has really been kicking my butt, but it's nice to say that now I am passing all of my classes, but I still need to bring my grades up so they at least hit 80. Any who, I wrote this chapter on the 15****th**** and I sent it to my editor but she didn't get it so I decided to wait until Saturday but that was when my computer shut down which also contributed to my late updates. Well I have this whole week off so you can expect more updates. Oh and I really need more ideas, I have absolutely nothing!! So please send me some ideas as to what to write please. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I love you guys : D**

Hisana sat quietly as she let the maids fix her hair so that it was placed in a neat bun on top of her head with elaborate pins holding it all in place. They let her stray bang fall loosely in between her eyes and made sure that every part of her hair was looking amazing for this event.

Hisana's lips were kissed with a light pink shade of lipstick and her cheeks were a light cherry colour that matched her pink studded diamond earrings.

She even had her nails done for the occasion; they were filed and buffed so they were glossy and perfectly even.

After they had finished with her face and hair they then placed a pink cherry blossom into the bun on her head which complemented all of her features and made her glow in beauty.

The maids then left Hisana, so that she could dress in private. She moved slowly over to the futon where her outfit for the evening was spread out on.

Hisana stared at the gown for a moment until she finally lifted it up and held it in front of her body and examined it in the mirror.

It was Hisana's wedding Kimono. It was simple, classy and very elegant. She studied the white fabric with her fingers as they traced every detail in the dress from the tiny little blossoms sewn into the bottom to the silk obi sash that flowed behind it. She pressed the dress closer to her body and inhaled deeply to take in not only its wonderful smell but of all the wonderful memories it held.

The day of their wedding was truly one of the most special days in her life. She had never thought she would ever get married, or ever find anyone she loved just as much as Rukia. She had always believed she would grow up in Rukongai and take care of Rukia her whole life until she breathed her last breath.

Hisana never imagined that she would have so many wonderful things in her life. All of the beautiful kimonos, fancy jewellery, luxurious baths, massages and the most comfortable futon possibly ever made. Most shocking of all, she never in a million years would believe that she would have such a wonderful husband, someone who would care and love her forever.

Hisana began to put on the gorgeous gown; she slipped everything on so carefully hoping not to ruin the dress that held so much.

When she was finished she began to examine herself in the mirror. She looked almost exactly like she did that day, but she decided to wear her anniversary gift.

Hisana twirled around a few times still examining herself to make sure everything looked perfect. She needed to look her best for what was ahead.

She hadn't seen her husband the whole day; it was supposed to be like that. She would see him and he would see her when the occasion began.

Byakuya sat quietly and began to take a sip of his tea; it was what soothed him the most besides his wife and right now he needed to clear his mind of any stress or thoughts that may ruin this day.

His hair hung loosely, unrestricted by his noble hairpiece and fell softly into his face. He was dressed in a very high class garment that he made sure was accessible for this day. He only wore that outfit once and that was on the day of his wedding.

He gazed over at his haori and his scarf laying on the futon nearby. He had chosen not to wear them because he wanted Hisana not to look at his haori that represented his promotions, or his scarf that showed him being head of the household. He didn't want the kenseikan either, it showed his nobility and Hisana liked him better without it.

Without all of those things he was just a normal man. That is what he wanted Hisana to see on this day, not any of his accomplishments or his nobility, just the man that loved her deeply.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was very anxious. He sipped his tea again to try to calm himself, but it only worked because he was a master at hiding emotion. He wanted to see his beautiful wife now as she looked on their wedding, he wanted to remember all of the promises and joyous times they spent together.

Most of all he wanted to make her remember how much he loved her and how far he will go for this was the day to look past all of the conflicts they had in the past and remember to look forward to all of the great things that lie ahead.

He moved his gaze to look out the window. In a few more hours it would begin, he ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep sigh.

He was more than ready to start now, he wanted so much to see his dear wife and to complete what needed to be done.

He hasn't seen his wife the whole day. It was supposed to be like that though; they would finally see each other when it began.

------------------

The time had finally come. It was approaching sunset and the both of them were behind closed doors on opposite sides of the room.

The room was decorated with cherry blossom pedals scattered across the floor and candles filling the room in a dazzling glow of light.

An old man stood in the middle of the room waiting patiently for the exact time to arrive. He was one of the Kuchiki household's good friends and he had known Byakuya since he was little, he had seen him grow and mature and saw right before his eyes, him falling in love.

He watched the relationship grow and finally blossom into what it is today. That was why he insisted that he be the one that would reconnect them during this ceremony.

The time hit and both of the doors were opened slowly by a maid and for the first time that day, Byakuya and Hisana saw each other from across the room.

They locked each others gazes and stood still for a few moments both of them captivated by the other presence. Byakuya could hardly breathe as he studied Hisana in her wedding gown and he traced the blossom in her hair with his eyes, his gaze then landed on the gift he had gotten her that was worn delicately around her neck. Emotions flew through him all at that instant, so many compliments were threatening to spill out his mouth and he wanted so much to run over to her and have her tight in his arms right there. Instead Byakuya held his composure and just stared into her eyes.

Hisana was mesmerised by her husband. He looked absolutely stunning; the way his dark locks fell softly onto his face and that outfit that brought back so many memories to her. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his scarf, haori or kenseikan and she smiled a bit at this. The only thing she wanted right now was to be in her husbands arms; a day apart was far too long for Hisana to handle. She stood quietly locking her gaze on his and taking a deep breath.

Then they both began to walk towards the centre of the room to the old man. They walked in perfect synch across the floor gently stepping on the petals that graced the floor.

They didn't break there gaze from each other for even a second, they kept there eyes locked while continuing to walk towards the centre of the room.

The scent from the candles filled the room and made the feeling all the more comfortable and relaxing. Each candle burned brightly illuminating the two figures that now stood face to face in the centre of the room.

Byakuya held out his hands to Hisana and she locked her fingers with his. There bodies were still a little away from each other, but they savoured at least having some type of contact with the other.

Hisana's hands held his hands softly and gave him a gentle squeeze as he complimented with a squeeze of his own. It was silent for a while until the old man cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, Hisana Kuchiki are you both ready to renew your wedding vows?" the old man asked.

They both nodded and there grip tightened on each others hands.

The old man then began to speak "I have gathered you both here today to join you both together for a second time to renew the vows that you both have been bound to".

The old man paused for a few seconds then began to speak again "Do you Byakuya Kuchiki take Hisana Kuchiki as your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Byakuya said softly now holding Hisana's hands even tighter.

"Do you Hisana Kuchiki take Byakuya Kuchiki as your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the man said

"I do" Hisana whispered as she returned his tightening grip.

"Then I hereby announce you have renewed your wedding vows and you may now kiss your wife" The man said.

Byakuya untangled his hand from hers and brought it to caress her face. Hisana placed her hand over his and smiled gently; he then moved his hand down to her chin and tilted her face up so that they were only mere centimetres apart from each other. Then he claimed her lips for his in a soft kiss that left Hisana in a daze. As they kissed memories of there actual wedding day rushed through her mind fast as lightning making her lean more into the kiss. When it broke he pulled her into an embrace.

His arms were around her small body and his lips rested on her forehead. Hisana was shrouded by his warmth and protection as she wrapped her arms around him as well.

They both longed to stay just like that for a little longer, so that they could feel each others grace and just be with each other in genuine silence if only for a few more moments.

It was as if time was nonexistent and the only thing that would speed it back up again was the other person. Soon the embrace broke and they continued to stare at each other.

"I love you Byakuya-sama" Hisana whispered softly as a small smile found its way onto her lips.

"I love you Hisana" Byakuya whispered back to her while brushing a piece of hair from her face.

No more words were needed to be said for those words said it all. They knew that they would renew there vows more times in the future so that they could remember all of the past feelings and emotions that get blocked by conflicts, but then are cleaned up by being wed once again.

**WOW, that was pretty long huh. What did you guys think? I actually got inspiration for this from a magazine of Fergie and Josh renewing there vows. Sorry I didn't make it a traditional Japanese wedding thing, I really didn't know how they worked and when I tried to learn it was all too confusing so I just stuck with this version. Hope you guys liked it : D**


	24. A New Pet

Thank you guys so much for all of the great ideas you have submitted!! I am definitely going to use all of them. I hope you like this chapter : D

Hisana walked slowly down the paved road towards the main house of the manor. The sunset had begun and she was just about finished with her long walk around the manor.

Hisana enjoyed the nice long walks she took because it gave her a chance to clear her mind of any negative thoughts.

She took a deep breath and continued to walk until she came across a bench. She took a seat and sat peacefully, all of her thoughts were calmed and she inhaled deeply to take in the cool breeze and fresh scent of everything around her.

The sunset was really beautiful that day, its bright colours of a mix of yellow, orange and red all moving down towards the horizon and releasing a beautiful yellow illumination around it.

Hisana stared at the amazing sight; it was truly a blessing to live somewhere where you can see a sight like this one everyday.

She sighed and began to absentmindly play with her hair between her fingers; she was in a complete daze, hypnotized by the warm air and the breathtaking image in front of her.

Of course this moment would be a lot better with her husband around, but sadly he was out on a mission and wouldn't return until later that evening.

Sighing once again Hisana decided that it was time to head inside and say goodbye to this gorgeous sight. All she wanted right now was to take a warm bath and fall asleep in her husband's arms.

She slowly got up off the bench and wrapped her haori closely around her petite body. She began to walk once again down the paved road not really thinking about anything just letting her mind wander into almost a dreamlike state until a noise broke her out of her trance.

Hisana was startled by the sudden noise, it was a soft whimper that was coming from one of the bushes that was a little off the path she was walking on.

She cautiously walked towards the noise that she heard she lifted one arm to her face in protection that it might be a wild animal.

Slowly she moved the leaves of the bush aside and peered down into the bushes.

What she saw was far from a wild animal, what she saw made her eyes soften and her guard drop. Hisana leaned both her hands into the bushes and pulled out a small baby dog.

The pup was brown and had big eyes equip with a face that no one could say no to. Its nose was wet and its hair was short but it had floppy ears that looked absolutely adorable.

The pup began to whimper again while being cradled in Hisana's arms.

"What is wrong little guy?" Hisana asked the pup in a sweet tone. The pup just whimpered again and looked into Hisana's eyes with sad eyes of his own.

Then Hisana realized that it had hurt its paw. The poor pup's foot had dried blood on it with an open wound.

"Your foot……don't worry I will take care of you" Hisana said to the pup as she carefully shifted the dog in her arms so its foot was comfortable while half running back to her room.

While in her room Hisana made sure that the pup got all the attention it needed. She gaze the pup a nice bath even though it didn't really like the water. She then made sure she wrapped its foot up so that the wound would close properly and she brushed its fur until it shined like the sunset. Hisana made sure she gave it a big meal of dog food that she bought and that it got enough water to keep it hydrated.

After all of that work was done Hisana lounged on the couch with the pup lying next to her.

"You're such a cute puppy aren't you" Hisana said to it as it climbed onto her lap. The puppy then used its long tongue to start licking Hisana's face.

Hisana giggled as the dog continued to give a long playful lick to ever inch of her face. The pup then began to bark and run around in circles on her stomach.

"You want to run around don't you" Hisana said whipping all of the slobber from her face. She set the dog down so it could run around and does whatever it liked.

'_It needs a name…..it is a girl pup'_ Hisana thought to herself. She began to go through names in her head that would best suit this pretty pup.

"I got it, I will call you…..Blossom" Hisana thought aloud, Blossom barked which indicated she liked it too.

Hisana got off the couch and walked over to Blossom, she kneeled down on the floor and began rubbing Blossom's belly.

Blossom barked playfully showing she liked this. Hisana continued to rub her belly and say "Who's a pretty dog, who's a pretty dog".

Hisana then heard footsteps coming to the door and knew that her husband had arrived.

'_Oh boy, I wonder how Byakuya-sama will take this' _Hisana thought.

Hisana then picked up blossom and put her under a blanket that lay on the couch and Hisana laid right in front if it.

'_Its probably better if he doesn't know right now, he can be grumpy sometimes when he first returns from work' _Hisana thought as she saw him enter the room.

He looked like he was indeed not in the best mood and he also looked awfully tired.

"Hello Byakuya-sama, how was your day?" Hisana asked softly.

"I would rather not discuss it……..and you?" was his response as he began to remove his scarf and lay it on his desk along with his kenseikan.

"It was fine" Hisana responded almost too quickly. Then Blossom decided that it would be a great time to bark and that is exactly what she did.

It wasn't a loud bark, more like a muffled one. Hisana moved her body to cover the lump under the covers.

"What was that sound?" Byakuya questioned as he removed his haori.

"Oh umm that…….that was me I just wanted to make funny sounds" Hisana answered while making a small bark noise then giggling.

She could feel herself blushing at that poor excuse for a bark and even more at the embarrassing fact that she just said she wanted to make funny noises.

Byakuya raised a brow at this, he was going to question it more but he decided against it. He simply nodded and made his way to the bathroom.

Hisana followed him with her eyes until he was out of sight. She then sighed and pulled Blossom out of the blanket.

"You almost got caught Blossom, you have to be more careful" Hisana lectured the pup while all it did was wag its tongue and begin to lick her face again.

She giggled and put the pup down so she could wipe her face. Hisana really liked Blossom and wanted to keep her but knowing her husband he probably would go against the idea of having a pet.

Hisana finished whipping her face to gasp at what Blossom was doing. She saw the tine pup pulling Byakuya's expensive scarf with her teeth off of the desk.

"No Blossom, don't touch that!" Hisana called as she got up and took the end of the scarf that wasn't in her mouth and began to pull.

Blossom kept a firm grip with her teeth on the opposite side as she continued to pull the scarf.

"No Blossom let go, bad dog" Hisana whispered so her husband wouldn't hear her. Blossom seemed to think that this was a fun game of tug-of-war and pulled even harder.

Hisana knew that if she pulled any harder then the fabric might rip and that was the last thing she wanted. Not only would he hate blossom but he would have lost his family heirloom.

Hisana then let go of her side to let Blossom know the game was over. Disappointed Blossom let go of her side and began to run around the room.

Hisana quickly whipped the slobber off the bottom of his scarf and sighed. She then saw Blossom jumping on the futon.

"No Blossom, don't do that you will dirty the sheets!" Hisana called again as she pulled the pup of the bed and sat her on the floor.

"Now stay right here" Hisana commanded, but all Blossom did was run in circles around Hisana while barking quite loudly.

"Shhhhh" Hisana said as she lifted the dog and held her in her arms.

"Energetic aren't we" Hisana said while patting its head. Blossom then rested her head on Hisana's shoulder and began to whimper again.

"You shouldn't be running on a bad foot" Hisana said as she set her down on the couch.

"What am I going to do with you?" Hisana said to the pup while rubbing its stomach once more.

Byakuya exited the bathroom and moved into the kitchen. He began to pour himself and Hisana some tea when he noticed a bag of dog food lying on the table.

Putting two and two together Byakuya concluded that they must have a 'guest' staying in the room.

He took both cups and walked towards Hisana who was still lounging on the couch with a noticeably large lump behind her covered in a blanket.

Byakuya handed her the cup and began to sip his tea calmly.

After a few moments of silence he cleared his throat then asked "Hisana is there something you would like to share with me?"

Hisana just smiled and said "No, there isn't". She could feel her heart beat faster '_does he know?'_ she thought to herself.

"I see…….why do we have dog food then?" Byakuya asked still with the calm tone in his voice.

"Well you see ummm" Hisana replied wile trying to think of a suitable answer that wouldn't make him think she eats dog food.

"I also heard very loud barks from inside the bathroom" Byakuya added.

Hisana had no more excuses left, it was either she told him the truth or she lied and said she was half dog because that was the only lie she could come up with.

Sighing she pulled Blossom out from the blanket and once she did the pup literally jumped out of her hands and right onto Byakuya and began to lick his face.

'_Now I will never get to keep her'_ Hisana thought. She almost laughed at how the dog took long slobbery licks at his face and even licked some of his hair as well.

Byakuya pulled the dog off of his face and held it away from him like it had a disease.

Hisana held back her laughter and took a napkin and began to wipe the slobber off of his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you……I guess it's too late to ask if I can keep her" Hisana said softly while whipping his hair with the napkin.

Byakuya examined the tail was wagging and her tongue was flapping out of her mouth, she looked back at him with wide eyes and barked playfully. It had such an adorable and happy face Byakuya knew he couldn't refuse it.

Sighing he looked back at Hisana with a small smile and said "We can keep it".

Hisana's eyes lit up like she was a little kid in a store filled with candy.

"Thank you Byakuya-sama!" she sang happily as she gave him a great big bear hug.

"Only until her owner comes to claim her" Byakuya then told her.

Hisana nodded happily in agreement and began to cuddle the pup.

A few weeks had passed and the owner eventually came to claim the pup. Hisana was sad that yet again another thing she loved with all her heart was taken from her, first Fuu now Blossom.

Hisana laid her head on her husbands' shoulder a few hours after Blossom had left.

"Why is it that everything I love is always taken from me?" Hisana whispered.

Byakuya pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. He then replied with "As long as I live I will never be taken from you Hisana".

Hisana smiled and said "Well at least I know one thing; your love will always remain with me".

With that said Hisana then knew that no matter how many things she loved came and left she always knew there would be one thing that would always be with her.

OMG that was sooooo long. I hoped you guys liked it : D thanks to my editor for coming up with this idea, the next chapter will be someone else's idea and so on. Only 76 more to go!


	25. Bad Dreams

Hey guys here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it : D Oh and I'm trying to learn how to play the piano (just some random info) so wish me luck! I love you guys.

Byakuya stared at his wife's pale and cold face. Dark circles rimmed her eyes and she looked so fragile, like even the slightest touch would break her into millions of pieces.

He held her hand in his, her hand was deathly light and he could see her veins from under her skin. She was breathing very slowly and was wheezing as well.

He stared intently at her. She wasn't moving; like a statue so still yet so breakable.

Her small fingers curled around his hand and gave it the lightest squeeze anyone could possibly give.

In return he gave her a light squeeze back. He was very cautious for he thought any movement too rough would cause her to break right before his eyes.

A small smile graced her lips as her eyelids began to slowly lift to reveal her purple eyes that were watery like she was inwardly crying.

One single tear fell from the corner of her eye and slid down her cheek. Byakuya used his free hand to gently brush the tear away then he gently caressed her face by moving his hand soothingly across her cheek.

"Why do you cry Hisana?" he whispered as he began to wipe away the tears that continued to flow out of her sad eyes.

"Because I…." was all she managed to push out when a violent cough interrupted her.

All he could do was watch; he couldn't make the cough go away for her, it was just impossible no matter how much he wanted to.

After she had finished coughing she cleared her throat and tightened her grip on his hand.

"My apologies Byakuya-sama" she said lightly.

"There is no need to apologize Hisana" he replied while placing his lips softly to the hand he was holding.

"I cry because……..I fear that I will be leaving you" Hisana spoke as more tears began to flow out of her eyes and her smile faded away and was replaced by a grim expression.

Byakuya didn't quite get what she was trying to say. He didn't want to show his confusion to her because he didn't want her to waste her voice on explaining it.

Hisana raised her free hand to Byakuya's face and moved some hair out of his eyes.

"I like it when you don't wear your hairpiece" Hisana said quietly.

Byakuya nodded and said "I don't wear it just for you".

The smile returned to Hisana's lips for a brief second then it returned back to its grim look.

"Byakuya-sama…….I am sorry…….I wish I could spend more time with you……..Im sorry" Hisana managed to say but it came out barely higher than a whisper.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked still confused at her choice of words.

"I'm sorry Byakuya-sama" Hisana said this time she closed her eyes and she moved her free hand to trace the features of his face.

She ran them along his forehead then along his nose, cheekbones, jaw line, and chin. Then they began to trace the outline of his lips. Byakuya gently kissed her fingertips as she then moved her hand down to it covered the hand that was on top of her other hand.

He brushed some stray hairs away from her sleeping face. She really did look ill, deathly ill.

After a few silent moments Byakuya was really trying hard to figure out the meaning behind her words. He decided that he might as well ask her what they meant even though he really didn't want to disturb her sleep,

"Hisana" he whispered to her softly. There was no response from her, her lips remained closed.

"Hisana" he said a little louder this time, there was still no response.

"Hisana" he said now with more urgency in his voice as he squeezed her hand.

Hisana still remained silent. Byakuya shook her gently but her body was limp and awfully light.

He untangled his hand from hers and moved it to her forehead. Her head was cold, surprisingly close to that of the dead shinigami that he had held last week.

Her hand lay limp on the floor deprived of any movement of life. Her body was completely still and all cold; there was nothing that could make her respond to him.

Byakuya lifted her upper body in his arms and he began to call out her name again, over and over each time more panicked than the last.

Byakuya could feel time stop as he moved his hand over to her chest. He breathed heavily as the seconds felt like hours when he placed his hand over her heart and prayed to feel a beat.

There was nothing. No heartbeat, just a cold and pale chest with no sign of life.

Byakuya's beautiful wife was dead. The woman that stole his heart, melted his cold exterior and gave him more than he ever hoped for was now laying dead in his arms.

At that moment a surge of sorrow shrouded his whole body. He could feel his heart drop and his body grow heavy as he stared at the passed woman that was lying in his arms.

His beloved wife was taken from him. There would be no more conversations no more hugs no more sweet kisses no more anything. His whole world was gone; his once full cup was now just an empty glass with a million cracks about to shatter.

His heart burned as he pulled Hisana in for an embrace. He didn't know what to do, think or say. He wanted so much to feel her small arms wrap around his body as they always did but he felt nothing.

He wanted to say so much, to scream, beg for her to come back, call out her name until she woke up but his mouth was dry. All the words only stayed in his head and couldn't find their way to his mouth; he was rendered speechless for what seemed to be forever.

He held her tightly as he possibly could, so tight that if she were alive she would be able to feel his heart beating on her chest.

His hand slowly moved through her dark locks caressing the hair that once had so much shine and colour but was now just something on the head of a deceased woman.

The burning in his heart grew and grew until it was a raging fire. He could feel his heart being torn out of his body, ripped apart piece by little piece.

His heart began to beat slower and slower as he pressed his lips against her hair and he closed his eyes.

He inhaled the scent of his wife one last time. He was trying to be strong trying to hold back all the feelings and emotions that consumed him but it was no use, he was now a broken man, his glass had shattered and this was the remain.

Soon he could feel his eyes begin to water, it happened slowly but surely. Tears began to form in his lifeless gray eyes and one by one slid down his cheek and fell on top of her raven hair.

He couldn't remember the last time he cried. He had never felt so depressed in all his life, he felt that tears were for the weak, they made you vulnerable, and that was what he was right now.

He finally figured out what she was trying to tell him. She knew her time was up and all she could do was apologize for not being able to spend her life with him.

She was warning him. Her last words ringed in his head '_I'm sorry'_. He couldn't believe that he let his wife die feeling that way; he wanted to die along side her so that they both of them could be happy.

There wasn't any happiness in this reality; just the cold sad truth that he was now alone.

"Byakuya-sama!" a small voice called out.

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to adjust his sight to the dark room he was in.

He noticed he was in his room and it was night-time. He was lying in his bed and right beside him was Hisana.

Byakuya just stared at her. '_Didn't she just pass?'_ he thought to himself.

She was just looking back at him, a confused look on her face.

"Hisana" he whispered as he pulled her in for a tight embrace. This took Hisana by surprise, he held her so firmly like she was about to be snatched from him.

He hugged her as tight as he could so he could know that she was real, right in front of him, not dead.

"B-Byakuya-sama" Hisana managed to get out after being almost crushed by his embrace.

He broke the embrace and took her face between his hands and brought his lips to hers. Again Hisana was surprised by this but took the kiss anyway.

After the kiss broke he caressed her face. He was so happy that she was here, alive and that she was healthy.

"Byakuya-sama what has gotten into you?" Hisana asked holding back her giggles.

"I had an awful dream" he responded.

"Yeah you were tossing and turning and calling out my name in your sleep" Hisana recalled.

She moved a hand to his face and caressed his cheek.

"You were crying" Hisana said wiping the wet drops from his face.

Byakuya placed his hand over hers and sighed. Once again he hugged her but this time it was gentle.

"What was your dream about?" Hisana asked.

"Hisana promise me something" Byakuya whispered to his wife.

"Anything" was her response.

"That you will wait for me…….that you wont leave me……that you will pass being happy" he said to her.

A confused Hisana replied "I promise".

He exhaled and broke the embrace.

"Hisana…….please…..don't leave me" he managed to choke out.

She had never seen him like this before. He seemed so vulnerable and in disarray. '_He must have had a powerful dream'_ Hisana thought to herself.

She squeezed his hand and responded with "Byakuya-sama I will never leave you….I will always be by your side, nothing will take me away from you".

"Hisana…….will you also….take care of your health" he added squeezing her hand back.

Hisana was confused at this as well but nodded anyway.

He didn't know why that dream seemed so real like it was actually happening. He couldn't help but think his dream was trying to tell him something or send him some sort of message.

Whatever the reason was for that dream it didn't matter now, all that mattered was that Hisana was alive and nothing would take her away from him.

*SIGH* that was really long to write but oddly not as long as some of my other chaps. Anywho I really wanted to get into the emotion of Byakuya and show how he was feeling I hope I did that well. Oh and sorry that there wasn't much dialogue and if Byakuya seemed OOC, it was kind of hard to make the affects of his dream on him. Credit for this chap goes to star-gazing-in-LA. Only 75 more to go!!


	26. Jealous Thoughts

**Hey guys!! You all gave me such great ideas and I am using them all : D hope you like this one. Oh and right now I am totally obsessed with the piano version of Hikari from Utada Hikaru (Just another bit of random info) Love you guys.**

Hisana laid tiredly on her futon. She had lain there for pretty much the whole morning for she was awfully bored and pretty irritated as well.

"Hisana there is no need to be concerned" a lady's voice said.

Hisana shifted her body on the futon so that she could see the maid who was sitting on the edge of the futon. She sighed before running her fingers through her dark locks.

"I can't see how I cannot worry" Hisana said now sitting up and looking out the window. It was around the time her husband was suppose to be back and just like it has been for the past two weeks he was probably going to be late.

"It's this new lady that he is supposed to be training……she is the reason he was so late for the past two weeks" Hisana added while hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Hmmm are you sure they are just training?" the maid asked putting her legs on the bed and folding them.

"What do you mean Aoi?" Hisana asked confused before letting go of the pillow and moving some hair out of her face.

"Well I'm just saying; I heard she is** very **pretty" Aoi said adding extra emphasis on the word very.

"I know she is pretty but I don't see where you are going with this" Hisana said getting off of the bed and moving over to her closet.

Aoi got up and followed her over to the closet; she leaned against the piece of furniture and continued.

"I mean……maybe lord Kuchiki is attracted to her" Aoi suggested.

Hisana pulled out a bright yellow kimono and closed the doors of the closet.

"I don't think he is attracted to her" Hisana said quickly as she began to shed her clothing.

"Well if you ask me I don't think it takes any one **this** long to train, its been almost the whole day" Aoi responded while picking up Hisana's night attire and folding it.

"Aoi I trust my husband okay, I know he's not doing anything" Hisana said firmly as she pulled on her kimono.

"Well you are the one who is concerned" Aoi responded while going behind Hisana and closing her Kimono.

"That is just because he is getting home so late" Hisana reminded her.

"Alright, alright" Aoi gave in and began to comb Hisana's hair with her fingers.

A few silent moments passed neither uttering a word. When Aoi was done combing Hisana's hair she began to head towards the door.

"Just remember….she is **very** pretty" Aoi reminded as well as adding emphasis on the very word again.

Hisana sighed and went to pour some tea for the two of them. She began to think about what Aoi had said.

'_Well I bet she is very pretty'_ Hisana thought while pouring the hot tea into two cups .She shook her head of these thoughts and placed the cups on the table and sat down.

'_She is probably a lot prettier than me' _Hisana continued thinking as she blew into her sup of tea.

'_No, why am I thinking these things….Byakuya-sama doesn't find her attractive' _Hisana said to herself as she began to slowly sip the tea.

'_If I know he doesn't than why am I still thinking like this?'_ Hisana continued to ponder.

'_Maybe I will have some peace of mind if I accompany him to work tomorrow' _Hisana concluded.

Satisfied with her conclusion she began to drink her tea calmly and waited for him to come home.

When he did come in a few minutes later he looked tired and completely worn out.

"How was your day Byakuya-sama?" Hisana asked as she moved behind him and began to remove his kenseikan from his hair.

Byakuya took a long sip at his tea then replied "Very tiring……and you?"

"Oh it was fine……ummm…..can I ask you something?" Hisana asked nervously as she continued to undo his hairpiece.

He nodded while taking another sip which indicated for her to continue.

"Do you mind if I accompany you to work tomorrow?" Hisana asked.

"I don't see why not" he responded.

"Thank you" Hisana replied softly.

The next morning Hisana had to wake up early with her husband so they would get to his work on time.

"So what exactly are you doing now?" Hisana asked as she walked alongside him to his division's barracks.

"As of now I am personally training someone who aspires to be a seated officer" Byakuya replied as he entered his office.

Inside his very neat and organized office sat the woman he was training. Hisana was stunned by her beauty in person. She had a heart shaped face and beautiful brown eyes, she had rosy cheeks and her hair hung long up to her waist and was a beautiful ginger colour. She was also a lot more 'defined' than Hisana when it came to her body.

'_She is stunningly beautiful' _Hisana thought to herself as said woman approached her.

"Hello you must be lady Kuchiki , my name is Riku Nomura" Riku said with a bright smile as she extended her hand towards Hisana.

"Please, call me Hisana" Hisana replied while gently shaking her hand.

Byakuya led them both to the training area; a huge area containing little trees.

"It is so nice to finally meet Kuchiki-senpai's wife!" Riku exclaimed happily.

Hisana just smiled softly and thought '_She even has a great personality'_

"He can be kind of cold sometimes though, I don't know how you do it" Riku sighed as she then waved to Hisana and ran over to her trainer.

Hisana sat under one of the trees and took a deep breath. '_Well she is a beauty: even much more beautiful than I"_

She watched as Byakuya unsheathed senbonzakura and Riku unsheathed her sword and then began to train together.

Riku took her stance and held her sword firmly. Obviously her stance wasn't to Byakuya's liking so he went over to her to fix her stance.

Hisana watched carefully as his hands went to hers and made her tighten her grip, and then they went to her back to fix her posture. Riku giggled about something as he continued to fix her stance.

Hisana couldn't help but feel a little heated. She grew angrier as the training went on, his eyes were their same stoic and cold look, but it was just the way Riku laughed and joked around and the way he would touch her when he had to fix something she was doing wrong; quite frankly made Hisana mad.

She knew it didn't mean anything but she was still growing angry, she couldn't help it. She was pretty and funny and she was getting trained personally by her own husband.

'_Why am I so angry?' _Hisana thought to herself. She took a few deep breaths to try to calm her self down but it didn't work, she wanted to do something to get Riku away from her husband.

Hisana then decided that since it was pretty warm outside and she was sitting in the _scorching _sun, maybe she could pretend to faint so this training would stop.

'_Why am I doing this? Why do I feel like Riku is stealing him from me?' _Hisana thought as she got ready to close her eyes and faint.

Then Hisana suddenly stopped and sat up straight. '_Am I jealous?' _Hisana wondered.

She pondered this for a while then came to the conclusion that she was indeed jealous.

'_How do I stop feeling this way?'_ Hisana thought to herself.

She wished greatly to do the devious: run up to him and kiss him in front of her or do something to let her know to stay away. She wished she could object and say she didn't want him to train her anymore. Those would be her best bet to stop this jealous feeling she had.

Hisana sighed again and gazed at them training. She knew that he didn't like her and she knew she didn't like him, yet she still felt jealous.

She went over her options again and again until one word remained in her head. '_Trust'_ Hisana thought 'If_ I trust him enough then I will be able to walk away and maybe get over the jealousy'._

He told her countless times that she was beautiful and nothing would come between them. Their love was too strong for any woman to break it.

Hisana, then got up and left the training grounds before Byakuya could notice that she had left the grounds.

Later that evening Hisana sat quietly at the table nibbling on her food.

Byakuya entered the room and sat across from her after he came home from work.

It was silent for a while, both of them trying to figure each other out.

"Why did you leave this morning?" Byakuya finally asked.

"It was too warm outside……I felt dizzy" Hisana lied while looking at her food.

Byakuya studied his wife. She was obviously upset or sad about something and he didn't know what.

"Riku is very pretty" Hisana said after a while. '_A lot prettier than I am'_ Hisana inwardly added.

Byakuya stayed silent for a few more moments trying to decipher what she said to see if he could get to the root of what was upsetting her.

"Hisana do you…….disapprove of me personally training Nomura?" Byakuya asked in a calm tone.

Hisana looked up from her food and looked into his eyes.

"Why would you say that?" Hisana asked softly.

"At training this morning you seemed uneasy" he replied, his gray eyes analyzing her purple ones intently as he spoke.

"It's nothing" Hisana assured him as she continued to pick at her food. She didn't want to tell him her sour mood was because she was jealous, but she was certain he would get it out of her eventually.

Byakuya rose a brow at this and then said "Hisana……why are you upset?"

She sighed and kept her eyes focused on her food "Please don't think badly of me because of this" Hisana said. She didn't want him to think of her as childish or immature for being jealous.

"I won't" he responded in his usual cool voice.

"I suppose I was………jealous" Hisana admitted. She kept her eyes down, she was afraid to look him in the eyes at this moment.

"Riku is just so pretty and fun and it was the way you held her………It is foolish…..I'm sorry" Hisana whispered.

"Do not apologize Hisana, jealousy is an emotion is it not" he responded, his voice was noticeably softer.

She nodded and kept her head down, focusing on her food.

Byakuya moved his hand to Hisana's chin and lifted it so he could look her in her eyes. Hisana saw the softness in his eyes and relaxed more as he spoke.

"What is so foolish about feeling a common emotion?" he said softly.

"I just thought that maybe you were attracted to her…….she is gorgeous….a lot prettier than me and not as short and small and- Hisana was cut off by him placing a finger to her lips.

"Hisana there is no woman that I find more attractive than you" he whispered to her as he gently traced the outline of her lips with his finger.

"But she has so much more than I do" Hisana said as she continued to look deeply into his eyes.

"Hisana those things aren't important to me, what is important is that you are beautiful and I will never think otherwise" he reassured her.

His hand moved to her cheek to caress her face, his thumbs rubbed her cheek in a circular motion as the corner of her mouth turned up into a smile.

"Sorry I ever doubted you Byakuya-sama" Hisana whispered as she brought her face closer to his so they were only centimeters apart.

"Don't be sorry Hisana, jealousy is a powerful thing" he replied, his breath tickled her lips.

'_That's what I get for letting Aoi mess with my thoughts'_ Hisana thought to her self.

"Thank you for making me feel- _beautiful_" Hisana said.

"No Hisana, you are beautiful all on your own" Byakuya replied. With that Hisana closed the space between them with the sweetest of kisses.

She now knew that no matter how many females he would work with he would only have eyes for her and that there was no reason to be jealous over anyone else because she would always be his.

* * *

**WOW that was really long, hope you liked it. Credit for this chap goes to .NaGAyAn, only 74 more to go! : D**


	27. Meeting His Colleagues

**Hey guys, sorry that it took me so long to update I had a few technical difficulties with my computer but its all good now: D Hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

"Byakuya-sama, tell me more about who you work with" Hisana asked while resting her head on his shoulder.

It was very early in the morning; the sun had barely risen and it was a few hours before her husband had to go to work.

Usually he would be getting ready, but Hisana made him stay a little longer in bed because she loved his company.

Hisana pulled the covers up so that it completely covered both of their bodies and wrapped them in a sea of blankets.

She moved her feet through the sea of blankets to find his and tangled them together while resting her hands on his chest; she felt his steady heartbeat and his warm breath tickle her forehead before he responded to her.

"I don't see why it is of any importance" he responded while moving a stray hair from her forehead.

"Well I just think it is sort of odd that I have never met any of the people you work with like the other captains" Hisana explained.

Byakuya thought about this for a while, trying to think of where exactly she was going with this.

"Hisana are you saying that you would like to meet them?" Byakuya asked after coming to the conclusion that she did in fact want to meet them.

"Yes Byakuya-sama I do" Hisana replied with a small smile.

"Very well then…. you can meet them today" Byakuya said while removing the covers and moving to the bathroom with Hisana right behind him.

Hisana walked quickly in his shadow through the fourth division's barracks.

She made lots of heads turn and got some snotty looks from jealous girls who of course wanted Byakuya to themselves.

"Who are we meeting?" Hisana asked softly as they stopped in front a door.

"Captain Unohana Retsu" Byakuya replied while knocking softly on the door.

"Come in" A voice called from inside of the room.

Byakuya opened the door and let Hisana walk in first. Hisana walked cautiously into the neat and tidy room to see a beautiful woman standing in front of her with a long braid running down her chest.

"Hello nice to meet you, I am Kuchiki Hisana" Hisana quickly said while bowing slightly.

"Very nice to meet you lady Kuchiki, I am sure captain Kuchiki has told you who I am hm" Unohana said with a bright smile.

Hisana nodded. She couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by this woman she was beautiful and not to mention one of the wisest captains out there, she could probably match or maybe even beat her husband in abilities.

"So what brings you two here?" Unohana asked while taking a seat at her desk.

"My wife wished to meet my colleagues" Byakuya responded in a nonchalant tone.

"Oh I see…well you must be a wonderful woman if you could steal captain Kuchiki's heart" Unohana said with that same intimidating smile.

Hisana blushed and forced a smile. She could feel herself getting nervous as the conversation went on.

"A lot of people say that…..actually he is just a big teddy bear on the inside" Hisana giggled trying to ease out of the subject.

Byakuya sighed as she said this and turned his head to hide the light shade of pink that crossed his cheeks.

"Ah, I can only imagine" Unohana responded.

"It seems as though I must cut this meeting short" Byakuya said while opening the door and indicating for Hisana to leave.

"It was nice of you to introduce your wife to me captain Kuchiki" Unohana said while waving to Hisana.

"Goodbye" Hisana called as she left the room.

"She seems nice" Hisana said while following him to the seventh division.

On the way there they passed though the fifth division where Hisana noticed a man in a white haori next to another man in a white haori.

"Who are they?" Hisana asked.

Byakuya took her hand and pulled her gently along passed the two men before being stopped.

"Hey captain Kuchiki aren't ya gonna introduce me to your wife?" a voice called out.

Hisana turned around to see a man with silver hair and a mocking smile towering over her.

Hisana couldn't help but feel scared of him, his features very much resembled that of a fox and the aura around him shrouded her with an uneasy feeling. She smiled and moved behind her husband.

"We cannot converse right now captain Ichimaru" Byakuya explained calmly.

"Are ya sure bout that Captain Kuchiki I was really hopein' to chat with your wife" Ichimaru replied.

Hisana took a deep breath and moved from behind him and said "It is nice to meet you I am Kuchiki Hisana, sorry but I cannot speak at the moment but I do wish to speak with you in the future"

Hisana bowed slightly and took her husband's hand tightly.

"Aww too bad huh, I do hope we will be meetin' real soon Hisana-chan" Ichimaru said with a wave while walking away.

"I advise you to stay away from captain Ichimaru" Byakuya said as he began to move to the other man in the white haori.

Hisana saw the other man in the white haori smile and wave to her; he had brown hair and glasses.

"Who is that?" Hisana asked.

"That is captain Aizen" Byakuya said to her as they approached him.

"Good morning captain Kuchiki, and who might this be?" Aizen asked softly.

"This is my wife, Kuchiki Hisana" Byakuya introduced.

"Very nice to meet you lady Kuchiki" Aizen said warmly as he extended a hand towards her.

Hisana shook his hand which was strong but yet held gentleness to it.

"It is nice to meet you as well" Hisana replied with a smile.

"I must apologize, I am quite busy at the moment, but I am thankful that I was able to meet you" Aizen said while nodding to Byakuya and walking away.

Hisana and Byakuya continued their walk to the seventh division.

"Captain Aizen seemed nice" Hisana said while quickening her pace to match his.

Byakuya stayed silent as they continued walking.

Byakuya and Hisana entered the office of captain Komamura, he was wearing his usual helmet and sitting at his desk.

Hisana stopped immediately when she saw him. He was huge and the helmet on his head made her fear what was under it. She then moved her gaze to his fur covered hands and held her breath.

'_Just what is this man?'_ Hisana thought to herself as her husband introduced her.

Komamura got up from his desk and walked over to Hisana. He moved his helmet down to look at her and began to speak.

"It is nice to meet you, even though I haven't heard much about you I am sure there are many great things to say"

Hisana smiled and said "It is very nice to meet you captain Komamura".

Komamura placed one large hand on Byakuya's shoulder and held it firmly there.

"I am happy that you have found such a woman for yourself captain Kuchiki" he said in his booming voice.

Byakuya simply nodded and gazed down at Hisana. He noticed that the frightened expression she had before was replaced by a calm one.

"You must be a very strong captain, you tower over everyone else" Hisana giggled.

"There are other captains whose strength far surpass mine" Komamura explained.

Hisana nodded and paused for a second before speaking again.

"I'm sure you are a very nice person so….there is no need to wear that helmet…..I would like to see what you look like it you don't mind" she asked.

He hesitated for a second but then began to remove his helmet and reveal his true appearance.

Hisana at first was a bit surprised at his looks, he was definitely different than the rest, but she could feel a gentleness coming from him and she couldn't help but smile.

"Now you are definitely my favourite of all captains….aside from my husband that is" Hisana said looking up at him.

"Favourite?" he asked confused.

"Different isn't always a bad thing" Hisana explained.

"I see….you are a very kind woman, I appreciate your words" Komamura replied.

Hisana bowed slightly and then took her husband's hand as he lead her out of the room, before she left she called out "It was nice meeting you!"

Then they both began to walk to the eight division.

Byakuya then saw Kyoraku and Ukitake having tea together at a small table.

"Oh there she is! I was wondering when you would introduce us to the lucky lady" Kyoraku called out as they approached them.

"You must be Hisana, it is very nice to meet you" Ukitake said with a small smile and extended hand.

Hisana shook there hands and replied "It is very nice to meet you both as well".

"This is captain Kyoraku and captain Ukitake" Byakuya explained.

"Please, sit and have tea with us" Ukitake offered as they both sat down.

"Captain Kuchiki, where have you been hiding this beautiful woman?" Kyoraku asked while sipping some tea.

Hisana blushed deeply as he said this and adverted her gaze to her tea cup.

Byakuya glared at him and then took a small slip of his tea.

"I trust you are enjoying your stay in Seireitei" Ukitake asked.

"Yes I am, it is much different than Rukongai" Hisana answered still staring into her cup.

"So tell me Hisana how is married life?" Kyoraku asked lazily.

Hisana still continued to blush as she gazed at her husband out of the corner of her eye. He had an irritated expression glued to his face and she definitely knew why.

"It has been….very good, umm I love it actually" Hisana responded in a whisper.

"Well that is good to hear, I am glad everything is working out for the both of you" Ukitake said while smiling warmly.

"Well I am positive that the sex has been good or is he has dull as he looks?" Kyoraku asked, his tone to that of the sly fox she had met earlier on.

Hisana almost choked on her tea when she heard this and her face turned a bright shade of red.

"Wha-what!?" Hisana said flustered.

"Captain Kyoraku I believe that is personal and you shouldn't ask such ill-mannered things" Byakuya said calmly although he was on fire.

He always handled these things so well but on the other hand Hisana was still blushing furiously.

"Please excuse him he had a few drinks before this and he isn't in the right state of mind" Ukitake explained.

"It is fine we should be leaving anyway" Byakuya said leaving the table.

"It was nice to meet you both" Hisana said bowing and taking her husband's hand.

"You as well" Ukitake said with a small smile and while waving.

"I want to see you again Hisaaaaaaaaana" Kyoraku dragged out.

Hisana smiled to him and then left with her husband back to the manor.

"You have very interesting colleagues" Hisana whispered as she crawled into bed later that night.

"I suppose you can put it that way" Byakuya responded.

Hisana giggled "I like most of them, you're lucky to have such wonderful people to work with"

Byakuya sighed and then closed his eyes and turned out the light.

"Goodnight Byakuya-sama" Hisana said softly.

"Sleep well Hisana" Byakuya responded.

'_Well at least I know who he works with, and to answer captain Kyoraku's question our sex life is pretty darn good" _Hisana thought to herself with a small giggle before falling asleep.

**Well I hoped you guys like that one, I had a lot of fun with it lol. Oh and I tried to think of what captains might have been there when Hisana was alive and I didn't know about Kenpachi and I knew Kurotsuchi wasn't one as well as Hitsugaya (though it would have been nice to see him there) and I am not sure about Tousen either so I just stuck with them the other ones. Oh and I LOL at Kyoraku's sex topic XD. Cred for this chap goes to Sajintm and only 73 more to go!**


	28. Secret Surprises

**Okay sorry for taking so long to update….I just had some sort of writers block for this chapter,hope you like this chapter.**

Byakuya had come to the conclusion that his wife was indeed hiding something. Why else would she have been acting so strange and secretive these past couple of weeks?

Knowing his wife, Byakuya was sure it had to be something rather big that he didn't expect.

He sat at his desk in his room silently. It was right after work and he was waiting for his wife to return from whatever she was doing.

Surely, over the past few weeks he had his suspicions, but it wasn't until today that he concluded that she definitely was keeping something….a secret perhaps.

Today when he arrived home from work he had found that his wife wasn't there, which was odd because she usually waited for him to return.

He was about to go out and check where she was when a little slip of paper caught his eye.

It was lying right on his desk just begging for him to read it. When he did read it he then knew something was wrong.

_Dear Byakuya-sama,_

_I have left the house to buy some items and I will be back later in the night. Please do not wait for me to eat or sleep because when I arrive it will be too late to have supper and besides I will have the items to unpack as well._

_Your loving wife,_

_Hisana._

Since Hisana had a tendency to lie horribly which meant her ability to keep a secret was very low she made it painfully obvious that she was indeed hiding something.

So now he sat at his desk waiting for her to arrive. He wasn't going to go to bed just yet because he wanted to know what 'items' she was bringing home.

He wasn't very keen to surprises and she knew that very well. So if it wasn't a surprise what on earth could it be?

He went over every possible choice that it could have been in his mind.

' _It couldn't be a animal because we already went though that…..not a party because she already knows I don't like parties……it isn't our anniversary or valentines day, it couldn't be a gift because there is no special occasion coming up….so what could it be?' _he thought to himself.

For the first time ever he was completely stumped. He had no idea what she was doing and his only hope to figure out was to see the 'items'.

It wasn't long from when she finally arrived home with multiple bags in her hands. Whatever was in the bags you couldn't tell by looking at them.

"Oh, Byakuya-sama I thought you would be in bed" Hisana said startled that he was actually up. She slowly moved the bags behind her back and smiled nervously.

"I thought I would wait for you to come home, it would be quite rude to go to sleep without you here" he replied getting up from his seat and walking over to her.

"I wouldn't have minded" Hisana said backing up as he moved forward.

"Hisana, what did you purchase?" he asked as he stopped coming forward.

"Ahh this? Oh it's nothing" Hisana quickly answered and it was painstakingly obvious she was lying.

"Whatever it is it must be of great importance for you to go and buy it on a day that most stores are crowded such as today" he responded.

"Ummm well since you want to know it is ummm" Hisana started trying to think of something that he wouldn't want to see.

Hisana pondered this for a few moments as her eyes searched the room. She then thought of something but she blushed a little at what it was; but if it was the only thing to lead him off she was going to have to say it.

"It's ummm lady items" Hisana blushed deeply hoping that he wouldn't question it any more.

He raised a brow at this and then sighed. He began to walk closer to her but she just kept walking back.

"Hisana I doubt that you would need four bags of such items" he replied coolly.

Hisana had to think fast. He was right about that she didn't need four huge bags for such a thing but what else could she tell him?

"They are for my friends too….they ummm asked me to pick some up for them" Hisana responded her nervousness clear in her voice.

Byakuya stared at her with his I-don't-belive-you-but-I-will-leave-it-alone face and began to walk to bed.

Whatever she was hiding she was persistent in making sure he didn't find out.

Hisana followed him with her eyes until she saw him get to bed, and then she let out a long sigh.

She quickly ran over to the kitchen and opened the cabinets. She was about to stuff the bags in there when she realized that cabinets didn't have a lock.

"He is bound to find them in here" Hisana whispered softly to herself while thinking of a place to hide the bags that had a lock and that he didn't have the key for.

"Ah ha!" she said with a small snap of her fingers. She pulled the bags over to her closet doors and opened them.

She carefully stuffed the bags in her closet and locked it with her tiny gold key.

"He doesn't have the key to my closet" she thought aloud as she then went to get ready for bed.

The next day Byakuya awoke to find that Hisana wasn't in bed, another odd thing that had to do with whatever she was hiding.

Hisana usually awoke about an hour after him. He got out of bed still frustrated that he didn't figure it out yet and moved slowly to the bathroom.

When he knocked on the door sure enough he heard his wife's startled and nervous voice.

"I will be out in just a minute!" she called as he heard her rummaging though some things.

"Hisana what are you doing?" Byakuya asked after hearing the loud noise in the bathroom.

"Ummm nothing just umm cleaning up" she called from inside the bathroom obviously lying.

He decided to let it go for now, he was going to figure out sooner or later. Hisana opened the door and quickly ran passed him.

Byakuya noticed she had a huge lump under her shirt. She was probably hiding something under there.

Sighing he went into the bathroom still thinking about what she could be doing.

A few more days had passed and the same thing had continued to go on. She still would not tell him anything and she still kept acting like she was keeping something from him.

She had locked the kitchen door one morning telling him not to go in there because it was very messy and she didn't want him to clean it up.

She had come home with more mysterious bags and more odd excuses.

He soon decided to stop asking and wait for whatever surprise she had in store for him to just take it.

It was one early morning where he woke up to an empty bed. He slowly rose wondering where Hisana was.

He knew that she was probably doing some secretive things as usual so he decided to get ready for work.

It was later on in the day when he came home that he noticed something was off.

The room looked clean and smelled the beautiful scent of cherry blossoms. He also noticed streamers and balloons around the room.

He also saw all of the bags that Hisana had hid earlier that week laying out on his desk.

'_What is going on?' _he asked himself while moving into the room.

He began to remove his haori and scarf when he noticed that the table was filled with lots of food that he liked and it smelled absolutely delicious.

He was very confused from this, he knew there wasn't any special occasion going on so why did it seem like it was?

Whatever Hisana was hiding definitely confused him. He decided to take a seat at the table and wait for her to return.

It had been a few minutes before he could hear her soft footsteps coming from behind him.

Her small arms wrapped around his neck and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Happy birthday Byakuya-sama" she whispered to him as she placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Birthday?" he said confused turning around to face her.

"Yeah, I can't believe you forgot your own birthday…..since you forgot I decided to make it like a surprise party for the two of us" Hisana explained.

He was a little surprised himself because he had forgotten his own birthday. He must have been so caught up in other things that something as unimportant as a birthday passed him.

"All of the bags are full of all the presents everyone sent you, I intercepted them so you wouldn't figure it out" Hisana said softly.

She smiled and giggled at his confused expression. He raised a brow then it slowly eased down and a ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

"I must admit for your horrid lying skills you did manage to keep it a secret" he replied to her.

"Yes!! I did well!" Hisana laughed as she removed her arms from his neck and walked over to one of the bags.

"Oh and I locked the kitchen because I didn't want you to see any of the food I made, and I was in the bathroom so long because I was making your present and I didn't want you to see it" Hisana continued to explain as she rummaged through her things.

"So happy birthday Byakuya-sama" she said while handing him a neatly wrapped present that was in plain white paper with a red bow tied to it.

Byakuya slowly unravelled the box and pulled out a hand knitted scarf made out of red fabric.

It was stunning how nicely done it was, every stitch was perfect and it was the best fit size for him.

"I made it myself, It took a while but I wanted to give you something that you didn't already have" Hisana said walking over to him.

Byakuya handed the scarf over to Hisana. "Would you?" he asked as she smiled a bit.

Hisana carefully wrapped the scarf around his neck tightly and fixed it so it hung the proper way like his regular scarf did.

"Thank you Hisana" he said softly as she came from behind him and examined her handy work from the front.

"No problem, I hope you like it" Hisana smiled brightly as she moved to her seat at the table.

"No Hisana, I don't like it" Byakuya said to her while moving to his side as well.

Hisana's face saddened as she adverted her gaze to the ground and mumbled "Sorry, I'll take it back".

Byakuya moved his hand to lift her chin as he spoke "Like would be a understatement, I absolutely love your gift Hisana"

Hisana smiled brightly and gazed deeply into his eyes.

"I hope you enjoy your secret birthday party" Hisana whispered to him before placing a small but love filled kiss on his lips.

**Odd, how that took me so long to write. If you guys didn't like it I understand why and I promise the next chapters will be a lot better kay. Oh and I fused my idea for a chapter and ScarletLeaves idea of a birthday. So cred for this chap goes to Scarlet leaves. **


	29. Time Together

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy reading. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I am almost at 100 reviews!! Yay!! I feel so accomplished lol :D. Oh and I saw The Book of Eli it was a pretty good movie but not as good as Avatar OMG I love that movie. (Just another piece of random info). Oh and this chap wasn't beta-ed so I just tried to edit it (wish me luck) and it will be beta-ed later kay.**

It was an early and bright morning. The birds sang happily as they flew around the Kuchiki gardens and spread there joyous song to wake any of the residents in the manor.

The bright sunlight shown through the windows and illuminated the massive room creating pools of sunlight cascading all around the room shining off of anything that was brightly colored.

The sun especially shown on the mountain of white blankets that wrapped the couple in a cocoon of soft and huge comfort.

The morning rays of the sun woke Hisana softly. Her eyes fluttered open as she scanned the room with them.

The room had a nice comforting feeling to it and looked especially bright that morning. Her eyes eventually landed on the man that was lying next to her.

Of course he was sleeping soundly. Hisana slowly moved her body in the blankets so that her head was resting on his chest.

She closed her eyes and listened to his strong steady heartbeat. She snaked her arms around his waist and snuggled closer to him.

She soon felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a kiss being placed on her forehead.

"Good morning Byakuya-sama" Hisana murmured softly into his chest. Her eyes were still closed; she was still listening intently to his heart beating normally inside of him.

"Good morning Hisana" he whispered to her, his breath tickled her hair as she slowly opened her eyes to gaze up at him.

"Hisana we must get ready to prepare for the day" he said softly to her as he began to climb out of the mountain of blankets.

Hisana kept a firm grip on him and held him back in the bed. "Byauya-sama you have no work today…..wont you stay in bed a little longer?" Hisana asked longingly.

Byakuya gazed back at his wife wife. He studied her expression; there was something in her eyes that told him she really wanted him to stay.

He moved back into the bed and pulled the blanket over them wrapping them once more in a secure and comfortable sea of blankets.

Hisana smiled as she then rested her head on her husbands shoulder and pulled the sheets so it was up to her chin.

She moved her feet in the sea and tangled them with her husbands. She really enjoyed the days he had no work.

She didn't have to wait hours and hours for him to come home and be with her, he could stay with her and just enjoy each others company like husband and wife were suppose to.

"It is a very beautiful morning" Hisana said as her light voice broke the long silence.

"It is indeed a beautiful morning" he replied while gazing out the window. He could see the garden right outside, the cherry blossoms floated gracefully through the air creating a scene that one would think to be only seen in movies.

"I wish you had more days off….I like staying like this" Hisana admitted while placing a chaste kiss on his neck.

Byakuya sighed while he continued to gaze out the window. It was true; his work did indeed take away from the time he could have been spending with his wife.

Of course he would rather spend those long hours of most of the day in Hisana's arms but sadly he couldn't. He knew that it made Hisana sad that she couldn't see him as much especially when he was on long missions at the human world but he couldn't help it.

"I must apologize Hisana" he said softly to her while turning his gaze to the woman next to him. His eyes settled on her beautiful face. His eyes scanned every deep feature that she had from her rosy cheeks to her big but full of life eyes and her small pink lips that were curved into a small smile.

"Why are you apologizing Byakuya-sama?" Hisana asked curiously while placing her hand on his chest.

"I have not been around as much as I would have liked to" he explained as he took her hand from his chest and placed it on hers.

She soon knew what he was talking about. She didn't really want to get into it because she didn't want to worry or make him feel bad but right now she couldn't help but pour those emotions out.

It was very true that she had been feeling very lonely lately. She missed Byakuya, she wanted to be around him but she couldn't, he always had some mission or meeting to attend.

She felt her own heartbeat slowly as she hung her head down low. She let her hair fall into her face as she tightened the grip on her clothing covering the beating organ in her chest.

"I…..I missed my husband…..there were so many times I wanted you to stay but I knew you couldn't……there is nothing to be sorry about, it's your job as a shinigami" Hisana responded softly. She could feel her voice begin to crack as she spoke.

She was holding back tears that were threatening to spill out, she didn't want to cry but she couldn't help but show her sadness in her voice.

Byakuya was silent for a few moments as he watched his wife choke out those words that she must have been holding in for a long time.

He hated seeing his wife caressed with sorrow or any type of horrible emotion. It angered him that he was the one that caused it.

"I also have a job as your husband" he reminded her as he tightened his grip on her hand that was still pressed against her chest.

"That doesn't matter as much, you had a duty as a shinigami before you met me….so it comes first" Hisana said a little louder as she slowly raised her head and settled her vision on her husband.

"Hisana…..you will always come first….I hate to see your face stained with these painful emotions" he told her while releasing her hand from his.

"Please….don't feel bad because I am the one who cannot handle this, I need for my heart to grow stronger" she whispered as she placed her own hand over her heart once more.

"Hisana, I feel ashamed that I make you feel this way" he admitted as he then adverted his gaze back over to the window.

"You have a strong heart Hisana, you bear more than I could every carry….it is simply that I seem to be breaking your heart" he said slowly trying to hold back the pain he felt because of this in his voice.

Her heart did feel heavy but she didn't want him to think he was breaking it, he had done so much for her that she couldn't let him think that.

"Please don't- Hisana began but was interrupted by her husband's words.

"Hisana, I have not been a very good husband have I" he said while still staring out the window.

What good husband would cause his wife pain? It seemed as though he had been spending more and more time away from her and it was breaking her fragile heart.

"Byakuya-sama you have been a wonderful husband" Hisana quickly responded.

It was true that she had been feeling saddened lately by her husbands long absences but she didn't want him to think he wasn't a good husband because of it.

"If I were such a thing then you would not be saddened….I feel as though I cause you more pain then happiness" he said softly while still looking out the window, watching the blossoms fall peacefully.

Hisana moved her hands to each side of her husbands face and turned them towards her, she stared directly into his gray eyes, and she had never seen them so saddened. It must have hurt him so much to see her laced with sorrow.

"Byakuya-sama, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me" Hisana said as a smile tugged on her lips.

"You cause me so much joy, and there cannot be joy without pain….so it is natural" she explained while using her thumbs to caress his face.

He turned his face slightly away from her and let his gaze drop from her to the pure white sheets that covered them both.

He raised his hand to her hands and removed them from his face; he held them in his hands and rubbed them softly.

"Hisana….you have given me more than you will ever know….I wish that I could repay you" he said now lifting his gaze to meet hers.

They both stared into the others eyes for a while, talking without words, understanding the others feelings with only contact of the eyes.

"Byakuya-sama you have already repaid me" Hisana said quietly. She then wrapped her small hands around his.

"I just wish to see you more….that is all, you do not cause me pain but so much happiness I cannot explain it" Hisana continued as her eyes began to water and small tears began to fall from her eyes.

He moved his hand from hers to wipe the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. He slowly moved his thumb to carefully wipe any type of sadness that had fallen to his wife's face.

"Let us spend as much time together that we can" Byakuya said to her as his lip slightly curved indicating a small smile.

Hisana nodded as she wrapped her small arms around his neck and gently pulled him down onto the bed with her.

He moved his arms to her waist and pulled her closer to him, pressing her body against his.

He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. His warm breath tickled Hisana's nose as she released one arm from his neck to pull up the blanket so it covered the both of them.

"Don't you wish that we could live like those cherry blossoms outside, without a care in the world, just floating wherever the wind takes us" Hisana said.

"All the time" he responded his eyes still closed as he pulled her closer and rested his head on her shoulder and breathed deeply into her neck taking in her wonderful smell.

Hisana closed her eyes as well as she exhaled deeply, she loved being like this with her husband with no one to bother them, she could just melt away with him.

He had no idea how long they stayed like that, it could have been hours but he didn't mind it. As long as his wife was happy he was happy.

He knew he wanted to spend all the time in the world with her if he could but some things just got in the way. But nothing got in the way of them being together now, floating endlessly in a sea of blankets with each other.

**That chapter was a little short compared to the others wasn't it. Anywho, I hoped you guys liked it :D only 71 more to go!**


	30. The Storm

**Alright heres the next chapter hope you guys like it!! :D, oh and this wasn't beta-ed either because my beta-person takes a while to beta but it will be beta-ed and I will just replace the chapter when it is kay. Oh and my all time favorite movie has to be titanic, OMG it was so beautiful (just another piece of random info)**

Hisana gazed out the water streaked window worriedly. It was late night and a terrible storm was raging on outside.

It was raining heavily and the winds howled and rippled through the night, so powerful that Hisana could feel the force of it from inside.

She was grateful to be in the warm comfort of her home where she didn't have to experience the bad weather but her husband wasn't so lucky.

He had a mission today and he was still out there. The mission was almost successful except the weather got in the way, the other shinigami went home but Byakuya decided to stay and finish the job.

Even though some other shinigami offered to stay as well and help him, he refused the help and ordered them to go home.

It was getting really late and he still wasn't back yet and Hisana was beginning to worry. She placed one hand on the glass and felt the cold tingle her fingertips.

'_I hope he is okay'_ Hisana thought as she moved from the window and onto the futon.

She couldn't help but worry; she didn't like how he was outside caught in the storm.

Hisana turned out the lights and pulled the covers over her body; she wrapped it tightly around her body and closed her eyes.

She couldn't stop wondering if her husband was okay, if he was hurt and couldn't get through the storm or if he collapsed due to fatigue and the elements swallowed him up.

Her ears still rang with the sound of the rippling wind and the heavy rain. Sighing Hisana turned on the light and crawled out of bed.

She went to her closet and began to get dressed in her heavy wear. Though she didn't own any pants or anything of the sort she pulled on the longest kimono she had and wrapped her haori over her body.

While moving to the door she made sure she was wrapped up nice and warm before she left. She walked silently down the halls while still listening to the storm.

"Lady Kuchiki what are you doing out at this time?" a maid asked her as she passed by.

"I feel it is my duty to go and retrieve lord Kuchiki" Hisana answered with a small smile.

"But lady Kuchiki it is horrible weather outside" the maid said quietly.

"Yes I am aware of that but I worry, so please I must leave" Hisana said softly while walking past her.

"At least take this with you" the maid called while handing her a small umbrella.

"Thank you very much" Hisana said while taking the umbrella and opening the door to leave the manor.

Once she opened the door she felt the full blast of the storm. She quickly tired to open the umbrella and when she did it flew all the way back.

Hisana tugged on the umbrella pulling it in the opposite direction of the wind until it came back to how it was suppose to.

In that short amount of time Hisana was already drenched with rain making her kimono soaking at the bottom.

Hisana held onto the umbrella with both hands and started walking down the path exiting the Kuchiki household.

The wind was very strong and it took her a while to walk through it. Since Hisana was so small she feared that the wind would blow her whole body back like it was nothing.

She went step by step keeping her head down against the wind as she forced herself to go through the vicious elements.

Hisana's whole body was freezing cold; she couldn't feel her fingers, nose or ears. She could tell that those parts were probably red.

The rain wasn't making it any easier. It was raining so hard that the umbrella barely did anything.

The bottom of her kimono was drenched and since the wind was practically bowing the rain at her, so was the rest of her clothing.

But still she continued to force her way through the storm. It was very dark outside as well so she had to strain her eyes to see where she was going.

Suddenly the wind intensified and sent her umbrella flying out of her hands. Hisana tried to grab hold of it but the wind sent it flying so fast she didn't know how she was going to keep up, or find it in the darkness.

Sighing Hisana felt the full effects of the rain. It made her body shiver as she blinked a couple of times to get the water out of her eyes and she moved her frozen hand to wipe the wet hair out of her face.

'_Just how am I going to do this'_ Hisana thought as she continued to walk through the storm.

She pulled one arm in front of her face to protect it. The wind was moving so fast and the rain was pouring so hard she felt her body become heavy.

She noticed that all her clothing was soaking up all the rain which made it harder to move.

She stopped moving for a few seconds to look around. She had no idea where she was going or where her husband was but she just had to go and look for him.

She moved her hand to push her hair back so nothing was in her face and she wiped the water once more for her eyes.

She saw in the distance after straining her eyes a few trees toppled and she guessed that's where the mission was going on.

She started walking again until she heard a loud boom as the ground shook beneath her. She screamed as she turned around to see one of the trees near her had just been struck by lightning.

She could tell this was going to be a long night.

Hisana hurried her pace and was now moving a little faster down the grassy fields over to the toppled trees.

The ground had become muddy from all of the rain and it was hard to cross. She kept pulling her feet from the mud one by one.

Then one of her footsteps felt very odd. It was like she could feel the mud better on her foot and it didn't feel very good.

She turned around to see that one of her shoes was stuck in the mud and had left her foot.

'_Just what I need'_ Hisana thought as she turned around and bent down to try and pull the shoe out of the mud.

Her foot felt disgusting as she set it firmly in the mud so she wouldn't slip or fall. She could feel the mud being squished up against her foot.

She pulled as hard as she could and the shoe came out the ground out, and as she pulled she managed to fall backwards on the mud.

'_Oh my gosh….this is disgusting'_ Hisana thought to herself as she tried to get up off the ground but her clothes were so heavy it was practically impossible.

Hisana then closed her mouth and eyes and rolled onto her stomach so it would be easier to get up.

During the process of her rolling she managed to get mud on her face and in her hair. Hisana got on all fours and slowly lifted her body up.

She held her face up to the sky so the rain could wash all of the mud off. She then turned around and began to continue walking.

She had to be out there for about an hour before she finally reached the toppled trees, the area was completely destroyed and it was no doubt by shinigami.

Hisana walked past tons and tons of torn up trees until she saw a few trees that had millions of cuts and scratched in it.

'_Senbonzakura'_ Hisana thought as she ran her fingers over the torn up tree. She knew her husband had to be close by.

She was a little afraid of being around all of the trees because the lighting had a higher chance of striking there, but she still continued walking.

She soon found that she was on a hill. She gazed down the hill and thought she saw a small figure that had to be her husband.

Hisana decided to call to him to see if it was actually him. If it wasn't she had no idea what she would do.

"Byakuya-sama!!" Hisana shouted but her voice wasn't heard because it was lost in the sound of the wind and rain.

"BYAKUYA-SAMA!!" Hisana tried again this time shouting as loud as she possibly could. She wiped her face to get rid of all the water that was running down it.

"BYAKU- she began but a huge boom struck once more behind Hisana and shook the ground so hard that Hisana lost her balance and went tumbling down the hill.

She closed her eyes and covered her face as she rolled quickly down the enormous hill. There were trees at the bottom and she knew that if she hit one at the speed she was moving it would be a serious injury.

She hoped she would avoid the trees but she wasn't sure that the elements would be so forgiving.

She braced herself for the impact as she drew closer to the trees but instead of hitting a hard rugged surface she hit a strong and comfortable one.

Hisana peeked through her eyelashes to see none other than her husband holding her in his arms.

"T-Th-Th-Thank y-y-you B-Byak-k-kuya-s-sama" Hisana stuttered as her teeth clattered as the coldness soon got to her.

"Hisana what are you doing out here?" Byakuya asked confused while staring at his freezing, drenched, mud covered wife.

"I-I c-came t-t-to look for y-you" Hisana answered as she pressed her head against her husbands equally drenched clothing.

"You should not have come to look Hisana, this is terrible weather" Byakuya said to her as he began to pick small leaves and grass out of her hair.

"I was w-worried" Hisana said as she began to warm up. She could feel her husband's reiatsu shrouding them in a cocoon like aura.

Even though he was equally drenched and cold there was something about him that immediately made her warm up. She breathed in his smell and eased herself out of his arms.

Byakuya quickly removed his haori and wrapped it around Hisana's small shivering frame.

He then removed his expensive scarf and wrapped it securely around Hisana's small neck.

"Are you alright Hisana?" he asked soothingly as he pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm fine Byakuya-sama…are you okay?" Hisana whispered as she pressed her face against his chest as the wind whipped across them.

"Yes Hisana I am fine….even though I am very much against it….. I must thank you for coming out her to look for me" he said to her as he lifted her up bridal style and pressed her close to his body.

Hisana could feel the heat from both of there bodies together as she closed her eyes and braced herself for his shunpo.

He had to shunpo a few times to get back to the manor because of the crazy weather.

Once they were in the dry and warm security of there room he put her down gently and began to unravel the haori and scarf from her body.

Hisana could feel her body tingle at the sudden warmth that contrasted what she had just been exposed to.

He left for a minute into the bathroom and came back out with a towel. Hisana sat still as she let him dry her hair for her.

It felt so good to be back home and out of that crazy weather, especially now that her husband was with her.

She then felt his warm hands slide under her garments and begin to unravel her completely wet clothing.

Hisana blushed a little at this but let him continue drying her off. The warm towel took all of the water off of her skin and left her nice and dry.

He gently rubbed her arms and hands slowly removing any trace of water. Then he moved to her legs wiping them all off completely as well as her feet, she giggled when he arrived there.

When he was finished Hisana decided it was her turn. They both were quiet as the drying continued.

Hisana didn't notice just how drenched he was, his hair stuck to his face and his clothes were also soaked as well.

Hisana removed the kenseikan from his hair and began to try off his long locks. Then her tiny hands began to unravel his clothing and dry him off as well.

She dried off his chest and his back making sure he was completely dry, warm and ready for bed.

When she was finished she went to the closet and got them both some clean, cozy clothing.

"Hisana, I must apologize for making you worry….I do not wish to be the cause of you risking yourself in conditions like that" he said to her as they laid in the futon.

"Byakuya-sama I wanted to come and look for you…you would do the same for me" Hisana reminded him while resting her head on his chest and tracing small circles on his clothing.

Byakuya sighed and kissed her forehead while brushing her now dry hair out of her face.

They both then fell asleep now finally together in the warm secure confounds of there room, locking all of the bad weather outside.

**That was pretty long wasn't it lol. Oh and when they were drying each other off and removing each others clothes they weren't completely naked okay. I felt as though I needed to say that. Only 70 more to go!!**


	31. Human World Getaway

**Here is the next chapter, thank you all for reading!! Oh and I start school again on Monday *SIGH* so my updates wont be coming as fast.**

* * *

Hisana sat peacefully on the futon one evening. She was silently knitting a pair baby booties for one of her husbands family members that had just gave birth.

It was the afternoon and Byakuya was coming home from work soon. Hisana continued to knit silently stitch by stitch making sure she didn't miss anything.

Soon her husband walked through the door. He looked tired and worn out, he silently crossed the room and sat at the edge of the bed.

Hisana put down her knitting materials and climbed across the bed and kneeled behind him.

It was silent as Hisana began her work. She carefully unraveled the hairpiece that was woven elaborately into his thick dark hair and began to slowly massage his scalp.

Byakuya sighed softly as Hisana continued to massage him. He felt his stress leaving him and being replaced with deep comfort.

He then turned to face his wife and began to speak. Normally what he was about to say he would never do because he believed that your professional and personal lives should be kept separate.

But this was different. He wanted to spend some quality time with his wife because they have been separated so much lately.

"Hisana, I would like for you to accompany me some ware" he said coolly.

"Like where?" Hisana replied while gently wrapping her arms around her husband's neck from behind.

She took a deep breath and smelled his beautiful smell. It was like his scent was a drug to her, it was so addicting…..

"I have a mission in the human world and I would like for you to accompany me" he replied while leaning his head back on the top of her chest.

"Is it dangerous?" Hisana asked while moving her head down so she could look at him.

"I would never put you in any danger Hisana" he said softly while moving his hand up to softly caress her face.

"What will you do on the mission?" Hisana asked as she leaned into the caress.

"Just get rid of a few hollows, I have to stay for two days and killing the hollows will only take one" he explained.

"One whole day, just you and me hm" Hisana said while a small smile graced her lips.

"I will definitely accompany you Byakuya-sama" Hisana finally said while leaning down more to lightly kiss the corner of his lips.

* * *

The next day Byakuya and Hisana arrived at the human world early in the morning. Byakuya left Hisana to do what she pleased while he went to rid the town of hollows.

Hisana had no idea what to do in a town so huge, and since no one could see her it was another plus because she could do whatever she wanted.

Still Hisana wished she was with her husband. She decided just to walk around town to get accustomed.

She went every ware she could think of. She visited the mall which really excited her because she had never seen so many stores in her life.

She also went around seeing the wonderful sights that the town had to offer as well as watch a parade that was going on.

She wanted to buy something so she took some cotton candy and left the money on the stand when no one was looking.

Night came very quickly for she couldn't wait until it was the next morning to finally spend the day with her husband.

The next morning came and Hisana was awoken in the same spot that he left her at.

"How was your day yesterday?" he asked her as she yawned softly and stretched her arms out wide.

"It was pretty fun….but I really wished you were there, I ate this wonderful candy that looked like a cotton ball but was very sweet and melted in your mouth" Hisana said as she remembered the cotton candy she ate.

He nodded and held his hand out towards her. Hisana smiled and grabbed hold of it as he then lifted his wife bridal style.

"Byakuya-sama where are we going?" Hisana asked confused as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"I would like to show you something that I discovered the other day" he explained as Hisana braced herself for his shunpo, she could never get used to the great speed at which her husband traveled.

In a matter of seconds she was eased to the ground. She shook her head softly trying to get the dizziness out of her head.

When she finally did realize where she was she gasped in amazement. Hisana looked around to see that they were in a beautiful looking garden type place.

It had many trees and flowers growing every ware and lots of butterflies decorating the green landscape.

It had a pure fresh smell to it, the air smelled wonderful and seemed like it cleansed her whole body.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds she heard. There was chirping and singing and little fluttering sounds.

She soon opened her eyes and turned back to her husband. "This is amazing Byakuya-sama" Hisana said softly.

"You haven't seen the best part yet" he said softly as he took her hand once more and guided her though the greenery until she heard a water like sound.

Then he stopped and let her go ahead of him. Hisana walked a few paces up and covered her mouth at the sight.

It was a huge waterfall. They were at the bottom of the waterfall where all the water had calmed down and made small ripples in the water.

She then gazed up at the tremendous waterfall towering high and mighty while all of the clear, clean blue water gushed from the top making a loud but serene sound.

Hisana could even see a small rainbow that had formed on the water, all of the colors looked beautiful, everything about the place was beautiful.

Hisana bent down and gazed into the water, she could see her reflection perfectly in the clear water that didn't seem to be so deep but it was deep enough.

Hisana got up and walked back over to her husband who was enjoying the sight of course but he was enjoying seeing her so happy more.

Hisana took her husbands hand and pulled him to the edge of the water.

"This place is amazing! I never thought a place like this existed…you would never see this in soul society" Hisana spoke softly.

"Indeed, the human world has lots more to offer" he replied as he then snaked his hands around his wife's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hisana knew what she was about to do and knew it would definitely take him by surprise.

She slowly moved backwards going closely to the edge near the water. Hisana then let out a deep breath and let herself fall backwards into the water while pulling her husband with her.

They made a loud splash as they both went deep into the clean water. Soon they both rose to the top and took a breath of fresh air.

Byakuya had a very confused look on his face as well as a shocked one. Hisana just began to giggle as she used her small arms to move in the water to keep herself afloat.

"That was much unexpected Hisana" he said softly while his lips curved into a small smile.

"I'm sorry it was just impulse" Hisana continued to laugh as she swam towards him.

"This water feels so good, it's refreshing" Hisana said as she swam even closer to him.

Even though the water was cold it had a relaxing feature to it that they had both noticed.

Byakuya moved his hand to wipe some wet hair from her face and kept it planted on her cheek.

He then pressed his wet lips to hers and moved his hand to tilt her chin up. Hisana found it rather difficult to keep herself afloat and kiss her husband at the same time.

She began to move her legs harder underwater so she could wrap her arms around her husband.

He deepend the kiss and it became more urgent and passion filled. He ran his hand through her wet hair as he moved from her mouth to trail kisses along her jaw line and then to her neck.

He inhaled deeply in her neck as he began to trail kisses along her neck as well.

Hisana found her legs getting weaker as he continued to kiss her, she felt like she was going into a trance from her husbands sweet kisses.

She tangled her hands in his thick soaking hair as she found it harder and harder to stay afloat. Her legs were getting weak not only from kicking for so long but from his seductive kisses.

"Hisana, my dear wife" he murmured sensuously to her as he could feel her heart beat faster.

He then began to kiss lower as he placed a kiss near her shoulder and then he moved to her collar bones.

Hisana's heart beat faster and faster as his kisses went on. She could feel herself grow weaker as she ran her hands through his hair even more.

He then breathed deeply into her and Hisana let out a long sensual sigh.

Hisana couldn't take it anymore her legs gave out and she went under water for a few moments before a pair of strong arms lifted her up.

"B-Byakuya-sama" Hisana blushed deeply as she could see a hint of laughter threatening to burst through him.

Hisana began to laugh as she playfully splashed some water on him while saying "You did that on purpose!".

"Think of it as your punishment for getting us both wet" he replied with a small but playful smile.

"Byakuya-sama, can we go up to the waterfall?" Hisana asked as she began to float on top of the water.

"There is a cave behind the fall if you would like to go there" he said as he swam towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She nodded while locking her arms around his neck and legs around his waist and bracing herself once more.

In a few seconds she found herself even more wet and inside of a cave. She wondered how he got through the hard water of the waterfall but didn't think to hard about it.

He let her down gently as she gazed at the opening of the cave which was covered by the water that was running past it.

She then turned around to see that they were in a dark empty looking cave.

"I thought there would be something in here" Hisana said disappointedly as she looked around at the barren cave.

"Don't be so sure" Byakuya said as he took her wrinkled wet hands and led her deeper into the cave.

He made sure to lead her over any rocks that they passed and lifted her over any of the large cracks they encountered.

Soon Hisana saw a blue light in the distance. "I wonder what that is" Hisana said as she moved closer to her husband and strained her eyes towards it.

When they finally came towards it she gasped again at the sudden beauty. The one part of the cave was filled with beautiful glowing rocks that were all over the place.

"This is amazing" Hisana said happily as she examined the rock. It was a beautiful shade of light blue; all of the rocks together illuminated the cave wonderfully.

"There seems to be artwork as well" Byakuya called to her as he continued looking at the cave drawings that were carved into the walls.

Hisana walked over to him and looked at it as well. She ran her hands over the drawings and then had an idea.

She picked up a sharp looking rock and began to carve something into the wall.

When she was finished her and her husband examined it. Hisana had carved there initials into the wall with a small plus sign in-between them.

"I have always wanted to do that" Hisana admitted as she saw a smile tugging at his lips

"Though I believe it is missing something" he said while taking the stone from her hands.

He went back over to the drawing and carved a perfect heart around the initials.

"Yes it does look better" Hisana said happily as he began to lead her out of the cave.

Once they were back to the entrance Hisana held onto him and braced herself once more for his shunpo.

"There is one last thing I wish to show you" he said to her before shunpo-ing out of the cave.

In a few seconds Hisana hopped of him and realized that they were at the top of the waterfall standing on a grassy area right near the water.

Hisana looked out and then saw what he was talking about. It was the most beautiful sunset she had ever saw, brilliant shades of orange, red and yellow flooded the sky and created a wonderful image in front of them.

The light reflected off of the water in the most beautiful way and made it sparkle and practically glow.

"I'm speechless" Hisana said while wiping the tears that were flowing down her face.

She had such a good time that she couldn't help but cry at the beautiful sight and at how happy she was to spend the whole day, just the two of them together.

"I have had so much fun today Byakuya-sama….thank you so much for bringing me here" Hisana said softly as he came towards her and used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her face.

"Your worth it Hisana" he murmured sweetly to her before his lips were claimed by hers by a genuine loving kiss.

They stayed there kissing on top of the waterfall and in front of the sunset for a while, just enjoying each other to the fullest.

* * *

**Man that was really long…..probably my longest chap yet…I think. 69 more to go!**


	32. Producing An Heir

**Alright guys here is the next chapter, like I said before school starts tomorrow for me so updates will be coming slower. Oh and thank you all for your reviews and giving me inspiration to continue!! YAY I'm over 100 reviews, T-T I feel so good right now lol, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Hisana sat in the warm water of the tub. There was a lot of steam that covered the whole room and the warm water cleansed her body and her tense muscles.

She moved lower into the water so her nose was under it and closed her eyes. Hisana was very stressed out at the moment; she needed a warm relaxing bath to ease her thoughts.

She lifted her nose from the water and cupped her hands under the water and brought the warm water to her face and rubbed it all over her face.

The warm water felt so good against her skin, it was like it purified her. Hisana continued to gaze around the steamy bathroom for a while just trying to get her thoughts straight and her stress down.

Hisana's gaze moved down to a small box that was lying on the ground. Hisana picked it up and gazed at the now wet from her hands box.

She tightened her grip on the box and then threw it across the room where it hit the door with a soft thud and landed near the garbage can.

Hisana brought both of her hands to her face and began to cry silently. She didn't want her husband to hear her crying, he was probably waiting for her so they could get to bed but she didn't want to face him.

She continued to cry until her nose began to get stuffy. She then wiped her eyes and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of the tub.

She let the steam from the bath unclog her nose as she could feel the stress coming back to her.

Hisana had been trying to get pregnant for about a month now and it would never work. She had even bought a box of pregnancy tests just in case but she never used them.

That small box gave her so much stress that she couldn't take it anymore. Even though the elders were against a child between a noble and a peasant they still knew that they needed an heir for the Kuchiki household.

Of course Hisana wanted kids; she wanted a lot of them actually. She wanted to be a mother and raise them and watch them grow.

But for some reason she was unable to get pregnant. She would babysit Byakuya's family member's child a few times and wish that she had one as well, they were such a blessing and yet Hisana couldn't have one.

Why couldn't she get pregnant? Was there something wrong with her? These thoughts circled her mind day in and day out.

Her husband of course told her not to worry, that one day she would get pregnant but Hisana wasn't so sure. Not once had she ever missed a period and she was sure that it wasn't going to happen.

Her husband gave her everything yet she was unable to give him a child, and that devastated her.

Hisana had secretly made an appointment with captain Unohana as she could get checked out.

She didn't want to bring her husband because she didn't want him to worry about her, but sooner or later they would need an heir and if she couldn't produce one then they would hate her even more.

She could hear what they would say about her in her head. '_She is a peasant and she can't have children, she is completely useless'_ and that is exactly how she felt right now.

She slowly began to bathe herself and then made sure there was no trace of her crying before she went to her husband.

Hisana left the bathroom and crawled into bed next to her husband. She leaned her head on his shoulder and linked her fingers with his while pulling the sheets over them.

Byakuya turned to look at his wife. She seemed tired, worn out and saddened by something. He could tell by the way her eyes didn't shine and there was no source of a smile on her lips.

He knew it was because she was unable to get pregnant for a while but he knew that someday she would, someday they would have children of there own.

"Hisana, are you alright?" he asked softly as he moved his hand that wasn't locked with hers and ran his thumb over her swollen eyes.

"I'm fine Byakuya-sama, don't worry" Hisana said forcing a smile and trying her best to make her voice seem happy.

"Hisana you were crying….I assure you that it will work" he said in a caring tone while moving over to kiss her hair.

"I'm just tired……goodnight" Hisana said while turning out the light and laying down.

* * *

Early the next morning Hisana waited for her husband to leave for work before she left for the fourth division barracks.

She was surprised she remembered where it was from the time she visited all of this colleagues.

Hisana went straight for the captain's room and knocked lightly on the door. She took a deep breath and heard the words that told her to come in.

Hisana opened the door and closed it behind her. She saw captain Unohana at her desk with her intimidating gaze locked on Hisana.

"What brings you here Hisana?" Unohana asked as she got up from her desk and walked over to her.

"I have a request" Hisana said softly while slowly turning her head towards the ground.

"Go on" Unohana said as she stopped right in front of Hisana.

"Well….I have been trying to get pregnant for a while and have been unable to, so I was wondering if you could check to see what's wrong" Hisana said quietly.

"Of course, come along Hisana" Unohana said leading her into one of her medical rooms.

Unohana did her work and left to check out the results. Hisana sat nervously on the hospital chair waiting for Unohana to come back with the answer.

Hisana had butterflies in her stomach as she twiddled her fingers in anticipation. She had prayed that she could get pregnant, she really wanted to, she hoped and hoped that those few times it just didn't work, that it was possible.

Unohana came back into the room with a grim expression on her face. Unohana took Hisana's hands in hers and sighed.

Hisana could already feel the tears start to form in her eyes as she waited for the bad news.

"I am sorry Hisana but you are infertile" Unohana said softly while rubbing her hand soothingly.

Hisana couldn't hold it back anymore; she began to cry loudly she couldn't hold all of her tears in.

She could feel them gushing out of her eyes as she wept. Unohana wrapped her arms around Hisana and held her softly.

"I'm sorry Hisana" Unohana said softly as she eased out of the hug.

"N-No its fine, thank you for telling me" Hisana choked as she tried to hold back her tears and compose herself.

Hisana took a deep breath as Unohana handed her a tissue and she began to wipe her eyes of the tears.

Hisana got off of the bed and bowed slightly to her as she walked out of the room. She turned a lot of heads as she walked back to the manor; it had been obvious that she was crying.

She didn't know how she was going to tell her husband. She didn't want to say the disappointing news to him but she knew she had to; she had to let him know.

* * *

When she got back to the manor she had spent a whole hour in the bath trying to compose herself after spending all the time she was home, bawling her eyes out.

She then got out of the bath and sat on the futon waiting patiently for him to come home. She couldn't give him a child and couldn't give the household an heir. Was she really that useless?

Her husband had come home a while later to see his wife sitting on the futon waiting for him. She couldn't hide it this time; it was painfully obvious that she was crying deeply.

Byakuya immediately walked over to his wife and took her hand in his.

"Hisana, are you alright?" he asked his voice laced with concern. Hisana looked back at her husband with sad eyes, there was nothing that could keep back her tears once again as she looked him in the eyes and knew what she was going to tell him.

Hisana began to weep silently as she hung her head low. Byakuya pulled his wife into an embrace and rested her head on his chest as he soothingly rubbed her back.

"Hisana, what is wrong?" He asked softly as he could feel her crying increase on his chest and her heart beat faster.

"I went to go see captain Unohana" she said, her voice was muffled by the sound of her cries and by her being pressed against his chest.

"Byakuya-sama…..I'm….I'm….infertile" Hisana choked out the last word as she continued "I'm so sorry….I'm so, so s-sorry".

Byakuya pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her forehead. He had feared this was what it would come to.

He had told Hisana that she would get pregnant to make her feel better but in reality he knew that it probably wasn't the case.

He of course wanted a child as well, but that was no longer an option for either of them.

"Hisana do not apologize, it isn't your fault…you have no control over such things" he said softly to her as he pulled her gently from his chest and began to wipe the tears from her face.

Hisana looked horrible, her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was stuffed, she had the same look when she had first told him about Rukia.

"I can't give you a child Byakuya-sama…..it's my body…..please don't say it's not my fault because it is….there will be no heir" Hisana said no higher than a whisper.

Byakuya couldn't shield the disappointment in his eyes either, he wanted children as much as she did but he knew it wasn't her fault.

"Don't say such absurd things Hisana, it is indeed unfortunate that you are infertile but you cannot possibly think that it is your fault" Byakuya replied as he moved some hair from her tear stained face.

"I couldn't give you what you wanted Byakuya-sama" Hisana said softly as she gently moved his hand from her face.

"The elders will hate me even more…..it seems as though I can't do anything right" Hisana added as she gently held onto his hand.

"Hisana you have given me everything that I wanted, even though I do not have a child I still have you Hisana and that is more than enough….everything you do is out of strength Hisana, you cannot tell yourself you don't do anything right" he softly murmured to her as he held onto her hand.

"But the elders- Hisana began but Byakuya softly put his index finger against her lips and spoke "Do not care what they think Hisana, they don't matter".

"But I….I….we wont ever…..- Hisana began but she was cut off by a small kiss that her husband placed on her lips.

Hisana didn't want to cry anymore, she didn't want to feel anymore pain, all she wanted was to make her husband happy and that was all.

He pulled her into an embrace and ran his fingers through her hair as she closed her eyes and hugged him tightly.

"That is enough Hisana, you have done enough" he whispered to her as he began to rub her back soothingly.

"If only I could give you a child….I wish I could" Hisana whispered softly to him.

"We all wish for things but we mustn't let those things hinder us or make us think badly of ourselves, Hisana you are the best thing that has ever happened to me….please do not think otherwise, do not stain yourself with more tears" Byakuya said softly to her while pressing her closer to him.

"Byakuya-sama….I just….I just feel horrible" Hisana whispered back to him while shutting her eyes tightly.

"There is no need to feel that way, you have done all you could…..I want you to be happy Hisana, a child is indeed a blessing but you are more than a blessing to me….you bring me more happiness than a child ever could, I love you Hisana" he gently spoke to her.

Hisana could feel her heart lift as he said those words. For the first time in a long while she felt like crying……out of happiness.

"I love you Byakuya-sama….I will never think this is my fault, I am happy you see me in such a way" Hisana whispered as tears of joy flowed out of her eyes and stained her cheeks with a different feeling than sorrow….it was now love.

**AWWW T-T, that made me tear up. *sigh* I just couldn't stay away from the babies could I? well I hope you liked it :D jeez Hisana cried a lot here to lol but I don't blame her. Only 68 more to go!**


	33. Calligraphy Lessons

**Alright guys here is the next chapter, oh and I am happy to say that I have passed all of my classes with a 80 or above except gym (running and getting sweaty isn't my thing) and I have received all of my credits!! YAY my GPA is a 85.81, hard work does pay off doesn't it :D**

* * *

Byakuya sat silently at his desk completing some documents that he had to finish up from work.

It was late night and he had been up doing his paperwork for a long time now. Sighing he tried to hurry with all of the work that consumed him, he wished that he could be in bed with his wife at this time but it wasn't an option.

The small light at his desk flickered a bit; it was the only source of light in the huge dark room.

He continued to move his brush along the paper with utmost elegance and grace as he filled in what he needed to fill in.

Hisana opened her eyes after another unsuccessful try to go to sleep. She wanted to wait for her husband to finish working before she headed to bed but he insisted that she go before him because he was going to be up late.

Hisana gazed sleepily at the small glow that was shining from one corner of the room. She sighed and began to move the covers off of her body and walk slowly over to the source of the light.

"How is your work coming along Byakuya-sama?" Hisana asked as she rubbed her eyes and peered over his shoulder at his work.

"It is almost finished…you should rest Hisana you look tired" he said to her without looking up from his work.

"I would like to wait until you are finished working" Hisana stated as she pulled up a chair to his desk and examined his work.

"Hisana I insist that you go to bed, this will take a while" he replied still continuing his work.

Hisana watched as his hand flowed gracefully over the paper, the ink slowly sunk into the paper while his beautiful writing stained the page with great elegance.

"Why don't I help you?" Hisana suggested as he continued to carefully watch his movements.

"Hisana believe me, you do not wish to indulge yourself in such a tedious task" he responded now dipping his brush in more ink.

"Well I wish to help you…besides I have always wished to learn the beautiful art of calligraphy" Hisana admitted while her gaze moved from his work and onto him.

It was true that Hisana did not have the best handwriting out there, she considered her writing to be horrible but when she saw her husbands work she gazed in awe at the beauty of it.

"Hisana it is far too late to be teaching you such things" Byakuya responded while carefully bringing his brush to the paper once more.

"Please Byakuya-sama" Hisana pleaded while placing her small hand on top of his.

Byakuya looked back at his wife, she obviously wasn't going to let this go so with one long sigh he nodded and Hisana giggled in happiness.

He passed her a couple of few sheets of paper and a brush of her own as he turned towards her, she was ready to learn like a good student would be.

"Lesson one, your posture" he said while moving himself from his seat and going behind his wife.

"You have to have good posture so you do not become lazy and hunch in your work" he explained.

Hisana nodded intently as she felt his hands move slowly down her back and straighten it out by gently pushing against it. Hisana obeyed by lifting herself in the chair and straightening her back as best as she could.

Byakuya then pushed in her chair a bit and softly moved her wrist so that it was resting on the table.

Hisana couldn't help but blush at his soft warm touch as he helped correct her writing posture.

When he was finished he took his seat and examined his student. She seemed to be sitting pretty well so he decided to move on.

"Lesson two, the right amount of ink" he simply stated as he lifted his brush and carefully dipped the brush's tip into the ink and a small portion if it turned black.

"Do not sink your brush into the ink, it makes work sloppy and leaves ink spots" he said while indicating for Hisana to try.

Hisana carefully lifted her brush and tried to copy his actions, she dipped her brush in the ink for a few seconds only to be stopped by her husband's hands.

She looked at him wide eyed; she must've messed up already. "Too much Hisana" he said softly as he took a small napkin and wiped off some of the ink.

Hisana nodded and tried once more. This time instead of leaving it in too much she gently dipped the brush in and pulled it out.

She looked over at her husband for his approval; he nodded in approval as Hisana smiled a bit.

Byakuya then moved a paper weight onto her paper and then spoke "What do you wish to write about Hisana?".

Hisana thought about this for a few moments. She wasn't sure what to write about, there were tons of topics she could write about but she wasn't sure what.

Soon an idea came to her, her heart dropped slightly at it but she held her composure and said her idea.

"I wish to write a letter to Rukia" Hisana stated while shifting her gaze slowly down to her paper.

His eyes softened at this as he gently placed his hand over hers and without words he comforted her. Hisna looked up at him and smiled softly while saying "Next lesson, teacher".

He nodded and replied "Lesson three, holding the brush". He then moved his hand to Hisana's and gently moved her fingers and the brush so it was held firmly yet softly in her hands.

Hisana took a while to get used to it. She had always written a different way and this was a little weird for her but she didn't complain she just waited for the next lesson.

"Lesson four, page structure" he said while looking over at her paper. He pointed out where her name and the date should go and how her paragraphs should be set up as well.

Hisana listened carefully as he spoke to her and did her best to let the knowledge soak in her mind.

He then set up her paper with lines across it to better help her write straight across. After he was finished explaining he decided to go onto lesson five.

"Lesson five, writing your letter" he said softly as he watched Hisana eagerly bring her brush to the paper to start.

She began to write her name as gently as possible only to see it come out as ugly as ever. She looked back at her husband and smiled weakly while saying "May I request your help teacher".

He nodded as a slight smile could be seen on his lips. "Do not push so hard on the paper, use only the tip of the brush and do not forget to lift your brush" he slowly taught while placing his hand over hers once more.

It felt good to have her husband's warm, strong hand guiding her movements. He carefully moved her hand so she could write her name perfectly.

She found it so relaxing how gracefully his hand flowed across the page. He stopped when he had finished her name which was written beautifully on the paper.

"Do you think you are ready?" he asked letting go of her hand and looking at her deeply.

"Yes I am" she said confidently as she slowly began to move her brush across the page. She kept every lesson in mind while she was writing; she wanted her sister to see good handwriting.

She worked slowly and carefully making sure to not press too hard, to lift her brush, making sure to keep the brush in the right position in her hand and also to sit up straight.

Byakuya continued his work but couldn't help but glance over at his wife. She was so serious at the moment, so intent in the letter that if he probably called to her she wouldn't hear him.

Hisana was a very hard worker and it showed very much in her at this moment. The way her eyes scanned the page and how she seemed to be keeping track of everything that he had told her only supported this.

It had been a while after he had finished his work that Hisana had finally finished her work. She held it up to examine it after she carefully put the brush down.

She thought it looked pretty good, she had tried hard to mimic her husbands work and she thought she was a pretty good mime.

She handed it over to her husband hoping to get his stamp of approval; he examined it with a critical eye as he looked over it carefully.

He had put the paper down as Hisana looked at him hoping that it was good, "Do I pass? " Hisana asked hoping she did.

With a slight curve of his lips he responded "With flying colors". Hisana smiled brightly as she took a hold of her paper.

"May I read it aloud?" Hisana asked while standing up and holding the paper tightly. He simply nodded and waited for her to start.

'_Dear Rukia,'_

'_When and if you get this letter I do hope that you are well and are doing fine in your new life. I just wanted to apologize for abandoning you, though no amount of regret and I'm sorry's can ever change the fact that what I did is unforgivable. You may hate me, you may never want to see my face, and you may even not want to think of me….but that is alright. Just know that no matter how much you hate me, I will always love you. You are my world Rukia and no matter how many times I try to forgive myself I know I cannot move on without knowing you are okay…..I am not asking you to forgive me or love me…I am not asking you of anything, the only thing I hoped to gain by this is letting you know that you have and always will hold a place in my heart.'_

_Love,_

_Hisana._

Hisana finished reading and pressed the letter close to her heart. She sat down and carefully placed the letter on the table.

"That was beautiful Hisana" Byakuya commented softly as his wife sighed. Hisana smiled and nodded, she wasn't going to cry or sulk over her sister now. She knew that by writing that letter she had at least got some of her feelings out.

"You are a very good teacher Byakuya-sama" Hisana said smiling and pulling out a few more sheets of paper.

"Now I believe it is time for me to show you what I am good at" Hisana said while using her brush to scribble on a piece of paper.

Byakuya quirked a brow at what she was doing. Indeed she seemed to be very into what she was doing, she was huddled over the paper and everything.

"Alright, prepare to be amazed" Hisana said, she was practically glowing with excitement as she held the paper behind her back.

She the pulled it out and revealed a very poorly drawn rabbit with a kimono on holding hands with a rabbit that must've been Byakuya but was drawn poorly.

He examined the picture carefully as she held it up to him. "This is…..very, very good Hisana" he said gazing at the picture.

She had very fine art abilities, any Kuchiki would even if they were married into the family.

"Can you draw Byakuya-sama?" Hisana asked with a smile glued to her face.

"Perhaps I can…show you something" he said with a small smirk as he began to carefully draw something out on a piece of paper.

Hisana waited patiently and when he was finished he showed her his artwork. Hisana wasn't sure what it was but it had arms and legs and was oddly shaped.

She thought it looked wonderful though, its artistic beauty was well honed.

"What should I call it?" Hisana wondered aloud as she continued to examine the picture.

"Ah, ha!.......I shall call him the seaweed ambassador" Hisana laughed a little at the odd name, but it was fitting for such a odd looking creature.

Byakuya smiled slightly as he placed his picture down and took Hisana's hand to lead her carefully to the bed.

"I believe that is enough lessons for today" he said while climbing into the bed with his wife next to him.

"Thank you for teaching me your calligraphy" Hisana murmured sweetly to him as the light flickered off.

"It was my pleasure" he responded before falling asleep.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Lol I absolutely love the seaweed ambassador so I just had to put him some ware!! Oh and as you all know the Kuchiki have very weird art tastes and they are apparently the only ones who think that there art is amazing XD Only 67 more to go!**


	34. Relaxing His Stress

**Alright guys here is the next chapter I hope you like it :D wow I'm on a roll aren't I? lol, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, I love you guys so much.**

Hisana watched as her husband sat at his desk and did his work silently, he was completely focused, nothing could sway his concentration.

Hisana was lazily stretched out over the futon going over a few things in her mind. First of all she knew her husband was in a bad mood and second of all she knew that it was her job to get him out of it.

Hisana turned her head so that she eyed her husband closely. He seemed very tense and annoyed at something; he also probably didn't want to be bothered with anything.

When he came home from work he simply nodded to Hisana and went straight to his duties rather than asking her how her day was. It was at that point that she knew something was out of place.

Sighing she went over why he could possibly be in a foul mood. He was a very busy man, and stress could put anyone in such a mood. He was also a very strict man, anything out of place could push his buttons, he also didn't like to be bothered and that could do the trick as well. It seemed like anything could put her husband in a bad mood.

Hisana lifted her body from the futon and walked lethargically over to her husband. She snuck up on him from behind and placed her arms around his neck and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

He still continued his work not acknowledging his wife. He did though slightly turn his head to catch a glimpse of her then return to his work.

"Byakuya-sama, is there something the matter?" Hisana murmured in his ear her breath tickled his ear and made him put his brush down.

He turned his head to face his wife; he looked tired, stressed and awfully annoyed.

He brought his finger to his temples and began to massage them slowly so he could unwind out of his mood before he said something to his wife that he would regret.

Hisana unwrapped her arms from him and hopped on top of his desk. Her feet dangled in the air and her vision was locked on her clearly stressed husband.

He stopped massaging his temples and looked back at his wife. "How was your day Hisana?" he asked calmly.

Hisana could feel a sting of iciness in his voice but she didn't mind it, she knew he wasn't in the best mood.

"It was fine, more importantly how was your day Byakuya-sama?" Hisana replied while tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

He still had his hard cold expression plastered to his face and his voice was in contrast to the soft tone he usually had with her.

"I would rather not speak of it" he responded as he closed his eyes and began to massage his temples once more.

"I do not wish to see my husband so stressed, you must talk about it to release the negative energy" Hisana insisted while moving her hand over to his hand and slowly moving it from his temple.

"Hisana, do not worry yourself with my day" he replied trying to force his voice to turn to a suitable tone for his wife but was unsuccessful.

"Byakuya-sama, I hate to see you this way" Hisana said while moving a hair from his face.

He sighed and got up from his chair and slowly moved over to the futon his eyes drooped slightly but he quickly regained his consciousness.

'_He is stressed, annoyed and tired…..my poor husband' _Hisana thought to herself while moving over to him.

Hisana most definitely hated seeing her husband so stressed. She wanted him to be calm and relaxed when he got home, plus she didn't want her husband to feel like he was unreleased when he came back, she wanted him to be in a good mood and it was her job as his wife to make sure he was.

Hisana approached him and began to unwrap his scarf from his neck and toss it onto the other side of the futon.

Her small fingers began to unwind his kenseikan from his thick hair and gently drop it on the futon as well.

Then she began to slowly remove his haori from his body and lay it gently onto the futon. He stayed silent as she did this, he didn't want to speak knowing that his voice wasn't appropriate.

Once Hisana was finished her small hands pushed him softly into the futon so he was lying down, she then moved so her chest was resting on his chest, her hair was close to his nose and her stomach was pressed against his stomach.

They were both completely silent as they just laid there, bodies intertwined. Hisana linked her hand with his and breathed softly into his robes.

She could feel his body grow less and less tense as his heartbeat became slower and more relaxed.

He loved the feeling of his wife being pressed close against him. He Inhaled the fresh smell of her hair and let himself relax to the oh so soothing smell of plum blossom.

He could feel her small steady heartbeat against his body as her breath tickled his stomach while her hand squeezed against his.

She began to play around with the fabric on his clothing and slowly began to trace small circles on his stomach.

He closed his eyes and absentmindedly began to stroke her hair. He gently moved his fingers through her dark locks over and over soothing her as well.

Hisana then moved her free hand from the fabric of his clothing to his other hand. She then moved it so that it was lying across her waist tightly and securely.

"Byakuya-sama….I don't like to see you stressed….why are you in a foul mood?" Hisana whispered.

She could feel his body shift from under her as she also felt his sigh. "My day is……very, long and consumes a lot of energy" he replied softly.

Now his voice was finally soft like it usually was and Hisana was happy because of this.

"I can only imagine…being a part of the gotei 13, being head of the kuchiki clan and such a loving husband….it all seems to be so much" Hisana mumbled.

"It can be, but life isn't meant to be easy…it is filled with lots of things that we do not want to do and things that make us not feel our best" he said softly.

"That is true……I do hope that I am not causing you any stress, it must be difficult to go through work and then for me to require so much attention" Hisana said sweetly.

"Hisana, you cause me no stress" he said in a whisper of a voice.

"I wish that I could take all of the stress away from you" Hisana said her voice muffled by her pressing her face against his chest.

"I promise to take it all away Byakuya-sama" she continued, now she lifted her head up so she could look him in the eyes.

His eyes scanned hers as she gazed at him. She then moved up so she could carefully lock her lips with his in a light and gentle kiss.

She then saw his lips curve in a slight smile as she then rested her head back to where it originally was.

"Thank you Hisana" he mumbled softly while Hisana laid her head back on him.

"No reason to thank me" she responded while resting her eyes by closing them.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Hisana noticed that his breathing noticeably declined and his heart beat slowed down as well.

She then realized that the strong yet gentle hands that were stroking her hair were now lying limp on her head.

His breaths were small and slow, it caressed the top of her head and then her forehead as Hisana turned her head so that she could look up at her husband.

He was indeed sleeping. He seemed so peaceful and at ease while sleeping it was amazing how such a strict cold man could sleep so gracefully.

Hisana smiled a triumphant smile as she whispered sweetly "Goodnight Byakuya-sama". She unlinked her hand with his and softly caressed his face while gently tracing her fingers over his features.

She then moved off of him carefully, hoping not to wake him. When she was successfully off she gazed down at her sleeping husband.

She really did like it when he was relaxed and she was happy she could do that for him. Hisana picked up his scarf, haori and kenseikan off of the bed and went to fold it neatly and place it in the closet.

When she was finished with that she went into her drawer and pulled out a camera. She tip-toed over to him and carefully zoomed in to make sure she caught the image perfectly.

With a small click the picture was finished and came out looking gorgeous. She loved how he looked like such a softie in the picture.

They way his hair fell into his face gently covering the side of his face and how his eyes looked so soft and weren't forced closed but closed tenderly.

Even his body seemed relaxed and soft while lying limp on the futon. Impressed with the picture she took she brought the picture over to her desk and pulled out her scrap book.

"This is perfect for it" Hisana said lightly as she slipped the picture in. She began to run her fingers across the picture softly tracing every feature before finally closing it and putting it away.

She then moved back over to the bed and pulled the covers so it was covering him from head to toe.

She then quietly began to tuck him in and then place a sweet kiss on his forehead before smoothing his hair out of his face.

'_He works so hard…….I wish I could see him like this all the time, relaxed and calm….I want to be the one to make sure he is always comfortable and never miserable, he deserves at least that much' _Hisana thought before she turned out the light.

She then carefully climbed into bed herself being cautious not to wake him and lightly pulled the covers over herself as well.

"Sleep tight" she whispered one last time before finally dozing off herself.

**That was very short, but I liked it nether the less, I hope you guys did to! Only 66 more to go.**


	35. Secret Illness

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while, I was sort of low on ideas. Any who, I hope you like this chapter and thank you all so much for the amazing reviews :D Oh, and I am getting a laptop/net book soon because my regular computer causes me so much stress so hopefully when that happens updates will be coming a lot sooner**

* * *

Hisana slowly brought her mug of tea to her mouth and took one long sip. The warm liquid soothed her throat and created a hot feeling inside of her.

She then sniffed a bit but could barely breathe as all of the mucus was lodged up both her nostrils. Hisana brought the mug to her nose and tried to breathe in the honey scent of the tea but it was no use, her nose was stuffed and she could hardly breathe.

She got up from the kitchen table she sat at and lethargically walked over to the bathroom. It was early morning, the sun still hadn't rose and the room was very dark.

She carefully opened the door of the bathroom and closed it behind her. After flicking on the light she was slightly startled by what she saw.

She was staring straight into the mirror and saw her reflection. She looked horrible, puffy red eyes and her hair was a mess. She had even lost her natural glow that usually emitted from her when she was smiling or happy.

Sighing Hisana opened the faucet and put her hands under the cold water that came gushing out. It was a very nice feeling, the cold water against the heat of her hands.

She cupped her hands so that some of the water could stay in them and carefully brought it to her face. She splashed the water on her face and felt relief in an instant.

Her body was hot and the water cooled it of immediately, it soothed her and made her eyes look less horrible. Still the relief didn't last for long because her body began to feel hot again and her nose was still stuffed.

She reached for a tissue and blew into it as hard as she could. After cleaning out her nose for a while she then noticed that it was now red and hot from blowing so hard.

She sighed once again and threw out the tissue while throwing out some other pieces of papers to cover it up. Hisana moved her hands to her hair so she could comb out all of its tangles so it looked decent.

After that she left the bathroom and climbed back into bed. She pulled the covers all the way up to her nose and moved away from her husband who was sleeping next to her.

Hisana hated being sick. Her body was naturally weak so a common cold would affect her a lot more than the average person and would take a lot to recover from.

Even worse her husband would worry greatly about her, constantly bringing her in for checkups and doing everything he could to help her recover.

This all started after that nightmare he had about her being sick and dyeing. Ever since then he had tried his absolute best to keep her healthy.

That was exactly the reason why she didn't want to let him know she wasn't feeling well. She didn't want him to worry or feel like he failed in keeping her healthy, but worst of all she didn't want him to think she would die.

So she decided to take it upon herself to get herself feeling better without letting her husband know about her being ill.

* * *

The next morning Hisana awoke pretty late. She wanted to make sure she got all of the rest she needed so she could get better soon.

Byakuya was already up and getting ready for the day while she still laid bundled in covers on the futon.

After realizing that his wife didn't get up after a while he decided to wake her himself. Through he never really liked waking his wife from her slumber because she did look rather peaceful when asleep she needed to be woken up because she had made an appointment to speak to the servants of the household.

He walked over to the futon while pulling on his haori and carefully placed his hand on her blanked covered shoulder. He shook it gently making sure she could wake up gracefully.

She didn't stir as he shook her once more, She must have been deeply asleep and enjoying her sleep at that.

After debating inwardly over if he should indeed wake her or let her rest he decided to wake her. If he didn't he would have to suffer the consequences of her being angered at missing her appointment.

He then bent down and pressed his lips against her forehead only to be startled at her forehead being frighteningly hot.

He then carefully removed his lips from her and whispered her name softly hoping that she would wake up.

When she didn't he could feel his chest tighten. This was all too real to be a dream and all too scary to be a nightmare.

It was just like it though, she had fallen asleep and wasn't waking up no matter what he did, and he could feel the beating inside of his chest quicken its pace as he began to remove the covers from her body.

Hisana who now felt a sudden chill touch her body opened her eyes to find her husband looking down at her with a worried expression.

She was at first slightly confused at why he had that expression when he then realized that he may have felt her temperature.

She had to quickly think of something to say to lead him off; she really didn't want him to know.

Hisana sat up and gazed at her husband's worried face. He brought his hand to her forehead and pressed it against her burning skin. He then moved his hand from her forehead to her neck and felt the same temperature; even as he moved his hand over to her chest it still felt the same.

"Hisana, how are you feeling?" he asked softly while removing his hand from her body and moving some hair from her face.

"I'm feeling fine Byakuya-sama" she tried to say in the healthiest sounding voice she could muster up.

He stared at her, his expression telling her that he wasn't convinced. He slowly caressed her face as Hisana smiled and replied with "I guess I was a little too warm last night, maybe I shouldn't bundle up as much".

"Hisana….if you are not feeling well you must tell me so" he responded his face still not convinced.

"Byakuya-sama I feel fine, trust me….my body will cool down once I have a nice bath, now hurry and get to work you mustn't be late" Hisana assured him.

He reluctantly got up from the futon and let Hisana crawl out of the bed. Hisana tip-toed and placed a light kiss on his cheek to once again assure him she was fine before moving on to the bathroom.

* * *

Hisana took a bath full of cold water. She shivered at the intense feeling of her hot skin touching the freezing water and hesitated to engulf her whole body in the water.

Once she did manage to sit in the bath she could feel the stinging sensation of the water on her skin. Even though it didn't feel very good she knew she had to cool her body down so he would believe her when she said she was fine.

She rested her head against the back of the tub and relaxed it there. She stretched her body under the water making sure she could unwind her unusually tense muscles.

After spending a while in the cold water she noticed that she was sweating. She moved one pruned hand to her face and felt her own sweat.

How was she sweating if her body was cold? What was going on?. She then realized that it wasn't only her face that was sweating but it was her whole body.

'_What is going on?'_ Hisana thought as she dunked her whole head under the water and then came up gasping for air after a few seconds.

She moved her wet hair out of her face and could feel the room spinning and her body still sweating. Her nose began to get stuffy again and her body felt weak.

She placed both her hands at the sides of the tub as an attempt to stop the room from spinning but it was no use. The room began to spin faster and faster and her heart began to beat harder and harder.

She could feel her breaths become shorter and her breathing become shallower. Hisana closed her eyes tightly and pressed harder against the sides of the tub.

She could feel her body temperature rise and the water become less and less cool. She decided to turn on the faucet to let the cold water run into the bath.

She turned on the faucet and cold water came rushing out. Hisana let the water run so it could fill up the tub completely. Soon the room began to spin at amazing speed and her eyes couldn't keep up.

Everything began to blur and she began to hyperventilate until she finally blacked out.

* * *

Later that day Byakuya came home from work. He was awfully tired and a little worried as well.

Hisana wasn't feeling well and he knew it, he just decided to take her in for a check up to see if she is doing okay. He couldn't bear for that nightmare to become reality.

There was also one other thing that he was worried about. When he was walking to the room one of the maids had informed him that Hisana had missed her appointment.

She probably skipped it to stay home and rest but if she did she would usually tell someone to cancel it. She wouldn't let all those people gather and just not show up……it wasn't like her.

"Hisana" he called as he walked into the room removing his haori. He gazed over to the futon to realize that she wasn't there; he then decided to check the garden but realized something odd.

There was water leaking from some ware because there was a long trail of water on the floor. He looked up to make sure there wasn't a leak in the ceiling.

When he concluded that there wasn't he began to follow the path of water until he stopped at the bathroom door. He saw the water flowing from under the door and once he did he could feel his chest tighten once again.

He quickly opened the door to step into what seemed to be a sea of water that flooded the entire bathroom floor.

To his horror he saw Hisana laying in the over filled tub with the faucet still running. Her body was limp and her skin was pale as well as horribly wrinkled.

It was a miracle she didn't fall into the water and drown. Her head was resting at the side of the tub.

He quickly grabbed a towel from the towel rack and put it over his shoulder. He moved through the flooded floor over to the faucet and shut it tightly stopping the flow of water.

He then pulled her body out of the tub making lots of water spill out. He then wrapped her cold, wet, naked body in the towel and brought her outside of the bathroom.

He carefully began to dry her body off and then laid her gently on the futon. He then went to the closet and pulled out some clothes to dress her in.

After he dressed her and tucked her into the covers he made his way to contact the doctor.

Hisana awoke to the warm feeling of being bundled in covers and relaxing in the soft futon. Her eyes scanned the room, it was dark outside but the lights were still on.

She could feel her head pounding violently as she moved a hand to fell her pulsating head. Sighing she noticed that she felt a little better and that her body wasn't hot or cold it was just warm, maybe a little over warm but nothing extreme.

She then saw her husband at the door talking to some doctor, once her eyes made contact with that she knew she had been found out.

She could barely remember the events of the bathroom and she really didn't want to either.

Soon she saw the doctor leave and her husband walking towards her with a small bottle in his hand.

He came and sat next to her on the futon, his eyes studying her.

"How are you feeling Hisana?........and please, tell the truth" he said quietly as his eyes shifted from her to the bottle in his hands.

"I feel warm and my head hurts a little……I also feel horrible for making you worry….and horrible for you having to find out this way" she said softly, her voice came out a little higher than a whisper.

"Do not speak Hisana, save your strength" He replied after she spoke.

Her eyes dimmed as he said this and she responded with "You are angered with me……its alright, I didn't tell you when I should have".

His eyes connected with hers as he whispered softly "I am not angered with you personally…..but angered at the fact that you didn't tell me and……that I have failed to keep you healthy".

"Byakuya-sama…….I am sorry, you didn't fail you tried your best and I am grateful for that" she replied forcing a smile.

"This is your medicine" he said while holding up the bottle.

"I will try my best to recover….you will not lose me, not now, not ever" Hisana whispered as she wrapped her small fingers around his that were enclosed over the bottle of medicine.

"I will try harder to keep you safe Hisana" he whispered back to her as he moved his other hand over hers.

He didn't want to make Hisana worry that he was worried so he tried his best to make her believe that he didn't feel as though it was his fault or that he failed.

But in reality he knew that Hisana's bodily defenses were low and that if he didn't keep her healthy then he could let her slip through his fingers.

* * *

**OMG this has to be my longest chapter ever!! I hope you liked it :D, only 65 more to go!!**


	36. Overprotection

**Aright guys, sorry for the super long absence. My computer's internet wasn't working and I was hoping to get a laptop soon but that didn't work out. So today I just turned on my computer and whaddaya know, my internet was working. Not sure how long this will last but lets hope it lasts a very long time. Thank you for reading and please enjoy! :D**

Hisana's eyes fluttered open from the bright rays of sunshine that gleamed onto her face. She yawned a bit before rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms out wide.

Slowly she moved her body to sit up and her huge orbs scanned the room carefully then finally rested on the neatly made spot next to her.

She then exhaled deeply and felt her forehead. It was at its normal temperature, the heat had gone down and she was finally feeling better.

The medicine had worked wonders and she felt a lot healthier but she had been feeling this way days ago but a certain someone wasn't so sure…….

No matter how many times she tried to tell him she was feeling better he never fully believed her. She decided this was normal because she did lie to him in the first place and it was only natural that he would be more cautious.

Even with that in mind Hisana still couldn't take his overprotective actions anymore. He had taken her to daily checkups and had her eating healthy all the time, which wasn't really such a bad thing except when she had a small sweet tooth.

He even made sure she got the exact amount of sleep that she needed and that she took all of her vitamins which were a few pills everyday.

Sighing Hisana got out of bed. She carefully folded her sheets so that they matched her husbands and began to get ready for the day.

Hisana fiddled with a lock of hair in-between her fingers as she slowly treaded down the cobblestone path in the kuchiki gardens.

There was a nice breeze out and it relaxed her whole body. The feeling of the cool wind on her skin was unbelievably refreshing and was a quick cure to her newly acquired cabin fever.

She decided to settle on a bench that was near the pond of koi. She could hear the gentle splashes in the water and the small chirps of the birds along with all of the other outdoor sounds.

She closed her eyes for a few moments, resting them and letting her body sink into what had to be the calmest feeling she had.

"Lady Kuchiki!" a voice called out from the distance interrupting Hisana's rest with a start.

She opened her eyes to see one of the maids coming towards her practically running to where she was.

Hisana got up and watched as the maid came in front of her and caught her breath.

"L-Lady Kuchiki we must go inside" she said in-between breaths while bowing.

"Why so?" Hisana asked while turning her gaze over to the beautiful sight of the setting sun.

"It is a bit chilly out here and lord Kuchiki would be angered if you caught a cold" the maid answered.

"It's a beautiful sunset isn't it?" Hisana said dreamily as she continued to gaze at the amazing colors that lit up the horizon.

"Why yes it is lady Kuchiki but we must get going" the maid almost panicked.

Hisana turned back to the woman in front of her and replied "Did my husband tell you to make sure I didn't come outside"

"Well lord Kuchiki told me to make sure you didn't go outside if the weather is dangerous to your health and to make sure you took all of your medicine" she responded.

"Well as you can see the weather poses no threat" Hisana said softly while twirling once as another cool breeze went by.

"Lord Kuchiki told me to take no chances so please will you come inside?" the maid begged as she watched her lady take in a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Alright" Hisana said trying to hide her disappointment. She knew that if she didn't go inside the maid would have to face the consequences and she didn't want that, but it was such a gorgeous day outside and she wasn't sure if she could take another minute inside.

Byakuya entered his room after he got off of work. He scanned the room with his gray orbs before entering the room.

He was very concerned that he didn't see his wife around and slightly frightened that he may find her in the way that she was in a few weeks ago.

"Hello Byakuya-sama" Hisana said from the kitchen as her husband came into her view.

He turned and saw his wife sitting silently at the table with two cups of tea sitting near her.

He sat down across from her at the table as she passed him his cup of tea. When she did he caught her hand while it was moving away and gently caressed it with his thumb.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Her hand had no trace of extreme heat or extreme coldness in it, it felt fine but he still wasn't so sure.

After the events that had happened a few weeks ago he couldn't get his nightmare out of his head. It kept reminding him that if he wasn't careful she could die, plus the actual event of her getting sick wasn't helping it at all.

He had to make sure she was one hundred percent healthy no matter what the cost.

"I feel absolutely fine" Hisana assured him as she gently slipped her hand from his grasp and wrapped it around her cup to take a sip of tea.

He studied her for a few moments trying to see if she was lying, if there was any trace of doubt in her voice or anything that could tell him that she wasn't feeling well.

After a few silent moments he pulled a small bottle from his robes and placed it on the table.

"What might that be?" Hisana questioned as she examined the tiny clear bottle that had a red liquid in it.

"Your new medicine, this will help your body's defenses" he stated as he opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid on a small spoon.

"Don't you think I have enough medicine?" Hisana said quietly as she watched the red liquid flow into the spoon.

He stopped pouring and raised a brow at her comment. "Hisana, you will have enough medicine when your defenses are where they need to be".

Hisana shifted uncomfortably in her seat and moved her gaze from the spoon over to the table with all of her pills on it.

When she had returned from the garden she had taken every single last one of them and she hated taking all of those vitamins and extra precautions when she knew she felt well.

"I really think the pills are enough…..besides I feel fine" She said meekly as she slowly moved her gaze from the table back to her husbands eyes.

"Hisana I realize that you do not like taking all of your medication but you must realize that it is indeed for your own safety" he replied while moving the spoon over to her mouth.

Hisana reluctantly parted her lips and let the liquid enter her mouth. It tasted disgusting but she quickly swallowed it and kept her face from showing just how repulsive it was.

"Are you sure it is for my safety or your reassurance?" Hisana said softly as she gazed deeply into her husband's eyes.

"What are you inferring?" he responded while raising his eyebrow once again.

"Well……I just feel that you know I am okay but you insist on making me take this because well……your, ummm…..scared" Hisana whispered hoping this didn't anger him.

She wasn't angry that he was concerned or anything but she needed to let him know that all of this medication is just too much.

"Hisana I assure you that this is all solely for you, I am not frightened just concerned" he said his voice gaining a small edge to it.

"Okay well…..I really don't need all of this medicine and I think concerned is just a word to cover up something else" Hisana said lightly trying not to make him angry but she needed to let him know.

"You need the medication because you are constantly putting yourself at risk, today in the garden for example" he stated his voice returning to its calm state.

He was trying his best not to argue with his wife but the way it was going he wasn't so sure if it could be avoided.

"It wasn't really cold out, just a relaxing breeze…..and I find it…well a little much to have a maid care for me" Hisana said back.

"I must have someone to care for you since you are incapable of caring for yourself" he said with a little ice in his voice.

He soon regretted what he said and sighed. He didn't want it to go this way, he just wanted his wife to be healthy but instead he made it worse by making her saddened.

Hisana's eyes dimmed and her face saddened at his words.

"Hisana……I must apologize for I spoke out of line…..I understand your feelings but this is for your health" he said softly as he moved from his spot at the table so he could sit next to her.

"If you understand then why cant you see what you're doing is making it worse?" she said in a hushed tone.

"You are being……over protective of me" Hisana added after concluding that it was the right word to use.

He thought about this for a few moments. He didn't think his actions were being over protective but if Hisana thought that he was smothering her than he knew he had to change what he was doing.

Then he began to think some more. The wheels in his head turned and turned, why didn't he believe her when she said she was okay? All of the signs were there, no fever, no cold, nothing but he still insisted on her taking medicine.

Maybe Hisana was right, maybe he was just scared…..scared of losing her so he had to over protect her.

"Hisana, I must apologize once more for my actions……It seems as though you are correct, I have been over protective of you" he said softly.

Hisana turned to him and moved her small arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's only because you care for me so much" she murmured sweetly to him.

"I do believe that I fear for you, I do not want your health to be life threatening" he whispered in an almost pained voice.

"That nightmare has you all wrapped up…..Touch me Byakuya-sama" Hisana gently purred to him.

She could feel his body stiffen at her words as he hesitated to move his hands around her waist.

Slowly but surely he moved his arms around her small frame and began to soothingly rub her back.

"See, I'm not dead, I'm still here and that means I am healthy….that means there is a heart beating within my chest and that it is yours, nothing as trivial as a cold will stop this heart within my chest and you must realize this" she continued to soothe him with her words.

"All of those pills and medicine bottles are unnecessary because I am here right now and I am healthy" she finished.

"You are right Hisana…….there is no need for all of those pills and medicine…thank you for clearing my mind" he said back to her as he pulled her in tighter.

Hisana smiled and let herself sink into the embrace. She was happy she could get him out of his overprotective stage and she was grateful he was so understanding.

Nothing would come in-between them, especially nothing like a simple illness.

**Hope you liked it :D oh and all of the medication was mostly vitamins and stuff not like stuff you have to take when you really are sick because that would mean it is a drug lol anywho, cred for this chapter goes to ScarletLeaves. Only 64 more to go!**


	37. Garden Blossoms

**Here is the new chapter, hope you guys like :D, man learning how to play the piano is torture, especially since Im teaching myself, just some random info. Enjoy!**

* * *

Byakuya stood near the window looking out towards the garden with a cup of warm tea that he loved so much.

His gray eyes stared out the window and carefully examined all of the scenery that was before him but sepperated by a layer of glass.

His eyes carefully studied everything that was going on from the rustle of the trees in the wind to the small splashing of the koi that swam gently in the pond.

His eyes then drifted from the pond over to the number of flower beds that lay well planted and taken care of.

The garden overflowed with bright colors and patterns that decorated the lush landscape. There were many types of flowers from the bright yellow of dasies to the dark color of the orchids.

Then his eyes scanned the huge tree that made all of the other flowers look insignifagant, it had to be the pride of the garden, it was the most tended to out of all of the flowers and plants in the area and the most radiant.

The cherry blossom tree. Hundreds of small buds hung from the tree staying in its turtle like state enclosed protecting itself from harmful elements until it bloomed into the beautiful pink blossom that would be the focal point of the whole garden.

It always took it such a long time to bloom because it was so masive. Hisana had waited for months to see her favorite tree bloom into its beautiful blossomed state.

He raised the cup to his mouth and took a small sip of tea while his orbs continued to analyze the tree searching each and every branch and tracing each and every bud until he came across what he wanted to see.

His eyes then focused on one sole blossom that had bloomed. It looked completely stunning, the only blossom to have bloomed out of hundreds of others and it had bloomed beautifully, glowing with a light shade of pink.

His eyes then slowly drifted from the picture that was outside his window across the large room over to his wife that was laying still on the futon sound asleep.

He then took another sip of his tea then lazily ran his free hand through his dark hair, ruffling it a bit before making his way across the room.

He set his cup down on a small tabel nearby and then moved over to his wife who was still unwoken.

He moveved his hand over to her sleeping frame about to wake her; he hesitated his hand then moved it back to his side and began to examine his wife.

She was bundled in her huge white blanket with only the tips of her fingers poking out of the top of the massive coating.

Her dark hair was sprawled out over the pillow and her eyes were closed lightly.

He watched her smooth breathing and the slow rises and descends of her chest as a tiny smile tugged at her sleeping lips.

She moved a bit and them mumbled something while her smile increased.

Byakuya was slightly amused at his wifes actions but decided to wake her up now.

He then moved his lips over to her forehead and gently pressed them against it.

Hisana's eyes fluttered open and she dreamily smiled up at the figure hovering over her. She carefully pulled her hands out of her blanket and lifted them around his neck which held his lips at her forehead.

"Goodmorning Hisana" he said to her but his words where muffled by the kiss that was being held at her forehead.

Hisana still being half asleep yet half awake then tugged at his neck with her arms that were locked around it causing him to begin to fall ontop of her.

Before he could fall he placed two arms on each side of his still in bed wife and hovered over her his lips now brushing against her nose.

"Good morning Byakuya-sama" Hisana murmered and then closed her eyes.

"Hisana, how was your sleep?" he asked softly, his breath tickling her lips that were just centimeters from his.

"Nice, until you woke me up" Hisana cooed as a smile played on her lips.

"My sincere apologies lady Kuchiki" he whispered to her as his lips curved slightly in the form of a smile.

"You must be punished for waking lady Kuchiki" Hisana said her breath now tickling his lips causing them to twitch in delight.

"What shall my punishment be?" he said faintly as he pulled his arms in, trapping her even more.

"This" Hisana said as she then tilted her head up to press her lips against his in a chaste kiss.

"What a terrible punishment" he said in-between kisses as he began to trail kisses along her jawline.

He stopped once he got to her neck and slowly placed a single one near her shoulder.

"I would like you to accompany me someware, is that alright…..lady Kuchiki" he said in a hushed tone as he then trailed more soft kisses up to her ear.

"If you insist then I cannot refuse" Hisana moaned softly as he gently bit her ear.

"Very well then" he whispered in her ear before he moved away from her, his arms moving letting her escape.

Hisana could feel her hearbeating rapidly as she was now fully awake and ready for what he wanted to show her.

* * *

Byakuya led his wife through the garden slowly, letting her take in the wondrful sights of the garden in bloom.

He gazed at her from the corner of his eye, he was deffinetly intruiged by her actions which consisted of many gasps and giggles.

He loved how she would watch her stare in awe at the beauty of the flowers, staring at each individual one and admiring its beauty.

"Its beautiful Byakuya-sama" Hisana sang happily as she walked a little further ahead of him and bent down to examine one of the flowers.

She carefully fingered each of the flowers pedals and then moved her nose to it to inhale the scent.

She then got up and took a deep breath while then walking along the path to examine the other radiant flowers.

Byakuya slowly followed behind her and watched in amusement as she smelled almost every flower.

They then returned to there normal pace walking side by side approaching the bridge that went over the koi pond.

Hisana linked her hand with his as they walked over the bridge. Her small fingers lightly squeezed his as she looked up at him with a bright smile.

"Its such a nice day" she said while looking over at the koi swimming in the pond making gentle ripples in the clear blue water.

"Indeed it is" he replied while eyeing the tree in the distance. He then pulled her along off the bridge and back onto the road.

The soft chirping of the birds was the only other sound besides there soft footsteps that walked across the road and the soft whispers of there voices.

"What did you want to show me?" Hisana finally asked as a look of curiosity crossed her face.

"It is a surprise" he responded as a light smile tugged on his lips.

"Lord Kuchiki has a surprise? How…..unexpected, since when did you like surprises?" Hisana teased lightly.

"Since I saw your expressions when you see them" he responded which made Hisana giggle and then squeeze his hand once again.

Byakuya then stopped walking and let go of her hand. Hisana was slightly confused at his sudden actions until he moved behind her and placed both of his hands over her eyes.

"I trust that you wont peek lady Kuchiki" he bent down and murmered gently into her ear.

"Of_ course_ I wont lord Kuchiki" Hisana said sarcastically as he then tightened his hold on her eyes.

She laughted lightly as he lead her down the rest of the path towards the tree.

When he finally reached it he stopped and positioned her in front of the only blossom to have bloomed, the one that he examined carefully from the window.

"Can I look now?" she asked innocently as his hands moved from her eyes and she opened them.

She immideately caught onto what he wanted to show her and her heart jumped. A huge grin spread across her her lips as she gazed in awe at its simplistic beauty.

"Its amazing" Hisana gasped as she continued to examine the only small blossom to have bloomed out of the entire tree.

Byakuya watched silently as his wife studied the blossom. He knew she took joy in the simple things in life such as a small bud blooming and that it would make her very excitied because she now knew the whole tree would bloom soon.

Hisana reached a hand up and her small fingers began to trace it carefully from the small creases it had to the straight edges as well.

"The first one to bloom" she whispered as she moved her hand from it and turned to look at her husband.

"The tree will be in full bloom soon!" she exclaimed happliy as she ran her small fingers through her soft tresses.

"I am pleased you enjoyed the sight lady Kuchiki" he said calmly as he held his hand out towards her.

Hisana took his hand and locked her fingers with his as he then pulled her in towards him.

He moved his free had around her waist as she rested her head on his chest and there hands that were locked together stayed intertwined at there sides.

Hisana moved her free hand around his neck and sighed peacefully as she closed her eyes and they began to sway from side to side under the cherry blossom tree whos second bud had just bloomed.

* * *

**That was much shorter than usual but I really had a lot of fun with this one and I like it very much, I hope you guys do as well :D only 63 more to go!**


	38. Winter Wonderland

**Alright guys here is the next chapter, thank you for your wonderful reviews I love you guys so much!! Oh and I have some bad news….turns out I am like failing every class now….T-T, how in the heck did this happen? Anywho, I have lots of work to make up so I will try my hardest to pass everything (wish me luck!) oh and next week is vacation!! YAY!! And that means more updates :D, enjoy!**

* * *

Hisana watched the small flurries of white snow fall from the sky, sticking on the ground making it a type of winter wonderland outside.

She smiled as she contniued to watch all of the beautiful white specks fall gently, each one making the scene look even more serene.

Hisana let out a sigh, her breath fogged the window she was casting her gaze out of and made small drips of water form.

She raised one small finger and slid it across the fogged window making it so that she could peek out back at the snow.

Hisana loved the snow, it was always amazing to see the beautiful snowflakes fall and create blankets and blankets of snow covering everything to that the only thing you could see was white.

When she was in Rukongai the snow caused a lot of problems for her, since it was so cold she had to try to find some place warm to sleep and the weather that produced snow made her sick and snow was often hard to travel through when it was all piled up.

Even through all of this she still managed to enjoy the wonders of snow such as snowballs, snowmen and her favorite, snow angels.

Even Rukia loved the snow, Hisana could remember so clearly when she would take Rukia out to make small snowballs when she was very small and her favorite as well were the snow angels.

Even though she liked it so much it was awfully cold outside and she knew if she went out, with her bodys immune system she was bound to catch a cold.

Hisana pulled her haori closer around her body so that she could cover her arms that already had goosebumps from the slight draft coming from the window.

She walked away from the window over to her husband who was sitting at his desk completeing some paper work.

She stared at him from behind then turned back to the wonderland that lay right outside her window .

She bit her lip wondering if she should ask if she could go. She didn't want to just leave and go play in the snow without her husband knowing, because if she did then get sick he would be hurt.

Still, it would be more fun if her husband came. Even though she knew he usually didn't take to the childish games such as snowmen and snowballs she wanted to atleast let him try it.

Hisana continued over to him and stood behind him. She could see his hand moving quickly across pages and pages of work as the candle by him flickered a bit from some wind escaping the window.

He stopped moving his brush and settled it down. Hisana continued watching him from behind still not sure if she should ask.

He obviously noticed the flickering of the candle and knew it was because of some breeze coming in from someware.

"There seems to be a draft" Hisana said meekly as he turned around in his seat to face his wife.

"I will have the servants look into it……are you cold Hisana?" he asked his voice calm still reganing its softness since he returned from work just a few hours ago.

"No, Im fine…..the snow is beautiful" Hisana said while looking at the window from the corner of her eye.

"I suppose" he replied while turning back around and continuing his work. Hisana bit her lip once again and began to play with the sleeve of her haori.

"Did you ever use to play in the snow?" she asked obviously knowing the answer to it.

He was silent for a few moments, his brush moving gently across the page staining it with his calligraphy.

"When I was younger…..much younger" he said not looking up from his work.

Hisana was surprised at this. She never thought that he would have actually gone out in the snow when he was younger, she had always thought he had so much work to do something like that never crossed his mind.

"Really?" she said surprised as she began to move her small fingers into his thick dark hair and begin to unravel the kenseikan from his hair.

"My parents used to bring me, I cant remember much….I was a small child back then" he replied quietly as Hisana's fingers began to work through his hair gently tugging on his hairpiece to slide it off.

"You must miss them" Hisana said in a caring tone as she placed his hairpiece carefully on his desk and began to massage his scalp with her fingers.

He was silent for a few more moments before speaking with "Very much so".

She smoothly ran her fingers through his hair trying to relive the stress that he had so much of.

"Rukia loved the snow, when I still had her she would always want to eat it and play in it" Hisana whispered softly while moving her hands from his hair to his shoulders.

"Do you like the snow Hisana?" he questioned as he could feel the muscles in his shoulders unwinding and becoming less tense with every touch of her hand.

"Yes I do, snow is so amazing……there is so much you can do with it, and so many memories it holds" Hisana explained while moving her hands along his shoulders gently but hard enough to do a good massage.

"I do not dislike the snow, as you said it is indeed amazing but…..I have never been fond of actually playing in the snow" he responded while tilting his head slightly so he could see her from the corner of his eye.

"You liked to when you were younger" Hisana reminded him as she moved her hands from his shoulder and let them rest on his chest.

"That was a very long time ago" he said softly as he turned his direction back towards the work he had in front of him.

"I think you would enjoy it again" Hisana said calmly.

He was silent for a while before rasing one of his hands to cover hers.

"Your hand is cold" he said while running his hand across hers and then squeezing it.

Hisana didn't respond to this but she did say "I want you to accompany me to go out into the snow…..lets make Rukia and your parents happy".

He was now the one that stayed silent for a few moments before nodding to her and getting up from his desk.

Hisana smiled softly as she gazed back out the window at the snow that was still falling.

* * *

"So where did you used to play?" Hisana asked as she tredded through the blanket of snow with her husband.

Hisana was bundled from head to toe in warm clothing to make sure she didn't catch a cold.

"At the bridge" he responded while turning to her. She was a little behind him, it was a lot more work for her to move through the snow than him.

Hisana smiled as she let out a sigh and a small cloud left her mouth, her nose was tinted red along with her cheeks.

She watched as millions of flakes fell from the sky covering the trees and everything else in a graceful sheet of cold yet gentle snow.

It was all pure white nothing soiled the amazing wonderland before them, everything fell in such a soft way it was like nothing she had ever seen in her days in Rukongai.

She held out her hand to catch a few flakes. Small white dots fell into her cupped hands as she brought it closesly to herself to examine it.

She smiled at its delicateness and uniqueness for no two snowflakes were the same, they all had there own individuality.

"I bet you had fun" Hisana whispered as she turned away from him for a few seconds to look at the snow covered buildings that lay in the distance.

She suddenly felt something cold hit her in her back. She jumped a little at this and let out a gasp as she turned around and looked at her husband who was holding a small perfectly round ball of snow in his hands.

"Byakuya-sama!" Hisana laughed as she saw a small smile play at his lips.

"I had fun out here for a reason Hisana" he replied as he saw her scoop up a big pile of snow into her hands.

She tried to mold it into a snowball but hers wasn't as round or as well made as his.

"Well then take this!" she said while throwing it at him. It didn't even get near him for she didn't even make a snow ball, it fell apart just a few inches from her.

Hisana giggled at her poor excsuse for a snowball and saw her husband come towards her.

Hisana scooped up some more snow and attemped to mold it when she felt a pair of hands cover hers and help her mold her snowball.

His hands were much warmer than hers and Hisana suddenly felt warm all over even though it was freezing outside.

Byakuya's hand continued to move her hands to form a snowball making them smooth it out and mold it perfectly until she had a small round ball of snow in her hands.

"They taught you well" she murmered and then threw the ball right into his face. He was surprised at her sudden actions and at the stinging cold snow that now covered his face.

"Take that lord Kuchiki" Hisana laughed while trying to run away but her small legs couldn't make it far in the sea of snow because she fell face first into the blanket.

Hisana rolled over onto her back and began to laugh loudly, she couldn't belive she had actually fell.

Snow covered her face and body, she used her hand to wipe some snow from her face and hair.

The snow was pretty comfortable to her though, it was like laying on the most comfortable futon ever created except it was cold.

Byakuya walked over to his wife and held his hand out towards her. Hisana grabbed it but rather then letting it pick her up she used all of her strenghth to pull him down with her.

Her strength moved him but he managed to fall backwards from the snow that wouldn't allow his feet to move to balance himself.

"So were even" Hisana continued to laugh as clouds came up out of her mouth.

He stared in awe at his wife. He had never seen her have so much fun before, it was unbeliveable how much she had laughed and the glow that came from her.

She had a certain sparkle in her eyes that would make all of the glistening snow jealous.

He sighed and layed next to her, both of them laid in the snow for a few minutes just looking up at the snow that was falling down ontop of them.

It seemed as if time had slowed down and the only thing that seemed to move were the millions of smowflakes that fluttered down from the sky.

Hisana began to move her arms and legs to create a snow angel. She did this silently as her eyes continued to focus on the snow from above.

"Rukia loved doing this" Hisana said softly as she continued on her angel making it absolutely perfect.

"My parents enjoyed making snowballs" he said as he continued looking up at the flakes falling as well.

Hisana stopped making her snow angel when it was complete and turned to her husband who was staring intently into the sky.

"How does it look?" she asked while turning her head to him.

He turned to her and smiled lightly. "Beautiful" he said which made Hisana smile as well.

They both turned back to gazing at the sky when he broke the silence with "I must agree with you, the snow holds many memories……I feel as though I have been brought back in time…..that I am a child again" he said softly.

"It does doesn't it, I feel like Rukia could be right here…..making her own snow angel, right next to the both of us" Hisana said softly as a single tear fell from the corner of her eye, she didn't even bother to wipe it.

He turned over to his wife that was still looking up as tears began to gently stream out of her eyes.

He moved his hand through the snow to hold onto hers, to tell her that she wasn't alone, that he too was feeling pain as well.

"So many memories……I want us to have our own" she whispered as she turned her head towards him once again as he did the same.

They laid in the snow for what seemed to be an eternity, just the two of them, making there own memories.

* * *

**Man that was pretty long, I hope you liked it I had lots of fun with it :D only 62 more to go!**


	39. Depression

**Hey guys :D finally its vacation!! Which means updates will be coming a lot faster than usual kay, oh and I am running out of ideas (again) so if you have any fill free to tell me and I will use them like before. Sorry to ask you guys so much its just that my mind is so blank right now. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support I love you guys sooo much! Enjoy.**

* * *

Hisana sat silently on the futon, her eyes were rimmed with dark circles and her complexion had gone from its stunning glow to a pale white color.

Her tiny fingers were curled into small fists that were tightly balled. Her eyes drifted from one side of the room to the other slowly phasing out each and ever sound from her surroundings and enclosing herself into a deep darkness.

Soon her hands moved from the ball and came to cover her eyes. She pressed them hard against her face trying to block out the stream of tears that were pouring out of her eyes.

Today was January 14th , Rukia's birthday. Hisana could feel her heart pounding greatly in her chest so greatly she felt as though it was going to burst through her chest.

She wanted to stop the tears but they just kept flowing and flowing. She moved her hands to wipe the tears from her eyes and direct her gaze towards the window.

"R-Rukia" she mumbled while sniffling a bit. She climbed off of the futon and walked slowly over to the window and pressed her hand against it.

"How could I?" she continued to say as her orbs looked longingly out the window.

"Today is your birthday and you can't celebrate it…..because of me" she continued to speak as the tears rolled out again.

"I can't take it anymore, I can't take feeling this way…..I just…..I just don't know what to do" she said wearily.

"Every time I look for you I get no closer to finding you……I have failed so many times…..I just…. Hisana was cut off by her own silent sobs that continued on for a very long time.

* * *

A few weeks after Rukia's birthday had passed and Byakuya was more than concerned about his wife.

She wasn't sleeping, eating, moving or even talking to anyone. No matter how many times he called to her it seemed as though she couldn't hear him, like she was in another world.

Only a few times she would actually talk and the only words that left her mouth were "I failed" and that was all.

Byakuya let out a long tired sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair and turned so he could gaze at his wife.

He knew that Rukia's birthday had passed a few weeks ago but she had never gone to this extent with her sorrow.

His eyes watched her limp body that lay in bed. She refused to get up half the time and he would have to force her up and have the maids bathe her and prepare her for the day.

She was bundled in the covers with only the top of her head showing, her body was curled into a tight ball staying firmly in place.

He got up from the desk he was sitting at and walked slowly over to her. He had tried almost everything to get her happy.

He had taken her to the garden had her favorite meals prepared, had her favorite music playing, let in a cool breeze to give her some fresh air, cuddle her, talk to her but nothing worked.

He slowly eased the covers off of her small body pushing them down just enough so he could see her face.

She didn't move an inch her body was still in the same curled position. Her eyes were open but dimmed.

He slowly ran his hand across her face and moved some stray hairs away. He left his hand on her cheek softly caressing her face until he spoke.

"Hisana, are you hungry?" he asked his voice barely higher than a whisper.

No response.

"Hisana what is bothering you? It pains me to see you like this" he said to her.

No response.

"Hisana…..he said softly as he carefully placed his arm under her to lift her up into a sitting position.

No response.

"Hisana please speak to me" he said he was close to begging her to say something, anything so he could figure out what was wrong.

She turned her head to him and looked at him with cold eyes and a blank expression.

"I failed" she said in such a faint voice you would think she was only mouthing the words.

"Failed at what?" he asked while soothingly rubbing her arm.

No response.

He sighed once again and moved his hand down her arm to link his fingers with his wife's.

He then pulled her body to his and rested her head against his chest. She didn't pull away or lean in; she just laid there her body staying perfectly still.

He rested his lips against her hair and stayed in that same position.

"Lord Kuchiki I am here to- a maid said opening the door but stopped immediately once she saw what was going on.

Another maid came up behind her with a tray of all of Hisana's favorite foods.

The first maid closed the door and turned to the second with a worried expression.

"It seems like lady Kuchiki still isn't better" she said while beginning to walk down the hall.

The second maid with the tray of food moved her hand to knock but then decided against it.

"I hope she gets better soon……I hate to see lady Kuchiki so sad" she whispered as she turned and walked down the direction the first maid went.

* * *

Another week had passed and still nothing. Byakuya was getting more and more worried each second as he watched his wife go through a very painful depression.

He had come to the conclusion that it was related to Rukia but no matter what he did she wouldn't show the slightest bit of any emotion.

He had taken her to captain Unohana who had diagnosed her depressed but said there was nothing she could do but let her find a way out of the dark place she was in.

The elders of course where more than happy to hear of lady Kuchiki's depression and were hoping it would give her suicidal thoughts.

Anytime one of the elders brought up his wife in one of there meetings he would have them removed from the room immediately.

He had made it very clear that he wanted no one to talk about the subject.

The Kuchiki manor was filled with whispers and worried words as time went on and there was no sign of her recovery.

* * *

It had been a whole month since she had gotten depressed and it wasn't getting any better. She was in the same state she was in when it all started, the only difference was that she had noticeably lost a lot of weight and since she wasn't really big to begin with you could really notice it. She refused to eat as well and they would have to give her food in the form of puree.

She now wouldn't say anything to anybody and she wouldn't sleep at all, the only thing she would do was cry very often.

Byakuya was more stressed than ever, he felt as though his heart was being ripped from his chest and torn into millions of pieces as he watched helplessly at his wife's quiet suffering.

He would give up anything or do anything just to see her smile. He missed seeing her happy, seeing her eyes light up and hearing her beautiful voice that sounded like angels singing to him.

He lay in bed next to his wife one night. She was sitting up just staring at one spot on her blanket not blinking or even moving.

He slowly moved his hand across the blanket and softly covered her hand with his own.

"Hisana…….Rukia is fine" he whispered to her while turning to look at her.

Hisana's eyes slowly rose from the one spot she was staring at and turned to her husband.

"How do you know?" she said softly to him her eyes staring intently into his.

He was speechless. For the first time in a month and a half she had actually spoken to him, he gazed at her in complete awe.

"Hisana….you…." he couldn't even finish his sentence. Did this mean she was getting better? Was she going to be okay?

"You don't know, no one does…….she is probably dead by now" Hisana said slowly.

"Hisana she isn't dead" he said trying to comfort her.

"How do you know!?" she yelled this time. This caught him very much off guard, she had just spoken and now she was yelling.

"You don't know! You always tell me I am going to find her that she is okay that she isn't dead but you don't know that! No one does! Because in reality we all know that she is dead….and that its my fault!, its all my fault!" she this time screamed.

Her voice echoed through the room shrouding the room in a tense feeling.

"I messed up,….I abandoned her…its my fault Byakuya-sama….I killed a little girl, I'm a murderer!!" she screamed again, her eyed began to water as tears began to stream down her face.

"I hate crying, I don't want to cry….I don't deserve to" she said softer as she moved her hands to wipe her eyes.

"Hisana…." Was all he could say. His wife was in deep pain and confusion, he couldn't fathom how much guilt was built up in her and how it was all pouring out now…It must have been so painful……

He moved his arms to her to try to pull her in for a embrace but she pulled away quickly and yelled "Please don't touch me!, just…..don't"

He stopped and dropped his hands to his sides and watched her try to fight back the tears that were gushing out of her eyes.

"I know she is alive because there isn't any way she could have died with your strength Hisana" he whispered as he turned his vision away from her.

"She is just a child! She has no strength!" Hisana yelled her voice cracking from her cries.

"She is related to you Hisana, therefore she is very strong and brave, and she has a part of you with her" he continued in a soft tone.

"I am not strong nor brave…I am just a coward he left her sister to die because it was too much to handle……now I am living a great life and she is out in the cold, how could someone like me get all of this and a innocent girl have to suffer?" she asked her voice was now lowering.

She moved her legs up to her chest and hugged them with her arms.

"Hisana, you are strong because you can accept the fact that you did something wrong and do any means necessary to make it right" he said calmly while turning to her.

Her head was buried on the top of her knees as she cried loudly.

"You mustn't lose hope Hisana because if you do then you will stop searching and that will be the reason she will die, if anything it would be because you gave up hope on her" he whispered as he moved his hand over to touch her shoulder.

"Look at me Hisana" he said but she didn't move an inch.

"Hisana, look at me" he said once again with more force in his voice. Hisana slowly raised her head from her knees and looked at her husband with tear filled eyes.

"You cannot lose faith in Rukia, you cannot say that she is probably dead, you can't think that way. Rukia is waiting for you to go and find her and you can't do such a thing with a negative mind set. You must harden your resolve and find the strength to keep going and to keep telling yourself she is fine so that she can gain ability to survive from you" he murmured to her as he gently wiped away her tears.

"My resolve is broken Byakuya-sama" Hisana said softly while sniffling.

"Then you must fix it Hisana, it will take a while but that is why I am here to guide you, to help you carry this burden. When I married you I also married the responsibility of finding Rukia so do not take all of the blame, let me take some off of your shoulders" he said while gently caressing her tear stained cheek.

"I….I cant, I cant, I cant Byakuya-sama, this strong woman that you see isn't here, I am just a weak cowardly woman that has no right to be called Rukia's sister" she said softly as she brought her hand to his.

"The strong woman I know is right in front of me, you just need to find her again within yourself" he said while gently brushing his lips against her forehead.

"So please Hisana, let me help you find your faith, let me help you carry your struggles, let me help you strengthen your resolve" he whispered to her but in a serious tone.

She nodded slowly as she let his words sink into her head.

"But to do this you need to let me in, you need to talk to me, you have to help us help you Hisana" he continued to say.

"I want to but….I'm scared" she said softly.

"Do not be scared Hisana, we will get through this" he told her while hesitating at first but then carefully wrapping his arms around his wife.

She immediately leaned into it and buried her face in his chest as he let his arms rest around her small frame.

"We will get through this" he said once more while holding her tighter in his arms letting her know that no matter what they were in this together.

* * *

**That was very long and very interesting to write. I hope you guys liked it :D only 61 more to go!**


	40. Approval

**Heres the next chapter, I still need some ideas so if you have any please submit :D thank you for reading and reviewing hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hisana carefully pulled the needle and thread through the fabric of her just recently torn kimono.

It was one of her favorites, a pale blue color with small white birds sewn into it. It just so happened the one day she decided to wear it was the day when they were getting there room rearranged.

At first there was nothing wrong with it until she was trying to squeeze through two new dressers that had yet to be placed in there rightful spots and her kimono got caught on one of the edges, the rest resulted in her morning deed of sewing.

She for one didn't have any clue as to why there room was being rearranged in the first place.

She thought the room was fine the way it was. There was so much space in the room and they had barely any furniture.

The only thing that decorated the huge room was a futon, two desks, a bedside stand, and two dressers for each of them along with a few chairs here and there and one small table.

Now the room's furniture had been completely changed. She didn't think that the old furniture was worn or old, it actually looked brand new.

Hisana continued to weave in and out of the fabric until she noticed something else. The whole household seemed to be in a panic since yesterday.

All the maids seemed to be on work, cleaning furiously and making sure everything was in tip-top shape. They also began to rearrange other rooms including there's and the house smelled of food so they must have been cooking a lot as well.

Hisana stopped sewing and began to ponder this. Just what was going on that the lady of the house didn't even know?

Well she didn't bother to question it yesterday since she was too preoccupied getting used to the new layout of the room.

She decided she would ask her husband because he was bound to know what all the commotion was about.

She got up from her desk and walked over to her husband who was sitting at his desk going over a few documents.

"Byakuya-sama" Hisana said while looking over his shoulder at what he was doing.

"What is that?" she asked as she examined a few documents in front of him that happened to be about food.

"The maids didn't come for you yet?" he asked while tilting his head towards her but not fully looking at her.

"No, but what is going on?" Hisana questioned as she continued to look at the documents scattered on his desk.

"I am approving the meal choices for tonight's dinner" he explained while taking his brush and signing one of the three papers that he had.

"Dinner?" she asked again while trying to remember any important dates that were suppose to be coming up.

He then fully turned his gaze to her as a hint of amusement played on his face. "Are you telling me lady Kuchiki doesn't know today's occasion?" he said softly.

Hisana blushed lightly before responding with "Well maybe lord Kuchiki can tell me".

"My grandfather is visiting the manor today" he stated while the amusement on his face disappeared and was replaced with a sort of worried expression.

"He is coming of short notice that is why everyone was in such frenzy yesterday. They wanted to rearrange everything to suit his taste, everything will go back to its original place tomorrow" he explained.

Hisana nodded. She had no idea that his grandfather was coming, that did explain everything. She was a little excited to finally meet the great Ginrei Kuchiki, she heard many great things about him but never met him before.

She knew she had to make a good first impression, which for some reason was very difficult when dealing with Byakuya's family.

But nether the less she needed to fit his standards because the last thing she wanted was to be disliked by a man that the entire Kuchiki household respected so much and someone her husband was so fond of.

"So why did you ask about the maids?" Hisana asked as she began to go over how to present herself in a good first image.

"They are supposed to come to handle the usual tasks" he responded by looking back at his documents.

Hisana inwardly sighed at this, all of the tasks included hair, makeup and outfit. She thought she was old enough to do her own hair and choose her own clothes but apparently that wasn't the case.

She couldn't help but notice how tense her husband was. Most people wouldn't have noticed but she was his wife, these things didn't get past her.

"What troubles you so?" Hisana asked while placing her hands on his shoulders and gently massaging them.

"I would like to have everything in perfect order so nothing is to his dislike" he replied.

"So you're nervous he won't like what you have done with the clan since he left" Hisana said while moving her hands from his shoulders to his back.

"In other words, yes" he said sighing.

"You have done a wonderful job Byakuya-sama, there is nothing to worry about" Hisana reassured him.

"I also fear he will not accept something else…….he trailed off, casting his gaze from his work off to some ware else in the room.

"Well…let us hope for the best" Hisana said softly knowing he was referring to her and him as a married couple.

Soon there was a knock on the door and within a few seconds they were separated to get ready for the arrival of the 27th head of the Kuchiki household.

* * *

Hisana and Byakuya stood hand in hand in front of the Kuchiki manor along with all of the other elders waiting to greet him.

They could see him from a distance walking towards them and Hisana could feel her husband hand tense in hers.

Hisana squeezed it gently giving him some reassurance without words.

When he finally came into full view Hisana carefully examined him. From all of the creases in his face to his long flowing white hair that hung down his back.

She could see her husband in him. They had the same eyes and the same hard, cold expressionless face.

When he approached them she saw his eyes flicker to her then off her immediately. Hisana could feel her heart pounding in her chest. It seemed like a bad sign, maybe he was so disgusted with the idea he didn't even want to look at her.

Ginrei and Byakuya exchanged glances and then Byakuya proceeded to introduce Hisana.

"Grandfather, this is my wife Hisana" he said in his same calm tone which was in pure contrast to his more than tense hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kuchiki Ginrei" Hisana said while bowing deeply to show utmost respect.

He nodded to her and then proceeded inside of the manor.

She didn't feel relaxed at all, he had an aura that was fiercer than her own husbands, and it was very intimidating.

The elders lead all of us to the dining area where the food Byakuya approved of was waiting for them.

When they reached the dining hall they all took there appropriate seats. Byakuya wasn't at the head of the table to show respect to his grandfather.

Instead He was on his left and an elder on his right. Hisana felt a little relived that she could be next to her husband.

The food was placed down by the more than nervous maids and they quickly scurried out of the room once the food was distributed.

"How is everything so far Byakuya?" Ginrei finally spoke. His voice was strict and demanding but Byakuya replied with his cool confident tone.

"Everything is going smoothly, the budget is in check and all documentation of the events in soul society have been recorded and filed".

Hisana was impressed by his professional demeanor and confidence when talking to him.

"Very good, I have heard promising things about the household while you are at the head, it is good you do not disappoint me" he replied.

"What about you lady Kuchiki?" he said now directing his cold gray eyes towards Hisana.

"I am doing well thank you for asking" Hisana responded with a small smile. She began to take small bites of her food to hide her obvious nervousness.

"I hope you are not receiving any hostility from the family" he added while taking a sip of his tea.

Hisana could see him look around at the elders who all had faces on that read 'I did nothing of the sort'.

"Of course not, I feel very welcome" Hisana said. She knew if she said anything they would just make it harder on her, plus she could tell that he already knew what was going on.

The dinner drug on and there wasn't mush conversation except for the ongoing one between Byakuya and Ginrei.

They talked about various things from the household to other normal things. She could see her husband become less tense over time.

She still wasn't sure about his opinion of her. He would ask her some questions and comment on some things about her but mostly it was neutral.

Everything was running smoothly until one of the elders had to bring up the heir situation.

"What are your thoughts on an heir lord Ginrei?" one of the elders asked.

None of the elders knew about Hisana's problems about being infertile and she would like to keep it that way.

She could feel herself become nervous and tense at the question. She didn't want him to not take to her because of this or banish her or do something that someone of his standards could do.

Byakuya moved his hand to capture hers under the table to now give her, reassurance. He could feel her hand sweating when Ginrei began to respond.

"An heir shall be produced when they are ready to have one" he replied.

"Yes and when will that be?" another elder asked.

The whole room's attention was directed towards the two of them.

Hisana could feel herself beginning to sweat as she started to open her mouth to tell everyone the truth. The last thing she wanted to do was lie in front of Ginrei and when it came time to have one have to tell him the truth.

"I believe that is a private matter to be discussed between Hisana and I" Byakuya said before a word escaped Hisana's lips.

He felt her hand loosen up and saw her body relax. He didn't want to put Hisana in that position so he had to say something.

After that everything else was perfect. Conversation began to become less dull and more inviting, they began to discuss things that any normal family would discuss and Hisana actually commented here and there.

Dinner was over pretty quickly and Ginrei was being escorted out by Byakuya.

"Byakuya, I must say I am impressed by your achievements as the head of the household" Ginrei said as they approached the entrance.

"I am glad that you had a chance to visit grandfather" Byakuya replied. He couldn't help but feel a little saddened by his departure.

He hasn't seen his grandfather in such a long time; he hoped that he would have stayed longer because he didn't want to admit it but he missed his grandfather.

"I shall visit again once I am given the opportunity" Ginrei told him before placing a hand on Byakuya's shoulder.

"You have grown into a strong man Byakuya, I am happy to see that" he stated softly.

Byakuya nodded and then replied with" Thank you…….there is one thing that I have wanted to get from you".

Ginrei quirked a brow and then indicated for him to continue.

"Your approval, yours is the one I am most concerned about and practically the only one that I care about" he finished.

"Byakuya I give you all my blessings, she is a very kind and strong woman, the ideal lady of the house" Ginrei said.

Byakuya nodded and Ginrei returned his nod while exiting the manor.

Byakuya felt as though millions of bricks were lifted off his shoulders and he knew Hisana would be ecstatic to hear that he likes her.

No matter what his grandfather would be an important figure in his life and his blessing was something that made Byakuya feel like he could finally rest easy with his marriage.

* * *

**That's the end, oh and if you thought it was boring I am very sorry, the next ones will be more exciting kay :D cred for this chap goes to NobodyofTwilight. Only 60 more to go!**


	41. The Flower Viewing

**Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy this one, thanks for all of your support! :D**

* * *

Byakuya watched intently as the servants began to arrange chairs and tables in the garden.

They pulled the tables and chairs together so everything was placed nicely and complemented each other.

Still Byakuya wasn't so happy with the layout. He sighed and ran his hands through his loosened hair.

"How is this lord Kuchiki?" one of the servants asked while walking over to him. The servant could tell just by his facial expression that he wasn't impressed.

"It is too cluttered, space everything out" was all he responded and the servant got right to work.

It was a very beautiful day; the sun was out, beating down on the whole kuchiki garden and giving all of its plants the nutrients they needed, the birds were chirping and the bees were out collecting nectar from all of the gardens hundreds of different flowers.

Byakuya continued to watch the servants arrange the tables and chairs again while they started bringing out food and decoration to make everything more lively.

His eyes then gradually drifted from the servants decorating the garden to the blossoms that were flowing sweetly with the breeze.

Hundreds of pink blossoms were flying off of the cherry blossom trees and flowing past everything.

The garden was in full bloom and at its peak. On this particular day all of the flowers shined with grace and radiance, plus the gentle breeze sent the delicate blossoms through the air making it all the more breathtaking.

He closed his eyes and let the gentle breeze caress his face and take in the amazing scent of the flowers.

The smell reminded him much of his wife, she usually smelled of flowers… maybe that's why he liked them so much…..

Today they were holding a flower viewing festival. There household has held it for many years now because of there famous garden.

He wasn't a big fan of big social gatherings but he decided that it wouldn't be that bad, besides it was going to be a time to enjoy the beauty and delicacy of the flowers that graced the land with there beauty.

"Byakuya-sama" Hisana said called gently as she walked towards him. She was with the servants helping decorate the garden for the occasion that was to start in a few hours.

He couldn't help but stare in awe at her beauty. She was wearing a simple pink yukata with an elaborate haori draped over her small shoulders.

She wore her hair in a soft bun that framed her face stunningly. To add more to her radiance were the blossoms that were flowing all around her as she walked towards him, it seemed like she was an angel coming for him.

Her lips were curved in a small smile as she sat on the bench next to him.

"Everything is coming together nicely" Hisana smiled as she folded her hands in her lap and absentmindedly began to play with her fingers.

"You look beautiful today" he murmured while closing his eyes once more and relaxing silently.

"Thank you Byakuya-sama" Hisana responded softly. She could feel the urge to hold his hand or lean on his shoulder but it was far too public.

Servants and the elders were scattered around the garden and it seemed as though even if she tired to sneak something she would be seen.

They always kept there relationship private and decided not to express any affection towards each other in public; it just wasn't them to do so.

This was going to be the first event that they would actually be seen together by any shinigami that wanted to attend and by all of the captains, well except for when he introduced her to them.

"Today is a very nice day…..the garden is lovely when it is full bloomed" Hisana replied while standing up.

He nodded; his eyes still closed taking this time to get some rest and relaxation.

"So….I will be seeing you tonight then" Hisana said quietly, she then bowed slightly and made her way over to help finish decorating.

It had been a while and everything was finished. The tables were spread out nicely and there were chairs around each along with decorative napkins and special white flowers on each.

Under the big cherry blossom tree was a large table where the food and drinks lay under.

Soon people began to arrive and in about ten minutes the garden was packed with people.

Since then Byakuya had weaved in his kenseikan and put on his haori. He greeted several people at the entrance and led them to the garden where the viewing was being held.

Some shinigami were shocked to actually see Hisana. Many people have heard that Byakuya had gotten married but barelyany people had actually met the lucky woman.

There was a crowd of shinigami women surrounding her wherever she went asking countless questions.

"So, how is it like being married to him?" one woman asked.

"Does he hug you often?" another woman asked.

"Does he kiss you often?" a third asked.

"Do you get to touch his hair? His hair is so gorgeous" a fourth woman said.

The questions kept coming and coming but Hisana usually found a way to get around answering them.

"Marriage is always a joy" she responded with a smile.

"There is more to marriage than hugs and kisses" she answered two questions at once.

"He usually handles his own hair" she replied to the fourth woman.

Even though she answered them more and more questions kept coming.

"Ladies, ummm maybe you all should watch the flowers, they are lovely today" Hisana suggested

"No, I want to hear more!" a woman protested.

"Do you guys _sleep_ a lot? If you know what I mean" one woman giggled. Hisana blushed deeply at this as all the other women agreed with that one.

"Yeah I want to know!" one lady added.

"Yeah me too!" another called.

"I want details" a woman in the back of the crowd yelled.

"Ummm, well……umm you see, I uhhh" Hisana was completely tongue tied. She of course wasn't going to share any details about things like that.

"Lady Kuchiki, can you come for a few seconds?" a servant near the food area asked.

"Oh of course! Sorry ladies I must go" Hisana replied immediately while practically running away from the crowd.

She felt relived to get away and mouthed a thank you to the servant who just smiled in return.

Byakuya on the other hand was actually enjoying the festival. He spoke to a few people and would casually say a word or two to Hisana.

For the most part it was going smoothly besides Hisana being harassed. Since he was the host of the party he had to make sure everyone was having a good time and that is exactly what he did.

He wasn't really the social type but he did manage to entertain people, especially the females who would just look at him, giggle, and then return to what they were doing.

"Ah Hisana, it is nice to see you again" Ukitake called from one of the tables that were set up.

Unohana was sitting next to him with that same frightening smile.

"It is nice to see you as well captain Ukitake and captain Unohana" Hisana replied softly while taking a seat.

"It is very nice you decided to have this party, your garden is very divine" Unohana said.

"Thank you, I try to keep it nice" Hisana responded.

"So how is everything? Any problems with the family?" Ukitake asked.

Hisana sighed. There was always problems…..they didn't even look or speak to her once during the party, not even a simple hello.

"Byakuya-sama…..is all I need to like me…..though I do want the elders to at least respect me or acknowledge me." Hisana admitted while catching a small blossom in her hands.

"I see…..I am sorry to hear that Hisana, I believe they will come around soon enough" Ukitake said with a smile.

"That is true, you are the lady of the house so respect should be a given" Unohana explained as she got up from the table.

"If you excuse me, your husband seems to be free for talk" she said while walking over to him.

"Hisana, whatever you are doing….keep doing it" Ukitake told her while moving some of his silky white hair out of his face.

"What do you mean?" Hisana asked as she fingered the small blossom that was in her hand.

"Byakuya seems…..happier lately. Since he met you it seems like he has changed, I enjoy seeing him like that" Ukitake explained.

"H-He does?" Hisana said slightly shocked. She didn't know much of the Byakuya before she met him besides what others had told her. She had no idea she had so much of an impact.

"Yes, you seem to be good for him. So please, continue this and maybe he will open up even more" Ukitake smiled and got up from the table.

"I will continue…..I-I love him so much….I don't know how to stop" Hisana said softly while a slight shade of pink kissed her cheeks.

"It was nice speaking to you Hisana" Ukitake called as he began to walk away.

Hisana glanced over at her husband who seemed to be conversing with captain Unohana a little.

She smiled softly and her eyes began to flow from flower to flower just talking in its sweet smell and wonderful appearance.

"She seems to be very happy when she talks about you" Unohana said to him.

"Does she" he replied with his same blank expression. He had been used to speaking with it, even when people mentioned Hisana.

"I believe you two need each other, and it is nice to see a fellow captain be so blessed" she continued.

"Captain Unohana….I must thank you for being there for Hisana when she needed you, I am grateful for that" he replied while glancing over at Hisana.

"She is not in the best of health and strength so I appreciate you looking after her well being" he added.

Unohana smiled brightly and said "It is no problem, she is a very nice woman and I have no problem with helping her".

Byakuya nodded to her and she nodded back while walking away.

The party soon ended after a few more hours of conversation. When all of the guests were cleared the servants came out to clean up and then the only people left in the garden were Byakuya and Hisana.

It was turning sunset. They had spent the whole morning and afternoon at the party and barely had spent any time with each other.

The blossoms were still flying with the wind and the sunset highlighted the gardens features exquisitely.

Hisana and Byakuya walked hand in hand slowly around the garden watching the flowers fall gently around them.

"Most people do not understand the true meaning of a flower viewing" he said to her as he led her over the bridge that went across the koi pond.

"I have noticed….they take it as a social gathering, which isn't bad but it defeats the purpose" Hisana replied as she looked over the railing on the bridge into the koi pond.

Many pink blossoms were scattered across the water making the most dazzling scene she had seen all day. The orange glow of the sunset glistened in the water and the pink from the blossoms complemented it wonderfully.

"It is a time to appreciate the simplistic and ravishing sight of the flowers" he explained.

"Yeah……even though I see them everyday, today they look the most pleasing" Hisana said while continuing across the bridge.

They then settled under Hisana's favorite tree. They both sat there, Byakuya leaning against the tree and Hisana leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I missed you today" she cooed to him as she tangled her fingers with his.

"I am sorry for not being around you during the party" he apologized while bringing her hand bound with his and brushing his lips against her knuckles.

"The ladies asked me so many questions about you" Hisana said softly as she nestled her head into his neck.

"It was hard to explain to them about us……I am lost for words about how I feel when I am around you" she continued to say as she gently nuzzled her nose on his neck.

Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed.

"There is nothing in the world that I enjoy hearing more than your voice…..I haven't heard it all day" he said while turning and lightly kissing her hair.

"I wish everyday could be like this….the garden in full bloom, the sunset, you and me" Hisana spoke in a hushed tone as she moved her head from his neck and turned so she could face him.

"As do I…..but not all things in life can be this perfect" he said to her while gazing back at her.

"Yeah I guess your right" Hisana said while sighing herself.

"But……for only a few people something seemingly perfect happens, or someone seemingly perfect comes along….I am lucky to be one of those people" he said to her.

"As am I" Hisana responded.

Byakuya leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

They stayed there kissing under her favorite cherry blossom tree while the flowers swayed in the wind in which seemed to be a seemingly perfect day for a perfect couple.

* * *

**I hoped you liked that one. Cred for this chap goes to ScarletLeaves. Only 59 more to go!**


	42. Melodies Of Envy

**Here is the next chapter!! Well school is back on T-T and it is sooooo hot outside its crazy, if you live some ware and its cool all the time I envy you lol hope you enjoy!! :D**

* * *

"How was your day Hisana?" Byakuya asked as he entered his room after a very long morning of work.

He tiredly removed his haori and scarf while crossing the room over to his wife who was sitting at her desk reading a book.

"It was amazing!" Hisana exclaimed happily as she closed the book and turned around to look at her husband.

He had a confused face, when he normally asked her that question she would say ok or something then move on, she had rarely ever been so excited about her day.

"What caused you to have such a day?" he questioned while lazily running his hand through his dark locks.

"I met a good friend of mine today while I was taking a walk, I have known him since I was in Rukongai but haven't seen him since" Hisana began.

Byakuya indicated for her to continue her story and that is what she did.

"So I see him and he wants to show me something….it was the most amazing music I have ever heard……it seems as though he learned how to play a human instrument called the piano" Hisana smiled brightly as she spoke.

"He was so kind and thoughtful just like I remember him…..I missed him badly, but I am happy that I saw him today and heard that wonderful music" she bubbled happily as she went on. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke about him and her voice was soft as velvet.

"I am going to meet him tomorrow because he wants to play me another song, I cant wait for it…….his music makes my day" she finished as she got up from her chair and looked down at her husband who seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"How was your day Byakuya-sama?" Hisana asked as she stared at him. She noticed his deep thinking because of the crease that formed on his forehead and his closed eyes.

"Bearable" he responded without opening his eyes or un-creasing his forehead.

"Well I am going to my bath, see you in bed then" Hisana said while placing a light kiss on his cheek before scurrying off to the bathroom.

Byakuya continued to think deeply about what she had just said. He couldn't help but feel he needed to know some things such as who was this man? How long did he know Hisana for? And how did he seem to spark her interest?

Normally he wouldn't care for such things but it was the way she spoke about him, that gleam in her eyes, the softness in her voice, that only happened when she was talking about him…….so what made the other man so special?

He could feel himself grow a little angered at the thought Hisana so interested in well, someone else.

And she was going to see him tomorrow; she was going to hear a song that he played on some human instrument….a song that would probably be dedicated to her.

He grew more annoyed at the thought of someone else seeing that smile that she wore only when she was really amazed or when she really loved something.

Byakuya opened his eyes and began to shake these thoughts. It was foolish and immature to think these things. Whoever this man was couldn't have piqued her interest so quickly with his talents.

He was her friend though, it's not like he was angry because she had met her friend, he was actually happy that she found someone she knew. The only thing that irked him was how she spoke about his music and about him.

Whatever instrument he played had to have been really good…….maybe if he learned to play it just as well it wouldn't annoy him as much.

'_What am I thinking? This is foolish, to learn to play an instrument just because another man plays it and Hisana likes it…..I have not downgraded myself to such a level' _he thought to himself while moving over to his closet for his sleepwear.

As he got ready for bed the thought kept coming back into his mind about learning to play that instrument; no matter how many times he tried to tell himself it was a ridiculous idea it kept coming back to him.

Maybe envy was getting the best of his composure.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Byakuya made sure he got hold of one of those instruments from the real world, the piano.

He had practiced it on his spare time but got frustrated greatly because of the difficulty of learning how to play it.

He could understand the concept of the piano but playing it was the hard part. Usually things came easily to him, he was naturally a good learner but this human instrument or better yet torture device wasn't as effortless as he expected.

Hisana on the other hand was having a lot of pleasurable meetings with him. She would always tell him how funny, kind and amazing he was then begin to talk about the songs he played her.

Byakuya couldn't stand hearing his wife talk about another man in such a manor, it was very irritating.

"Byakuya-sama, I must show you something" Hisana said joyfully as she approached him at the dinner table.

Each of them had a bowl of soup and a cup if tea at the opposite sides of the table and Byakuya sipped his tea calmly as usual but inside he was a wreck.

Hisana sat at the table with a piece of paper in her hands.

There it was again, that sparkle in her eye that only seemed to pop up when she spoke of him.

Hisana first took a long sip of tea before opening up the paper and smoothing it out with her hands.

She held up the paper to him. It seemed to be a paper with staves and staves of musical notes on it.

"It is a song" Byakuya said eyeing the paper closely.

"He said he wrote it for me….I didn't hear him play it yet, he is going to play it for me tomorrow!" Hisana giggled happily as she admired the paper.

Byakuya could feel himself grow even more angered. So now he was writing songs for her, just what was he trying to pull?

"I would like it if you accompanied me; I want him to meet you" Hisana told him as she took a spoonful of soup and blowed on it.

Byakuya thought about this for a moment. If he could meet him then maybe he would find out why Hisana seemed to take to him so much.

"Very well" he replied then he took another sip of tea.

"Thank you very much Byakuya-sama" Hisana responded softly while she began to drink her soup.

* * *

"It is very nice to meet you Kuchiki Byakuya, I am Daiki Ito" Daiki introduced himself and bowed deeply to show utmost respect.

Byakuya simply nodded to him while examining him closely. There seemed to be nothing special about him, he had normal messy dark hair and light brown eyes with a few freckles dotting his face but that was all.

"Hisana has told me many things about you" Daiki said while glancing over to the blushing woman standing behind him.

"She has told me many things about you as well" he replied in monotone.

"Oh well please come in" Daiki said while stepping aside and letting them both into his home.

It wasn't big at all, it was actually very tiny and the one thing that took up most of the space was the huge piano that sat in the center of the floor.

"What is your profession?" Byakuya queried as he took a seat in a nearby chair.

"Oh I am currently training to become a shinigami, I am in the academy now…though I hope to one day be a captain or a lieutenant of one of the gotei 13" he said hopefully.

Hisana smiled and handed him the paper that she had.

"He also plays wonderful music" Hisana added in while taking a seat next to her husband.

"Uh yeah, its okay, I wouldn't say it is that great" Daiki muttered as he walked over to the piano.

"That's just like you to be modest, I remember it so clearly" Hisana smiled sweetly as she spoke.

Daiki smiled back and opened the piano revealing tons of black and white keys in perfect condition.

"This song is dedicated to my good friend Hisana-san, I hope you like it" Daiki announced before beginning to play.

Byakuya paid close attention to what he was about to see and hear. This was going to be the reason why Hisana liked him so much and to why he had such a disliking towards Daiki.

Daiki the began to play the song that he had written for his friend.

At that moment Byakuya realized what Hisana was talking about, the music that was produced by him was breath taking.

The sounds started off slow and serene and then began to build up a steady pace. Wonderful sounds began to fill the silent room as each note he played gave off a different feel.

All of the notes he played combined together sounded absolutely terrific. The manor in which he played the piano was well honed as well, his hands gracefully slid form key to key without any hesitation.

There wasn't one mistake in his whole song, everything flowed perfectly and was executed with perfect timing and perfect movement.

Best of all the song really did remind him of Hisana. It was soft, elegant, simple yet sophisticated in its own beauty.

The song went on for a while, gracing the audience with its wonderful sounds and amazing climax.

When he finally finished he closed the piano with a soft thud and turned to his audience.

Hisana clapped softly while saying "That was beautiful…I cannot fathom how someone can be so gifted".

"T-Thank you Hisana-san" he said bowing slightly. He then directed his gaze to his other spectator.

"It was well played and had good execution" he said shortly as he got up from his seat.

Hisana walked over to the piano and began to examine it while Byakuya moved towards the door.

It really was an amazing performance. Byakuya couldn't understand the deep jealousy he held towards this man, this man who had the ability to make Hisana a wonderful melody that described her perfectly.

He couldn't bring himself to tell Daiki what he really thought of his performance, about how splendid it was to hear that wave of music fill his ears.

It would only feed into the jealousy, the envy, everything. It was very odd for Byakuya to feel this way towards anyone, usually they felt that way towards him.

"Umm Kuchiki-sama" Daiki called as he approached Byakuya who was silently waiting for his wife to join him in his leave.

"What is it?" he replied curtly as his gray eyes studied him.

"I umm just wanted to say thank you" Daiki said a little intimidated by Byakuya.

"Thank me? What have I done to deserve your gratitude?" Bykuya responded icily.

"For umm taking care of Hisana-san" Daiki answered moving his vision from Byakuya's cold eyes to the floor.

Byakuya quirked a brow at this and let him continue.

"I remember Hisana-san in Rukongai….she was always so sad, so drained of life…nothing could ever make her smile……when I finally saw her again a few weeks ago I was in awe because she was so happy….she was smiling" Daiki continued as he gradually lifted his gaze from the floor to the man in front of him.

"I have never seen her smile like that before……the way she talks about you its….its amazing, never in my life have I seen such a glow come from her when she mentions her husband" Daiki said in a whisper.

Byakuya's eyes shifted from Daiki to Hisana who was still by the piano running her fingers across the keys.

"So I just wanted to thank you for making her so happy, for making her smile, for taking such good care of my friend……thank you so much" Daiki finished with another deep bow.

Byakuya examined this boy once more. His words rang in his ears over and over…..Daiki truly cared for Hisana.

How could he be annoyed or angry with a man who cared so much for his wife, someone that cared for her well being……someone that Hisana needed better yet deserved.

It was yet another thing to be envious of, his ability to make Hisana happy by the means of music.

"I can only do so much for her, but you…..you are like the world to her" Daiki added now looking back at her as well.

"You are welcome Ito, and your music was…..inspirational" Byakuya said as he saw Hisana walking towards him.

"Ready to go?" Hisana asked. Byakuya nodded to her then to Daiki as he opened the door for Hisana.

"I will see you later Daiki" Hisana called as she walked out the house.

"Goodbye Hisana-san!" he called back to her while waving.

"Oh and thank you for your compliments Kuchiki-sama" Daiki said to him as Byakuya left the house.

Byakuya watched as Hisana began to walk down the path to go back to the manor.

His eyes studied her as she smiled at all of the flowers that were growing around her and then as she looked back at him.

He couldn't help but feel as though there was no need to be envious, or try to edge Daiki out with learning to play the piano because he had the one thing that could make anyone jealous.

He had Hisana, and that was the only thing he needed, he didn't need great piano skills to impress her because she was already his.

The music was indeed inspiration to continue to take even greater care of Hisana, to make sure that she continued to smile.

* * *

**That was very long but I liked it. I fused two ideas I got from my much loved readers so cred for this chap goes to them who are Solstice442 for the whole music thing and ScarletLeaves for the whole jealous thing. Only 58 more to go!**


	43. The Festival

**Finally a new chapter up!, wow I haven't updated in such a long time….I feel kind of bad….well I hope you like this chapter and continue reading and reviewing. Oh and the updates shouldn't be coming this late anymore kay :D enjoy!**

* * *

Hisana ran her fingers over the intricate patterns that were neatly woven into the kimono that was draped over her shoulder.

"Now which one would best suit the occasion?" she pondered as she continued to examine the tons of kimonos that she had laid out over the room.

"This would be much easier if he told me what the occasion was" she murmured sweetly to herself before removing the kimono from her shoulder and putting it on the futon.

"Maybe something simple……less is more" she said as she pushed a few of the bright colors away and focused on the more generic ones.

"Now that definitely narrows it down" she said as she placed a finger on her chin and looked over her choices.

There were light pink, navy blue and dark purple kimonos left.

"Maybe a second opinion will help" she muttered as a small sigh escaped her lips and she sat at the edge of the futon.

She lazily ran her fingers through her soft raven hair and waited patiently for her husband to return.

* * *

"Byakuya-sama, which one do you think would be best?" Hisana asked, showing him the three that were chosen.

Byakuya eyed all of them carefully before slowly shaking his head.

"Do you not like any of them?" Hisana questioned while looking back at them. She thought they all looked very nice and it would be a shame if he didn't like any of them.

"No….its not that" he replied calmly as he began to remove his scarf and place it on a nearby chair.

Hisana examined him curiously. "Then….what is wrong with them?" Hisana asked.

"Nothing is wrong with them Hisana" Byakuya replied as a hint of amusement crossed his expression.

"Byakuya-sama do you enjoy doing this to me?" she inquired as a small pout graced her lips.

He couldn't help but smile lightly, Hisana always found some way to entertain him with her innocence and playful nature.

He sat on the futon next to her and placed both of his hands each of her cheeks.

Hisana looked deeply into his tired eyes and grinned softly as his thumbs began to trace small circles on her smooth, creamy skin.

"Hisana…you should know by now" he cooed gently to her as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Know what?" Hisana said dreamily as she inhaled his scent, it was such a wonderful smell, something that she new she couldn't live without……it sent her wild.

He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. Hisana could feel her heart race as she felt his breath caress her skin and give her goose bumps.

"That you would look absolutely stunning no matter what you wear" he whispered gently, his words trailed across her skin as she let out a soft sigh.

"What is the occasion?" Hisana questioned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her neck to give him access to her skin.

"That my dear….is a surprise" he murmured as his forehead moved from hers so his lips hovered over her neck.

"Surprise?.....what about a hint" Hisana said trying hard not to just forget about the conversation and make him hers.

"A hint hm" he purred as he moved his lips so they brushed against her skin.

Hisana felt like this was torture. Her small hands gripped his thick dark hair as he continued to speak in his seductive tone.

"It is something that lights up the night sky almost as well as the stars" he answered while gently kissing her neck.

"It sounds like fun" Hisana whispered as she moved her hands from his hair to grab onto his haori.

"Be ready by sunset" he informed her before easing out of his wife's grasp and taking her hands in his.

"You really do enjoy doing this to me don't you" Hisana giggled softly as he kissed each of her fingertips.

"I can't help that my wife is just so……irresistible" he mumbled softly while letting her hands fall to her sides.

* * *

Sunset came by rather quickly and Hisana was dressed and ready to do whatever her husband had planned.

She decided on wearing the light pink kimono with a white haori after much debating. She liked the simple feeling of it and knew that it would be nice for what they were doing.

She still had no idea what exactly they were actually going to do but that didn't bother her much, just spending quality time with her husband was enough.

Byakuya and Hisana walked side by side as they left the manor and wandered into the streets of seireitei.

It was turning dark and Hisana still wasn't sure what was going on. Surely he didn't bring her out just to walk around town; something must have been going on.

"Byakuya-sama where are we going?" Hisana asked while continuing to try and keep up with his pace.

"We are almost there Hisana" Byakuya assured her as they continued walking. There was barely anyone in the streets. Byakuya knew where everyone was though, they were all at the destination him and Hisana were traveling to.

Soon Hisana started to hear lots of commotion in the distance and she began to see lights.

She figured it was some type of festival that was going on. It would be a little weird to be at a public event with her husband since there relationship was very private but if he insisted then why should she question.

"So it's a festival…..what kind of festival?" Hisana asked as they began to enter there destination.

"You will soon see" he replied as he led her into the huge crowd of people that were all enjoying the festivities.

Many lights were hung high and shined brightly on the many faces that appeared for the occasion. The smell of food lingered through the air and the laughs of joy could be heard at almost every turn.

Many booths were scattered around to entertain the guests before the climax of the night were to come.

"Byakuya-sama, can we go to some booths?" Hisana asked as her eyes wandered around the wonderful display of events.

Byakuya nodded and began to move towards the booth Hisana was looking at.

Byakuya and Hisana came up to a booth that was nicely decorated with what seemed to be plastic blown up with air.

"Come on up" the man in the booth said as Hisana gazed in beauty at the air filled plastic.

"What are these?" Hisana questioned while gently touching one of them.

"They are balloons, children in the human world find them fun to play with" Byakuya responded coolly.

"Ah I see" Hisana replied as she continued to run her fingers across the smooth surface of the balloons.

Her eyes scanned the many different color balloons that were attached to the booth and then up to the many prizes that were hanging from inside of it.

"Would you like to try?" the man asked as he pulled out a box and placed it onto the table of the booth.

"Yes I would" Hisana smiled as the man began to pull out the contents of the box and place it in front of Hisana.

"What are those?" she asked looking at them curiously.

"They are darts, another thing used for human pastime" Byakuya informed her as she held one carefully.

"The objective of the game is to see if you can pop the balloon with the dart, if you pop one you get a prize, if you don't then it's the next persons turn" the man explained.

Hisana smiled brightly as she focused her vision on a blue balloon that right in front of her.

She held the dart carefully in her hands and aimed the sharp point of it at the balloon.

She closed one eye and focused.

She pulled her arm back and then threw it forward sending the dart flying at the balloon.

It missed, but barely. It hit with a thud at a small space between the blue balloon and a red one.

Hisana sighed and put the dart back into the box. "Thank you for letting me play; it was a very fun game".

"Byakuya-sama why don't you try?" Hisana suggested as she stepped out of the way to let take a shot at it.

Byakuya took a dart out of the box and aimed for the red balloon that was next to the blue one.

With one swift movement he threw the dart at the balloon and hit it perfectly. A loud pop sound was heard and the red balloon was nothing more than some ripped plastic.

"We have a winner! What prize would you like?" the man asked while pointing towards the prizes.

"What would you like Hisana?" Byakuya asked as he saw her eyes light up and scan the many stuffed animals.

"Chappy the rabbit" Hisana said pointing to a small white stuffed rabbit crammed between a huge duck and bear.

The man grabbed it and handed it to Hisana who bowed in respect.

When they turned around to go see other booths they noticed that they had lots of eyes staring at them.

No one had ever seen Byakuya and his wife any ware and it was amazing to actually see them at the festival.

Byakuya sighed and sent out his famous icy glare that made all the eyes move from him and his wife and back to what they were doing.

"Can we visit another one?" Hisana asked not paying much mind to the stares.

He nodded once more and began to move himself through the crowd with Hisana close behind.

They stopped at a both that had two small water guns attached to it and in front of them were two red dots and a long tube connected to it.

"Do you want to play?" the man behind the booth asked.

Hisana nodded and took hold of one of the guns as Byakuya did the same.

"Looks like its me versus you" Hisana said a little amused at this. She had never challenged her husband at anything and it seemed like it would be pretty fun.

Byakuya smiled slightly at this, if anything he would let her win.

"All you have to do is shoot the water at the red dot and whoever's tube fills up first wins" the man explained.

"Ready" he said as Hisana and Byakuya both griped there guns firmly and pointed them at the red dots.

"Set" the man continued as they both aimed and rested there finger on the trigger.

"Go!" he finished as both of them pulled the trigger and water began to shoot out.

Byakuya had a hard time keeping the water on the dot, the water would hit it for a while but then would wind up going some ware else. His tube wasn't filling up that great.

On the other hand Hisana kept her shot steady and the water hit the red dot directly and kept hitting it consistently. Her tube was filling up quickly.

Soon her tube was filled and a small ring sound was heard. "You won! Now pick a prize" the man said pointing to the many prizes.

"What would you like Byakuya-sama" Hisana asked innocently as she looked up at the prizes.

Byakuya couldn't help but smile at this. Hisana had beaten him fare and square and now she wanted to get him a prize. She definitely never ceased to amuse or amaze him.

Hisana picked out one for him. It was a small stuffed seaweed ambassador that went great with her chappy rabbit.

They left that booth and began to wander along the crowd of people until Hisana noticed something.

"Byakuya-sama, is that- she was cut off by almost everyone in the crowd cheering as they saw what she saw.

"Amazing" she breathed as she watched the night sky become illuminated by tons of different bursting colors.

There was green, pink, red, yellow, orange, white any color you could imagine that shot out into the sky.

They began to form into different images such as stars and hearts. The loud popping sound began to become more and more frequent as more and more colors were shot into the sky.

Everyone in the crowd was watching the spectacular show of lights in the sky and appreciating all of the beauty that it gave.

"Surprise" Byakuya whispered to his wife who was hypnotized by the display of fireworks in the sky.

"So it was a fireworks festival" Hisana said softly as she moved her hand to hold onto his.

"I hope you enjoyed it" he said softly as he moved his freehand under her chin and tilted her head upwards.

"Of course I enjoyed it…..thank you for bringing me Byakuya-sama" Hisana spoke quietly.

"It was my pleasure" he responded as he leaned his lips towards her slowly.

Hisana filled in the space by tip-toeing and placing her lips against his.

At this moment they didn't care who saw, or who was staring at them, all that mattered was that they both had enjoyed the festival together.

* * *

**That's the end, hope you enjoyed it :D cred for this chap goes to ScarletLeaves, thanks so much hun for this great idea, Only 57 more to go!.**


	44. Neglection

**Heres the next chapter, sorry for such the long wait a lot of things have been going on and I haven't gotten the chance to write anything. I hope you like this chapter :D**

* * *

Hisana idly twirled a lock of dark hair around her finger and played with it absentmindedly. Her violet orbs browsed over the room for a few moments before her gaze fixed on her husband who was sitting at his desk.

She eyed him wearily, silently tracing his hand move elegantly across the page of work he was doing.

She sighed gently and rolled onto her stomach, her belly was pressed against the soft blanket beneath her and her chin sat up on the silk pillow near the end of the futon.

She continued watching him, seeing his figure bathed in the beautiful orange glow of the candles luminosity.

She closed her eyes for a few moments, focusing on the deep growling of her stomach. She was very hungry, and was waiting for her husband to finish the massive amount of paper work that was due the next day so they could finally have there evening meal.

But even as she watched him it seemed as though the heap of work wasn't getting any smaller. Come to think of it he has been bombarded with lots of work over the past few weeks and it has consumed all of his attention.

It seemed as though work must have been getting hectic. She assumed this because lately he has been completely focused on work and nothing else. Not that she minded, she knew work devoured lots of energy and concentration it was just that she couldn't help but feel a little neglected.

She couldn't fathom how much work being a shinigami was or how much time and effort went into the hours of training and weeks of missions. She knew it was wrong to bring up the subject of her feeling left out because there was nothing he could do. Work required time and attention and what was she supposed to do tell him not to focus on his work? She couldn't do that.

So she just decided to endure the loneliness for a few weeks and then when all was well she would have her beloved husband back.

Hisana sat up on the futon and eased herself to the floor. She brushed out her sky blue kimono that she wore so that all the wrinkles were gone and slowly treaded across the room towards the door.

Before opening it she casted her gaze once more to her over-worked husband and smiled softly at his studious behavior.

She always loved how he looked when he was in deep concentration. She didn't know why she liked it; it was just appealing to her.

She exited the room without a single word spoken to her husband or her husband to her and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"How was work Byakuya-sama?" Hisana asked the next day as she watched him enter the room with a stack of papers under his harms.

"Exhausting" he replied nonchalantly as he crossed the room and made his way to his desk.

Hisana, whose eyes didn't leave his body, got up from the chair she was sitting in and followed him to his desk.

He began to look through all the papers he had scattered on his desk and then reached for his brush.

Hisana hesitated as she moved a hand to his shoulder. She didn't want to disturb his concentration but she felt as though her existence needed to be acknowledged.

"You seem to have a lot of work" Hisana stated as her hand retreated to her side and words replaced it.

There was no response, just the silent tracing of his brush across the paper. Hisana pouted softly and decided to try a different approach; he obviously was so focused on his work he didn't even notice she was there.

"When do you think you will be done?" she asked this time her voice elevating slightly more than usual.

Still no response. His forehead was creased with intense focus and his hand tense with the writing of his words.

Sighing inwardly she decided to try once more. Hisana cleared her throat and then asked "When will you be done Byakuya-sama?" a lot louder than usual.

His brush stopped moving on his paper and he tilted his head a little towards her direction.

She couldn't help but feel triumphant in her plan; she had finally gotten his attention.

"I'm not certain" he responded coolly before turning his attention back to his work and picking back up his brush.

All he could give her was that? She couldn't help but feel a little saddened at this. She really didn't like being ignored, even though she told herself she would stick it out she had to admit that it was indeed getting to her.

"Are you hungry Byakuya-sama?" Hisana asked meekly as she backed away from him a few steps already getting ready to head to bed.

No response, just as she expected. She walked over to the futon alone and disappointed and collapsed lazily onto the seemingly empty sheets.

* * *

It had been about a week and it wasn't getting any better, quite frankly it was getting worse. No matter what she did she was only getting a few word responses from him and absolutely no eye contact.

He had been coming home later and later with more and more work. Hisana was forced to eat alone, sleep alone and be alone for what felt like an eternity.

She had a deep longing for her husband. She wanted so badly to feel his touch on her skin, to feel the amazing sensation she got when he touched her. She wanted to feel his soft lips under hers, to caress his flawless skin and to tangle her small fingers into his thick raven hair.

She stared at the door longingly, hoping to see him come home with no sign of work and to focus solely on her.

He never came home that night. It was like he didn't even know that he had a wife to come home to, or a wife that was worried half to death about where he was.

She didn't get a good sleep that night either. There were no warm strong arms to protect her or wrap around her waist when she was cold. It was just her in the lonely, cold futon in the darkness of the night…….alone.

* * *

At about halfway through the second week she gave up completely trying to gain his attention. It was too hard and she wasn't getting any ware.

She would start conversations that would end so quickly you couldn't even call it a conversation. She would serve him food that he wouldn't eat until very late that night and organize his desk even though he didn't notice.

It was all a vain attempt to gain attention. Hisana was beginning to get sick of being ignored. She knew his work needed lots of his attention but still, she needed something too, just a small reminder that she mattered.

She laid lifelessly on the futon as her husband entered the room. She didn't even bother to look at him; she knew he wouldn't return her gaze.

Still for some reason she yearned to know if he was actually looking at her. When she did finally turn her head she only saw him at his desk gathering up all of his papers.

She thought that maybe one more try wouldn't hurt. At least she was giving it her all and that counted for something didn't it?.

"How are you Byakuya-sama?" Hisana said with as much life she could muster up. All she got in return was the sound of him walking past her and the closing sound of the door.

She felt as though she was just rejected and rejection hurt.

* * *

By the end of the second week she was just fed up with the whole situation. She not only had anger stored but she also had sadness stored as well.

She sat at the end of the futon, her arms crossed around her chest and her eyes staring a hole into the door.

She needed to speak her mind even if he didn't hear or listen to her. She had to get this off of her chest; it was too much to deal with anymore.

When she heard the door open her heart jumped slightly but she held her composure. Her eyes studied him for a few moments, he had no paper in his hands and his tired expression was the only thing that she saw.

Soon enough though his eyes made contact with hers for the first time in two weeks. She thought about looking away but that wouldn't solve anything. If she was going to get back at him the right thing to do would be to not succumb to his irresistible touch.

He walked towards her at an amazing slow pace before he finally sat next to her on the futon.

There eyes were still in contact as they faced one another, Hisana's expression was blank, and it wasn't without difficulty.

"How was your day Hisana?" he asked his voice still had that sting of ice in it from work that was slowly thawing out.

"Fine" she replied calmly trying not to show the least bit of emotion in her words.

He quirked a brow at this but then let it fall as he realized what she was doing. He could almost laugh at her childish games; it was definitely amusing so he decided to play along.

He decided to put on a confused expression just for the sake of feeding into her plan.

"How are you?" he asked.

Hisana didn't respond, she just turned her head from him and looked at the floor, pretending that she didn't hear him.

He tried as hard as he could not to smile or do anything to give himself away. He moved his hand over to capture hers and when he did he felt her stiffen a bit.

Hisana was trying so very hard to keep this game up but it was impossible. It was difficult to even breathe when he touched her; she knew the game was over. He was just so good at making her submit to his will, but she didn't mind it, at least she had what she wanted.

"Byakuya-sama……..I thought you would be doing work" Hisana said slowly as he brought her hand in his up to his lips and brushed them against her knuckles.

She could feel her stomach fill with butterflies as he did this. His warm hand was like a blanket on her and the feeling of his lips against her skin was amazing.

"I have finished all of the tasks that needed to be done" he murmured sweetly to her as he began to lightly kiss all of her fingertips.

"I-I see, so why were you so consumed by so much work?" Hisana asked as his lips began to leave her skin.

"There was much chaos at the divisions over the past few weeks because of the students that graduated from the shinigami academy. They needed to be placed in the correct divisions and it took a lot of time" he explained to her as he moved his hand to caress her cheek.

Hisana placed her hand over his and closed her eyes as his hand moved across her cheek soothingly.

"You were so busy….I thought you forgot about me" Hisana whispered as she soon felt his hand move from her cheek and slide down to grip her at her hips along with his other hand.

With her eyes still closed she could smell his wonderful smell as he moved closer to her. She couldn't help but smile as she felt his warm breath tickled her neck and give her goosebumps of anticipation.

"I must apologize about that Hisana, it seems as though I have treated you wrongly these past weeks" he cooed as he gently kissed her neck.

"Do you forgive me?" he whispered in-between his kisses.

Hisana sighed softly as his words went in one ear and out the other. The only thing she could focus on now was his oh so sweet kisses.

He trailed his kisses up her skin, his lips savoring every taste of her until he reached her ear. He gently nibbled on it and could feel her squirm below him, his hands kept her in place at her hips as she opened her eyes.

"Of course I forgive you" Hisana mumbled as his words finally reached her.

"I never wished to make you feel neglected, I only wish to give all my attention to you" he purred as he trailed back down her neck to her jaw line and then hovering over her lips.

"Its fine Byakuya-sama, I knew you had work to do" Hisana said she couldn't take the wait anymore it was too much to bear. Why did he always have to torture her?

"That is still no excuse to treat you the way I did" he replied as she tilted her neck giving him more access to her skin.

His hands moved from her lips over to the obi sash that held her whole kimono together and he tugged at it gently, still not hard enough to unravel it, still teasing her.

Hisana moved her fingers into his dark hair and tangled them as he moved from her lips and continued kissing and gently biting her neck.

"I can forgive you for ignoring me but not for torturing me" she slowly moaned indicating at him playing with her obi.

"I see" he whispered as Hisana then moved her hands from his hair to his chest and gently pushed him onto the futon.

She knew it was going to be a long, pleasurable night. Finally, finally she had his attention and oh she was going to enjoy it.

* * *

**I hoped you liked that one, a little steamy at the end too :D only 56 more to go!**


	45. Cold Winds

**Hey guys, as you all know I have been gone for a very long time, a few months actually and I would like to apologize for that. My computer stopped working and I didn't have access to a computer for a while so I wasn't able to update and I am really sorry. You can read the full story on my profile if you like but for now I am very happy to be back writing and I would like to thank everyone for there support and reviews and I love you guys so much. Oh and since I got my computer fixed I lost MS word (which really sucks) so I am using the software open office that the website provided so if the layout looks a little weird it may be because of that. So anyways thank you for reading you all make my day a little brighter, LOVE YOU! :D**

Hisana stood near the open doorway that lead to the garden, her eyes softly following the movements of the flower pedals that swayed gently in the cool breeze that was flowing by.

Her hands tightened around the cup of warm tea as she took in the wonderful aroma in just one deep breath. Releasing one hand from the warm cup she pulled her haori closer around her body to shield herself from the icy breeze that flew by her.

She closed her eyes and felt the cool wind tickle her cheeks as she brought the cup to her small pale lips and sipped quietly, the only sound that filled her ears was the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind.

She peeled her eyes open after one long sip and continued to gaze out the open doorway to what once was a nice breeze but now was a powerful gust of wind that sent her cloths flying with the wind along with her dark locks.

She smiled softly as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and closed the door to the garden.

She moved slowly across the bare floor while taking another sip of her tea and set the cup down on a table.

Her hands gracefully grasped the teapot that was also resting on the table and poured some tea into an empty cup.

She sat in seiza while once more bringing the warm cup to her lips as her eyes drifted to the door that was opening slowly.

She smiled silently as she saw her husband entering the room ,his eyes immediately connecting to hers, greeting each other without the need of words.

Her eyes began to trace his worn features. His forehead was creased in deep concentration and his eyes were cold and emotionless as they always were when he returned home from his duties. His mouth was shut in a tight line and his face was clear of any feeling.

She couldn't help but feel saddened at this. He always came home with such stiff features, she would love to see him every moment of the day with his beautiful smile that made her own lips itch to curve upwards as well.

He quietly crossed the room over to the table his wife sat at without breaking the connection between there eyes.

He sat in seiza as well and began to relax his features. He did not wish for his wife to see him come home with such an appearance.

"Welcome home Byakuya-sama" Hisana said in a whisper as she held the cup of warm tea out to him.

He took the tea from her hands and before she could pull her hand back he gently grabbed her hand and brushed his lips against it.

Hisana's eyes watched as he left his lips pressed against her hand and she felt her heartbeat increase.

He moved his lips a few centimeters from her hand and whispered "Your hand is freezing Hisana".

She felt his words tickle her hand she she softly retracted her hand from his grasp and placed it on her lap.

His eyebrows pulled together as if he was trying to process something. He closed his eyes for a few moments before looking back at his wife.

Hisana's smile had faded and she moved her gaze from his down to her hands as her fingers traced the spot where his lips had once been.

"There was a beautiful breeze out today...Your company would have made it all the more wonderful" Hisana responded shyly as her eyes slowly raised from her pale cold hands back to her husband.

His eyes had closed once more and his mouth was stern. Hisana frowned a bit as she nervously shifted her body and tucked another loose hair behind her ear.

His eyes opened and his gray orbs eyed her intently. "Hisana...you should not be out in that weather" he said in a surprisingly soft tone.

Hisana was quiet for a few moments and sighed as she shifted once more and her gaze moved from him back down to her hands.

"I...I grew weary of staying inside so I wanted to enjoy the breeze" she said so quietly you could barely hear her.

Byakuya let out a long tired sigh as he softened his expression and brought his hand to her chin and gently moved her head so she could meet his gaze.

Hisana stared at him for a few seconds, his eyes were serious but also a little worried. Hisana reassured him with a small smile as he moved his hand to her cheek.

He could feel the coldness of her cheek on his fingertips as well. He parted his lips as if he was about to speak but stopped, trying to figure out what to say so that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Hisana...your health is very important, I do not wish for you to risk it" he whispered while watching her smile fade and her eyes grow dull.

She gently moved his hand from her cheek as she responded "My apologies Byakuya-sama... I am aware that my body is..." she paused for a few moments, trying to gather the words in her mind. "Incapable of handling such weather...but, staying indoors is nearly impossible with nothing to do...and no one to spend my time with" Hisana explained.

Byakuya looked at her sympathetically as he thought for a few moments. He watched as Hisana gave him a weak smile and began to speak again "I will stay indoors from now on, I do not wish to worry you".

It was true that he was very deeply concerned about her health but he was more concerned about how she was feeling. Of course he didn't want her to get sick but watching her silently suffer alone had to be just as worse.

Hisana got up from the table and with a small bow she walked over to the futon where she sat down silently.

She slowly removed her haori and moved her small hands across her face which was still cold and her neck that wasn't any warmer.

Her body was so weak she couldn't even enjoy a nice breeze without risking getting a cold. No matter how much she hated it, she couldn't escape it...she was a fragile person and she had to be careful so that she wouldn't do anything to make her husband worry.

She watched as her husband approached the futon and sat down beside her, taking her haori in his hands and staring at it. His expression was still concentrated.

"Byakuya-sama I must apologize again...for I was being selfish, I did not think about what my actions might be making you feel" Hisana apologized as she lowered her head to him and looked up with a smile.

Byakuya looked at her and gave a light smile. "Hisana it is not you who was being selfish, I was the one who neglected to think about how your situation might make you feel".

"I care about your health and your happiness equally" he added as he saw Hisana's smile turn into a frown.

"If I go out I will be risking my health and you don't want that Byakuya-sama, so I ca- Hisana was stopped mid sentence by him pressing a finger against her lips.

He replaced his finger with his lips as he draped her haori over her small frame. He separated his lips from hers as he took her hand and led her to the door.

Hisana couldn't help but smile lively as he opened the door to the garden and led her outside.

He led her across the garden to a small bench in the middle of a field of flowers. Hisana sat down with her husband as they both silently enjoyed each others company.

Hisana closed her eyes and felt the breeze blow across her face and tickle her cheeks. She took a deep breath as she felt the wonderful feeling of being outdoors and experiencing the wonders of nature.

The wind blew the fragrance of the flowers to her and she took it in all in one breath. The sounds of the water silently rippling in the pond and the crickets chirping ,along with the serene feel of all the elements around her was all to much to bear at once.

She opened her eyes and they went wild with searching and tracing everything they made contact with. The flowers in the darkness of the night had a certain glow to them, probably because the moon was shining so bright.

Her eyes then gazed up at the moon whose light was so bright it made the stars around it jealous.

Everything was just perfect especially with company. She felt warm even though the breeze was cool, she felt protected like no illness could ever touch her when he was near.

She wished every night could be this perfect. Sadly her body wouldn't allow her to enjoy these moments all the time, but today it was different...today she had her protection.

Her eyes moved from the moon over to her husband who was silently watching her enjoy the night. Still she couldn't help but feel bad...her being out here was probably tearing him up inside with fear of her becoming sick.

How could anyone be so selfish?

"Hisana I do not wish for you to become ill but...the healing process could also be aided by some fresh air once and a while" He said softly as his eyes stared into hers.

"I shall make it my duty that you have time to go outside to be liberated from the manor" he continued.

"Byakuya-sama...you do not have to do this...if it makes you worry then it isn't worth it" Hisana said in a concerned voice.

"You are worth it Hisana, you are worth everything that I can give" he murmured to her sweetly.

Hisana's eyes began to water as she placed her hand over his and squeezed it softly.

"Hisana, why do you cry?" he asked concerned his forehead immediately creasing and his hand gripping hers just as tightly.

Hisana chuckled softly as she used her free hand to wipe away some tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Byakuya-sama, I cry because I am happy...I am happy because I am blessed...I am blessed because I have someone who cares deeply for me" Hisana explained.

It was true, she was very blessed no matter how many times she thought she had it rough, in reality she had it pretty good. So many people would give anything for one person that would love them, care for them and to be around them.

No matter what happens in the future she always knows that she will have a special place in someones heart...through sickness and death that one place would always be hers.

**Hope you liked my comeback chapter, I wanted it to be calm and soothing. Only 55 more to go!**


	46. Sweet Lullaby

**Hey guys, so I'm back with another new chapter! hope you enjoy :D**

Hisana hummed peacefully to herself as her small digits gripped the black comb she held tightly. She began to carefully part her husbands dark hair into three sections in the front and in two on one side.

Byakuya relaxed as his wife continued to part and comb his long dark locks. He loved the feeling of her soft hands in his hair. They were small, warm, and very delicate plus they always knew what they were doing. Her fingertips brushed against his scalp as she continued to work diligently. He could feel his stress leave him and his heart grow warm every time she touched him so softly.

She then took the kenseikan and began to weave his hair through the intricate hair piece, one by one and very cautiously. The last thing Hisana wanted was to pull to hard or do anything to injure her beloved.

After Hisana was finished putting the hair pieces in she began to examine her work. She eyed it very carefully to make sure each part was straight and each piece had the same amount of hair in it.

After she was pleased with her work she moved to the small table in the center of the room and began to pour some tea while still humming that same tune.

Her husband joined her at the table a few moments later and took his cup of tea. Before he took a sip he watched his wife carefully as she closed her eyes and continued humming softly.

It was a beautiful tune, it was elegant, calm, peaceful, everything you would expect in a song sung by Hisana.

He continued to watch as his wife began to sway her body to lyrics that she was now singing along with the song.

He sipped his tea silently and couldn't help but be amused at his wife's actions. She seemed so connected to the song, she was in such a trance when she sang. Her voice was soft and low but still it rang through the room like an echo.

Hisana opened her eyes and stopped singing. A small blush crept across her face as she now realized that she had a fan of her music.

"Why did you stop singing?" he asked softly as if he didn't know the answer.

"I didn't know you were listening" Hisana replied as she sipped her tea quietly.

"You do not wish for me to listen?" he asked still amused his lips threatening to turn into a smile.

"No its not that...I'm just not used to it" Hisana answered sweetly as a small smile graced her pale lips.

"You have a beautiful voice" he murmured gently as he took another sip of his tea, his eyes watching as Hisana's cheeks turned from a light pink to a bright red color.

"T-Thank you Byakuya-sama" she responded while her hands played with her cup that was resting on the table.

"You should continue" he suggested as his lips finally turned into a light smile. "If that is Byakuya-sama's wish" Hisana replied before beginning to sing her song again.

Byakuya listened intently as her words filled his head. The lyrics were simple yet sophisticated and seemed to flow well together.

When she finished she gave a small bow with a bright smile. "This was a lullaby I created for Rukia when she wouldn't fall asleep" Hisana explained as her gaze changed from her husband to the early morning sky.

Byakuya looked out the window as well, the sky was still a little dark it was very early. He would usually wake up around this time to head out for work but Hisana would always wake up with him to see him off and to fix his hair.

"It is still very early...you should rest Hisana" Byakuya said calmly as he got up from the table and held his hand out to her.

Hisana reluctantly took his hand as he led her back over to the futon. She would have liked to stay up longer with him, to spend every waking moment of her life with him but he left for his duties so early and returned very late.

Hisana made it her job to wake up with him so she could see him off to work even though it meant waking up very early. She wouldn't admit it but every morning she woke up so early she was very tired and when he left she found that she couldn't fall back asleep...not without him by her side.

Of course she would never tell him this because if she did she knew he would forbid her from waking up so early.

She climbed into the futon and laid her head on the comfy and very large pillow. Byakuya pulled the huge white blanket over his small wife and tucked it in to make sure she was nice and warm.

"Byakuya-sama, I am not tired" Hisana whispered as his hands tucked the top of the blanket in.

Byakuya leaned down and gently kissed both of her eyelids. "Hisana you are exhausted" he whispered back to her.

She smiled as he began to caress her face. She could instantly feel her heartbeat increase as his fingers came in contact with her skin, it was like an electric shock going through her body.

"I assure you I am not exhausted" Hisana replied as she sunk into his touch. His fingers moved from her cheek to her hair and he ran his fingers through it.

"Hisana, lying is never a good thing" he told her as his eyes locked with hers.

"I'm not lying Byakuya-sama" Hisana insisted. She chuckled softly but her smile faded as she saw her husband get up and begin to walk towards the door.

In a panic Hisana grabbed his hand and held him in his tracks. She blushed at her actions as he turned to her and looked at her worriedly.

"I...I don't want you to leave" Hisana explained her voice was still slightly panicked. She was tired of being alone every morning and tired of not being able to sleep.

He bent down to her once more as his eyes searched hers, it seemed as if he was looking for an answer. "Hisana..." he purred, his voice was laced with concern.

"You were right Byakuya-sama...I cant sleep...not without you" she begged. Hisana watched as her husband closed his eyes for a few moments.

"I do not wish to leave you...it pains me that you feel this way" he replied as he diverted his vision from hers to the sheets of the futon.

"Maybe you can stay..." Hisana suggested, a smile tugged at her lips at the thought of him staying with her.

"Hisana you know I cant do that" he responded his voice still pained as he watched her lips frown.

"Right...sorry, it was foolish of me to say that" Hisana responded as she forced a smile.

"You know I would if I could" he explained to her as her false smile faded as well. "Then could you...could you sing to me?...if you did they maybe I could sleep" Hisana said.

"I will do whatever it takes" he said as he tried to recall the lyrics. He wasn't a very musical person but if it was to make his wife happy he would do just about anything.

He began to hum softly as he tucked her back into the bed and smoothed out the blanket for her.

Hisana listened quietly as her own tune rang in her ears. It was a very low and serene sound, she liked it very much.

He began to hum out the lyrics to her as she closed her eyes and she smiled genuinely. She hummed along in her mind with him as she felt herself relax and her body begin to sink into the covers.

Hisana could feel herself falling asleep after a few minutes of listening to the lullaby but she didn't want to. She didn't want him to leave just yet...not yet...not ever.

Against her will she felt her eyes grow tired from behind her eye lids. Byakuya could tell she was beginning to fall asleep so he leaned in a gently kissed fer forehead, then her nose and then finally her lips before she fell asleep.

He moved away and examined his wife's sleeping state. She looked so beautiful while asleep, so innocent, so fragile.

He was very reluctant to leave, his eyes were fixed on her for a long time. He watched The steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, and stared at her face which had an angelic look to it.

He wished he could climb into bed next to her just like she wanted...just like he wanted... but his duties wouldn't allow that.

"Sleep well Hisana" he whispered before turning and walking slowly to the door. He took one last look at her before leaving her once again alone in the room.

**That one was a little short but I hope you liked it :D, only 54 more to go!**


	47. Packing Memories

**Alright here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy this one! :D I would like to thank all you guys for your reviews and some of you may have noticed that I am almost half way done! YAY! so thanks for all of your support you are all little pieces of sunshine.**

Loads and loads of boxes cluttered every visible corner of the master sized room. The polished wooden floor was now covered with brown boxes that were either empty or half filled with several different items. Even the futon was being used as a holding place for the boxes that were completely full.

"It seems like we have accumulated a lot of valuables over the years" Hisana commented as she weaved her way past the boxes and eased herself down on a open corner of the futon.

"Yes indeed" Byakuya responded as he stopped in the middle of the room to examine the work that has been done.

"This must be completed by noon" he mumbled to himself while wearily running his hands through his loosened hair.

Hisana glanced out the window that was at the far end of the room. It was very early so they had more than enough time to finish the task. Byakuya always liked to get things out of the way early so that he wouldn't have to worry about it later on, he had lots of things he needed to take care of and one less was considered a great joy.

"Do not worry, we have plenty of time left" Hisana commented on her husbands mumbles. "Though it is odd...I never thought that we had so many things, I never figured myself to be such a pack rat" Hisana sighed while raising herself from the futon.

"Pack rat?" he questioned as he quirked a brow while eying his wife curiously.

"Yes, one who collects thing that they have no real need for" Hisana explained.

"No, I know what it is...its just.." he trailed off for a bit, getting lost in his own thoughts.

Hisana glanced at him, a small smile claiming her lips as she watched her husbands eyes close as he thought for a few moments.

"What is it?" Hisana asked a little concerned by her husbands lack of concentration.

"Hm?" he asked as his eyes opened and he moved some stray strands of hair from his face.

"What is bothering you so?" Hisana asked as she began to cross the room, avoiding the massive amounts of boxes engulfing every inch of there personal space.

"Its nothing" he replied his voice dry of any emotion. With a sigh he began to move towards his desk which he had yet to look through.

"Surely it must be something if it's consuming all of your attention" Hisana said softly as she opened her armiore and began to pull out her yukata's and fold them gently then place them into a box.

He was silent choosing not to answer his wife as he pulled out papers from his desk and several folders as well.

"Are you...irritated that we have so many things?" Hisana asked still wanting to get to the root of his silence.

"No, that isn't a problem. It is only natural that when someone occupies a room for a while they will acquire many unnecessary things" he explained.

"Well...at least were not hoarders" Hisana commented with a small giggle. She looked back at her husband who was still going through his desk. Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a small frown.

"I feel as though I am annoying you in some way so I will-"

"Hisana" he gently interrupted his wife. She looked at her husband,a little shocked at his sudden outburst. His expression became softer and his eyes seemed to be filled with concern.

"Byakuya-sama" Hisana whispered a little worried about what her husband would say.

"How do you feel about this room?" he asked a hint of seriousness in his voice. He gazed into his wife's eyes intently as he watched her process his question.

"Well..." Hisana started as she thought about how exactly she would mold her feelings about this magical place into words.

"I love this room dearly... I feel as if...its a part of me in some way" she answered with a small smile.

There was a moment of silence as they each processed Hisana's words. "And what about you? What are your feelings on the room?" Hisana re-asked.

He thought for a few moments, he pulled his eyebrows together and formed a crease in his forehead as he thought about it. "I suppose my feelings are mutual" he said his voice still sounding a little unsure.

Hisana nodded in agreement as she continued to fold yukata after yukata until she finally got to her kimono's. The silence in the room was a grieving silence...a silence you would expect when one lost someone dear to them.

"I remember these" Hisana whispered cheerfully as she began to pull out loads of kimonos.

Byakuya turned his attention to his wife a little confused until he glanced at what she was holding.

"I remember restoring these old kimonos...it took such a long time, but it was worth the outcome" Hisana finished as she gazed upon her work in admiration.

"You have outdone yourself on them Hisana" he commented. Hisana smiled, delighted at his thoughtful comment.

"I also found the scrap book I made of all the great moments we spent together" she said blissfully.

"I see" he replied now closing one of his boxes shut. They both continued working In silence for a few minutes until Hisana once again looked out the window.

"We still have time a lot of time, but we should hurry to finish early" she said as she closed up another box.

"As strange as it may sound I feel reluctant to leave this room" he spoke as he began to pile the boxes on top of each other.

Hisana stopped what she was doing for a few moments; she was taken aback by his words. She smiled lightly at them, she knew she felt the same.

"It sounds far from strange Byakuya-sama" Hisana said as she began to copy his movements.

"This room holds so many good memories...it will be sad to leave it behind" Hisana's voice had noticeably saddened.

"Yes indeed but there is no use grieving over it" he responded, his voice sounded softer.

Hisana looked at him in astonishment as he spoke. "I thought you would miss the room" Hisana said confused at her husbands words.

"I will still miss it but you see I have come to realize something" he said as he began to cross the room which was finally looking a little decent after the boxes were piled on top of each other.

"And what was that?" Hisana asked as her husband approached her. She set down a stack of letters addressed to her which were tied with a blue ribbon and watched as her husband's arms snaked around her small waist.

"What I have come to realize is..." he paused his whisper to her as he gathered his thoughts.

Hisana's arms linked around his neck as she let her body sink into his. "Is?" Hisana whispered back.

"That it is not the room that makes the memories but the people occupying it" he cooed to her as he ran one hand up her back and began to caress her hair.

"So what are you saying?" she breathed as he eased out of the hug and placed his hands on her shoulders. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers while he spoke softly "I am saying that it doesn't matter what room we stay in...as long as were in it together"

Hisana's lips curved into a small smile as she closed her eyes and breathed slowly. "You are absolutely right, this old room held memories but its not like we lose them...they live on inside of us" she murmured softly.

"So, what memories should we create in our new room?" he seductively purred to his wife. Hisana trembled at his words, her legs turning to mush as his breath tickled her nose.

"I think I have something in mind...but how about one last memory In our old room?" Hisana asked sensuously.

"What about the servants? They will be here soon" he said slowly in her ear as his hand began to soothingly caress her back.

Hisana opened her eyes and glanced out the window before turning back to face her husband.

"Trust me, we have time" she said before his lips descend on hers and the last memory of the old room was created.

**Wow, I loved how that ended ha ha ha :D hope you liked it, only 53 more to go!**


	48. Strength Of The Heart

**Hey guys I'm back :D and I must respond to one of my frequent reviewers who is K, and first off thanks for reviewing all the time and thank you for always pointing out my mistakes and its not the layout, actually I am just really bad with punctuation. As most of you may have noticed I have commas like every ware and not in the right places and that's because I am really bad at editing and punctuation just so happens to be my worst area. So I will try my hardest to correct it just for you guys! Thank you my little angels :D**

Hisana sat silently in the massive room. There were many beds lined in rows only a few feet apart and the beds all looked the same, creamy colored sheets and pillow cases along with a small white fleece.

The beds were being occupied by many shinigami, all with some sort of condition that had to be examined. Most of them laid silently, there mouths shut tight to hold back any painful outbursts. Others were already unconscious, there wounds being treated by the fourth division workers. Then there were the ones who were...noisier than the others. There wounds were very vicious and they screamed in pain as they got treated.

Hisana sat alone on a bed that was not being used in one of the far corners of the room. Today was a very busy day for the fourth division, shinigami moved in and out, juggling patients and paper work.

She sighed, today was the day of her check-up. Since her health has been declining recently her husband wanted her to get checked every week, but after much protesting she got it reduced to every two weeks.

She could remember that conversation so vividly. His eyes were full of concern and his voice was low when he spoke about her health. She could tell that it was a subject that touched a sensitive spot in him. Though her feelings were the same she usually didn't like it when he brought it up. Not because she didn't want to hear it or anything, she just hated seeing him worry about her. She didn't want to be the cause of any more stress to his heart; as his wife it is her duty to take away from the stress not add to it.

A check-up every week would only make him worry that much more, she tried to make it for every month but he was just so stubborn.

She couldn't help but chuckle a bit at how impossible he could be sometimes, but that was another reason why she loved him so much...he was so strong and powerful, always sticking to what he believed was right...nothing like a sickness would ever bring him down...no, not at all...not like her.

She was much different. No matter how much she wanted to be strong like him she just wasn't. Her body would succumb to anything that was too much for her to bear rather than fight it and grow stronger from it.

She silently raked her fingers through her hair as she continued to think about it. Her fingers then gently glided down her neck and then to her chest. She pressed her hand against her heart and could feel the soft beating of it.

She closed her eyes and let the steady beat fill her senses. She pressed harder against her chest wanting to feel the beat of what kept her alive even more.

This...this heart of hers was all she had; hopefully it would be strong enough to hold her to this world for years to come.

But hope wasn't enough. In the world everybody must help everybody, one person cant do anything alone, they need support from friends, family, lovers, and everyone who is a positive influence to fuel there desire and to help them reach there goal. It was the same with her body, her heart couldn't beat illness alone, it needed help from the rest of her...but she feared that the rest may not be as powerful...

What would happen if this heart of hers were to stop beating?...

She would lose everything. Was that what her husband thought about every time she coughed?... she sneezed?...or breathed?

She opened her eyes and let her hand fall to her lap. She took a deep breath. She couldn't think like that, she couldn't think in such a negative way.

She had to be strong, there was no way she was going to live being weak.

If only she was as stubborn to her body as her husband was to her. A small giggle left her mouth "Oh, Byakuya-sama" she mumbled as a small smile found its way to her lips.

"Lady Kuchiki, right this way, sorry to keep you waiting" Unohana said with a soft smile.

Hisana's head shot up as she heard the woman's words. "Oh, that's alright, it seems you are very busy today" Hisana replied while raising herself from the bed.

"Yes, it has been very hectic these past days" Unohana explained as she led her past all of the beds and into a separate room.

This room was small and probably used for personal check-ups. It had an examination chair and a desk with some medical supplies along with a few cabinets placed here and there and a small vase of flowers placed on a counter for decoration.

"Please take a seat" Unohana instructed while closing the door, leaving the two women alone.

Hisana sat at the examination chair and took another deep breath as she watched Unohana put on a pair of gloves.

She walked over to the table and took a stethoscope, then she walked towards Hisana while gracefully putting it in her ears.

Unohana looked at Hisana for a few moments before speaking "Lady Kuchiki, there seems to be something bothering you".

"Oh, no its nothing" Hisana responded forcing a smile. Unohana looked at her still unconvinced.

"Lady Kuchiki, is it about your health?" Unohana suggested with a small smile.

Hisana sighed. This woman wouldn't take no for an answer either.

"My husband is worried" Hisana spoke softly while her hands fingered the material of her yukata.

"I see, well he must care deeply for you lady Kuchiki" Unohana replied while placing her hand on Hisana's shoulder.

"Yes I am aware of this...I just don't..." Hisana trailed off not knowing exactly how to say it.

Unohana gave her a reassuring smile as she indicated for her to go on.

"I don't want my heart to stop beating...I want to be strong but..I..." was all Hisana managed to choke out.

"Lady Kuchiki I understand what you are saying. I receive many patients who have the same conflict as you do and I always tell them that your heart will only stop beating if you let it. Lady Kuchiki you must realize that your heart isn't only an organ in your chest, but it is much more powerful than that . If you let that heart die then surely the organ will die as well" Unohana explained.

"I see...but how do I accomplish this?" Hisana questioned, her eyes full of doubt.

"You have too much to live for lady Kuchiki, your answer is right in front of you" Unohana said softly as she began to move the top part of Hisana's yukata to her shoulders and placed the stethoscope on her newly exposed skin.

Hisana closed her eyes and thought for a few moments. _'Right in front of me?' _Hisana repeated in her head.

_'I see...my strength...has...been with me this whole time' _she thought to herself was a small smile crossed her lips.

Unohana glanced up at Hisana whose eyes were still closed and whose lips had curved into a smile.

Unohana couldn't help but smile in satisfaction. So many of her patients have had the same problem and many of them didn't know what to do with her words, but Hisana did and surely it would help her.

OoOoO

Byakuya entered his room after a long and stressful day. He was looking forward to seeing his wife, she always did have the ability to take away all the unwanted anger that he had accumulated through the day just with her smile.

He began to remove his scarf and haori when he spotted her sitting at the steps that lead to the garden with a cup of tea in hand.

He moved towards her, he was curious to hear about the events of her day and how her check-up went.

He was a few feet away from her when she turned around and smiled at him. "Wont you join me Byakuya-sama" Hisana said as she softly patted the spot next to her.

He accepted her invitation and took a seat next to his wife. They sat in silence for only a few seconds until his words broke the silence. "How was your day? I trust it has been promising"

Hisana nodded as she brought her cup to her lips and sipped silently. Byakuya's eyes softened and his expression became lighter as he brought his hand to her cheek.

"Did I scare you?" he asked, his words came out laced with concern.

"No...why would you think that?" Hisana questioned as she stared into his eyes curiously.

"It seemed as though my constant worrying of your health may have scared you" he replied.

"How so?" she said as she brought her hand up to her cheek to cover his that was still softly caressing her face.

"I thought that you might think you were seriously ill" he explained as his eyes studied hers intently.

"I assure you I thought no such thing...but thank you for your concern" she responded, her smile widening.

"Oh and my check-up went well, the papers are on the table if you want to look at them" Hisana added.

"No...I trust your judgment" he said as he removed his hand from her cheek.

"Byakuya-sama...please don't worry" Hisana said softly. He eyed her a little confused at her comment.

Hisana took his hand In hers and placed it on her chest. "My heart...my heart is strong" she said.

"I never doubted that it was" he replied with a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

Hisana got up from her sitting position and began to walk back into the room.

"Byakuya-sama...thank you" Hisana said while looking back at him still sitting in front of the garden.

"For what?" he asked, his expression slightly amused.

"For giving me strength" she responded as she placed her hand over her heart and felt it beating strong, just like it should.

**Alright that's the end of that chapter :D hope you liked it,Only 52 more to go!**


	49. Silent Killer

**Alright here's the next chapter I hope you guys like it. Oh and just some random piece of info, I am really excited to go back to school (weird I know) only because I am going to a new school and I think I will have lots of fun there :D**

_Dear Byakuya-sama,_

_Forgive me for leaving without telling you personally but I have went to Rukongai to search for Rukia, hopefully my efforts will be rewarded today. I will be back before it gets dark so there is no need to worry._

_Your loving wife, Hisana._

He read the letter carefully, analyzing each of her small yet elegant words making sure he didn't miss anything. Sighing softly he folded the paper along the creases that were already made by his wife's delicate hands and set it on his desk. His eyes wandered around the room until they locked on the window. He stared at the sky which was still light but sunset was approaching soon.

She probably wouldst be back for about another half hour. He began to undo the kenseikan that was woven into his hair. He preferred his wife to do this for him, it was more soothing and undisturbed when she preformed this act. Still he couldn't help but worry a little, it wasn't that he didn't trust her it was just that she had her fair share of dangerous encounters in the past and he was lucky to get there on time.

What would he do if something happened to her? If those eyes were closed for good, if those small hands never touched him again, if her words didn't leave her mouth, if that heart stopped beating...

He quickly shook himself of these thoughts, she would be okay because she was a strong woman even though her body was frail her mind was very tough.

He told himself that whatever happened she would be okay, she had to be. He couldn't rush over to Rukongai every time she went off on her own.

Still, maybe it was his protective instincts, he was very protective of his wife, he always made sure she had the best and nothing less because she deserved everything that he could give.

He went to the small table and began to pour tea into two cups. He put them both on the table and sat down waiting for her to return. He sipped his tea quietly, letting the serene sound of silence fill the room and his ears.

He waited patiently, every few seconds looking out the window to see if any time had passed which it didn't. The sky was still blue, the birds still humming there soulful tune and the koi still swimming away in the pond not quite ready to relax yet.

Why was everything going by so painfully slow? Why was time torturing him? He only desired to be with his wife this evening and yet that simple request was taking an immense amount of time to be fulfilled.

He closed his eyes and sat completely still. Patience was a virtue, but that didn't mean it was going to be easy.

The tea was getting cold and so was his expression. Usually the warmth that radiated from his wife could melt away any sour expression that clung to his face but now he couldn't help it.

He wondered if this was how she felt when she had to wait from him to return from his duties. It probably was and he should probably make an effort to return home a little sooner.

He absentmindedly drummed his fingers across the table while letting his mind take him wherever it wanted to. His eyes crossed the room and still managed to find themselves glued to the scenery that laid outside the window. Just the previous night they had both enjoyed a tranquil walk in the garden, the comfortable silence between them was something that he now yearned for. He then began to reminisce about that wondrous night.

"_I really do enjoy the garden at night, it is very beautiful' Hisana said as she sat on a small bench that was surrounded by many different flower beds._

_'Indeed it is' he agreed as he sat next to his wife who was dreamily gazing up at the starts that lit up the night sky as well as the garden before them._

_'It is amazing that the moon shines so bright even when the darkness of the night surrounds it' she whispered as she held up her hand to the moon as if she could touch it, capture it in her hands and make it hers._

_'Hisana, why do you enjoy the moon so much?' he asked as he eyed her curiously._

_'The moon is very beautiful...especially in Rukongai, when you are laying out in the middle of a field and the moon Is the only thing shining you cant help but fall in love with it' she explained while slowly retracting her hand and resting it on her lap._

_He stared at his wife as he took in her words. He then looked up at the moon himself, it was shining bright on the two of them, blessing them perhaps._

_'Still I felt guilty, all alone in Rukongai having such a amazing sight all to myself' she continued while shifting her body so her head was resting comfortably on her husbands shoulder._

_'It is not a crime to enjoy the sight of the moon alone' he replied as he began to gently stroke her smooth dark hair._

_'Yes I know' she responded as she stifled a yawn. She gently wrapped her arms around her husbands waist._

_'Still, such a sight would be even more beautiful with someone to share it with' he said softly while placing a small kiss on her hair._

_'yes it most definitely is, how selfish of us to claim the moon ours' she chuckled softly._

_'Not so selfish, they still have the stars' he murmured as his hand moved from her hair to rub her shoulder._

_'The stars are not as beautiful as the moon' Hisana spoke as her eyes closed and she cuddled closer to her husband._

_'Really?' he asked as he looked up at the millions of glowing dots littering the nighttime sky. _

_She nodded, ' All the stars radiate with its own individual light, and when they come together I do believe they rival the moon' he explained._

_'Well when you put it that way...' she dreamily whispered before raising her head, her eyes still closed and placing a chaste kiss upon his cheek._

_He smiled lightly as she rested her head on his shoulder once more and he watched her slowly fall into a deep slumber, her breathing invading her husbands senses and making him feel tired as well._

_If he could he would make the moon, stars and the sun all hers. She was his world and he would do everything in his power to make her happy._

He awoke from his daydream as he then noticed it was indeed sunset. He looked back at the cup of tea in front of him which had gone cold. He sighed once again, the wait was almost unbearable. He wanted her near, he wanted her with him today, to talk to her, hear that voice that rang like bells, and smell her intoxicating smell.

Soon enough he saw the shoji door slide open and to his disbelief he saw his wife enter the room. He thought that time would make him wait much longer for his beloved to show.

She gracefully crossed the room with a small smile on her lips but her face was stained with a melancholic look.

He raised himself from the table and quickly walked over to his wife who was walking at an oddly slow pace. Her face was pale, and her smile had fallen from her lips.

He stopped in front of her, a worried look crossing his face. He took hold of her small cold hand and pressed his lips against it. "Byakuya-sama" she whispered sweetly before he tangled his hand with hers and looked her in her eyes.

"Hisana, how are you feeling?" he asked in a serious tone his eyes deep with concern.

"Just a little tired" she replied as a smile returned to her pale lips. He raised his free hand to her forehead and left it there for a few moments. She seemed to have a slight fever.

"Come" he commanded quietly as he led her over to the futon. With his help she sat down, her body swayed from side to side as if she was dizzy.

He removed the haori from her body and laid her down on the futon. Her breathing was shallow and sweat began to trickle from her forehead.

He left to the washroom and quickly got a cloth and soaked it in water. He hated seeing his wife so ill, It made him regret not going to get her from Rukongai.

He returned to his wife and gently began to dab her forehead with the cloth before pressing it against her forehead.

"I will summon the doctor" he told her. "Byakuya-sama" she called to him before he could leave her side.

"What do you need?" he asked while moving some strands of hair from her face.

"There is no need for a doctor, I am just tired that's all" she assured him as she forced a smile.

"Nonsense Hisana you are ill" he replied as he examined her with uneasy eyes.

"No, I am just exhausted from my trip...it was a very tough trip" she insisted as she moved her hand up to capture his that rested on her forehead.

"Hisana, it is your trips that are making you unwell" he told her. Hisana's face dropped and a tense feeling filled the room.

"So what are you saying? That I shouldn't look for Rukia?" Hisana asked her voice a little hoarse.

"No...its just dangerous for your health" he explained to her as a sigh escaped his lips.

"But I must go, I have to search for her" Hisana begged as she moved her hand from his and he moved his hand from her forehead. He wearily ran his hand through his hair before closing his eyes for a few seconds.

"Then allow me to search instead" he finally said after a few moments of silence. Hisana looked at him in shock as he spoke. "I can't, you are tired when you get home from your work, you will be too worn to make such a trip" she protested.

"Hisana, I would rather be tired then you become sick" he said quietly as he began to stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"Byakuya-sama..." was the only thing that she could say. "You will stay in bed until you are well enough to accompany me" he instructed.

He began to pull the covers over her and tuck her into the bed while she stayed silent, just watching her husband. He was doing so much for her and yet all she did was stay in bed because of her health.

"Thank you Byakuya-sama" she whispered as he blew out the candle that lit up the room that was now filled with a peaceful feeling.

"Do not thank me Hisana, I wish to do this" he replied. He sweetly kissed her lips, he lingered there for a few moments, wanting to savor the feel of her lips against his.

He eased his kiss and let his wife get her rest. To think that just the night before everything was perfect, it seemed as though not the moon nor the stars could keep her to this earth, which meant that he would have to, and that was something he intended to do for the rest of his life.

**I hope you liked it. Well I got the inspiration for this chapter while listening to waiting for tonight by ...I don't know how that happened but it just did :D, only 51 more to go!**


	50. The Poem Book

**Okay so it took me so long to come up with this chapter because I had no idea what to make it about but hopefully you guys like what I came up with. Thanks for all the support :D and you don't know how good being halfway done feels.**

"What a beautiful story" Hisana concluded while turning a page in her book with the small twist of her finger. Her eyes playfully scanned the words on the next page as she let her mind wander off into a wonderland of thoughts. Reading was perhaps one of the most rewarding things she could do with her time since the weather outside was horrible. It had been raining and thundering for days and god knows how long it was going to last. Her eyes gradually moved from her book over to the window that separated her room from the garden.

Her mouth turned into a frown as she saw the rain pouring non-stop. She had really wanted to enjoy a day in the garden and get some fresh air but that wasn't an option. She had spent the last few days trapped in the manor with nothing to do but wander around and try an conversate with people who were around.

Soon enough all of it got very boring so she decided that a good book should pass the time until she could go outside again.

She brought her gaze now over to her husband who was sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiled softly at how he was buried up to his neck in the large white blanket that covered them both. He was sleeping in rather late today, he had been tired for the past few days and she was happy that today he could finally rest himself.

She closed her book and set it next to her as a sigh escaped her small lips. She had just finished the novel that wasn't very long but had a wonderful story written on its mere two hundred pages.

She turned back to her husband who was still stuck in his deep slumber. She watched saw the steady rise and fall of the blanket as he breathed in and out, she loved watching him sleep because it soothed her as well.

Hisana carefully moved her hand to his face and began to gently stroke his long dark hair. She dreamily ran her fingers through it and cleared it from his face so she could examine her husband.

He looked so beautiful when he was immersed in sleep. He stirred a bit and she halted her caresses, she had hoped she didn't disturb him.

She tilted her head down and saw one gray orb eying her curiously. He moved so his body was completely facing her, both of his eyes were open even though he still looked deathly tired and worn.

"Hisana..." he murmured. He trailed off, the effects of fatigue still kicking in as his eyelids drooped down and blocked some of his vision

"Sleep my love" Hisana whispered to him as she continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"What is it that bothers you?" he asked, his speech barely audible and his words seemed to be a bit slow.

"Nothing Byakuya-sama, please go back to sleep" she replied as she rested her hand on his cheek.

"I cannot sleep if I know something is bothering my wife" he cooed while his eyes closed for a few moments before re-opening.

"It is nothing big...I just need something to occupy my time" she explained while moving herself so instead of sitting up she was now laying down on level with her husband.

"Hmmm" he had closed his eyes and pulled his brows together as if he was thinking deeply about something.

"Byakuya-sama, I do not wish to disturb you, your tired you must-" she was cut off by her husband softly pressing a finger to her lips, his eyes were still closed but the crease of concentration that was formed on his forehead had disappeared.

"Maybe a book would do you justice hm?" he suggested while opening his eye slightly and removing his finger from his wife's lips.

"I have already picked out a book but I finished it" Hisana informed him. "But I do believe another trip to the library would help, and maybe getting several books as well" she decided.

"Are you sure?" he questioned his wife while he struggled to keep himself awake.

"Yes I am sure" she reassured him as she cupped his face with both her hands and pressed her nose against his.

"Then allow me to accompany you Hisana" he breathed as he forced his eyes open to stare into his wife's eyes.

"Byakuya-sama you are exhausted and must rest" she protested while gently kissing his forehead before sitting up in the bed.

"I am rarely off work Hisana and when I am all I wish to do is spend my time with my wife" he explained as he struggled to force his worn body into a sitting position.

"But..." Hisana sighed. Of course she wanted her husband to come with her but she couldn't allow it, he needed his rest.

"Do you not wish for me to come?"

"Of course I do...but if you collapse tomorrow due to fatigue I will feel terrible" Hisana confessed as she tossed the blanket off her body and got off of the futon.

Byakuya ran his fingers though his hair before responding with "I will be fine Hisana". He then moved out of the futon himself, his movements were slow and lethargic.

Hisana smiled at her husbands stubbornness. If anything she was pleased that she could spend time with him and flattered he would give up his sleep for her.

He was such a wonderful husband...

OoOoO

"Well, this book seems interesting" Hisana mumbled as she pulled a book from a book shelve in front of her. The library was massive and had rows and rows full of shelves and shelves of books. They were all completely organized by genre and then alphabetically. Even though there were many windows decorating the walls of the room not much light got in because of the weather. The room had a very lazy feel to it and the steady tapping of the rain on the window was slowly making Byakuya even more tired.

"An interesting choice" he commented while stifling a yawn that was coming to him. Hisana looked up at him curiously as she held the book firmly in her hands. "You have read it before?"

"Yes I have, it is a collection of short stories written over time from a young man in Rukongai, his writing was exceptional. He passed before he could finish the last story which was very unfortunate. A group of shinigami found his corpse and read his work which was later brought to seireitei and published." he explained to his wife. He was very groggy at this point and found it very hard to even stand up.

"Wow, what a sad story" Hisana whispered as she continued looking through rows of books.

"May I recommend this to you?" he asked as he pulled a book from one of the shelves and handed it to Hisana. She took the book and saw that it wasn't very long, it couldn't have been more than one hundred pages.

"What is it about?" she questioned as she put both books under her arm and then grabbed another one from the shelf. He wearily ran his fingers through his hair as he explained.

"It is a poem book written by someone very dear to me"

Hisana looked up at him puzzled at his words. The books' title was "The bee and the honey tree". The title was all that was written on the small book that had a white cover with no illustration at all.

"My mother was very fond of writing poems" he said slowly while watching Hisana eagerly open the book and run her fingers along the pages. The handwriting was very beautiful. She guessed her husband got his talent for calligraphy from his mother.

"I assume you have read it" Hisana spoke while tearing her concentration from the book she was holding to her more than tired husband.

"Many times" he said softly. There was a short silence between them, only the sounds of the rain from outside filling the huge room.

"I am certain that there are a few poems in there that will catch your interest, particularly the last one" he hinted.

Hisana smiled as she looked down at the two books that she was very eager to start reading.

There was now two reasons she was glad her husband tagged along. One because he was great company and two, if he didn't she would have never discovered the two interesting books.

OoOoO

Later that night her husband lay peacefully by her side getting his well earned rest. Hisana on the other hand was still up, only the light of a small candle illuminating her reading. She had began reading both books when she got home. The short stories were very beautiful and entertaining but it was the poem book that had her up so late. His mother really had a talent, the poems were inspirational, empowering everything she thought it would be.

Due to her reading them non-stop and that It wasn't a very long book she had made it to the last poem before long. The light from the candle was flickering so she knew she didn't have much time left to read it. She turned the page so she was now looking at the last poem which read...

_Life hands us many difficult situations._

_Many crumble underneath it all and loose there legs to stand tall._

_Life hands us many rewarding situations_

_Many are devoured by it all and loose there virtue via it all._

_Life has given us many weaknesses_

_Many give in to the fight instead of standing with there might._

_Life has given us many strengths_

_Many are blinded by pride and behind there ego they hide._

_One thing life hasn't given us is our will._

_The weak are trapped under the hardships of it all, they haven't the will to conquer there fall._

_The strong rise above the rubble, they look back upon life and say, _

_no matter what the difficulty, _

_no matter what the reward, _

_no matter what the weakness, _

_no matter what the strength_

_My will keeps me going, through all the pain and suffering my life brings _

_until one day it is all done and finally, the battle is won._

Hisana closed the book and looked over at her husband who was fast asleep. She blew out her candle and laid down, covering herself with the blanket. He always had such a unique way of caring for her and giving her the strength she needed.

That poem seemed like it was written just for her, just to give her the inspiration to continue on in this life of hers, and her will...her will was someone very close to her...very close indeed.

**Okay that was pretty long to write, I hope you liked it. Oh and I wrote the poem myself I hope you liked :D OH and if anyone has any suggestions for ideas please tell me, I have been racking my brain for them and the only thing I came up with was this so if you have ideas please tell. Oh and one more thing, sorry this chapter was so short I hope it wasn't disappointing and if it was I assure you the next ones will be much better. Only 50 more to go!**


	51. Just One Picture

**Alright here is the next chapter, I am going to try and get as many chapters done before school starts again so there should be quite a few released this week. School for me starts next week on the ninth so hopefully I get everything done. Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews for my 50th chapter and thank you for submitting ideas, and please whenever you guys have any idea submit it because I am always looking for new ideas okay. My goal is to reach chapter 60 before school starts, hope you enjoy :D**

Byakuya sat patiently in seiza at the small table in the middle of his bed room. His eyes were closed as if he were meditating and everything in the room was completely dark. The large windows that were normally wide open letting in all the fresh air and warm sunlight were blocked by long thick curtains that ran all the way to the floor.

He brought his cup of tea to his lips and sipped slowly while peeking through his lashes to scan the room. He was somewhat cautious in his movements, as if he knew someone was watching him and he had to make sure every step he made was perfect.

On the table in front of him lay a few blank papers that were very thick and long, there were all in hands reach of him and his hand rested near them, his fingers right by the paper so he could grab it at a moments notice.

He placed down his cup and now opened his eyes which were still deep with concentration. His eyes flickered to the door when he heard it opening slowly and his finger inched for the paper but let it be as he saw his wife set foot into the room, her eyes were closed and a smile was plastered on her small pink lips.

He let a small sigh of relief escape his lips as she opened her eyes and looked directly at him. Her smile widened as she gazed at her husband who she didn't have a chance to see the whole day.

Before she could greet him he motioned for her to close the door which she did. A curious look crossed her face as he placed a finger in front of his lips indicating for her to be quiet and moved his fingers in a 'come here' motion.

Hisana obeyed and silently crossed the room and sat in seiza in-front of her husband. Her confused expression became stronger as she waited for her husband to explain his odd behavior.

"Hisana" he began, his voice was very low, so low she had to lean in towards him to hear what he was saying.

"How was your day? I trust it went well" he finished while his eyes moved from hers and began to wander around the room.

"It was fun...more importantly, what is going on?" Hisana whispered back. She hoped it was nothing that she wouldn't want to hear. She then noticed that the large windows she loved so much were covered and the door leading out to the garden which was normally always open was now shut. Just what was he up to?

"The shinigami woman's association" he explained while taking a cup from the edge of the table and pouring some tea into it. Hisana looked at him, wanting to know more as he handed her the cup.

"It is a group formed by shinigami who are female. To raise money for the association they decided that it would be a good idea to take pictures of male shinigami at there most candid moments or pictures that they know would raise them a lot of money" he finished.

"Oh...so they want pictures of you right?" Hisana asked as her confusion left her face. She knew for a fact that they would want pictures of her husband, he was the most famous and handsome male shinigami out there.

He nodded to her as his eye quickly moved to the window where he heard a small sound. In the blink of an eye he grabbed the white paper from his table and held it in front of his face. Hisana who was a little shocked at everything that was going on looked towards the window and saw two hands holding a camera come through the window into there room.

She could hear the women mumbling something outside the window as she put her finger on the button to start taking pictures.

Hisana who was still quite taken aback then looked to her husband who was holding a large white paper in front of him so he could block his face.

It flashed a couple of times but then left because they didn't succeed in getting a photo of him. She could hear the woman's voice getting further and further away as she escaped from the manor.

"They try and sneak up on me when I least expect it" he informed her while slowly removing the paper from his face and setting It back on the table.

Hisana who was still recovering from the shock of what just happened nodded to her husband while taking a sip of tea to try and calm herself down.

"I should have that window boarded up" he mumbled to himself before looking at his wife who still seemed a little confused at the events that passed.

"Well why don't you give them a picture you like so it can be over with, maybe even a picture of both of us so it wont only be you" Hisana suggested while glancing back over to the window to make sure no one was going to come through.

"My personal life isn't for the enjoyment of others, under no circumstances will I let them have a picture of me, or us" he finished while getting up from the table and walking towards the wash room.

"Why not us?" Hisana questioned as she turned around so she could see him. He was moving very cautiously to the wash room, making sure he was completely safe.

"Because that would excite them even more than just me alone" he answered while slowly opening the door.

Hisana sighed. She could tell this was going to be a very long day.

OoOoO

"Byakuya-sama, please get some sleep" Hisana begged as she looked up at her husband who was sitting up in the futon later that night.

"People often strike when you are most vulnerable, in this case my sleep" he informed her, his voice calm and collected as if he wasn't tired at all.

Hisana moved her body so that her head was resting on his chest and her arms were wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Byakuya-sama, what would be so wrong of a picture of you sleeping?" she whispered against his robes.

"It is an invasion of privacy Hisana" he explained as he moved his hand to gently tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

"Well maybe if they saw you in a peaceful setting they wouldn't think of you as someone your not" Hisana said softly as she began to play with the material of his clothing.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with them having a picture of man and wife" Hisana admitted while closing her eyes.

"If I were to do this it would only make them think that it is okay to continue on with there prying...so the most reasonable solution would be to avoid them until they get tired and stop there foolish acts" He replied.

Suddenly an idea popped into Hisana's head. She knew that this plan would make him see it her way so this whole situation could be over and done with. She would have to trick him which she wasn't so pleased about but it had to be done.

She though for a few moments, needing to find the proper words to use to start her plan.

"In other words your hiding" Hisana playfully whispered while looking up at her husband who seemed confused at her words.

"...Hiding? I am doing no such thing" he replied coolly while closing his own eyes for a few moments.

"Well it seems to me like you are, I thought you were stronger than that Byakuya-sama" Hisana continued while removing her arms from his waist and walking her fingers up his chest to his chin.

"Hisana..." he trailed off, still trying to find a way to reply to this. He wasn't hiding, just avoiding them until they gave up.

She used her fingers to gently turn his face down to her who was still resting comfortably on his chest.

"Byakuya-sama you are showing them that they are more powerful, that you are scared of them so you hide...you don't want them to think that do you?" She murmured as she released his chin from her grasp.

He thought for a few moments. He was by no means weaker than these people and Hisana did make a valid point. "I suppose not" he responded.

Hisana smiled and moved her head up to place a small kiss on his neck and then a second on his jawline.

"So tomorrow we will find a picture to give them to show you are stronger, right?" Hisana cooed against his skin.

"Alright Hisana" he purred to her as he turned his head so there lips were only a few centimeters apart. Hisana couldn't help but feel a little devious by tricking her husband into giving away a picture but she had to, this had gone on long enough.

She knew that his pride was something that he cared deeply about to playing off of that was an appropriate way to go. She was happy that she would have her husband back tonight and all other nights instead of him watching his every move.

His lips soon descended upon hers and Hisana moved her hands to his shoulders to gently tug him down onto the futon while deepening the kiss. She could feel the heat coming off of both of them as he trapped her underneath him and the wonderful taste of his mouth became more and more irresistible. His kisses soon lowered as he pressed his lips against her jawline and began to taste and savor her sweet skin. "Byakuya-sama" she breathed as she could feel his hands gently easing off her obi and his lips brushing by her neck. She closed her eyes and immersed herself in the pleasure of it all before he abruptly stopped.

"B-Byakuya-sama" Hisana whispered confused as he placed a finger against her lips and removed himself from over her. She sat up in the futon and curiously watched as he got off of the futon and walked slowly across the floor until he grabbed senbonzakura from his desk. He then quietly walked to the center of the room and unsheathed it.

"What are you doing" she asked making sure to keep quiet. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest as thoughts of what could be happening flooded her mind.

She soon saw a panel on the floor lift up and a camera come through. She stared at it dumbfound, a camera? A camera had come through the floorboards?

Byakuya pointed his sword at the lens of the camera as if he was about to attack it. They could hear a yell come from under the floor and just as quickly as it appeared the camera fled. He sheathed his sword and continued to examine the floor to make sure they didn't pop up any ware else.

Hisana tightened her obi and laid back down on the futon. This had to stop, they interrupted a intimate moment between husband and wife and she wasn't happy about that. That picture had to be delivered tomorrow so all the nonsense could stop.

Still in some ways she was relived that her husband was so cautious, if he wasn't then they would have had a very embarrassing picture to show all of seireitei.

OoOoO

Hisana skimmed through her book of photos early the next morning trying to find a appropriate picture to present the Shinigami's Woman's Association. It was unfortunate that her husband wasn't there, he had a clan meeting that morning and he would be back in a few hours.

Even though she would have loved to pick out a picture with him she knew the task would be much harder with him around. She decided to take advantage of this opportunity and give a picture that showed a much lighter side of her husband.

She found one that she thought would be perfect. It was of both of them sleeping peacefully under a cherry blossom tree. She liked this photo because it was in a setting you wouldn't normally see him in, his face was soft and his hair was loose, and she was lying right beside him resting on his shoulder.

She carefully removed the picture from the album and placed it in a envelope and sealed it. She was happy with the conclusion of the past two days, everything was over and done with and now everyone could see who her husband really was, the kind and gentle man she knew, the one she loved with all her heart.

**Cred for that chapter goes to ScarletLeaves. Remember keep submitting ideas if you have them, they help out a lot. Only 49 more to go!**


	52. Sweet Distractions

**Here is the next new chapter I hope you guys like it :D thank you all for the great ideas and reviews.**

Byakuya treaded across the wooden panels beneath his feet while loosening the scarf tied around his neck. He carelessly let it fall onto the floor not minding if it stayed there either. His hands worked into his hair to disentangle his noble head gear from his ebony locks. Today had been a very hard day for him, he had gone on several missions today all of which were not easy especially when your mind was clouded with thoughts the person that meant the most to you. Was Hisana okay? Did anything happen to her? Was she in Rukongai? Was she at home? So many questions and yet they find there way into his mind when he needs to be concentrated the most.

He stopped his advances in the room and took a long look around, she wasn't home.

He carefully slid the hair pieces out and settled them on the table that was centered in the middle of the room. His mind was cluttered with thoughts that made him uneasy and his body was practically begging for some sleep since he needed it to recover, so he continued towards the futon.

Byakuya stared down at it, carefully analyzing the neat and folded sheets that were clean and crisp. He sighed, the bed was still made from the morning which meant Hisana had been gone the whole day. He eased himself down onto the futon and let his body rest comfortably on the rose colored sheets that now decorated there bed.

His eyes met the ceiling and stayed glued there while he let his body relax in the quietness of the afternoon. As he breathed he could feel a heavy pain in his torso, it was very hard to move because every time he attempted to it felt as if his wound was being re-opened. He was wounded because he wasn't concentrated on the battle but on the other things that swarmed him. He sighed, before he was married it wasn't a problem to focus in the heat of battle, but now all he could think about was her and how she was doing.

Of course it was only natural for him to think about the love of his life but it seemed like these thoughts were mainly dominant when he was in the heat of battle. He guessed it was because of that one thought that every shinigami had when they were fighting...what would happen if I died right here, right now? Back then he didn't think much of it but now it was very important because he had someone waiting for him to come back. When thoughts about Hisana attacked his mind it seemed as if it was showing him on thoughts of what he would leave behind. If he died right there then she would be all alone, how would she handle it? How would the family treat her? It was these questions he asked himself when he saw his enemy about to attack him.

He rested his hand upon his bandaged torso and he could feel the heat of the blood what was swimming underneath. Unohana had said the wound was serious but not serious enough where he would have to spend the night in the infirmary. All he needed was rest so that the wound could close and heal properly which wasn't that much of a challenge.

He could feel a little grateful to the gash for giving him some extra time off which meant more time he could spend with his beloved.

Hisana...

What would he tell her when she asked about it? She was so fragile, the truth would only make her crumble from his arms but what else could he say? He wasn't the type of person to get distracted easily so even the mention of a distraction would trigger her curiosity.

He didn't have much time to think more on it because the door slid open and Hisana appeared in the room looking beautiful as always...she was indeed the greatest distraction to him.

She crossed the room quietly while making eye contact with him. A small smile graced her lips as she approached the futon and gently sat down next to him.

"How was your day?" Byakuya asked while trying to mask the pain he was feeling. Since he was a master at covering emotions this should be an easy task but Hisana knew him so very well that it might be harder than he anticipated.

"It was enjoyable...and how was your mission?" Hisana asked while pulling some hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"It was exhausting" he said softly, it was true his day was very exhausting as well as painful.

"But it seems you are home early" Hisana commented as she then moved her body so she could rest her head on his stomach. He knew now that there was no use hiding it, she was bound to find out when she noticed the bandages.

He winced as Hisana rested her head down and almost immediately raised it from his body. She had a frightened look cross her face as she moved her hands to carefully spread his shirt open so she could get a good look at what she had just rested her head upon. Her fingers lightly brushed by the bandages that were damp with blood that seeped through from his excessive moving.

"Byakuya-sama your hurt" Hisana whispered in a pained voice as she removed her hands from his wound and used them to cover her mouth.

"It is nothing more than a flesh wound" he reassured her while meeting his gaze with her more than worried one. "You must go to the infirmary" she said but her voice was a little muffled from her hands.

"Hisana, captain Unohana instructed I stay in bed...I am fine please do not worry" he whispered while extending his hand so it could rest on her shoulder.

"It needs to be re-bandaged" Hisana explained as she moved her hands from her mouth and hopped off the futon. He saw her run into the wash room almost in a panic as if she thought that he could die any minute. The pain and fear in her eyes was something that he would not forget, it was something he hated to see especially when it was him she was so concerned about. He had to be more careful, for Hisana's sake.

In just a few moments she came running back to the futon with a small box that seemed to be holding first aid.

Her movements were quick and gentle as well as cautious as she helped to lift him into a sitting position. The movements were once again painful but he didn't pay any attention to that, he only focused on his wife who was working diligently to get him cleaned up. She eased off his shirt and tossed it to the end of the futon and her fingers nimbly began to unravel the bandages from his body. As she removed every layer he could see her eyes grow more and more distressed. Soon enough she had removed all the bandages that were stained red and sticky with his blood.

Hisana dropped the old wet bandages to the floor and concentrated on the wound that was pretty deep and still a little open. She turned and opened the box, her movements were now a little shaky and her hands trembled a bit but she regained steadiness of herself. She began to use a cloth to gently wipe the blood off of his would, she was careful not to be too rough so she wouldn't hurt him.

He was completely silent as she worked, his eyes just watching her move. She then pulled some bandages out of the box and began to wrap then tightly but not suffocatingly tight around his would. She continued to patch him up until everything was out of sight with new and fresh covering. He was all done in a few minutes and he did feel more comfortable.

She then helped him lay back down on the futon her hands lingered on his chest and her eyes glued to the wound she had just fixed.

"Hisana" he murmured as she reluctantly moved herself from him and began to gather up the box and bandages so she could put the materials in there rightful place.

His eyes followed her as she moved into the washroom with everything being held in both of her arms. He looked down at the amazing work she had done and a soft smile came to him. She cared so much about him, but he never wanted to see her so torn again...but his mind was so off lately he wondered if he would come home everyday like this.

He rid himself of these thoughts as Hisana came back into the room and quietly took her place next to him, laying peacefully near him.

"Hisana are you...afraid?" he asked her while turning his head so he could see her. She turned so she could look back at him her eyes were full of mixed emotions.

"No, because I know your strong enough to recover" Hisana whispered as she moved her hand to softly brush some hair out of his face.

"I believe this is how you feel when my life is at danger" she sadly murmured while her fingertips drew small circles on the skin of his cheek.

"Hisana, I do not wish to see your face struck with such melancholy" he said while his lips turned into a frown. Hisana forced a smile as her fingers began to trace along the features of his face.

"Tell me Byakuya-sama...how did this happen?" Hisana questioned while moving her fingers across his frowned lips. He closed his eyes as her fingers rested on his lips and he lightly kissed her fingertips, he was still searching for an appropriate answer. He didn't want to lie to his wife but sometimes the truth could be more painful.

The last thing he wanted was for Hisana to think that she was a negative influence over his work.

"I was a little distracted" he whispered against her fingers, his eyes were still closed.

"Distracted...how so?" Hisana continued to question him while her fingers fell from his lips and slid down the length of his neck until they reached his collar bone.

"The daily stress of work, that's all" he lied. It seemed like she believed him so that was a plus. Hisana was the world to him and keeping her happy was his job as a husband.

"I guess these few days will be good then, maybe you can clear your mind" Hisana suggested while trailing her fingers down further until they rested on the thumping under his chest.

"I was very worried when re-bandaging you, but knowing that you were in danger only made me want to help more" Hisana confessed as her eyes closed.

"Sometimes I wonder what would happen if you didn't come home after a mission... I think about it everyday, sometimes when you spend the night at the sixth division and I am here alone its the only thing I think about, I cant sleep because it distracts me" Hisana continued. His eyes and expression softened at her words, he brought his hand up to cover hers that was still pressed against him.

"Then I realize thinking about that is useless, because I know no matter what you will always come back to me...and I am only distracted because I love you so much I cant get you of of my head. You only fuel my desire to keep on waiting for you to come home" she cooed. Her words were getting softer and slower, she was tired as well and it seemed like it was getting to her.

"Please Byakuya-sama, always come back to me" she said gently as her hand against his chest grasped his that was covering hers.

"Hisana...I will always come back to you" he said soothingly as he watched his wife fall into sleep. He let her words replay in his mind over and over again, she was right he had to let his thoughts of her fuel his desire to win, he told her he would always come back and he promised her that when he married her.

When she comes to him in battle he would now think about going back to her, let it drive him to win, use it as motivation and instead of thinking about what will happen to her if he dies he should think about going home to her.

He released her hand from his and softly caressed her face. He wasn't the only one distracted, Hisana was going through it as well but in a much better way than he was.

Still he couldn't help but thank her for coming into his mind, if there was anyone he would want to invade his senses it would be her, and if there was anyone he wanted to ever be the death of him it would be her as well.

She was such a sweet distraction.

**Hope you liked that chapter, it just came to me while I was writing another chapter so I just decided to publish this one first. The next one should be out later today so stay tuned :D Only 48 more to go!**


	53. The Dinner

**Hey guys, sorry I couldn't upload that chapter yesterday my mom unexpectedly took me out school shopping and I was gone for the rest of the day, anyways on a better note today is my birthday! :D I am finally 15 years old and still not getting any taller...lol. Oh and I also don't think I will reach my goal by Thursday because my life has been very hectic these past days, but I will try to get to get as much as I can done. Thank you for all your support and the best birthday present is all of the great reviews you guys give me, luv ya.**

Byakuya tiredly scanned the paperwork that was set in front of him, his eyes silently reading the many paragraphs written on the single sheet of paper. His hand firmly grasped his writing tool and he began to elegantly sign the paper after confirming what he read.

He continued the tedious routine for the next few minutes, his concentration all set on completing the task and he remained undisturbed, not even the commotion of the other shinigami outside his door could break his focus.

He set his brush down after reading and signing another five pages. He allowed a small sigh to escape his lips while his orbs studied the large stack of paperwork that still needed to be completed. His gaze then shifted from the work in front of him over to the window to his left that was open just a crack to let in a cool breeze.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds before turning back to the work on his desk. He had much work to complete because lately he has been slacking off on his duties. Normally he would complete everything he needed to in one night even if it meant staying late at the sixth division every night; but now it was different, he was married and he had duties to his wife as well. He would complete most of his work and leave the rest for the next day since he was eager to get home and spend the rest of the day with Hisana. Soon enough all the paperwork accumulated and now he had stacks and stacks he needed to finish before the deadline which unfortunately was the next day.

Being married really did change everything.

"This wont be finished for another few hours" he mumbled to himself as he continued reading his papers.

Today was a day that he really didn't want to be at work especially to stay after. Hisana was expecting him home soon and he didn't want to disappoint her but he feared that he might have to.

OoOoO

"Is this to your liking lady Kuchiki?" a female servant asked her lady as she gestured for Hisana to come out into the garden. Hisana moved from the doorway into the garden before her, her eyes lit up when she saw the amazing work that the servant had accomplished.

"Its beautiful" Hisana whispered as she walked on the small walkway past the many flowerbeds over to a table that was set up under one of her favorite plum trees.

"Did you do this all by yourself?" Hisana questioned the young servant as she approached the large table that had two chairs at each head and covering the table was a long silky white table cloth. Hisana examined everything about the small area, from the little cushions on the chairs to the elegant trays that were set up on the table covering the food so it didn't get cold.

"Y-Yes" the servant answered immediately as she watched Hisana examine her work.

"You have outdone yourself, thank you" she smiled and turned to the shocked servant.

"I am not worthy of your praise milady" she said as a small blush found its ways to her cheek. Hisana giggled a little as her eyes wandered to the candles that were set up around the table, they weren't lit but she could already feel the warmth coming from them.

"Surely work as magnificent as this is worthy of praise" Hisana replied while walking towards the woman.

"You can leave now, I can take it from here" Hisana informed her while moving some stray hairs out of her face.

"Are you sure? I can still help out" the servant said still shocked by Hisana's kindness.

"Yes I am sure, you have worked hard enough" Hisana insisted with a soft and beautiful smile.

"Alright, thank you lady Kuchiki" the servant bowed and then scurried off back into the manor.

Hisana looked up at the sky that was approaching sunset. He should be home in about a half hour, then they could share this dinner that she had been planning for a while. It would be a great dinner, it was in the garden and under the stars, what could be more romantic?

She brushed her fingers by the trays that were set up and she could tell by the heat that the food was still warm which was great. Her heart seemed as if it was going to jump out of her chest, she was so excited to have an intimate dinner between just the two of them.

"Hurry home Byakuya-sama" she muttered.

OoOoO

(A hour later)

Byakuya continued to absentmindedly keep looking back out of the window. It was getting darker outside, sunset had passed and now the orange color from the sky was replaced with a thick black one. He still had loads of paperwork to complete and it seemed as if time was moving faster and faster. Everyone in the division seemed to have left except for him so he couldn't send a message to Hisana telling her that he wouldn't be able to make the dinner.

He needed to have the papers filed and handed in tonight so they could arrive tomorrow morning so taking his work home with him was out of the question. Besides anytime he did that he never got anything done, he was more interested in his wife than his paperwork.

The thing that made this even harder was the thought of Hisana waiting out there for him, hope still in her eyes that he would arrive. She had been planning this wonderful dinner for weeks and made sure everything was going to be perfect, he was looking forward to it himself.

He turned back to his work and continued reading and signing. If there was anyway he could make it up to her he would, anything in the world he would do to put a smile on her face.

OoOoO

Hisana's eyes stayed glued to the flickering candles around her, her eyes carefully following the wax that was dripping from around the wick. She was sitting at the table silently waiting for him to get home. The sounds of crickets filled her ears and the deep darkness of the night made harder to concentrate on anything.

He should have been home by now...

_'Hes coming...I know he is, he is just running a little late that's all' _Hisana told herself as she began to play with the fabric of the kimono she had put on. She wanted to look beautiful for this occasion so she dressed herself up, she wore a pink kimono with blue birds decorating it. She had even pulled her hair up and tried to do her own makeup.

She began to hum a playful tune to herself and close her eyes while letting her hopes raise. Hisana was positive he would show up any minute and watch her as she sang her playful tune. She would then open her eyes and blush at him quietly observing her and she would slowly take in the sight of her husband glowing under the moon, tracing his handsome features.

She could play how the day would unfold over and over in her mind. Then he would sit down and they would have a peaceful and romantic dinner with just the two of them conversating underneath the stars.

Hisana's lips curved into a smile as she continued to dream out what she knew was going to happen. She could see it perfectly, she could almost feel the warmth of his hand on hers as he lead her back into the room and she could almost taste the sweet taste of his mouth as it captured her own and her fingers twisted into his dark locks. She shivered as she felt the cold wind tickle her skin, she opened her eyes and looked over to the entrance of the garden and still he wasn't there.

_'Please come home soon'_ she whispered

OoOoO

(A hour later)

It seemed as if the stack of paper wasn't getting any smaller as time moved on.

He sighed and wearily used his hand to support his head. He was tired, annoyed and felt horrible about missing Hisana's dinner. He just hoped that she was asleep by now and that she wasn't still outside waiting for him. It was very late and it was getting awfully cold outside.

He could feel himself getting more and more tired as the night drew on, his brain was concentrated on two things and both were equally wearing him out.

He couldn't let his fatigue stop him, he needed to finish so he could get home and apologize. He continued on, his movements quicker so he could get finished soon.

OoOoO

Hisana slid the shoji door closed and began to unravel her hair from her bun. She slowly walked towards the washroom as her thoughts about this evening went on and on in her head. He didn't come, she thought he would make it but she was wrong.

Sighing she entered the washroom and began to wipe the makeup off her face with a damp cloth and took a long look at herself in the small mirror. He must have gotten held up at work, that was more than likely the problem but she still felt disappointed.

She had been planning the dinner for a while and now all the candles blew out and the food grew cold...so much for dinner.

She undressed herself and put on her night clothes. Maybe in the morning she could plan another dinner and hopefully he would make it to that one.

She left the washroom and dragged her feet over to the futon where she collapsed onto the sheets and blew out the candle that was nearby. Such a long night it had been, her body and mind were both exhausted but she wanted to see him before she went to bed...unfortunately her eyes soon closed and all the thoughts about the night vanished.

OoOoO

(A half hour later)

Byakuya made his way though the halls of the manor tired and defeated. He had finally completed all his work and he had it sent off so that the next morning he would be home free. It was a very long day and he wanted nothing more than to lay beside Hisana and rest himself.

He opened the door to his room and sure enough through the darkness he could see her body curled up on the futon sleeping deeply. He began to get himself ready for bed while his eyes stayed glued on the small bundle she was wrapped in.

He walked over to the futon and laid himself down next to her. He analyzed her as she slept his eyes sleepily watching her breathe in and out. He moved near her so he could kiss her forehead; she didn't stir or anything just laid silent.

He then began to fall into sleep, his heart heavy with guilt but it was soon being lifted because while he was falling asleep he thought of an idea.

OoOoO

"Byakuya-sama, you didn't have to do this" Hisana said the next morning as she looked at the small table in the middle of the room which had a candle in the center with two trays of breakfast food and flower pedals scattered around.

"Hisana, I must apologize for missing the dinner" he said softly to her as she sat at her spot at the table.

"Oh Byakuya-sama" Hisana murmured while smiling lightly.

"I realize that this may not be as good as you hoped but-"

"No..." Hisana gently Interrupted her husband while staring into his deep gray eyes.

"Its perfect"

**Cred for this chapter goes to wandering the arid sea, thanks for reading hope you enjoyed only 47 more to go!**


	54. A Noble Gathering

**Hey guys, school just started and I have been so tired lately I mean all the traveling and everything has been difficult. Besides that I haven't been having the best time there, I still haven't made any friends and sitting alone at lunch is taking its toll *sigh* but when I write for you guys I feel a lot better, hopefully everything will start getting better but no matter how bad I am feeling I will always try to put up a new chapter. Thank you all for your support and reviews :D hope you enjoy.**

_'There is no reason to be frightened, They all seem nice...and besides it is a party so there should be no reason to fret'_ Hisana told herself while silently scanning the lobby of the manor. She was overlooking the whole scenery from a higher level making sure she stayed unnoticed. She was concealing herself from the guests that were entering the household every two seconds. The room was filling at an alarming rate and the chatter was growing louder and louder each time the door opened to let a new person inside.

Her violet orbs observed the people below her to every detail. She didn't know any of them of course; she want very familiar with any nobles and whenever they would come over she would take it upon herself to stay out of the way.

Nobles didn't like her because she hailed from Rukongai and she did not want to ruin any dinners because of this so she thought it was better to just stay away until whatever meeting or party was finished.

Hisana let out a deep breath as she continued to watch the guests. They were all being catered to by the servants of the house and receiving small appetizers and light drinks. Her eyes ran across a few faces until she came across two that she did recognize.

"Ukitake-sama and Kyoraku-sama" Hisana whispered as she watched the two men converse with one another. She remembered them from when her husband had taken her to meet the other captains.

Speaking of her husband...

Hisana detached her eyes from the two laughing men and searched the crowd of laughing rich men and women until her obs finally rested on his frame that was talking to a few other nobles.

She studied him for a few moments, his nonchalant expression, the obvious coldness that laced itself with each of the words that flowed out of his mouth, and his stern and serious facial features.

A ghost of a smile captured her lips as her eyes quietly stalked her husband. She couldn't help but feel like she wanted to go down there and be hand in hand with him, they had been separated since this morning they both were preparing separately for the event. The only conversation they had was right before the first guests started to arrive, and it was right at the spot she was still standing.

_'Only come if you feel ready Hisana, do not feel as if you are obligated to attend. I would rather you not go down at all then feel uncomfortable'_

His words rang slowly while a small gulp ran down her throat. She was still deathly nervous; Hisana had no idea what the nobles would say when they meet her...of course they all knew she was from Rukongai and the few nobles she did meet had a huge disliking towards her. She would often leave the room to get some tea for her guests and overhear them talking rudely about her. Byakuya always told her to not take what they said to heart but it was very hard for her not to, her skin wasn't as thick as his.

She heard the comments so frequently that you would think she would grow immune to them, but the wounds never really healed, they just got deeper.

Hisana could tell that many were asking for her, some of them wanted to see the lady of the household but as of now she refused to enter the lion's den. She felt bad because her husband would always have to make up an excuse as to why she wasn't attending but her wounds couldn't take it any more.

"L-Lady Kuchiki" a young servant said as she approached the lady of the house. Hisana shook herself of her thoughts and turned to look at the young woman standing before her with a large tray of tea resting on both her hands.

"Oh, am I in your way?" Hisana asked slightly embarrassed while stepping out of the woman's path.

"No, not at all its just...lord Kuchiki said you weren't feeling well so you wouldn't attend the festivities" the servant explained while shifting the tray in her hands so that it sat better.

Hisana closed her eyes for a moment. So that was the excuse, it was rather accurate to how she was feeling now, the nervousness did in-fact make her a little queasy.

"Y-Yes I am feeling a little unwell but I just thought I would take a look at all the commotion" Hisana said softly while turning her gaze back down to the noisy guests under her.

"Well I do hope you get better milady, the party is very exciting, a gathering of the noble houses doesn't happen very often and it would be much more memorable if you made an appearance...lots of nobles want to finally meet you" the servant informed her as she began to cautiously make her way towards the staircase a few feet away.

"Be careful" Hisana called to her as the woman began to make her way down the stairs while juggling the tray of tea.

"I will, goodnight lady Kuchiki" she responded while giving Hisana a wide grin.

Sighing she looked back down to the flow of people. The servant was right, such an event didn't happen very often and if she missed it like all the other parties she purposely excluded herself from then she would probably

never get a chance like this again.

The party was loud and lively, the guests didn't seem too mean, and they all did want to meet her after all. As the lady of the house she guessed it was her job to become acquainted with the people of the other households. No matter how sick she felt this was something she had to do, a gathering of all noble houses was something she couldn't miss.

But was she ready?

Her husband told her not to come if she wasn't but she doubted she ever would be. Some people say its better to face your fears head on, she just hoped that she wouldn't leave with more scars.

Hisana took a deep breath and walked slowly over to the staircase. She had to make sure she put on a act of being a little sick so they wouldn't suspect anything. She drooped her eyelids and walked slower than usual to make the illusion that she was indeed ill.

Hisana approached the first step of the stairs and looked down at all of the fancy looking men and women. She was dressed in a beautiful kimono and her hair was pulled back nicely but she still couldn't help but feel that they were still out of her league.

_'I can do this' _Hisana said to herself as she moved her foot to take the next step. Her foot trembled a bit but she steadied it and firmly planted it on the stair. She continued to walk slowly down the stairs, her hand pressed to the railing and her eyes shut tightly. All the chatter she heard began to die down as she came to the middle stair. She was confused at why all of a sudden the noise had all gone so she peeked out of her lashes and could see everyone staring at her.

Hisana's heart beat rapidly within her chest as she opened her eyes to look at all the nobles who seemed to be watching her entrance. She was the invisible woman, the woman who was never there, the woman who never attended and the woman no one really knew. It had to be almost everyone in the room's first time laying there eyes upon the controversial wife of Kuchiki Byakuya.

Her eyes frantically searched the crowd for her husband, so he could silently give her the courage she needed.

Soon enough her eyes connected with the gray ones she knew oh so well. He was watching her as well, a look of concern stuck to his face as she finally stepped off the stairs and into the room where everyone was.

She began to make her way through the crowd with a small smile painted on her lips. She was still making sure she looked a little sick by moving extra slow and wobbling just a bit.

She respectfully gave a slight bow to those she past as she made her way to her husband. The chatter began to pick up again and all the eyes gradually shifted from her small frame as she approached Byakuya.

"Byakuya-sama" Hisana said as she stood next to him. She tried to mask the obvious tense feeling she had but it didn't work so well.

"You did not have to come" he explained to her, his face softened a little and his words were thawing out.

"I had to, such an occasion cannot be missed by the lady of the house" Hisana whispered to her husband. He examined her for a while before asking her "Are you alright?".

"Yes I am fine...I have to conquer this...so may I meet some of the people here?" she asked hoping she could get the night over with soon. He nodded to her and linked his hands with hers as he moved throw the crowd of people who all gave her small glances as she passed by. Some of them were out of curiosity and some of them weren't so nice. She squeezed his hand when she came in contact with the angry ones and slowly exhaled so she could focus.

"Ah, Hisana-san!" Ukitake called out to her as him and Kyoraku came towards the couple. Her heart lifted as she saw the two friendly faces before her.

"How are you Hisana-san?" Ukitake asked while holding out a pale hand towards her. With her free hand she shook his and a natural smile came to her. "I have been well" she replied.

"I heard you weren't feeling so well, nobody thought you would make an appearance" he informed her while tiredly running a hand through his snowy hair.

"Well I have been a little under the weather but I couldn't miss this" Hisana told him.

"Well I haven't been feeling so well either to tell you the truth" Ukitake admitted while scratching his head.

"Do not over exert yourself Ukitake" Byakuya calmly spoke with no ice in his voice.

"yes, yes I know" he replied while forcing a smile.

"Hisana-san, how about some sake to celebrate" Kyoraku suggested as he took two cups off of a tray near him.

"What are we celebrating?" She questioned while taking the cup out of his hands.

"You of course! Such a pretty woman shouldn't stay away all night, since you came down it calls for a toast" he laughingly said while clanking his glass with hers and taking the whole thing down in one go.

Hisana blushed a little at his words and took a small sip of her drink. She wasn't a big fan of sake and if she drank too much then it wouldn't be pretty.

"So how is marriage? I trust he is treating you right" Kyoraku continued while taking two more cups from the tray next to him.

"Don't drink too much" Ukitake advised as he watched his friend gulp down a second and third cup.

"He is wonderful" Hisana smiled as her blush deepened. She knew from the last time she met him that he wasted no time in getting to he point.

"Good because if he isn't I'm right here" he joked. Hisana glanced up at her husband who looked slightly annoyed.

"I believe we are done here" he said while tugging Hisana's hand.

"It was nice seeing you again Hisana-san" Ukitake waved to them as they walked away. Hisana waved back and could hear Kyoraku say something but the only words she made out was 'fun' and 'babies'.

"Oh, its lady Kuchiki" a woman said excited as they walked by a group of nobles. They both stopped and greeted them, there was two women and two men. One woman had short cut dark hair and the other was a long haired brunette. One man had a pair of thick glasses and the other had long hair that was sleeked back so it was out of his face.

"We never thought we would see you, aren't you the cutest little thing" the brunette smiled showing off her large white teeth.

"Thank you" Hisana meekly returned.

"Byakuya, you said she was sick" the woman with the short hair snapped while placing her hands on her hips.

"Are you assuming I lied?" he asked her while raising a brow at her words.

"She doesn't look well to me" the man with the glasses observed while pushing them up on his nose.

"I wasn't asking you" the short haired woman hissed to the man while glaring at him.

"What made you come down if your ill?" the brunette asked curiously as she flipped some of her hair behind her shoulder.

"I wanted to meet everyone" Hisana whispered as she clutched her husband's hand harder.

The man with the long hair seemed distant, like he didn't want anything to do with her. His attention was focused on his feet rather than her and when he did finally look up he gave her the nastiest glare she had ever revived. She exhaled once again, trying not to let it get to her.

"Well that's nice, but tell me did you marry for the money?" the long haired woman asked quietly as if Hisana was about to tell her a secret.

"N-No, I love him very much" Hisana clarified for her. Hisana could feel her confidence lower as the questions continued.

"Well Byakuya must love you too if he is willing to marry a peasant" the short haired woman added.

"How nice" the man with the glasses said sarcastically.

"Are we done here?" Byakuya asked curtly his eyes closed and a line of frustration creased in his forehead.

"Yes we are, it was nice to meet you" the brunette smiled while Byakuya an d Hisana made there way past through the crowd.

She wondered where he was bringing her because he didn't stop even when people called his name.

He brought her into a empty room next door to the lobby.

He slid the shoji door open and Hisana walked inside, the quietness of the room was very inviting to her. He closed it behind him and sighed long and wearily.

Byakuya turned to Hisana who was leaning against the wall her eyes quietly tracing the panels of wood beneath her feet.

"Hisana, come" he softly commanded while holding out his hand to her.

"Where are we going?" she questioned, not moving from the wall that she rested herself against.

He let his hand fall of his side and stared at Hisana, a indiscernible expression glued to his face. He walked over to his wife who was still pressed against the wall of the room, her eyes shut and her mouth frowning.

He stood in-front of her, there bodies only a few inches apart. Byakuya placed both of his hands on the wall beside her, trapping her so she couldn't escape.

"Hisana, we are leaving" he murmured as he released his right hand from the wall and used it to tilt her chin up towards him.

"I don't want to" she said firmly, her eyes still closed and her body still very tense.

"Hisana look at me" he whispered to her. She opened her eyes and looked at her husband who was inches away from her.

"No one is forcing you to-"

"I am...I am forcing myself Byakuya-sama" Hisana softly interrupted as she moved her hand up to gently cup his cheek.

"I cannot keep hiding, I must face this even if its not the nicest thing" she mumbled as she began to stroke his cheek.

"They are hurting you Hisana" he said his tone serious and his eyes pleading with her.

"Byakuya-sama..." she trailed off as her hand slid down his body and gripped the fabric of his clothing.

"I can't watch you silently suffer" he explained to his wife who had pressed her forehead against his.

"I have to do this...I must pass this, yes it hurts but...the suffering isn't as bad when I have someone to go through It with me" she whispered while touching her nose to his.

"Please...take me back out there" she begged.

"Hisana..."

"Please" she said once more while holding on tighter to his clothing. She knew what she had to do and she wasn't going to let anything stop her.

"Alright Hisana, but I cannot promise you that you wont get hurt" he informed her.

"I know...I know" she replied with a tiny smile.

And with that they both took hands and approached the lion's den together. As long as he was there with her the wounds would eventually heal until there was nothing, not even a scar to show.

**That was a lot longer than usual but I hope you enjoyed. Cred for this chapter goes to K. Only 46 more to go!**


	55. Blissful Addictions

**Hey guys I'm back :D that was fast huh, lol. I just finished (well all I could do before getting angry) my math homework which was killer because I suck at math, so I got frustrated and decided to write a chapter to calm my nerves, Hope you enjoy :D**

Byakuya softly casted his gaze upon the small figure that took stance in the doorway of the washroom. His eyes were studying...no perhaps admiring the angel that had graced him with her presence. He quietly ran his eyes along her jet black hair that was soaking wet and stuck to the pale skin of her neck. Small beads of water dripped off the ends of her short cut tresses and rolled along the length of her neck, slowly sliding down creating a long streak of water until it finally made a small dark circle on the silk night dress that was tied loosely around her small waist.

He continued to devour the sight of the woman, his orbs moving from her hair down to her large violet eyes that were peeking out through her tiny dark lashes. Down he went until he focused on her lips, her round pink lips that had twitched at the side into a half smile.

Her arms, thin, slender and skin soft as silk. Her fingers, long, elegant, and neatly intertwined with each other resting in-front of her. Her legs, short, smooth and respectfully covered to the knee. There was only so much to take in, only so much he could find but yet he found himself yearning for more, needing to explore more about the captivating woman ahead of him.

"Why are you staring at me?"

He was abruptly shaken from his inner thoughts to the soft whisper that flowed out of her mouth. His eyes settled on hers while a ghost of a smile captured his own lips, which then caused her small twist to grow into a full one.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" he murmured slowly while advancing towards her frame that was still stuck inside of the doorway of the washroom. As he moved forward he could feel the moistness of the steam that traveled out of the room and dampened his skin.

"No..." she shyly returned as her feet began to slowly travel across the wooden floor, making wet footprints as she met her husband halfway.

"That is good, you are awfully addicting to look at" he confessed as his movements halted, leaving him less than a foot away from Hisana. Her cheeks were kissed a pink color as he spoke and her eyelids quickly covered her eyes from meeting his seducing gaze.

"I am flattered" she replied in a low voice while gradually lifting her eyelids so she could peek at her husband who was watching her with a almost amused smile plastered on his lips.

"Flattered?" he rose a brow to her comment and with one step of his foot he closed the gap between them. There bodies were dangerously close, so close in fact they could feel the heat of the other person tickle there skin. He moved his arm so it slowly glided up the length of her own, slowly trailing the small goosebumps that had formed on her skin. His fingertips moved by the soft fabric of her clothing, making sure that he pressed hard enough so he could feel the heat of her skin underneath.

"Y-Yes I am flattered" she stammered as she let a small sigh escape her lips when his fingers went across her shoulder and pressed against the exposed skin of her neck.

"Do you think my words are untrue?" he whispered deeply while resting his fingers on the rapid pulse that beated on her neck. He could feel his heart match the pace of her own as the soft thud continued to beat against his skin, her skin pressing against him, her soft, warm, smooth skin was more than arousing to him.

"Can a woman really impress her husband all the time? Surely there are some days that I seem...dull" Hisana breathed while shutting her eyes and letting her body indulge in the pleasure of his touch.

"You are never dull Hisana, you never cease to amaze me" he purred lowly as his hand then pushed some of her wet, stringy hair behind her ear. His hands were now a little wet from the water that was still absorbed in her hair.

"What amazes you my lord?" She cooed as she felt his free hand grab hold of her waist. His hand rested on the small curve of her waist. His fingers gently pressed into the skin under the silk and with a small tug he pulled his wife in so she was now resting against his frame. She had obeyed his silent command and leaned her head against his chest, her hair soaking the material of his clothing and her breaths caressing the skin that was peeking out of his shirt.

His hand had now fully wrapped around her waist, attaching her to him by his arm that was holding her small body. She carefully snaked her arms up around his neck and locked her fingers together so that he was trapped as well.

"Your eyes" he began as he moved his wet digits over her eyelids. Her mouth curved into a smile as he spoke to her.

"Your hair" he continued as he pressed his thumb and index finger on one of her wet ends, water dripped off of it and created microscopic puddles on the chocolate wood under there feet.

"Your face", he traced his fingers across her crimson cheeks and began to draw small wet circles on her.

"Your lips", his fingers brushed by her lips that were still smiling, he lingered there, gently following the line of her upper and lower lip and even moving across her actual lip.

"Your body" he finished while letting his fingers fall from her face down to her chest which was moving up and down, in perfect rhythm with her breathing.

"The sweetest drug" he whispered as while pressing his lips against her forehead. Her fingers took fistfuls of his shirt as he began to grace her face with more kisses, one on her nose, cheek and even at the corner of her lips.

Hisana opened her eyes and raised her head from his chest so he could have more access to her.

"I am happy you find me so...interesting" Hisana managed to say in-between exhales as his mouth moved to her ear and gently bit her earlobe.

"Such a woman could never be uninteresting" he sensuously complimented as his lips ran down to her neck and began to bite and suck at the skin there.

"I am glad...that such a small woman is enjoyable" she moaned softly while gripping his clothing tighter. Her legs felt as if they were about to give away, thank goodness he was holding onto her or she would have collapsed from the pleasure he was presenting her.

"Small?" he asked curiously as his lips claimed the rest of the skin on her neck down to her collar bone. Hisana nodded as his advances continued, "Yes, I am not as-" she was interrupted by her own gasp that flew out her mouth as she felt her husband's hand softly and slowly undoing the knot that held her nightgown together.

"As?" he breathed against her skin that was throbbing in the areas that he had conquered.

"As _full _as other women" she quickly finished. Embarrassment overcame her from her last outburst so she hurried and finished her sentence, hoping that now she could fully immerse herself in her husband.

"Your body is beautiful Hisana, do you not think so?" he questioned her while his hands halted his advances at her clothing and circled around her waist, he softly pulled her so that she would start to walk with him, pushing his movements back so that they could meet the futon.

"Yes," she replied meekly while his lips moved away from her body and came a few centimeters away from her own lips that were swollen with anticipation, quietly begging for his own to be pressed upon hers.

"You don't seem so sure" he commented on her shyness as they both approached the futon. He eased his wife and himself down onto the fresh white sheets that covered there bed.

"I am sure" Hisana reassured him. He pressed his forehead against hers and tangled his legs with her own as she spoke. He silently took in the image of his wife, clothing drooping off her body and hair sprawled out in such contrast to the white sheets.

She was so beautiful...so why did she doubt it?

"Your lying"

"I do think I am beautiful...but just not as beautiful as you perceive me to be" she clarified while brushing her nose against his and drowning in the sweet fragrance that lifted off his body and into her senses.

"Hisana, will you allow me?" he asked, his hands running up her leg and then onto her thigh, gently caressing her in what he knew to be one of her most sensitive spots.

"Allow you to what?" she asked back as his hand slowly began to creep under the silk upon her leg so he had direct contact with her skin. It felt like small electric shocks coursing through his veins as his hands pressed on her thigh, he could feel her squirm pleasurably at his touch. "B-Byakuya-sama" she moaned as his fingers moved to her inner thigh and continued to feel and caress her.

"Allow me to show you how beautiful you truly are, how amazing your body really is"

He stopped his movements as he waited for her answer. Her eyes were closed, her chest was heaving and her hands were tangled in his dry, thick hair.

"Yes, yes I allow you" she answered only after a few seconds to catch her breath. She could feel the gentle pull on the knot of her gown and it slowly slip off of her body leaving her completely bare in front of him. She had been like this in-front of her husband before but she felt a little more self conscious because she knew he was examining her. Still, she knew that he was going to show her that he loved her body, that there was nothing to be insecure about and she was glad for that; but she also had to play her part too. Her hands timidly began to unravel his clothing as well, after all his body was a wonderland to her as well.

As her hands worked her mouth was occupied by his own, each of them tasting and savoring the other, mouths moving passionately and hands roaming freely to wherever on the other they desired.

"I allow you as well" he said breathlessly in-between kisses to his wife who was still fumbling with his clothing.

"Allow...me?" she asked confused before claiming his lips once again.

"Allow you to show me whatever you like" he whispered as he broke the kiss to her lips and began to lightly kiss the top of her chest.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, tonight we will show each other how much our bodies mean to each other...only if you want to, do not do anything you don't want to" her skin tingled as his words played out on her body and his hands respectfully stayed as he waited for a reply.

Her mind went wild with her own thoughts as well. Her body was a pleasure to him and she was happy that she could give him something that he found so much in even when she found nothing. But he wouldn't be the only one, she had to show him how important his body was to her. His masculine shape, his sharp details, muscular body that told hundreds of stories by each small scar that decorated it. She loved him, she loved what he had given her, and tonight is when she would show him...show him that he was just as addicting.

She replied without words but with the quickening of her movements as her hands undid all of the obstacles that separated her from the contact that she wanted.

He had understood her words and continued his own travels across her skin, finally feeding into the deep hunger that he had, satisfying the undying craving that he had for his wife.

That night was something special if not the most pleasurable night they had both experienced. As the light chased away the dark and the rays of sunlight glowed upon the bare lovers who had fallen into a deep sleep in the arms of the other, the memories there bodies had gained that night would never be forgotten.

After all, the best of drugs were so blissfully addictive.

**Hope you liked it :D not sure how I came up with that by being frustrated at math homework but I liked how it turned out. Only 45 more to go!**


	56. Tears From Above

**Okay sorry this took so long to come out, school has been time consuming and exhausting and it will only get harder because of clubs, homework, music practice, studying and all that jazz. Hopefully I will be able to finish by December, I don't know if I will but that is my goal. Thanks for all the support and thanks for all of the reviews.**

When the news arrived an overwhelming sadness flooded the manor, washing every room and every corner that you could possibly imagine. The doleful surroundings and the grief stricken residents walked around leaving gloomy trails behind them and to make the scenery even more dark; it had been raining, raining for a few days, soaking the beautiful garden in its beautiful tears for the departed and staining the windows with its long streaks of sorrow.

Many condolences were sent to the household in the forms of letters, flowers and even physical appearances. As a result of this every room was filled with the gifts given and even though the flowers were many radiant shades of happy colors it seemed as if its glow only remained on its pedals.

The funeral was to be held today and many people were to attend. It wasn't the best weather for the occasion, it was raining hard and there were strong winds, it made everyone feel as if the place above them didn't accept the gift that we did not want to give. If it was sunny then it could possibly shed some light on the gray household and maybe lift the spirits of its occupants.

Unfortunately the sun chose to stay hidden behind the clouds.

Hisana glanced over to the shoji door that lead to the drenched garden with sympathetic eyes. She slowly studied him, her eyes tracing his firm and upright posture as he sat in seiza on the small deck that overlooked the vista.

Her orbs softened and her eyes retreated from his back down to her fingers that were delicately laced together. Her gaze ran over the small lines on her fingers and over her small nails as well. Her heart ached with pain that wasn't her own and her voice seemed to escape her mouth whenever she tried to console him.

What was she suppose to say?

It should come naturally to a wife to comfort her husband when he was in hurting but she could never produce the right words. He was such a strong man, his back had carried many burdens including hers without giving out. It was odd for her to see him like this...so defeated even though he tried hard not to show it. He had hidden his emotions cleverly behind a stone mask of nothingness. With such a blank cold stare you would almost think that he didn't care about the death but she knew better.

Goosebumps rose as a light breeze caressed her pale skin and sent her eyes flying back to the direction of the opened shoji door. Hisana lifted herself from her own seiza that was settled at a small table and took hold of two cups filled to the rim with warm green tea.

Whenever she was feeling down about anything tea always warmed her insides and made her feel a bit better. Tea had such a therapeutic smell and taste, she thought that maybe it could be of some use to her grieving husband.

She advanced quietly towards the him, her eyes focusing on his white haori which was in deep contrast to his loosened dark hair that hung straight down his shoulders.

Hisana took a seat next to her husband on the deck, they were both sheltered from the rain by a small awning over them but the wind blew hard as if it was excited that nothing could hold it back.

She placed his cup of tea by him and kept a tight hold on her own. The heat from the cup warmed her hands, but the rest of her body was already freezing from the icy wind.

Hisana exhaled softly, her breath now visible because of the weather. She stared at him for a few moments, his eyes were closed and his brow creased in concentration; his lips were in a firm line and face hard like stone. She could see the tension in his jaw caused from him clenching his teeth; everything about him just seemed so sculpted.

"You should go inside"

Her eyes widened in surprise at his sudden words and a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Byakuya-sama" she whispered softly. His eyes were still closed but the tension in his jaw was now released and his mouth relaxed a bit.

She painfully observed him before setting her cup down next to her and raising her hand under his chin. She felt him stiffen at her touch but his face remained a blank slate.

She cautiously turned him so that he was now facing her. During her movements his eyes opened revealing standard, nonchalant eyes.

"Its cold" he murmured as he brought his hand to hers and removed it from his face.

"Byakuya-sama, I want to stay out here with you I-"

"Hisana", she was interrupted by his firm words. His eyes had a indescribable look to them. She eyed him for a second before realizing what was going on.

How could she be so blind?

Ginrei, Byakuya's grandfather, the one who raised him, looked after him and gave him his blessing when all the others wouldn't died from sickness. What good was she doing by sitting out in the cold? She was only hurting him more.

"Please, come inside with me" she begged softly while raising to her feet and tightening her haori around her small frame. A weary sigh escaped his lips as he rose from his position and the both walked into the warmth of their room.

She heard a soft thud from the closing of the door and ran her digits through her hair. The funeral was to be held soon and she wanted to make sure he was okay before they attended. Her mind was still so very moist with words but her mouth was dry.

Byakuya sat at the edge of the futon and removed his haori, carelessly tossing it to the side and letting his once so strong posture fall and his mask crumble now revealing the truth behind what he was feeling.

Hisana crawled onto the futon and carefully moved her arms around him so she could embrace him and all his sorrow. She rested her head on his shoulder and waited for him to wrap his arms around her.

"I am so sorry" she whispered, words finally came to her as the water from her mind helped her parched mouth. Maybe it was because of the physical contact, it was like she could feel some of what he was by touching him.

His reiatsu shrouded them in a warm cocoon like feel, enclosing her and only her in his thoughts and feelings. He moved his arms around his wife and breathed in her flowery smell, even when all else seemed like it was in fire and engulfed with smoke she always seemed to be the one that wasn't burning.

Hisana, sweet Hisana...

He held onto her even tighter as if she was the only thing he had left...well, she was now the only thing she had left. How could he so carelessly let everyone he cared for slip right through his fingers? Was his grasp not hard enough? Or was he just cursed, cursed by everything bad in this world. Had the gods forsaken him? If so then he wouldn't have been so blessed to have Hisana in his life.

Whatever the case may be he knew that holding onto her was the most important thing...if he lost her then god knows what he would do. But still the grief from the loss of this grandfather had stung in more ways than one. He honestly didn't know what to feel when he got the news a few days ago. He could remember it so vividly, the clan meeting and how everyone at the table was deathly silent.

_'Ginrei has passed lord Kuchiki'_

He was taken aback from the words, at first not believing what was just said. If he knew anything about his grandfather it was that he was a tough man, he wouldn't succumb to something like illness.

He soon realized he had underestimated the power of it. It was slowly tearing Ginrei away from him and when he looked back on It he could see the true effects it had on him. Every time he saw him he looked worse and worse. Byakuya never really thought much about it, he would tell him to keep better track of his health but it wasn't until he passed that he realized it wasn't that easy.

Now here he was, unsure of what or how to feel and of course how to express these emotions. He wanted so much to confide in Hisana before the funeral so he could enter with a clear mind and heart but such a thing was alien to him.

The grief he felt from loosing someone close to him and the bitter reality that he only had one more person to hold onto was both depressing and overwhelming all at the same time.

"Please talk to me" she begged into his robes. He looked down at his wife who was curled up on him, her thin arms tightly snaked around him and the genuine Concern in her voice made him melt in a way. He wished to tell her everything but for once in his life he didn't have any words to use.

The rain fell harder outside and beated against the windows of the room in a rhythmic way. As he focused his hearing on the steadiness of the rain and focused everything else on Hisana he found it a little easier to speak.

"Hisana, why is it raining?" he mumbled into her hair. She eased the strength of her embrace and settled softly into him. "Because the heavens weep with you", her eyes were closed and her voice like bells.

"The heavens weep yet my eyes stay dry" he whispered while relaxing his body and naturally molding with hers.

"Maybe you should cry with them, it helps..." she trailed off not wanting to get into her own problems. She was well aware of the difference between her situation and his. She didn't know if Rukia was dead or alive so that chance that she might be still around gave her hope, but for Byakuya...his grandfather was already dead so there was no hope, just the facts.

"Do you think crying is for the weak?" she asked slowly. She knew he didn't like to feel vulnerable and crying was one of those things that did that to him but she knew it would help. It was like saying all of what you were feeling without words.

He stayed silent as he thought about it. Crying was something he would never choose to do, but as the rain went on and the silence of the house kept reminding him of what was... he found it hard not to elicit some emotion.

Thoughts and memories would constantly swarm his mind making it even more difficult to conceal what he was feeling but in the arms of his wife there shouldn't be anything to hide.

"Crying doesn't mean your weak...it just means you have been strong for too long...so please cry with me so we can both walk to the funeral with wide eyes" Hisana murmured sweetly.

Slowly but surely he began to open up in ways he didn't think possible for himself. He had felt a surge of slight depression come over him when he learned of his grandfather's death but now that he was with her he found it easier to release his emotions. To cry along with the heavens was something he wouldn't forget and even if all the gods had abandoned him and cursed him to loose what he loved it didn't matter; for as long as he breathed his hands would hold onto Hisana, he wouldn't let them take her from him.

For he prayed that he would never have to cry to the heavens again.

**Okay cred for this chap goes to Sajintmm, hope you guys liked it, only 44 more to go! **


	57. The Shrine

**He guys I'm back, normally I would explain my absence in my AN but it is such a long story that I decided I will put it up on my profile and you can read it there if you like. It feels so good to be back, and I am sorry about the many delays in my work but I am determined now to get this finished as soon as possible. Thank you all for your support, I love you guys, hope you like this one :D**

"Amazing how it hasn't changed one bit"

His ears lifted at the soft sound of her bell like voice. He silently observed her from a respectful distance as she walked gracefully up the massive stone steps that lay ahead of them. A inaudible sigh managed to escape his lips and his hand found its way working through his thick dark locks.

He brushed his eyes past the holy structure that was in front of him. It did indeed give off a certain aura, something that was definitely peaceful; its location was also another good point, if was off in such a place that it was unbelievable anyone could have found it, cloaked by towering trees and roads less traveled it was no wonder it carried the tranquility it did.

Byakuya followed in his wife's footsteps and wearily walked up the steps. Hisana, who had already made it to her destination looked off in guilt at her husband's drawn face.

She frowned.

"I was unaware of your fatigue my lord" she stated while leaning against one of the tall solid pillars that held the roof above the shrine. He paused his movements for a few seconds, eying her intently before raising himself up the last step.

Choosing to ignore her words he replied "This is the area you wanted to check?". He did not want to worry Hisana of his body's weakness, if anything he needed to be strong for her at all times, his wife was very fragile and the smallest of things could easily break her.

She nodded and continued on into the shrine. Her eyes shifted from the interior design to the outside. The many bursting colors of yellow and oranges on the horizon played nicely with the deep red paint that was coated over the stone building.

She felt as if she was in her own world, gazing off into the distance that was always so close yet so far-away. Absentmindedly she held her hand out towards the setting sun as if she could capture the ball of heat within her hands and press it against her chest.

She tilted her head slightly to get a better view of the horizon and her eyes twinkled in delight when she found the one angle that made the scene even more magnificent.

It was very touching, the scene in-front of her. She had seen the sunset many times at the manor but the ones in Rukongai had a different feel to them, it was sort of nostalgic. Yes, the nostalgia gripped her in a almost suffocating way. Hisana could feel a ache inside of her but she chose to ignore it, she was suppose to feel happy now, because the thoughts she was receiving were somewhat of that sense.

She sometimes wondered if her husband ever knew how much pain she felt. Did he really understand? The hardships of her life In Rukongai were too much to roll of ones tongue, she had given him small glimpses into her past but never the whole scene. There was so much she carried that he didn't know about, and she refused to tell him. He had so much on his mind that surely her personal problems would only add to his stress. If anything she wanted to relieve that off of him, it was her duty as his wife of course.

He stood next to her quietly, giving her a cursory glance before turning his attention to the beautifully painted sky before him. Still, no matter which way he looked at it he could never see what Hisana saw in such a sight. Perhaps it was because he saw this many times from his manor, but he had shared those moments with Hisana and yet she still found the sunset just as or even more intriguing than the many times before.

As he stared at her, he could feel a sudden chill cross his body but yet there was no wind. The leaves on the trees stayed still and the clothes on his body remained unmoved, so why the sudden coldness? His brow creased in concentration as he continuously gazed upon the small beauty next to him. Why was it that no matter how much time they spent together he always seemed to feel ages away from her, even though they were man and wife and there bond more powerful than the earth and the moon there seemed to be a lost connection between them. Normally they were on the same frequency but some times he felt as if he was walking towards her, but no matter how many times he called her name she could never hear him.

Yes, there were many things that they did not know about each other and the hopes of understanding were high but the chances, very slim. But what was it? What exactly left him so speechless in-front of her at times like this? Why was there such a distance when they were standing side by side? He hated the fact of knowing that he may never truly find out, never truly understand the depth of her thoughts or the pain of her heart. Perhaps it was a result of their deeply contrasted beginnings, each of them having different hardships and different takes on life. Him having been spoiled since birth and she who was fighting since she could run.

Such thoughts always seemed to put much strain on his mind.

"Byakuya-sama?"

His eyes widened for a bit but then rested on the violet orbs that were attached to his face. "Are you alright? You seem distant" she observed while running her small digits through her hair.

His face softened at her, and his arms carefully pulled her at her waist towards him. A peaceful smile lengthened her lips as she rested her hands against his chest.

"Tell me about this place" he murmured sweetly into her hair before resting his lips upon the crown of her head. She sighed contently into his chest and closed her eyes, letting her memory fade back a couple of years time.

"I used to come here with Rukia when it was raining" she began while smoothly gliding her hands up his chest and locking them behind his neck. "I provided good shelter so we were dry but I also liked watching it pour from the entrance".

He nodded into her hair, urging her to continue. "Rukia slept well when the sound of the rain was close by" she remembered vividly. She could see so clearly the little bundle in her arms, wrapped in as many old and ragged cloths anyone could imagine. She smiled slightly at the thought of her small round face, red nose, big eyes that were closed off into sleep, her long dark lashes and small mouth fixed into a pout. Hisana's fingertips brushed by the ends of his hair and flinched a bit. It felt as though she was touching Rukia's hair, her tangled dark hair that was always so messy because she had no brush to fix it with.

"When I knew for sure she was sleeping I would set her down and pray until she woke up."

She was silent now, the only contact between the two was from their embrace. Hisana was thinking, thinking hard about all the moments she had spent in the shrine, many of them were about praying but a few others weren't as great. She contemplated on weather or not to tell him the stories that weren't as nice.

She decided against it. She wasn't going to plague his mind with such awful stories, no, those were hers to carry not his.

"Hisana?" he tenderly whispered to her while easing her out of their embrace and holding her shoulders at arms length. Hisana swallowed and looked up at him with a small smile. "I wanted to look at the shrine because I thought she might remember the times we spent here" she explained.

"I thought that she might have visited..." she trailed off and Byakuya moved his hands from her shoulders. He could tell that there were things she wasn't telling him, she was never really good at concealing her feelings, but he wasn't going to ask. When she was ready she would tell him, or so he hoped because if she did then maybe he might have a better understanding of her.

"Come" he softly commanded as he held out his hand towards her. She obeyed and let him lead her to the center of the room. They both keeled down and and she watched as he closed his eyes, his hand still pressed firmly against hers.

She watched his perfect posture, and the deep set concentration on his face. Hisana turned and began to copy him, she straightened her back and closed her eyes. She was praying for so many things, but mostly for her husband. He helped her though so much and she only wanted the best for him even if she wasn't the one that could provide such things. She wanted him to forgive her for her lips being so tight, she wanted him to realize that she hid things from him because she cared about him so very much.

Byakuya silently prayed for the gap between them to be closed. Even though there still seemed to be a vast space between them he felt that it would close in time, even if it was little by little as long as he could share in her experiences that was more than enough for him.

**Sorry this one was so short I wanted to get one out quickly just so you would have one before I started my other ones which may take longer because I am working extra hard on them, and sorry if it wasn't as good as you would have hoped, I will try my best to make the next ones even better . Only 43 more to go! (next chap should be up soon, by later on today or tomorrow)**


	58. Music Box

**Okay I'm back, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, thank you for the reviews on the last one :D**

"_Perhaps something simple my lord"_

_'Simple?' he pondered in doubt, it was true that she was a simplistic woman, something too extravagant would definitely take the beauty out of her clean, natural features._

"_What do you suggest?" he questioned while quickly glancing at the short gray-haired old man who was busying himself with the task of organizing the many files and documents in the Kuchiki library._

"_Well you know her better than I my lord, surely something must come to mind" _

_He closed his eyes for a few moments and shifted his position in his seat. He absentmindedly drummed his fingers across the width of the table in-front of him and began to think. 'What would she desire?' he mused, perhaps something that would catch her eye, like a colored glass or maybe something different such as a perfume. A sigh left his lips as he began to eliminate choices that weren't suitable for a woman like Hisana and leave behind things he knew would make her happy._

"_My lord, have you come across something?" the ancient looking man asked, his attention still to the shelves of books he was reorganizing._

"_I suppose so..."_

_Byakuya raised himself from his seat and opened his eyes, his expression confident and a little smirk of amusement played on his lips._

"_Hibiki, please inform my wife that I will be arriving home late today" Byakuya informed the man before moving towards the exit. The man nodded in understanding his words but still couldn't help the look of curiosity from crossing his face. Just what was his lord planning to present the lady?_

_OoOoO_

It wasn't everyday that he strolled through Seireitei, he never walked around without reason especially if he didn't have to.

The day was growing old and his destination was finally reached. It was a very fancy looking shop, with gold bells hung from the frame of the door and a hand woven rug of a light blue color complementing the shade of blue that covered the store.

Byakuya entered the store with his usual cold, nonchalant expression. He looked around at the interior quickly before moving to the front counter of the store. A youthful looking woman with many freckles dotting her face came to the desk with a toothy smile.

"Lord Kuchiki how may I help you?" she greeted him warmly while peacefully folding her hands on the top of the counter. "I wish to see your new arrivals" he explained curtly. She nodded and left the counter to a back room that was crowded with many boxes filled with old trinkets.

The freckled woman returned to him with a large brown box that she emptied out before him. He was slightly taken aback by the amount of things she had covering the table, it had to be over a dozen items all different sizes, colors and shapes.

"These are the new arrivals from the human world, we have some really amazing stuff here, like this for example" she picked up a green glass bottle that had a small wooden ship inside of it.

He rose a brow. To him the things the human world came up with were either pointless, idiotic or both. He couldn't see the fun or use in a bottle that had a ship placed in it for god knows what reason. Though he was a little intrigued by how the task of placing the ship into the bottle was done...

"Or how about this?" she offered once more while holding out a wooden paddle with a long string leaving from the center and a red ball attached to the end of the string.

Curiosity gripped him and he held his hand out for the weird object. She handed it over to him and he held it awkwardly in his hands. How was one suppose to use such a thing?

"You have to swing it back and fourth so that the ball hits the paddle" the lively woman directed him.

He followed her instructions carefully and began to swing the paddle back and fourth, and surely enough the ball began bouncing off the board making small thud sounds. He was surprised at his own talent for the game because he hit it a couple of times before losing. Though he wouldn't admit it, the game was quite addicting.

"Is there anything you would recommend for a woman?"

The store owner's eyes widened in delight at his words and she showed her toothy smile again. She left the counter and went to the back room once more leaving Byakuya alone with the many devices she brought out.

He picked up a small white cube that had a different number of black dots on each side. He examined It carefully, counting the dots on each side and wondering just what it was used for.

The woman came back into the room, her hands filled with three items. He quickly put the cube back onto the table and made room for her to set her items down.

"This one looks pretty, it goes on your head" she explained as she handed him some sort of head-wear. It looked very grand, it was gold and had many small multi-colored jewels covering it. It was curved up so the top was at some sort of peak and the bottom of it was curved into a crescent like shape. He wondered if the significance of this head piece was the same of his kenseikan, did it represent nobility in the human world? Or was it just normal head wear?

It did seem like it would capture the eye of a woman.

Though it was a little too fancy for Hisana's taste. He placed it back onto the table and sighed a low irritable sigh. He had thought that this place would have something suitable but it was only filled with nonsense.

"How about this?" she said hopefully, he could tell that she was eager to give out something that would catch his eye.

He took a small tube from her, it was black and had a hole at the back. "You look through it" she explained to him. He reluctantly put the object to his eye and gazed into it, he was surprised at what he saw; it was many different shades of different colors all at once. It was sort of like an abstract painting, different strokes of different patterns of light and dark colors. Reds, blues, yellows, purples, greens any color you could think of was inside of the tube and its texture reminded him of glass.

Byakuya removed it from his eye. It was a very interesting thing but it gave him a slight headache and one could easily grow bored of just staring at colors all the time.

He was about to lose all hope in this shop and just return home when he spotted something in one of the boxes near the entrance of the back room.

"Bring that here" he commanded firmly while pointing to a small pink box inside of a bigger brown one. The young woman obeyed and fetched the box from the back and brought it quickly to him.

The box was pretty small and plain, it was a light pink color and had a small silver clasp on the front. Byakuya opened it and a small lady popped out of the box wearing a pink fluffy dress. She was twirling around with her hands clasped together above her head and one foot pressed against her other leg forming almost a "P" shape. The one thing that caught him other than the spinning doll was the soft twinkling music that came from the box. It was soothing and had a certain charm to it.

They both watched the doll for a few moments, silently admiring the pretty tune that played from it. Byakuya closed the box and had finally made up his mind.

OoOoO

Byakuya entered the manor later on that night after deciding on the wrapping paper and the card that would go with it. It was pretty late and when he entered his room he could see the small bundle that was his wife engulfed in sleep.

Her face was tried and her body seemed exhausted. He placed the bag on her night stand and then prepared himself for bed.

OoOoO

"M'lady, its time to wake up"

Hisana's eyes peeked from her long lashes and she groggily rose from her bed. She stifled a yawn that came to her and rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes.

"How late it it?" Hisana questioned, her voice quite low and muffled do to her still dream-like state.

"It isn't too late m'lady, you still have much of the day left" the female servant explained while moving across the room and opening the shoji door that lead out to the garden.

Hisana squinted at the morning rays of sunshine that gleamed on her face and ran her fingers through her messy locks.

_'Byakuya-sama already left'_ she thought while looking over to his already neatly made side of the futon. She was a little disappointed she wasn't able to see him off this morning. Normally she waited up for him when he got home late, she had tired to the previous night but her body had forced her to fall asleep. Exhaustion was a terrible thing, she needed to take better care of herself especially when she spent the days out wandering about the streets of Rukongai and the nights traveling the long way back home.

"M'lady have you seen this?" the young lady questioned. Hisana turned her attention to where the servant was pointing and let her gaze fall on the small bag that was left on her night-stand.

"No I haven't, do you know who it is from?" she queried while taking the bag and resting it on her lap.

"I have no idea, shall I run your bath?" the lady asked while trying to sneak a peek into the bag.

Hisana nodded, not really paying full attention to the woman's words. She carefully pulled out the contents of the bag which was a small box wrapped in a thin sheer lilac colored paper and a small card.

She read the card in a whisper to herself.

_'When your nights seem to be lonely and your days seem to be a bit too long please look to this to ease yourself'_

Her lips curved into a smile because she knew exactly who it was from. Her hands began to carefully peel the paper off of the present and when she was finished it revealed a small pink box with a silver clasp.

She tilted her head in confusion as she examined the object thoroughly. Within a few moments she opened the box and jumped a bit at the doll that popped out and began spinning. Her lip curled in confusion but then relaxed when she heard the sweet song play from the box.

It sounded so graceful, she had never heard anything like it before. She assumed It was from the human world, but how did he get his hands on such a thing?

Hisana closed her eyes and relaxed to the melody that rang through the room. Even the maid In the wash room halted her actions so she could listen to the sounds from the box.

When the song ended Hisana closed the box and looked out to the vista before her.

Her husband always had such special ways of making her feel at peace.

**Alright, hope you liked that one : ) Only 42 more to go!**


End file.
